The bonds that shape us
by adamxero
Summary: They say bonds make us stronger and help us grow but to protect those bonds some people have to take drastic measures. Follow Naruto as he grows up while being an older brother to the Jinchuriki, Naruto will have multiple lovers during the story featuring Shizune, Tsunade, Mei, Kurenai, Koyuki and many more however the final pairing will NarutoxFemale Itachi.
1. The Plea!

**I know another story right I'm sorry, but I can't help it I've decided to start one of my challenges however I am slightly changing it so Naruto is the older brother and just so you know now that this will be a NarutoxFem Itachi and Naruto will be 4 years old when his younger brother is born, however despite this being the main pairing I am going to add some saucy stuff for Naruto with other ladies some of the moment may also be romantic I plan to have Naruto be lovers with Tsunade, Mei, Koyuki and maybe some others however in the end the pairing will be NarutoxFem Itachi while eventually the other women will just become friends with Naruto, so no asking for harems as I don't do them.**

**Naruto will have a bloodline in this maybe even multiple since I've decided to give Naruto Moukton.**

**Nimato will be the Canon Naruto.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Naruto eyes widened at the sound of a baby crying…no this wasn't any baby crying this was his new baby brother.

Naruto Namikaze son of the Fourth Hokage was 4 years old he was now the eldest son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki he was relatively tall for his age his hair he also had the same shade of blonde as his father however at the tip of the sides that hung down where red at the ends, his eyes where bright blue also the same as his father and now by the looks of things his brothers as well.

He stood there unable to form words he watched as Biawako take his brother to see his mother getting curious Naruto walked over to his parents he saw the smile on their faces and couldn't help but smile himself.

"Nimato" Kushina said as the young infant cried "Say hello to Nimato…Naruto-chan" Kushina said Naruto could only stare in amazement as Nimato's Azure blue eyes opened and stared at him for what felt like hours.

However before Naruto could say anything Biawako had come and collected Nimato and was getting ready to wash him.

"Thank you Kushina" Minato said to his wife as held her hand and tears forming around his eyes, Naruto smiled at the love between his parents , he watched patiently as his father prepared to fully seal the Kyuubi back into his mother apparently the seal weakened during pregnancy so his father was needed to look after the seal.

"Arghh" A voice shouted from behind them Minato and Naruto quickly span around.

Their eyes widened when they saw Biawako on the floor with two other nurses obviously dead, however that's not what Naruto was worrying about as right now he was glaring at a masked man who was holding his brother.

"Fourth Hokage step away from the Jinchuriki" The masked man said pulling out a kunai from his sleeve and pointing it at Nimato.

"Alright just calm down" Minato said narrowing his eyes at the man as the man held his new born son hostage.

"Speak for yourself I'm perfectly calm" The masked man said chucking Nimato in the air and prepared to stab him however Minato using his superior speed caught Nimato before the masked man could land his attack.

"You live up to your Yellow Flash moniker…but what now?" The masked man asked, Minato's eyes widened at the explosive seals around the blanket of Nimato, thinking quickly Minato disappeared in a yellow flash.

"MINATO…NIMATO!" Kushina shouted, Naruto quickly jumped in front of his mother he may not know a whole lot of Shinobi skills he had been taught the basics by his parents.

The masked man looked amused for a second while looking at Naruto.

"You plan to stop me?" He asked laughing slightly before dashing forward attempting to grab Naruto, however just as the masked man was about to grab Naruto wooden branches formed out of the ground and flew towards the masked man but to Naruto's surprise they fazed through him and smashed into the wall behind.

"Moukton?" The masked asked to himself slightly, "It seems I won't kill you after all you may be some use to me in the future" And with that said the man dashed and phased through Naruto and chopped him in the back of the neck, the last thing Naruto heard before succumbing to darkness was his mother shouting his name.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes however he was surprised when he found himself outside he could feel the cold hitting his elbows since he was only wearing black T-shirt and three quarter blue shorts.

Picking himself up Naruto shook his head he still felt slightly dizzy after being hit, at the sudden thought Naruto's eyes widened as he looked around and his memories came back to him.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught something on his hand he sighed when he saw his father flying thunder god marker.

'_Dad must have rescued me…but why am I here?' _Naruto thought however the sudden sound of a roar made him turn his head around.

No. Naruto thought looking at the scene in front of him as his mother and father had been impaled by the Kyuubi's claw, quickly getting back to his senses he took off towards them he idly noticed the chain like barrier around them.

"TOU-SAN...KAA-CHAN" Naruto shouted stopping when he saw them both turn to him and smile.

"Take care of Nimato-chan…Naruto-chan" Kushina said while Minato nodded.

"Seal" Minato muttered and suddenly all Naruto could see a bright light and as fast as it had come it disappeared just as fast.

Naruto shook slightly at the sight of his parent's limp bodies tears fell and despite this Naruto turned to a crying baby and smiled while picking him up still unable to stop the tears.

"I will protect you" Naruto said while Nimato giggled and tried to grab Naruto's finger.

"Naruto-kun" The voice of Hiruzen Sarutobi said he approached them in his battle gear with two other Anbu's.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Naruto said not even looking towards the old man.

"We need to get you and your brother away from here" Hiruzen said bending down and helping Naruto up while the young blonde still kept hold of Nimato, Naruto stopped a second and took a glance of his parents dead bodies before looking towards Hiruzen.

"What about my parents" Naruto asked.

"Let us deal with them Naruto-kun, let's get you and your brother to my office we can talk about what's next" Hiruzen said tiredly, Naruto nodded and walked back with Hiruzen.

* * *

Hiruzen stared at the young boy in front of him and sighed Naruto had been through a lot he had witnessed war and now the death of his parents, but right now there was something worst he had to tell the young boy.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun" Hiruzen asked the young boy.

"…." Naruto remained silent as he stared at his baby brother, the last piece of his family.

"Sensei" A voice from the window spoke Hiruzen looked towards the window and smiled bitterly.

"Jiraiya I'm glad you came, I know how you must be feeling right now but there are important matters we must discuss" Hiruzen said tiredly as Jiraiya looked towards Naruto and the baby before sitting in a chair next to Naruto.

"Jiraiya as you must have heard the Kyuubi escaped from Kushina and attacked the village both Minato and Kushina didn't make it" Hiruzen stopped as he looked at the downcast look on both Naruto and Jiraiya's face.

"Before Minato died he sealed half of the Kyuubi's power into his new born son Nimato" Jiraiya smiled sadly as he looked at the baby.

"However we have a problem Jiraiya…no doubt that the other villages will have heard of this and with our weakened force we will be destroyed, Iwagakure will definitely start a war with us hoping to destroy the remaining Namikaze family" Hiruzen looked towards Naruto who looked shocked.

"We could probably hide Nimato…but Naruto…the only thing stopping them from attacking before was Minato and I'm not ce…" Hiruzen said before Naruto stood up and looked towards Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Naruto asked, Jiraiya nodded.

"So you are the same Jiraiya who is both mine and Nimato's godfather?" Jiraiya nodded once again.

"Could you hold Nimato please" Naruto asked quickly handing over the young baby towards Jiraiya who picked up the baby.

Naruto smiled, before turning towards Hiruzen and shocked both Hiruzen and Jiraiya by falling to his knees and placing his head down to the floor his nose grazing the wooden floor boards.

"Hokage-sama…please protect Nimato…I'll do anything I'll leave the village if I have to just please…protect him…please" Naruto begged sobbing a little at the end.

"Naruto-kun" Hiruzen said slightly as he looked towards his student who wore a shocked expression.

"P-please" Naruto said, Hiruzen stood up from his chair and walked around his table towards Naruto and crouched down placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun you do understand what you're asking for don't you, you would be declared officially dead and until Nimato is strong enough to protect himself you would have to stay away from the village and your brother"

"Yes…just please keep him safe" Naruto pleaded once more.

Hiruzen sighed despite his human instincts telling him to refuse such a request of allowing Naruto to leave the village his leadership instincts were also kicking in and knew this was the best idea, if word had gotten out that the Namikaze family had been killed it would satisfy Iwagakure and would stop them attacking.

"Alright Naruto-kun, I understand…I really wish this didn't have to happen…but I promise you I will protect Nimato-kun" Hiruzen said, Jiraiya looked up in shock and betrayal, his sensei was actually going to let his godchild alone in the world outside the village.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Naruto said crying.

"However Naruto-kun…you will not be going alone, my student here will be taking you with him until you can take care of yourself, I'm sorry Naruto-kun but you will have to grow up fast" Hiruzen said solemnly.

"I understand Hokage-sama but about my brother?" Naruto asked.

"Your brother will go by the name Nimato Uzumaki…officially only 4 people will know of his relation to you and your parents myself, Jiraiya, you and my Anbu captain Hatake Kakashi" Hiruzen stopped looking towards Naruto and turned to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya I need you to go too Minato's house and collect the notes of Hiraishin No Jutsu and some clothing that will hide Naruto-kun's appearance" Jiraiya nodded handing the baby back to Naruto and disappearing.

"It seems I'm not going to be able to watch you grow up Nimato" Naruto said with a sigh as the baby cooed, Hiruzen sighed sadly at the sight of a once full family now torn apart.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he prepared everything ready for him to leave the village, he did feel content that the Hokage would protect Nimato while he was gone, however these where not the only thoughts going through Naruto's head right now.

'_I must find out who that man was, he will pay for what he has done I don't think telling Hokage-sama or Jiraiya-sama would be wise they would think I'm making it up…also I need to find out what that guy meant when he said Moukton' _Naruto thought before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You ready Gaki" Jiraiya said looking at Naruto who now wore a black anbu clothing and brown cloak with the hood up.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama" Naruto said respectfully before Jiraiya lightly punched him on the head.

"None of that formal stuff with me Gaki…how about Jiraiya-sensei" Jiraiya said enthusiastically, Naruto gave a small smile and nodded.

"Alright take one last look around you won't be seeing this place for a while" Naruto took one last look most of Konoha was still lying in rubble thanks to the Kyuubi but…this was his home he had walked the streets with his parents.

"I'm ready Jiraiya-sensei" Naruto said both now student and master began to make their departure from Konoha.

As Naruto and Jiraiya were about to make it towards the gate Naruto's eye's caught sight of a girl who looked to be around the same age as himself she had black hair that reached her middle back, black eyes and she was wearing a blue top with black bottoms he idly noticed the Uchiha symbol on her back.

However the sight that killed him was that she was holding a baby a baby that didn't look much older than Nimato.

Noticing his stare the young girl caught his gaze, Naruto was thankful he had his hood up, quickly turning his head Naruto and Jiraiya left with the peace of mind that Nimato would be safe under Hiruzen.

As Naruto took his first step out of the village he looked up at the night sky and smiled a little.

'_At least some people will stay and look after their siblings' _ Naruto thought his mind drifting back to the girl he saw unaware of how wrong his thoughts where Naruto continued walking.

* * *

**Okay done I know a lot of people will be asking why is Naruto acting more mature than he should be but believe this is just the start also people who ask why isn't Naruto crying over the death of his parents trust me again I will get to that and you will see he doesn't cope as well as you would expect, with having Moukton believe me this is important to the story and since it seems Uzumaki's a distantly related to the Senju I thought it would be cool to have an Uchiha and Senju romance and on another note Kakashi does not know that Naruto has survived only that Nimato is his brother.**

**I will finish my other stories so don't worry.**


	2. The Training!

**Welcome back for another chapter thanks for all the reviews also people who are asking about my other stories I am still working on them however at the moment I am just taking my time with the plot and I don't want to rush them as I am also a reader of stories and when I see a story rushed a badly plotted out as they seem to bore me so for that I'm sorry my stories take a while to update I try to get round this by keeping my motivation up on writing stories with ideas I've barely seen before what inspired my for this story is a fanfiction called 'Breaking Ties' by Sarhea.**

**Ok now onto the story I feel like I need to explain a few things first Nimato will always be the canon Naruto you know the loud and annoying one, while Naruto will be a little like the canon Itachi just not so…quiet, also people who don't like the idea of Naruto having Moukton should just leave now because it will have an important part to play, also just saying this now I may or may not change the toads prophecy a little.**

**Also Naruto doesn't have whiskers due to the Moukton it will all be explained later.**

**Also with some people moaning at the name Nimato you do realize that it's simple and not complicated I find if I used something that wasn't close to Naruto or Minato's name I'd feel like most people wouldn't know who I'm talking about.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Naruto sighed as he and Jiraiya reached the edge of the land of fire it had been a few weeks since they had left the village and Naruto was reflecting on what he was told to do by his new sensei.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Jiraiya had been walking away from Konoha for a couple of hours however Jiraiya stopped and following his example so did Naruto._

"_Gaki, I hate to say this but we've got to get you strong and fast, so growing up fast is an essential I know your Minato and Kushina were beginning to train you but they were doing it at your pace but now you'll have to learn fast" Jiraiya said seriously._

"_I know Jiraiya-sensei I'm ready to grow up" Naruto said just as seriously._

"_Really…are you? Do you not want to cry over the deaths of your parents, the fact that you won't be able to see your brother until you're strong enough?" Jiraiya spat out._

"_I-I" Naruto started he had surpassed all the thoughts of his parents into the back of his mind due to the situation of protecting his brother but now as time seemed to catch up to him memories flooded his system, times when he would wake up and see his parents smiling, his mother already preparing his breakfast his father smiling and telling him all sorts of stories._

_And like that Naruto dropped to his knees and sobbed for the loss of his parents and the loss of his happy life._

_Jiraiya smiled a little the kid had finally released what he was feeling instead of bottling it all up, crouching down Jiraiya pulled Naruto into a hug and let the boy just cry._

_After 20 minutes of crying Naruto stepped back and smiled sadly._

"_So much for growing up huh" Naruto said._

"_Everyone cries despite their age there is nothing shameful about that" Jiraiya explained patting Naruto on the back._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Gaki you ready" Jiraiya asked slipping into a fighting stance.

Naruto nodded getting into his own Jiraiya had started training Naruto's Taijutsu the day after they had left Konoha and being trained by his parents a little Naruto was a little better than Jiraiya had expected but none the less utterly destroyed him.

Naruto ran at Jiraiya and jumped so he could perform a roundhouse kick, however expecting it Jiraiya blocked it with the back of his hand and used his other to grab his foot, seeing the danger Naruto used his other foot to try kick Jiraiya in the face, however Jiraiya's speed was way faster than Naruto's and he ended up being thrown across the plane they were training in.

Naruto picked himself up walked towards Jiraiya and circled him looking for any openings he could find he frowned however when Jiraiya straightened up and folded his arms.

'_He's not taking me seriously' _Naruto thought before running towards Jiraiya and as he saw Jiraiya about to swipe his hand to grab him, Naruto started to slide and ducked underneath it thinking fast he spring boarded himself up and kicked Jiraiya in the stomach.

"Too slow Sensei" Naruto said smugly however fell back when he saw Jiraiya explode in a cloud of smoke.

Up in a tree looking down at the fight Jiraiya smiled his Kage Bunshin had been beaten he could see that Naruto was a lot like Minato all the way through the fight the way he stopped to take a breather, how he circled his opponent to find an opening and how he remembered patterns in fights, it seemed the things he inherited of Kushina was the stamina, chakra levels and his red tips and the end of his blonde bangs.

However he was curious about his healing factor after his Kage Bunshin threw Naruto the toss despite being weak still should have caused some damage to Naruto but they seemed to disappear, Jiraiya didn't find it that strange since some Ninja's had always healed faster than most the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju was known to be able to heal himself without any medical treatment from others, Kushina had also seemed to heal fast but that was thanks to the Kyuubi wasn't it.

However looking at Naruto he couldn't decide what it was, it was either he had gained healing abilities while being in his mother's womb or…he had the same ability of the first.

Also he had found out Naruto was a genius, the boy would analyse everything he was given at times he thought he was talking to a younger Minato but even Minato's growth rate wasn't this good, Naruto was picking things up faster than anyone he had ever seen even Orochimaru.

"Naruto" Jiraiya said dropping out of the tree and walking over to the boy.

"Huh, what was that jutsu you just used Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"That was Kage Bunshin and unlike the normal Bunshin they are physical however they are extremely weak…they can also be used for another purpose, sit down here Naruto" Jiraiya said sitting down closely followed by Naruto.

"In fact I'm glad you're interested in this jutsu it will save us a lot of time; there is also another special side effect with this jutsu, when the clone dispels all the knowledge the clone gained it returns back to the original" Jiraiya explained Naruto nodded extremely fascinated.

"If this technique is so useful how come there aren't many people who use this method?" Naruto asked.

"The technique is extremely dangerous as well since each clone created is created with evenly distributed chakra levels and if overused it could kill the user" Jiraiya said, shocking Naruto.

"However you are quite fortunate because thanks to your Uzumaki background you were born with higher than normal chakra levels" Naruto nodded happily at Jiraiya.

"Well that's all for now I'm going to leave this scroll with you while I go do some research" Jiraiya smiled perversely.

"You're just going to spy on women in the hot springs aren't you Jiraiya-sensei" Naruto sighed at his perverted teachers antics as the man just smiled and vanished.

"There's no point wasting any more time…I wonder how you are holding up…Nimato" Naruto said as he went back to his training.

* * *

Jiraiya sighed as he walked back towards where Naruto was he had seen one of his many contacts regarding Iwa's movements there had been a mass of cheers from Iwagakure at the news of the death of the Namikaze's, Jiraiya had found out that they were going to leave Konoha alone to lick their wounds at the loss of the Yondaime's family…of course he had found all this out after his research at the local hot springs.

Walking into the clearing Jiraiya smiled when he saw Naruto passed out lying underneath a tree he could already tell the Naruto was going to be powerful perhaps even the child of prophecy…Jiraiya gave up that thought however as he remembered thinking the exact same thing about the boys father.

Silently sitting down next to a tree Jiraiya started a fire and stared up at the sky, the stars were shining, pulling out a brush and some ink Jiraiya got back to his writing.

* * *

Naruto huffed as he finished his training for the day it had been three years since Naruto had learnt the Kage Bunshin, he had put the jutsu to use thanks to his higher chakra levels he had been able to create 300 clones of himself, while he had learnt that the jutsu doesn't increase actual physical strength it did improve strategies and jutsu's

Naruto put down the giant rock he was carrying vertically up a mountain and wiped off the sweat, Naruto had grown to an impressive 4 foot 9 he had started to develop a figure with muscles showing through, his hair had not grown any longer in length but the red tips had darkened.

He walked over towards a tree that had all his equipment rested on and sat laid down next to it while releasing a bottle of water from a scroll he had and downed it almost immediately.

After the first year Naruto had showed an interest in sealing when the subject of his brothers seal came up, naturally being an Uzumaki Naruto had adapted to it like a fish in water, he had started with simple weapon and storage seals and has got to the point where he could seal elements into a scroll.

Another skill Naruto had picked up upon was Kenjutsu he had used his Kage Bunshin to learn skills and techniques faster than he could ever imagine, he had even come the conclusion since his brother was a Jinchuriki he would have the ability to create thousands of Kage Bunshin's.

Jiraiya had also tested Naruto's elemental natures he had found he had an extremely strong Suiton, Doton, Futon and Raiton however he had been able to master Suiton, Raiton, Doton and Futon

Propping himself onto his elbows Naruto smiled as he saw his clones dispel he did however find the knowledge he received a bit of a pain but he was happy none the less that he would be stronger and more able to protect Nimato.

"Naruto" Jiraiya shouted getting the young blondes attention.

Naruto smiled at the sight of his sensei and godfather, he did feel guilty though as he felt he was taking all of Jiraiya's time for himself while Nimato never got any attention however the thought of the Hokage looking after him shook him of such thoughts.

"Jiraiya-sensei…your back are you staying?" Naruto asked, Jiraiya had been going on trips and leaving Naruto for longer and longer each time of course Jiraiya had taught him the basics like catching his own food the right and wrong people to talk too, also he had taught him the three vices of being a shinobi.

"Ah sorry kid I just came to check on how your progressing with the Rasengan, I have to go meet some contacts in Kumogakure" Jiraiya explained, Naruto smiled softly at his sensei's devotion for his village.

"Oh alright look" Naruto said holding out his palm and immediately a blue sphere shaped ball appeared.

"That's amazing you were able to complete that jutsu in three weeks…so how's the Hiraishin No jutsu coming along" Jiraiya asked, Naruto frowned despite being good a seals Naruto was stumped at his father's ultimate technique.

"I've made little progress with it other than I know I need a new seal pattern as the original was designed personally for my father…and I'm still not certain on how to include my own seal design and use it for travelling, all I know is that the time and space Ninjutsu part of it is the most complicated thing I've ever seen" Naruto said, Jiraiya was surprised at Naruto's knowledge of the technique.

"Well…your making a lot more progress than I ever did, I'm sure you'll pick it up eventually…anyway I also came here for another reason, as you know Sensei told me that I'd be training you until you were able to look after yourself for the last 3 years I've been minimizing by work for the village in the spy department…well I guess I'm here to say that I won't be looking on you so often maybe once every three months" Jiraiya said awkwardly.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya a little saddened he knew he didn't need Jiraiya for training any more but he was still the only person he could talk to about his family.

"I understand Jiraiya-sensei" Naruto said.

"Looks like this is where we go separate ways huh for a while…stay safe and don't get yourself killed" Jiraiya said grinning before giving Naruto's hair a ruffling.

"See you later kid and don't be afraid to woo women" Jiraiya grinned and immediately vanished.

Naruto sighed and strapped his katana to his back and reapplied his cloak on and started walking away.

"Looks like I'm on my own" Naruto said.

* * *

**I hate writing these chapters sometimes the beginning part of stories is always the hardest, next chapter will feature a longer time skip also I've decided on who I'm going to make Naruto's lovers however they won't completely fall for Naruto.**

**Until next time...**

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Age: 7**

**Skill Level: High Chunin **

**Appearance: long Blonde spiky hair, with blue eyes and is tall for his age.**

**Skills: Jounin level Kenjutsu, Jounin Fuinjutsu, Jounin Taijutsu, Chunin Ninjutsu, Chunin Genjutsu, Rasengan.**

_**I will be adding an update to Naruto most likely every now and then.**_


	3. Search for Tsunade!

**Welcome back, I have a few things I'd like to point out I regarding chapter 2 I know I'm skipping a lot out but I feel that the training chapters seem the same so I tend to rush them a little because half the time I don't really know the technique translation.**

**I hope you all had a good Christmas and here's a late present from me...**

**Thank you for reviewing I'd like to add this story will probably be at 20 chapters long also I haven't given Naruto the toad summoning for a reason which you will find out later. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

"GET OUT OF HERE MONSTER" Yelled a shopkeeper as he pushed a young blonde boy over onto the floor immediately groups of people crowded the area and stared at the boy with hatred.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED, HERE HAVE IT JUST DON'T EVER COME BACK" The same shopkeeper yelled throwing a fox mask at the boy.

The young blonde haired boy with blue eyes stood up and looked across the crowd and noticed the stares of hatred he was receiving.

"Just what…ARE YOU STARING AT" He shouted pushing his way past the crowd while tears fell from his eyes as he clutched onto his fox mask as hard as he could.

Why was everyone so angry at him sure he did some pranks…but it was more than that people he had never even met before glared at him, first his teacher glared at him and paid no attention at all to his presence and even encouraged the other children In the academy to make fun of him.

Running into his apartment the young boy sat on his bed and pulled his knees up to his chest while wrapping his arms around them, as the moon lit up his room.

Nimato Uzumaki the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi sat on his bed and cried over his treatment from the villagers.

The young boy had blonde spiky hair clear blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek he wore a black top and orange shorts.

The only people who were ever nice to him were Ichiraku, his daughter Ayame, Hokage-Jiji and surprisingly a weasel masked anbu, he could tell she was a girl and sometimes she would of asked him if he was alright or when they would do his shopping she would have made sure he would have enough food while most of the other anbu's got him the bare minimum.

However he had not seen that anbu for a while she had disappeared shortly after the Uchiha clan was massacred.

Another thing Nimato had always found strange was how he had always had enough money to buy what he wanted despite being overpriced for pretty much everything, however he just assumed that Hokage-Jiji gave it to him.

Looking out of his window Nimato could see mothers and fathers walking with their children while smiling, quickly sighing Nimato let more tears come out.

"Someone…please help me"

* * *

Naruto eye's snapped open and he sat up in the bed he was in, quickly standing up Naruto yawned as he stood at an impressive 5 foot 6 he was now 13 years old and had grown he was muscular and showed no baby fat his face was more defined losing its childish features his eyes had narrowed and sometimes he had thought he was staring at a reflection of his father when he looked into the mirror.

Quickly getting dressed Naruto put on his usual black anbu top and bottoms and his finger less gloves that had protective metal on the back, he also quickly wrapped up his arms so the seals he had placed on them where covered.

Naruto sighed as he heard the sound of a women's breathing in the bed he was just in she was a random women he had been speaking to at a bar as soon as she had saw him she had started flirting with Naruto straight away and judging by the man next to her he could only imagine that was her husband.

Rolling over slightly the women put her hand on where Naruto's pillow was…yep definitely the man's wife if the ring on her finger said anything.

He did feel slightly guilty now…but after looking for missing-nin and collecting their bounty Naruto had always found himself looking for a way to release all the stress he had in his body sometimes he would just drink until he passed out in one of the inn's rooms and sometimes he would just have sex with a women he found attractive.

He did blame Jiraiya for the way he acted since on his 13th birthday Jiraiya has surprised him by taking him to a brothel and told him that the life of a shinobi is too short and he should enjoy the pleasures of life so with that Jiraiya had handed over a lot of money to a hooker he had found in the brothel and she had dragged Naruto into the room and despite feeling a little dirty afterwards Naruto did actually enjoy himself and it did release a lot of stress he had built up from travelling alone.

From murderers to rapists Naruto had searched them down through different countries and had destroyed them single handedly and some of the scenes he had come across had scarred him.

"What time is it?" The women from the bed asked sitting up letting her exposed breasts bounce.

Naruto turned his head towards the women and grunted in annoyance as he strapped his katana to his back, taking in her appearance Naruto had summarized that he could have done worst.

The women had blonde hair, long eye lashes and bright green eyes she was fairly large in the breast compartment but he had seen bigger.

"I don't know it's still pretty early though you should get some more sleep" Naruto said while placing his black sandals on.

"Well come back to bed then" The women said Naruto stood up and turned to the women.

"No…I'm leaving thank you for last night" Naruto explained while walking to the door.

"Wait…you're leaving what about those things you said last night about how you could show me the world" The women replied upset as she stood up allowing Naruto to look everywhere.

'_I'm scum'_

Naruto sighed and turned around.

"Listen I'm sorry…perhaps you should go find your husband and see if he'll take you back" Naruto said opening the door.

"So…what…I was just some easy fuck to you" The women shouted finally covering herself up while she started to cry.

Naruto stood at the door way for a couple of seconds before answering.

"…yes"

And with that Naruto walked out and not once turned around to look at the women fall to her knees and sob.

'_Now I remember why I don't do this often'_

* * *

Stepping out of the inn Naruto looked into the sky it was still early and Naruto had heard reports that the missing-nin he had been searching for the whole week was somewhere around these areas.

Just as he was about to leave the place he bumped into the man he had saw last night with the women.

"Hey kid have you seen my wife" The man asked he was a fairly average sized man black short hair.

"I think I saw her in room 213 she seemed a little upset" Naruto said not sure what else to say.

"Oh…okay thanks kid" The man said walking back into the inn and making his way up to the room.

"Don't…thank me" Naruto mumbled disappearing in a yellow flash.

Appearing in a the middle of a field Naruto quickly took a look at his surroundings and quickly noticed Jiraiya it was surprising really this was the second time he had actually seen Jiraiya this year.

"Jiraiya-sensei" Naruto greeted his sensei as the man looked up at Naruto and smiled.

"Naruto I'm glad you came we have a mission in the land of lightening" Jiraiya explained standing up.

Naruto frowned he had already set himself on a mission that he was close to completing,

"Jiraiya-sensei can't you do this one by yourself I'm kind of in the middle of my own mission" Naruto explained.

"Then drop it…trust me I will need your help…it's Orochimaru" Jiraiya said dangerously at the name.

Naruto sighed how could he say no…Jiraiya had taught him how to survive and also Orochimaru was a threat to Nimato.

"…Okay, let's go" Naruto said sadly.

"Hey cheer up kid you'll be turning 14 in a couple of days" Jiraiya said putting his arm around Naruto's shoulder and smiling.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second he had actually lost count of the date if he was turning 14…Nimato would be 9 now and would be soon be 10.

"I guess your right come on let's go" Naruto said hopping into the trees closely followed by Jiraiya.

* * *

A few hours later Naruto stopped on the tree he was jumping and looked at Jiraiya who was several feet ahead of him.

"Why are you stopping Naruto" Jiraiya asked also stopping.

"What's the rush Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"You are barely ever this serious with a mission…what's different about this one" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya sighed a little before walking towards Naruto.

"Tsunade my old teammate is also in Kumogakure…she could be in danger" Jiraiya said quietly while Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"You love her then" Naruto stated while Jiraiya simply nodded.

"Why haven't you told her then?" Naruto asked curious as to why his sensei had not been together with the women he loves. Jiraiya put his head down a little.

"I have…but she's always rejected me" Jiraiya said sadly, Naruto could feel sympathy for the man.

"Oh…well let's go we don't want to be late do we" Naruto said, Jiraiya nodded and both student and master continued running through the trees.

* * *

**Land of Lightning **

"Naruto we'll stop at the next town ahead I've had reports Tsunade has been staying there" Jiraiya stated looking towards his student, Naruto nodded in confirmation.

It wasn't long before both Jiraiya and Naruto found an opening that lead to the town, hastily slowing their pace to a walk as both Naruto and Jiraiya walked into town.

"So where is the best place to look be?" Naruto asked under his hood without breaking his stride.

"Bars and gambling dens most likely…here's a picture of her" Jiraiya said while fishing into his pockets and pulled out a small photo of Tsunade.

Naruto was a little stunned at the picture in front of him as he took it the women had hazel eyes, milky skin, full lips and the most beautiful face he had ever seen.

"This is Tsunade wouldn't she be a little older than here?" Naruto asked, Jiraiya chuckled slightly at Naruto.

"Don't be fooled she is my age she's just hiding it under a henge" Jiraiya explained.

"Still…she's beautiful" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah…she is" Jiraiya stated as they stopped at a bar.

Walking into the bar Naruto frowned at the heavy smell of smoke and alcohol it seemed that every bar was the same, quickly scanning the area Naruto didn't see Tsunade anywhere, just as he was about to tell Jiraiya he stopped as he heard something interesting.

"So she took the deal you really suckered her there" One man said, Naruto gave Jiraiya a look and Jiraiya nodded back.

"Yeah, she actually fell for it" Another said while laughing and pouring himself some sake, silently Naruto took a seat opposite the man and his friends, while Jiraiya watched intrigued on what his godson had planned.

"What do you want kid" The man asked in annoyance while staring at Naruto.

Naruto giving the most emotionless look he could give and took the photo he had of Tsunade and place it in the center of the table they were all sitting at.

"This women have you seen her?" Naruto asked, the man laughed slightly causing Naruto to narrow his eyes.

"Maybe…maybe not, why do you want to know" The man asked.

"Personal reasons" Naruto said flatly he knew what the man was trying to do but he refused to be forced to strike a deal.

"Maybe a little cash would loosen my lips" The man said smugly showing his horrible yellow teeth, Naruto sighed and in a blink of an eye was crouched on the table and had his blade pressed against the man's neck.

"I'm not here to play games with you…in fact just being in your presence is making my skin crawl so if you want to keep your head on your shoulders I suggest you tell me where she is" Naruto said dangerously.

The man panicked and started to sweat when he felt a little trickle of his blood slide down his neck and looked around the bar to see his friends widen their eyes and the bar get extremely quiet.

"Please…don't kill me" The man said in fear.

"Then tell me what I want to know" Naruto whispered.

"She was at the gambling den 2 miles south west from here she'll probably be still there" The man said shaking when he felt Naruto press his blade a little harder.

"You better be telling the truth or I'll be back" Naruto said hopping off the table and walking out of the bar closely followed by Jiraiya.

"So intimidation rather than bargaining" Jiraiya said when they were out of the bar.

"I don't bargain with trash like that" Naruto said emotionlessly as they continued to walk towards the den.

Naruto did notice that the sun had gone down and tomorrow he would be 14 years old looking around Naruto did notice many bars and even a hot springs perhaps spending his birthday in this town wasn't that much of a bad idea.

"Were here" Jiraiya said looking towards a single wooden door.

"How can you tell?" Naruto asked.

"I've seen enough gambling dens in my life to know were one is" Jiraiya said opening the door but before he could open it he was sent flying back to the other side of the street.

"Fine I'm leaving I'd eventually pay you back you don't have to be so stingy" A women said walking out.

Naruto's eye widened when he saw her as there was Tsunade Senju she was wearing a green haori and a white robed top with brown bottoms.

"Tsunade Senju" Naruto said and immediately Tsunade looked towards Naruto and raised her eyebrows when she saw the hooded man.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto sighed this was going to be a long night.

**And there done another chapter man sorry for those who think I'm portraying Naruto as a womanizer but I've had to do it to prove that without living with a village things can get bad and this is one of the side effects…and as you've probably guessed yes Tsunade will be one of Naruto's lovers but it's not permanent, and for those thinking wow Naruto how could you do that to Jiraiya I see it more of a student surpassing the master type thing if you get me, anyway thanks for reading.**

**Until next time...**


	4. Meeting of Tsunade and Shizune!

**Hello I'm back with another chapter now though I'm here to answer a few questions some of you may have.**

**Why have you made Naruto so OCC?...The answer is simple I'm going to try keep a bit of the original Naruto in him but he is also different he will be suffering through the guilt of having to leave Nimato behind also he will be suffering the anger of the masked man and multiple people also he didn't have to suffer being ignored by the villagers so he didn't have to show off and act stupid to try gain attention.**

**Also to RefleR, if you actually read instead of looking for factors to hate on, you'd of seen that Naruto is an Uzumaki and has high chakra reserves naturally and when I say 300 shadow clones I don't mean all at once it's over a period of time in the day also 4 affinities so what doesn't mean they are all as strong as each other you do realize as well to have Moukton you need a combination of water and earth, plus he never had the memory backlash at 5 he had it at 7 and my excuse is that it's my story and you don't seem to realize the Kyuubi doesn't actually help with anything other than giving more chakra not helping the effects of Kage Bunshin or affinities. **

**Why don't you make Nimato different and give him different skills?...No I will not change this Nimato will be the canon Naruto the one who wears the bright orange jumpsuit and acts stupid.**

**Why are you making Naruto such a perfect character?...He's not trust me you'll see this later through his actions and the way he speaks.**

**Now I've got a short list of people who Naruto will have sex with before he gets with Female Itachi, they will be Shizune, Tsunade, Kurenai, Koyuki, Tsunami, Mei, Samui and Konan (Not in order) also I may or may not add more women to this list. The reason I have given Naruto so many sexual partners' works for two reasons number one is to satisfy both the Harem readers and when Naruto and Female Itachi get together I'm hoping it will satisfy the couple readers, believe me when I say it will be awkward when one of his previous lovers talks about Naruto at first.**

**ALSO I MESSED UP WITH THE DATES NARUTO'S BRITHDAY WILL BE IN TWO DAYS**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

**Warnings: Lemon and sexual content in this chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked at the women in front of him she was a light skinned woman with hazel eyes and straight blonde hair. Her hair went down to her waist in two ponytails and formed two bangs that framed her face; she had a diamond shape mark on her forehead which Naruto immediately recognized.

She was wearing a grass green haori with the words gamble written on the back underneath that she wore a kimono style blouse with no sleeves and was held closed by broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse was held quite low giving Naruto a good view of her cleavage; she also wore open toed sandals with high heels and red polish on her toenails.

However what Naruto noticed straight away was the green necklace around her neck.

"Tsunade Senju?" Naruto asked, he watched as the woman's eyes narrowed at him.

"Maybe who wants to know?" She demanded and as Naruto was about to answer he felt an arm wrap itself around his shoulder; looking back he could see his godfather and sensei smiling.

"Hime, why such a negative greeting" Jiraiya said while leaning on Naruto surprisingly only showing a small nosebleed despite how brutal the hit looked.

"Jiraiya…what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked signalling her hand for someone to walk out from a hiding spot.

"Oh you know me just checking up on a few things" Jiraiya answered, Naruto vaguely wondered why he didn't tell Tsunade that it was an Orochimaru related problem but shrugged it off thinking he was being a little over protective.

"Well…whatever let's just go to a bar I've lost enough money today" Tsunade muttered sourly while Naruto watched as another woman came running out of the door behind Tsunade.

The woman was a fair skinned woman of average height and had black hair and black eyes. Her hair was straight and shoulder length with bangs that cover her eyes and frame her face, she wore a bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi. She also wore open toed sandals with low heels and in her hands was a small pig.

"Ah Shizune-chan it's so good to see you it also looks like you've grown more womanly since I last saw you" Jiraiya said perversely while looking at the black haired woman's curves and bosom.

"Cram it pervert before I punch you" Tsunade said dangerously obviously protective of the other woman.

"Fine…let's go get a drink and catch up" Jiraiya said walking back towards the center of town closely followed by Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune.

Several minutes later the group where sat round a table sipping on sake.

"So what's the deal with the brat Jiraiya" Tsunade asked gulping down a cup of sake as if it was water.

Naruto frowned a little when he heard the way Tsunade talked about him as if he wasn't even in the room.

"Well it's kind of a long story" Jiraiya said rubbing the back of his head and then began to explain everything.

* * *

"So your Minato and Kushina's kid huh…I thought you had died the same night as your parents, but I can see why you left" She said pouring another cup of sake and leaning back letting her cleavage bounce a little as she had now discarded her haori.

Naruto grunted slightly before pouring himself a cup of sake and downing it just as fast as Tsunade getting raised eyebrows from said woman and Shizune, while Jiraiya sighed knowing that Naruto was able to drink a lot more sake than that.

"So how long are you two planning on staying here" Jiraiya asked.

"Don't know most likely a couple of more days" Tsunade answered narrowing her eyes at her old teammate.

"Good…could you stay here and look after Naruto for a couple of days he turns 14 in two days I'm sure you will help the kid have a great birthday" Jiraiya said while smiling, Naruto on the other hand felt like choking his sensei the man was treating him like some kid that couldn't even wipe his nose without any help.

"Pay me" Tsunade said simply while both Jiraiya and Naruto cocked an eyebrow up.

"What?" Jiraiya said confused.

"Pay me and I'll look after the brat for a couple of days while you go do whatever you want" Tsunade answered in boredom.

"Okay" Jiraiya answered flatly disappointed at Tsunade and placing a large bag on the table.

As Naruto was about to protest that he didn't need babysitting Jiraiya motioned Naruto to follow him.

"What the hell I don't need looking after sensei" Naruto said while keeping his voice down.

"I…know I'm not doing it for you" Jiraiya answered seriously leaving Naruto confused.

"If Orochimaru is around these areas and finds out Tsunade is here he might try to dispose of her or try get her to work with him, the reason I brought you here is to make sure she doesn't get hurt or do something stupid" Jiraiya said quietly, Naruto was a little shocked at his Sensei's loyalty.

"Fine alright I understand now, be careful though when dealing with him" Naruto said.

"Hey remember who you're talking to I know Orochimaru better than anyone" Jiraiya said waving towards the table that both Shizune and Tsunade were sat at and laughed slightly when only Shizune waved back.

"Take care of yourself kid" Jiraiya said walking out of the bar leaving Naruto standing there for a couple of seconds.

"Idiot, that's my line" Naruto said to himself before turning around and walking back to the table Tsunade and Shizune were sat at.

"Well brat looks like I'll be looking after you for a while and my first rule is…no more sake" Tsunade laughed to herself before taking the bottle Naruto had and started drinking it.

'_Must calm down…must calm down' _Naruto thought while his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"So Naruto-kun how old will you be in two days?" Shizune asked breaking the mood making Naruto smile slightly.

"14 it's going to feel a little weird actually…" Naruto muttered while scratching his head.

"Why?" Shizune asked curiously, even Tsunade had lowered the cup next to her mouth and gave Naruto a side glance waiting for an answer.

"It just feels weird to be honest…I've been out here for so long that I feel a lot older" Naruto answered.

"Yeah well the life of a shinobi will do that to you" Tsunade said in a sing song voice.

"Well what about you then because you look a lot younger than you should be" Naruto smirked at the twitching of Tsunade's eyebrow.

"What…was that?" Tsunade asked a dark evil aura suddenly surrounding her.

"Nothing" Naruto smirked folding his hands behind his head, while Shizune looked on worried.

"Clever…brat, at least I can see the Kushina in you" Tsunade said before drinking down another cup leaving both Naruto and Shizune to sigh as it seemed it was going to be a long night.

* * *

In all his life Naruto had never been so annoyed in his life he had battled annoying missing nin, dealt with backstabbers and even his perverted godfather, even though they were all annoying to him he was able to deal with it however right now he could feel the last of his patience wearing out.

Why you ask well right now Naruto could be found walking down a deserted street next to Shizune and an extremely drunk women who was leaning on Naruto because she was too drunk to walk by herself.

"You, know kid you look a lot like Minato" Tsunade annoyingly slurred, again Naruto's eye twitched was he this annoying when he was drunk certainly he was a little annoying but this was taking the piss.

'_Who does she think she's calling kid'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Well obviously I look like my father since its genetics, I'd be worried if I never" Naruto mumbled annoyed at the busty blonde.

"Oh well aren't you smart…you have a little brother don't you does he look like Minato as well" Tsunade asked, Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly at the question before giving a side glance to Tsunade.

"I…don't know why are you asking me, go find out yourself if you want to know" Naruto said as the approached a hotel.

"So…you haven't seen your brot…" Tsunade started until Naruto pointed at the hotel.

"Is this it" Naruto asked ignoring her answer and walking to the hotel.

"Will you be booking a room here as well Naruto-kun" Shizune asked.

"Yeah but firstly we have to get this drunk to bed" Naruto said walking into the hotel and walking to the reception.

"One room please" Naruto said in a tired voice to the men behind a desk.

"Oh aren't you a little too young to be with these women" The man asked Naruto frowned and took a look at the man he had dark skin a white beard and thick glasses Naruto figured this guy was in his sixties at least.

"That's nothing for you to be concerned over" Naruto said a little annoyed that the man was treating him like a child.

"Alright, here don't do anything I wouldn't do" The man said with laughter in his voice.

Naruto grumbled as he took a side glance towards Tsunade and Shizune but was surprised when he saw them giving him surprised looks.

"What?" he asked annoyed at their state of shock.

"Hmm Naruto-kun…we were wondering why you weren't embarrassed by that man" Shizune asked sporting a small blush.

However as Naruto was about to answer he was shocked when Tsunade stopped leaning on him and punched her palm.

"That bastard turned you into a pervert didn't he" Tsunade stated darkly before glaring at Naruto.

"What…no I mean I do like the feel of a women's body but it's that's just…" Naruto stopped and gulped when he saw the glare Tsunade was giving him.

"So you admit to being a pervert?" Tsunade asked all drunkenness gone.

"Yeah…I mean no…well I'm not really over the top but all guys are a little perverted" Naruto said trying to hold his ground against the legendary Sannin.

"So you're not as innocent as I thought huh? Minato and Kushina would kill Jiraiya if they didn't get themselves killed" Tsunade said laughing to herself a little however Naruto frowned a little of course he knew they were dead but did she have to keep saying it as if it was their own fault.

"Jiraiya will probably do the same with that brother of yours as well" Tsunade continued to herself.

"I'm off to my room" Naruto said not wanting to talk Tsunade in her drunken state.

"Oh well have a good sleep Naruto-kun, I'm sorry for what Tsunade-sama said" Shizune called to Naruto as she watched him walk down the corridor.

"Tsunade-sama I think you upset Naruto-kun with what you said" Shizune said to her master as Tsunade stood up straight as she no longer had Naruto to support on.

Tsunade watched the retreating form of Naruto as he left and smiled slightly of course she was drunk but she wasn't drunk to the point where she needed someone to lean on.

"Yeah, it would seem his brother is a sensitive subject…no surprise really but he should realize that when it comes to the one's we love nothings ever fair" Tsunade said as she walked to her room leaving Shizune in the corridor.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he dropped down onto his bed; he had placed his katana next to his bed a habit he picked up on after he had been attacked by bandits when he was sleeping.

'_The nerve of that woman, she's nothing like how Jiraiya-sensei described her to be' _Naruto thought bitterly at the thought of the blonde haired women.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts however when he heard the sound of someone knocking.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked angrily still angered at the words Tsunade said.

"Ah…I-It's me Naruto-kun…Shizune" Naruto raised an eyebrow he was certain the black haired women had followed Tsunade so why was she knocking on his door.

Picking himself up Naruto made his way over to the door and opened it to reveal Shizune standing there nervously.

"Not to be rude or anything…but what are you doing here" Naruto asked.

"Well I-I came here to apologize for Tsunade-sama" Shizune answered nervously while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You can save it, you shouldn't apologize for others" Naruto said closing the door.

However before door closed Shizune put her hand on it stopping it.

"I also came here to tell you why Tsunade-sama is like how she is…please listen" Shizune said desperately, Naruto raised an eyebrow at her pleading it was more like she needed someone to actually talk to then rather explain why her master was so cold hearted, sighing again Naruto opened the door fully.

"Come on in" Naruto said plainly, letting the black haired women in, however as she walked past he couldn't help but notice the shape of her body as she walked.

How her c cup breasts would bounce ever so slightly when she walked how her hips seemed to sway like a pendulum and how curvy her figure was.

Yep…should never leave a teenager with a copy of Icha Icha of course Naruto would blame his godfather if anyone asked him why he was perverted.

Naruto pulled up a chair as he watched Shizune sit on his bed, he could tell she was having a look around it was only normal after all however he wasn't expecting the surprised look she was giving him.

"What?" Naruto asked curiously while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, it's just I can't remember you bringing this much stuff" Shizune asked scratching her head sheepishly.

Naruto shrugged as he looked over to what she was talking about he always unsealed some of his clothes and weapons when he was comfy enough to relax but he could see how it could be confusing since he never had a bag or anything.

"I never carry a bag on me it's understandable I usually just carry everything in storage seals" Naruto said calmly.

"Wow you must be really good at Fuinjutsu then" Shizune said with a smile, Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly he couldn't tell if she was trying to gather Intel on him or whether she was being just friendly and seeing how it was usually the former he was not going to take any chances.

"I think you should get to your point Shizune-san" Naruto said with a little edge on his voice.

"Oh…that's right Tsunade-sama" Shizune started off sadly "She wasn't always like that…she just hasn't been able to get over the death of two of her loved ones" Shizune whispered, Naruto nodded slightly.

"My uncle Dan Kato was her lover but he died during the second shinobi war that shook her up completely and the death of her younger brother Nawaki"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the news Tsunade had a younger brother that died the thought had him reeling to Nimato, would he of been like that if Nimato died…no he would have been worst.

"Ever since then she's been bitter towards Konoha and just life really" Shizune stated sadly, Naruto looked at her however and could tell she was biting her lips.

"And what about you?" Naruto asked surprising the black haired women.

"A-Ah what do you mean?" Shizune asked stuttering and slightly blushing at the serious gaze Naruto was giving her.

"You're a women in her early twenties, your uncle was Tsunade's lover and by how protective Tsunade is of you I can tell you've been travelling with each other for a while, I'm also guessing your parents died when you were at a young age leaving your uncle to look after you and after his death that duty was left to Tsunade…so I'm guessing it can't be easy living that life right" Naruto explained leaving a gaping Shizune.

"You're right it isn't easy I know I'm a constant reminder of my uncle to Tsunade-sama…being the one who has to look after Tsunade-sama when she gets too drunk…but it must beat travelling alone right Naruto-kun" Shizune finally getting over the fact that Naruto was able to do a quick analysis of her life from what little information he had.

"Touché…Shizune-san…touché, you're a lot smarter than you act aren't you" Naruto said with a smirk.

"I'm a medic it's natural for me to understand how the mind works and I can tell the moment I heard you talk, you're sad…you don't show it as you see it as a weakness and I can tell from what Jiraiya-sama said it's about your brother" Shizune said quietly.

"You don't know anything about me" Naruto shot back harshly while glaring at Shizune.

"I know…I'm not judging, I don't know you're circumstances so I have no right to question you or your motives, I just want you to know that I trust you" Shizune said softly.

Naruto stood up and walked towards the window and moved the curtain slightly so he could see outside it was so quiet how could she trust him how could he trust her they had only met a couple of hours ago perhaps it was her kind nature that made him feel at ease as travelling as he did he rarely met genuine nice people.

"I…sometimes think of going back…but…I know how much danger there is in doing that, not just for Nimato, but for Konoha as well…I can't afford to be selfish no matter how much I want to be, there are just to many lives at risk" Naruto explained while closing his eyes painfully tight.

"It's my burden and mine alone, when and if Nimato finds out the truth he can hate me, but as long as he is safe that's fine…I'm trusting you not to tell anyone about this Shizune-san the consequences for everybody could be dire" Naruto finished opening his eyes with new resolve.

However Naruto was shocked when he felt two arms encircle themselves around his waist and a pair of breasts crush against his back.

"You don't have to say anything Naruto-kun" Shizune whispered next to his ear.

Naruto sighed he was glad that he could tell someone a little of what he was thinking, acting quickly Naruto turned his face quickly and planted his lips on Shizune.

_**Lemon starts here**_

Shizune gasped when she felt Naruto kiss her, she had found the blonde handsome the moment she had seen him but now kissing the blonde she could feel her cheeks heating up, slowly closing her eyes Shizune started to kiss Naruto back.

Naruto smiled as he felt Shizune kiss him back he had been feeling stressed all day with Jiraiya, Tsunade and the constant threat of Orochimaru hanging over him he needed away to release some stored up stress and by the looks of things so did Shizune as dealing with a drunk master, running away from bailiffs he could only imagine how much stress she had built up.

Shizune smiled as she felt Naruto's tongue beat hers back into her mouth she didn't know why but she needed sexual release and right now she couldn't say no.

Pulling back Shizune tugged on Naruto's bottom lip as they released their lip lock.

"Naruto-kun…I want you to just let go tonight" Shizune said huskily and turning around and taking a hold of Naruto's hand.

"Oh I plan to" Naruto said staring at Shizune's ass as she swayed her hips and lead Naruto to the bed

"Good because I think you're going to enjoy this" Shizune said with a sexy grin and proceeded to throw Naruto onto the bed so he landed on his back.

As soon as he felt his back hit the bed, Naruto grabbed Shizune's waist and pulled her down into a heated kiss.

Shizune moaned into the kiss and felt Naruto's tongue seeking permission to enter her mouth and being turned on as she was there was no way she was going to say no.

Shizune however despite enjoying the kisses needed more and began to tug on Naruto's shirt, getting the message Naruto broke from the kiss and quickly removed his top and threw it away.

Naruto smiled as he saw Shizune staring with a heavy blush; grinning to himself he grabbed Shizune and flipped her over so he was on top.

The black haired women gasped when she felt Naruto pin her but soon moaned when she felt him start laying kisses on her neck.

"See something you like Shizune-chan" Naruto whispered while lightly biting Shizune's earlobe and gently massaging her breasts with his hands.

"A-Ah-Naruto-kun" Shizune moaned biting her lips at the pleasure Naruto was giving her, Naruto smiled and made his way back to Shizune's face and kissing her on the lips to which she gladly returned while wrapping her arms around Naruto's back.

Naruto gasped at Shizune however when he felt the black haired women spin them around again and grin.

Slowly pulling herself back Shizune lifted her body up however she stayed straddling and moved her hands all around Naruto's bare chest.

"Hmm…I do Naruto-kun, but there's something else I want to see" Shizune spoke sexually while raking her hands towards Naruto's pants.

Naruto moaned as he felt Shizune rub his penis through his clothing.

"These have to go Naruto-kun" Shizune said tugging on his pants and then standing up.

Smiling Naruto helped Shizune take off his pants leaving him in only his boxer shorts, grinning Naruto propped himself onto his elbows.

"Am I the only one who's going to be undressed here?" Naruto said smiling as Shizune threw Naruto's pants next to his shirt turning around Shizune slowly untied the obi holding her Kimono together and let it drop of her pooling at her feet leaving her in a pair of black panties.

"Fuck that's hot" Naruto groaned as he felt his dick harden at the sight of Shizune's curves.

Shizune smiled and faced Naruto again and pulled him forwards so his legs were hanging off the bed carefully Shizune knelt between Naruto's legs and placed her hand on Naruto's penis.

"These have to go for me to be able to give you a treat Naruto-kun" Shizune whispered in lust and proceeded to lower Naruto's boxer shorts and threw them away.

"This can't be right…how old did you say you were again?" Shizune asked gobsmacked as she stared at Naruto's penis.

"13 well I'll be 14 in two days" Naruto said not knowing what the problem was.

"Well your either some genetic freak or you truly are blessed, you should not be that big for your age" Shizune mumbled unconsciously getting closer to Naruto's penis.

"Oh…you would know, huh" Naruto groaned out as he felt Shizune's breath on his dick. Smiling Shizune lightly wrapped her hand around Naruto's penis and gave him a light squeeze.

"Well, I'm not going to lie and say this is the first dick I've seen but your 6 and a half inches already in a couple of years this thing will be a weapon now enough talk" Shizune smiled playfully giving him a tug and lowering her head to place a kiss on the mushroom shaped head.

Naruto gripped the sheets when he felt Shizune's lips touch his cock, he moaned again when he felt Shizune place another kiss on the head of his cock and let her lips linger a little longer.

Shizune smiled as she saw Naruto like putty in her hands reaching down with her hands she cupped Naruto's balls and started to massage them as she bobbed her head down again this time letting the head of his penis part her lips.

"Mhmm" Shizune moaned as she tasted Naruto quickly sending her tongue out Shizune licked the underside of the head repeatedly before swirling her tongue around the head.

Naruto moaned as he felt the pleasure of Shizune licking his cock and the pleasure of her hands massaging his balls, however he did groan in disappointment when Shizune pulled her head back letting his dick fall from her lips.

Immediately however he sighed in content when he felt one of the hands massaging his balls move to wrap around the base of his cock.

Shizune smiled as she leaned her head down again and licked the pre cum off Naruto's dick then letting the head back into her mouth and suck it.

Slowly Shizune lowered her head further onto Naruto's dick letting him further and further into her mouth until his cock hit the back of her throat, Naruto smiled as he put his hands into Shizune's hair and helped her lift her head back up however he was surprised though when she dived her head straight back down bobbing up and down.

With the feeling of Shizune massaging his testicles with one hand and her mouth on his dick sucking and licking it wasn't long until Naruto felt the urge to cum and knowing some girls didn't like swallowing cum Naruto did his best to warn her.

"Sh-Shizune…I'm going to cum" Shizune however tightened her lips around his manhood and bobbed her head faster.

"Arghh" Naruto moaned as he arched his back and released the orgasm Shizune had sucked him too.

Shizune smiled as she felt blast after blast of Naruto's cum land in her mouth, after she was certain he had stopped cumming she slowly released Naruto's dick out of her mouth, swallowing the cum Naruto gave her Shizune found herself moaning again at Naruto's taste.

"W-wow that was amazing" Naruto panted out.

"Hmm shame this is only a one-time thing that was delicious" Shizune said grasping his dick again and licking away any excess cum, she gasped however when she felt herself thrown onto to bed.

"I can't let this be so one sided now can I" Naruto said as he hovered over Shizune kissing her neck and slowly moved down and worked on her breasts.

Shizune moaned when she felt Naruto place his mouth on her breast and suck her nipple while his hands playfully massaged the other.

"Ah-Naruto-kun" Shizune moaned as she raked her fingers through Naruto's blonde hair, while he nipped on her nipple making it hard.

Slowly again Naruto started placing kisses down Shizune's body from her stomach all the way down to her panties.

"What was it you said to me these have to go" Naruto said pulling off Shizune's panties and throwing them across the room.

Smiling as he saw Shizune fully revealed Naruto leaned down and licked the inside of her thigh and made his way to her pussy.

Placing his hands on her hips Naruto stuck his tongue out parting the lips to her pussy; enjoying the sweet taste Naruto proceeded to layer his tongue all around Shizune's slit.

Shizune arched her back and moaned as she felt Naruto lick her she was sweating heavily and he wasn't making it any easier by cupping her ass and circling his tongue in her pussy.

"Oh…oh Naruto-kun keep going I'm almost there" Shizune moaned raking her hands through his hair again.

Naruto smiled as heard the black haired medic moan quickly placing his lips on a small nub Naruto grinned at Shizune's increase on panting, rolling her clit around Naruto smiled when he heard Shizune shout.

"NARUTOOO-KUN" Shizune screamed tugging on Naruto's hair as she felt an orgasm hit her it seemed she was going to be extremely satisfied for quite a while after tonight.

Naruto lapped up all of Shizune's juices as the women continued to shake in bliss after her orgasm.

Giving one last upward lick to Shizune's pussy Naruto proceeded to kiss his way up Shizune's body until he met her lips once again meeting in a heated kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss again and looking down Naruto playfully rubbed his penis against Shizune's pussy making her moan and arch her back in pleasure.

"You ready" Naruto said seriously looking into Shizune's eyes the medic simply nodded her head with a smile.

Naruto grunted slightly when he began to enter Shizune she was tight and extremely warm inside and the further he went in he could hear her breathing turning into more of a pant, finally sheathing himself inside her Naruto stayed still and allowed her to become accustomed to his size.

Shizune groaned at Naruto being inside her, he was large and she could only imagine how big he was going to be when he grew to his full size, whichever women snagged him would be satisfied for the rest of her life…however for now she was just going to enjoy her time with him and help him try not to feel so lonely.

"You can move now Naruto-kun" Shizune said moaning in bliss.

Naruto nodded and began to slowly move his hips backwards and forwards sending extreme pleasure to both Naruto and Shizune at the feeling of his dick rubbing the insides of Shizune.

"H-Harder" Shizune moaned into Naruto's ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Naruto nodded and began to speed up and pound Shizune harder.

The sounds of moaning and skin hitting skin were the only sounds that could be heard from Naruto's room as he continued to thrust into Shizune.

After 15 minutes of the missionary position Naruto pulled out and turned Shizune around, getting the idea Shizune got on her knees buried her face into a pillow.

Naruto smiled at Shizune positioning it was clear that she liked a dominant lover but at times she could be feisty and playfully sexy.

Placing both his hands on her ass Naruto penetrated her again and started to thrust repeatedly into Shizune.

"Oh…that feels so good Naruto-kun" Shizune moaned into the pillow as she felt Naruto slam into her, she could feel another orgasm approaching and if by the panting and groaning Naruto was doing she could tell he was close to.

"Shizune-chan…I'm close" Naruto mumbled as he leaned down and massaged Shizune's breasts.

"Oh me to…cum inside" Shizune whimpered at the feeling of Naruto pinching her nipples and the pleasure of him constantly pounding in and out of her.

Naruto tightly closed his eyes and pushed himself as deep as he could into Shizune and released himself.

Shizune smiled when she felt Naruto's cum enter, the feeling of her womb being filled up sent her into an orgasm.

Naruto laid on Shizune's back for a couple of seconds before rolling off and landing next to her on his back closely followed by Shizune as she laid her chin on his chest.

"Wow…for someone usually so quiet your pretty vicious in bed" Naruto said panting slightly, Shizune smiled at his words and let her hand drift to his manhood again where she slowly started stroking him.

"It's not over yet Naruto-kun, this is probably going to be the last time I have sex in a while so don't be falling asleep on me" Shizune said positioning herself over Naruto and dropping onto him.

Naruto could only moan as it seemed it was going to be an extremely long and pleasurable night.

* * *

**Alright done this chapter was difficult due to it being my first lemon ever I tried to make it a describable as possible but to me sex is one of those things that are impossible to write about as everything seemed weird…but perhaps that's just me being uncomfortable writing about other people having sex however my girlfriend did seem to think the same way.**

**Please tell me what you thought of the lemon as I'd like to know what you thought was bad or even good about it as I hate to see lemons that aren't thought out and are rushed anyway I don't think I'll be doing a lemon for another 3 chapters possibly more so don't think I'll be doing one every chapter.**

**Until next time.**

_**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**_

_**Age: 13**_

_**Rank: S Class**_

_**Abilities:**_

_**Elements – Moukton, Doton, Suiton, Raiton and Futon.**_

_**Kenjutsu – 3.5/5**_

_**Taijutsu – 4/5**_

_**Ninjutsu – 4/5**_

_**Genjutsu – 3/5**_

_**Stamina – 4.5/5**_

_**Intelligence - 4/5**_

_**Speed – 4.5/5**_

_**Handseals – 5/5**_

_**Total – 32.5/40**_


	5. Birthday present from Tsunade!

**I'm back…thank you all for reviews and comments on the last chapter, I know a lot of people might find it sexist that I'm only letting Naruto sleep around…but I want you all to know that I have also done that for a reason other than to please the harem readers, also when writing lemon scenes I tend to make the characters a little OC don't you think however it's because I have no idea how their character would react in them sort of situations so sorry about that, also for those who have a problem with Naruto having sex at such a young age I've based it purely on the life of a ninja especially one without a village where they could die anytime and I'm sure they would not want to live without any regrets.**

**Also I've decided that I'm going to make my non lemon chapters a little longer…however this may cause a little more wait, now finally for all those wondering why I'm letting Naruto sleep with Shizune and only doing it once I'll explain.**

**The whole lemon with Shizune is basically for Naruto's character development, I wanted to show last chapter that Naruto is starting to realize he can trust people a little as he usually keeps to himself and shuts down when it comes to personal questions…however he still isn't to the point of trusting people I want yet so…who knows what will happen, with the whole only having sex with Shizune once I wanted to show that as it shows that there was no love in it at all just pure sex, that will help both Naruto and Shizune feel less lonely.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Now anyway chapter 5…**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Naruto groaned tiredly as he slowly woke up from what he would call an excellent night looking to his right he found the reason why he had such an excellent night.

He smiled slightly at the sight of Shizune using his chest as a pillow, the black haired women had really done a number on him last night he did at one point believe she was unsatisfiable since she had him at an orgasm one after the other now that itself was a new one for Naruto as the only other women he had slept with were all civilians who never had the stamina to keep up with him and being an Uzumaki his stamina was far higher than most.

Yes it could be said that Kunoichi's had far more stamina than civilian women not that he was complaining though, Shizune took him by surprise last night and he could honestly say that whoever ended up marrying Shizune would be lucky especially if they were gifted with a life that he had experienced last night.

A soft moan broke him out of his thoughts as he saw Shizune slowly waking up she looked up at him and smiled before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the lips once she pulled back she raked Naruto's chest lightly with her finger before sitting up letting the cover fall off her revealing her bare skin to Naruto.

"Are you going?" Naruto asked a little surprised by how early it was in the morning, Shizune stood up and turned around and gave Naruto a small smile.

"Yeah, It's probably for the best I get back to my room before Tsunade-sama comes to check up on me" Shizune answered while picking up her clothes.

"Yeah the she'd probably try killing me for what we did last night" Naruto said sitting up.

Tying the obi of her black kimono Shizune nodded and looked towards the mirror in the room and began to straighten her hair out.

Naruto awakened as well decided to search for his clothes and proceeded to get dressed hoping to get a couple of hours of training in.

After they were both dressed Shizune walked towards the door and turned around and leaned into Naruto who was right behind her.

"Thank you for last night Naruto-kun…I want you to know that you can trust me with anything" Shizune said wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and giving him a slow heated kiss in which Naruto was more than happy to return.

Pulling away Naruto gave one last smile and nodded, while Shizune smiled sadly and walked out of the room leaving Naruto alone to ponder.

"Well that was different" Naruto mumbled to himself strapping his katana around his waist and walking out of his room.

On the way out of the hotel Naruto could feel his eyebrow twitching as he remembered the old man behind the receptionist counter giving him a smirk that told him that the man knew what he did last night with Shizune especially if his comment about being up all night meant anything.

It took about 20 minutes for Naruto to find a decent training area that was secluded and far enough from the village the he could train and not be disturbed.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" Naruto said putting his hand in a seal instantly 5 exact copies of Naruto appeared.

Wordlessly Naruto slowly unsheathed his katana and watched as the clones quickly unsheathed there's and ran towards him.

Ducking under the first slice Naruto rolled backwards and lifted the sword above his head and blocked a downward strike from another clone. Quickly noticing a clone running towards him Naruto waited until the clone was right next to him and moves his katana away causing the clone he was defending against to fall forward with its attack and sliced a clone making it explode in cloud of smoke.

Grinning Naruto stood up and looked around as the remaining 4 clones circled him, running towards one of the clones Naruto sliced at one but was quickly blocked and pushed back another clone ran behind Naruto and attempted to attack him from behind, however using the momentum the clone gave him when it pushed him back Naruto held the katana vertically downwards covering his neck and stopping the clone from taking his head of his shoulders.

Seeing the clone in front of him attempting to strike him down Naruto kicked it in the stomach sending it flying using the surprise the clones were showing at the offense Naruto out powered the clone behind him and pushed it's katana back and quickly spun around and sliced the clones stomach making it explode in a cloud of smoke.

Sweating slightly Naruto noticed the two clones run over to the one he had kicked down and helped pick him up.

"Giving up?" Naruto smirked knowing the clones had the same personality as him, and no one knew how to annoy Naruto more than Naruto himself.

"Huh you wish, you want us to give up because you're tired idiot" One of the clones said while the other two started to laugh.

Feeling his eyebrow twitch Naruto cursed himself for trying gain an advantage by mocking his clones of course he should have remembered that the clones would know how to annoy him as well.

"Bastards" Naruto growled in bad temperament something he blamed his mother for since she was always someone who could be riled up easily.

The three clones smirked before charging at Naruto in a triangular formation Naruto took an intake of breath before closing his eyes and crouching slightly Naruto swung his katana with one hand blocking the clone at the front parrying the blade seeing the two clones at the side ascending on him Naruto held out his palm and formed a rasengan and launched it into the clones gut making it explode.

Noticing the two clones coming to attack him Naruto ducked under one swing and quickly side stepped and downward strike and took a hold of the clones shoulder and sent it flying into the other causing them to fall to the ground.

Naruto smiled as he felt a small trail of blood run down his cheek from the clone that attacked with the downward strike.

"Got you" Naruto said disappearing in a yellow flash behind the clones and quickly swiping through both their torso's and made them explode in smoke.

Naruto sighed as he wiped the blood of his cheek and then looked at the palm of his hand.

'_I'm getting better at using the Hiraishin No Jutsu now it won't be long until I'll be strong enough to take down countries by myself' _Naruto thought before quickly putting his hands together.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"

* * *

Elsewhere in a small darkened room two figures could be found talking to one another.

"Orochimaru-sama is it wise we stay in this country…I've had reports that your old teammate Jiraiya is looking around these parts with a cloaked individual and Tsunade is also in these areas" A man with grey hair and round rimmed glasses said.

"Ah…Kabuto you shouldn't worry so much Jiraiya is merely a pest if I come across him I'll crush him same with Tsunade however this cloaked individual you say…hmm I've got a task for you I want you to identify and engage him try find out what technique's he possess" Orochimaru said smiling with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Do…you…know who it is Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked narrowing his eyes.

"Hmm I have an idea…if the individual has blonde hair I want you to inform him I know who he is and I know what he wants to protect" Orochimaru said as he walked out of the room while laughing.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the clear blue sky above him he had finished his training and was trying to decide whether he should go see both Tsunade and Shizune or just relax out here a little more, deciding that Tsunade would probably be mad if he never at least showed an appearance he stood up and sighed before walking back towards the village.

"So why are you in such a happy mood" Tsunade asked her apprentice as they both sat down at a bar while Tsunade had a cup of sake in her hand and Shizune just sat there with Tonton in her hands.

Shizune blushed at her master's question it was true she had been humming from the moment she had met up with Tsunade she had even found herself smiling for no reason at all.

"Ah-what do you mean Tsunade-sama" Shizune asked nervously hoping to try fight down the blush she had.

However Tsunade never answered she only narrowed her eyes at Shizune, she had an idea why the women was so happy but she couldn't understand why she would have sex now the last time she was like this was a little over 2 years ago and also…who.

"It doesn't matter anyway have you seen the brat" Tsunade said while sipping on her sake.

"Brat? ...and here I was coming to visit both of you" Both Tsunade and Shizune looked towards where the voice came from and saw Naruto walking into the bar.

"Well no one asked you to…has that perverted sensei of yours got in contact with you yet?" Tsunade asked looking at him seriously.

"No…" Naruto answered he also found it a little strange that his sensei hadn't contacted him yet but he did say he would be gone for a couple of days so he didn't really care.

"Ah fine…so Naruto any plans for your birthday?" Tsunade asked with an evil glint, Naruto gulped knowing that if he answered anything that was remotely perverted she wouldn't have a problem beating him.

"Eh…no not yet" Naruto answered scratching his head he looked towards Shizune and found her blushing and once she noticed his gaze she immediately looked down.

"Ha…you'll probably do something perverted" Tsunade said loudly and crossing her arms over her chest.

Naruto frowned slightly granted he may be a bit of a pervert but what guy wasn't and he had even seen sometimes women that were more perverted than him.

"Who…knows, but speaking of my birthday do you think you could teach me something…you know for medical use" Naruto asked looking towards Tsunade.

"Isn't training from one Sanin enough?" Tsunade asked.

"Well Jiraiya-sensei has taught me how to defend myself but when it comes to healing myself or others I don't know anything" Naruto said.

"Fine think of it as an early birthday present come on let's go this place is starting to annoy me anyway" Tsunade said standing up and walked towards the door.

"Is she sober enough to train" Naruto leaned in whispering to Shizune hoping that Tsunade wouldn't hear.

"Surprisingly she sometimes performs better when drunk" Shizune stated bluntly and stood up and followed Tsunade closely followed by Naruto.

Outside Tsunade had found a small opening at a the edge of the village where it was quiet in front of her she had Naruto staring at her intently while Shizune was at the side lines watching.

"So…what to teach you" Tsunade said while tapping her chin with her finger, Naruto could feel his eye twitching.

"Oh…so I'm going to teach you the Mystical Palm Technique" Tsunade said pulling out a scroll and inside was a fish flopping around.

"Why…is there a fish in there?" Naruto asked pointing towards the fish.

"That is your test subject…here I want you to try this" Tsunade said placing her hands over the fish and immediately her hands started to glow green.

Naruto watched in amazement as the fish amazingly started flopping around even more lively than it previously was.

"Now I want you to do exactly the same as I just did all you do is travel chakra to your hands and send it to the fish I don't expect you to get it first time so I'm going to leave you here and come find me once you've finished at the hotel" Tsunade said walking off back into the village.

Naruto glanced at the retreating form of Tsunade and sighed he could see how sad she was even if she was trying to hide it, he could see that Tsunade was hurt and he couldn't blame her…he could understand her to some point after the death of his parents, he saw Shizune send him a small smile before following Tsunade.

"Well I might as well get started" Naruto said placing his hands over the fish and smiled when he saw them glow green it was no way near as good as Tsunade's but he was surprised that he could actually do it on his first attempt…perhaps those chakra control lessons Jiraiya had constantly drilled into him where useful after all.

* * *

A few hours later…

"YESSSS" Naruto shouted in triumphant as he watched the fish bounce lively on the scroll, he had been practicing hoping he could get the fish to stay alive, he had always been told he had good chakra control.

Just as he was about to get up and find Tsunade he picked up the sounds of someone moving in the trees, narrowing his eyes and quickly putting his hood up on his cloak Naruto turned towards were the noise was coming from.

For several seconds there was no noise in the area and as Naruto scanned the trees he quickly caught sight of a figure perched on a branch.

Quickly reaching into his kunai holster Naruto threw a kunai towards the figure his eyes widened slightly when he heard the sound of steel hitting flesh and the figure fall out of the tree.

Quickly dashing towards the figure Naruto kept one hand on the handle of his Katana and waited for any sign of movements after several seconds of no movement Naruto moved towards the figure and widened his eyes when he saw a black haired person laying on the ground.

Naruto ran to the person and turned him around he found his kunai in the chest of the man, pulling it out Naruto narrowed his eyes at the body.

'_This person hasn't just died…his skin colour and temperature proves that but why would someone leave a dead body in the tree unless…'_ Naruto's thought's where cut short at the sound of someone moving behind him thinking quickly Naruto ducked a kunai that would of sliced his throat however it did rip the hood where parts of Naruto's blonde hair was sticking out.

Grabbing hold of the attackers arm Naruto pulled him forward and kicked him into a tree sending him sprawling at the bottom of the tree.

Quickly composing himself into a standing position Naruto narrowed his eyes at his attacker, whoever this was they were more than you average bandit.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked emotionlessly watching the person stand up, the person was panting and holding his ribs and instead of answering charged at Naruto once more.

Naruto watched the unknown attacker charge again and without blinking bent his knees waiting for his attacker.

However Naruto's eyes did widen slightly when he saw the attackers hands start to glow green quickly deciding to move out of the way of one strike Naruto grabbed the attackers wrist and bent it behind his back and shoved his face into the ground.

"I'll ask you again who are you" Naruto asked while placing his katana towards the incapacitated attackers throat.

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he heard no answer deciding to find out on his own he pulled the hood down and was surprised when he saw a man who had grey hair and circle rimmed glasses his face was slightly bruised from the impact of the floor.

"Who sent you?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes from under his cloak as he dug his katana a little into the man's throat.

"Ah-it was Orochimaru-sama" The man said in shaky voice, Naruto scowled when he heard the snake Sannin's name.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto asked harshly staring at the back of Kabuto's head.

"My name is Kabuto" Kabuto said while silently cursing at the fact he had been captured, he was fairly confident in his abilities as being trained under the snake Sannin himself who wouldn't…however it was more disturbing how easily he was taken down especially with such precise movements to stop any forms of attacks and he also cursed himself for not being able to completely reveal his capturer however he was able to confirm that he did in fact have blonde hair if he could only somehow relay this information to his master.

"I see…so tell me why I shouldn't just end your pathetic little life" Naruto asked sending out a little killing intent.

Kabuto started to panic after hearing Naruto's statement, this was something Orochimaru had not foretold him, how would he get out of this.

'_I know who he is and who he wants to protect' _Kabuto's eyes widened slightly as he remembered his masters words…was this a test for him also…was Orochimaru testing his ability under pressure.

"It would be unwise to kill me…I am scheduled to meet Orochimaru-sama and if I am let's say incapacitated I was told to leave you a message by Orochimaru-sama himself…he knows who you are and who you are protecting" Kabuto said with a small smirk.

Naruto's eyes widened at Kabuto's words…no this couldn't be possible he was supposed to be known as dead…how could that snake find out and better yet how did he find out about his connection with Nimato.

"Get out of here" Naruto commanded standing up and gritting his teeth.

Kabuto slowly stood up and smiled at Naruto's posture he had him and he knew it all he needed to do was see his face.

"Show me your face and I'll ask Orochimaru-sama to save this person you are protecting" As soon as the words came out of his mouth he suddenly felt a pressure that he had never felt before not even Orochimaru was able of such killing intent he could feel his legs shaking and beads of sweats dripping down his face.

"I won't tell you again" Naruto said turning his back on Kabuto and tightening his knuckles.

Kabuto being intimidated by the killing intent Naruto was sending slightly nodded and jumped into the trees and ran away.

Back with Naruto he was shaking with rage…a rage he had not felt since he had thought of that masked shinobi that ruined his life…all that effort he put into protecting Nimato and out of nowhere some loser and Orochimaru was threatening him by threatening his brother.

Not realising a couple of hours had passed since his meeting with Kabuto Naruto still found himself not moving from the exact same position when Kabuto had left.

His hair was now shadowing his eyes his fists where shaking and clenched so tightly that they had turned white quickly lifting his head up revealing his cool azure eyes Naruto snarled.

"Threatening me…Orochimaru…Kabuto, I'm going to make you regret that" Naruto said disappearing in a yellow flash.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was ultimately pissed and was going to show the world if he had to what would happen if anyone threatened his family.

* * *

**Alright that chapter is done took a little longer than I had thought but I'm glad by the way the chapter turned out I know people will probably be thinking I'm OP Naruto but at this stage Kabuto would be fodder for Naruto and I also tried to show a different side of Naruto from what I've shown as the last couple of chapters I've shown a brighter side of Naruto due to being the son of Minato and Kushina so I wanted to keep Naruto's humanity a little intact where he can converse with others.**

**Now though…I'm planning on showing a darker side of Naruto next chapter and it'll definitively be a darker side of Naruto.**

**Until next time...**


	6. A Darker Side!

**I hope you guys liked last chapter however I'm back with another I'm kind of excited about writing this one and that's something that hasn't happened in a while…I don't know why but the darker writing is a little more entertaining for me as it allows me to dig deep within a character…Now people wondering why doesn't Naruto just go back to the village well for one plot but also the village is weakened from the Kyuubi attack and the Uchiha massacre but don't worry he will be revealed eventually.**

**Last note I will not be adding Hinata so please stop sending me PM's to add her trust me I have nothing against NaruHina but lately there are far to many of them on this site I mean come on a potentially good story is sometimes ruined by adding NaruHina as it sometimes doesn't go with Naruto's personality or preferences so end of story no NaruHina will be added same with NaruSaku or NaruIno. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Anyway before this chapter I'd like minors to not read this chapter due to graphic scenes that will be posted…now enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

The sounds of heavy breathing and panting could be heard in a forest of Kumogakure the source of the heavy breathing was none other than Orochimaru's right hand man Kabuto the grey haired man was running through the trees as fast as he could in hopes of reaching his master.

'_I need to inform Orochimaru-sama of that person…his killing intent is larger than anyone's I've ever felt…even Orochimaru-sama' _Kabuto thought he smiled slightly at the sight of Orochimaru's secret base opening all he had to do was make it there and he'd be safe.

Sighing happily as he dropped down in front of the opening Kabuto walked into a small cave and found himself meeting a circular metal door pushing the write code into the pad next to the door he smiled when he saw the door open, quickly walking in Kabuto paced off towards Orochimaru's room.

Once reaching there Kabuto knocked on the door and slowly walked in and bowed towards the shadowed figure in the room.

"Orochimaru-sama…I'm back and I'm happy to inform you that the shinobi following Jiraiya was who you expected it to be as I was able to confirm he had blonde hair" Kabuto informed.

"I…see where you able to confirm any facial description or any of his techniques" Orochimaru asked seriously however all Kabuto could do was look down in shame.

"No…I was not…I was easily overpowered and even…spared" Kabuto said shamefully.

"That does not matter I was expecting such results in fact…however I think we may have to evacuate this base" Orochimaru frowned.

"Uh-but why Orochimaru-sama he is merely one person" Kabuto asked in confusion, however Orochimaru frowned once again.

"That one person is enough…go to the laboratory and clear the important things out, we've been here far too long anyway I'm putting my creation into motion soon we will have a village to hide behind" Orochimaru said grinning.

Kabuto frowned and nodded and walked out of the room, soon he was walking down the quiet corridors and the staircases reaching the bottom of the base, he came across another heavy thick steel door punching in the code again he smiled when he saw the door open however before he could step foot in the room the sound of metal piercing skin could be heard blood hit the ceiling and Kabuto could feel nothing but pain shooting from his back.

Behind him was none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze with his katana raised in the air the tip of the blade covered in blood.

Naruto quickly kicked Kabuto to the ground and smashing his face off the floor stepping over him Naruto was surprised a little when he felt something grab his ankle. Looking down Naruto looked at Kabuto who looked about ready to keel over at any moment.

"…Why? How?" Kabuto asked struggling to keep hold while blood poured out of his back.

"You should never ever threaten me…and for how look at your wrist" Naruto said emotionlessly while kicking Kabuto's hand away.

Kabuto looked towards his wrist and his eyes widened…there was a seal…this was the Hiraishin No Jutsu seal…how did this person know that move.

However before he could ask Naruto kicked him in the face breaking his nose and jaw and sent him flying and crashing into a wall in a bloody mess.

"Kuku" Naruto turned his head slightly and narrowed his eyes at the sound stepping past the metal door Naruto began to walk towards the noise.

However he was not expecting the metal door to close and slam shut…seeing as the only way to go was forward Naruto proceeded to walk.

* * *

On his way through the corridor he noticed that this must have been the laboratory as to his sides he noticed cages with people in them and the further he got the worst it got it seemed.

Soon he could hear screaming coming from the cages walking towards one of the cages Naruto scowled slightly at the sight of the person inside.

Their flesh was rotting their bones where clearly shown they were even by the looks of things eaten their own skin however what he did notice on all of them was the mark on their necks almost like branded cattle's.

Stopping at a wooden door Naruto slowly opened it and heard the laughing become louder, looking towards the far corner of the room he noticed what seemed to be a hospital bed with a curtain covering it.

"Kuku…that's right come closer" The creepy voice of Orochimaru said from behind the curtain.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and quickly ripped off the curtain and revealed a small TV with Orochimaru on it.

"It seems the little rat fell into my trap" Orochimaru said licking his lips.

"I'm not the rat…and it will do you no good trying to be hunter in this game as you are my prey" Naruto said.

"Oh…big words…Naruto-kun your parents would be proud" Orochimaru said smiling.

Naruto pulled down his hood revealing his face as he saw no point in hiding from Orochimaru.

"Ah…that's better Naruto-kun you look so much like your father…it will make killing you that much better" Orochimaru smiled.

"How do you know about me and…Nimato" Naruto asked.

"Oh…I knew since the beginning do not underestimate me Naruto-kun…but you can rest assure I won't be hurting Nimato-kun…I'd have more than you after me if I did" Orochimaru glared.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Oh…you don't know yet do you I suggest you go to Kirigakure to find out more…also one more thing Naruto-kun try not to die" Orochimaru said laughing as the TV turned off.

"Bastard" Naruto growled walking away from the TV and looking around the room he quickly noticed a desk in the far end of the room with a jar on it and by the looks of things notes.

As he reached the desk his eyes widened when he saw a pair of Sharingan eyes floating in the jar looking at the notes Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing.

* * *

_January 1__st_

_The test was a failure…I was unable to fully use the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan as it drained to much chakra from me…also I was unable to use any of the Mangekyo techniques…it seems I will need the body of an Uchiha to use these eyes to their full potential._

* * *

Naruto scanned over the document it was the last entry that was put in this logbook and it was quite a while ago.

Quickly pulling out a seal Naruto stored the Sharingan eyes away so Orochimaru couldn't have his precious eyes.

Looking around Naruto also found medicines of all types picking up a blue bottle Naruto read the side.

"Microscopic Polyangiitis medicine…why would Orochimaru have these…" Naruto murmured to himself.

Naruto's head snapped towards the door as he heard the sound of metal hitting the floor walking towards the door cautiously Naruto proceeded to open it slowly.

However what he saw caused him to narrow his eyes in disgust men, women and even children were lined up in the corridor staring at him emotionlessly he also noticed that a lot of them were the people trapped in those cages.

"Move" Naruto commanded however when they didn't move he slightly unsheathed his katana…though he did almost put it away when a small boy came out from the crowd and walked towards him.

However what happened next caused Naruto's eyes to widen a fraction the seal around the boys neck expanded his skin turned a darker tone, giant claws grew out from where the boys hands where and his eyes turned a horrible shade of red.

"Kill" The boy said quietly launching himself towards Naruto.

Naruto dodged the boy easily though he was surprised by the speed shown by the boy…but what struck Naruto worst was the lifeless look the boy had in his eyes and by the looks of things the boy was near 10 years old.

'_The same as…Nimato'_

It was then the boy's appearance left and in its place blonde hair grew out from the original brown the red eyes slowly turned into blue and 3 whisker marks grew on each cheek.

Hesitating slightly Naruto was unable to stop the blow that hit him in the shoulder knocking him back.

"Shit" Naruto groaned shaking his head…however Nimato's appearance never left, steeling himself Naruto's eyes turned emotionless blue and pulled out his sword.

"I'm sorry" Naruto mumbled disappearing in a blink of an eye and was immediately right next to the boy slashing the boys torso Naruto stared unaffected as the boy's body split in half showering the room in blood.

"Who's next" Naruto said quietly turning around and staring at the group in front of him.

Without flinching Naruto watched as the rest slowly transformed into monsters as well, Naruto pulled out three bladed kunai that only the Yondaime was ever seen using and launched it through them all so it was lodged into the wall.

Disappearing in a yellow flash Naruto was next to the kunai with his sword raised high in the air…but behind him the cursed seal fighters did not move slowly their limbs began to slide off their body and fall to the floor showering the room in even more blood.

Turning around Naruto saw the corridor filled with corpses the walls and even the ceiling was covered in blood.

Pulling the kunai out of the wall Naruto formed a rasengan with one hand and hit it against the steel door and after a couple seconds the door started to buckle then finally flew off its hinges.

Naruto scowled slightly when he saw Kabuto missing from the spot he had been left in…however he wasn't sure how Kabuto would be able to move unless he had some unique healing ability, he was grateful however for the blood trail.

Following the blood trail Naruto was glad that Kabuto must have been to severely injured to care that he was leaving a blood trail…but Naruto did notice that the blood was getting less and less…he smiled slightly at the sight of a heavy metal door.

Forming another rasengan Naruto smashed it into the door and just like the laboratory door the door buckled and flew off its hinges.

Naruto sighed as he noticed the darkened sky he hadn't even realised how long he had been down there Tsunade was probably going to kill him for wandering off or something that would involve a lot of physical pain.

As soon as Naruto took his first step the sound of rubble falling caught his attention looking upwards Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of a giant claw coming at him.

Quickly dodging out of the way by rolling Naruto stood up and looked at the damage caused as where he was stood was now a giant hole with dust coming out.

Pulling out his katana Naruto took his stance and waited for the dust to clear to see who is attacker was, however when the dust settled Naruto's eyebrows rose when he saw the sight of an 8 ft man with black hair and a muscled torso but what caught Naruto's attention was the mark around his neck as there was several cursed seals around it his skin was blue and on his back where two giant wings.

"Quick…you should have just stayed still so I could crush you" The man said laughing evilly.

"So you are conscious of your actions…" Naruto said quietly while staring as the large man stood up and turned to face Naruto with an evil grin.

"Well of course what Orochimaru-sama wants…Orochimaru-sama gets" The man said taking off towards Naruto and launched a punch aiming to hit Naruto in the face, however Naruto side stepped the attack and sliced his katana upwards and took off the guys arm and jumped backwards avoiding a being hit by the other arm.

Naruto looked at the man in confusion however when he heard the man giggling he quickly narrowed his eyes when the man burst out into laughter while what was left of his arm sprayed out blood.

"HAHA…my blood, I haven't seen that in a while…tell me boy do you have any family" The man asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"…I don't see how that's any of your concern" Naruto said coldly with narrowed eyes and gritted his teeth when he saw the man start laughing.

"Judging by that reaction I'd guess you do…and I'm going to tell you now I'll find them and I'll tear them limb from limb in front of you" The man said causing Naruto's eyes to turn into ice.

"Well…I guess I'll have to tear you apart" Naruto said rushing towards the man in a burst of speed and slicing off one of the wings on the man's back.

The man howled in pain before trying to hit Naruto with his other wing Naruto quickly dodged and pierced the wing with his sword and sliced downwards leaving the wing barely hanging on.

As Naruto was about to swing for the man's head he jumped back noticing the seals around his neck starting glow strangely a purple aura surrounded the man and Naruto could feel the power coming out, his eyes widened when he saw the man's appearance changing the wing on his back slowly disappeared his arm grew back his hair grew longer and on top of his head two giant horns grew.

"Bastard…I'll make you PAY" the man shouted charging at Naruto head first intending to impale Naruto with the horns.

Quickly jumping over the him Naruto landed in a crouched position he was surprised however when he saw the man lunging at him again…the seal not only regenerated parts of his body but even made the him faster.

Sidestepping and ducking under the punches the cursed seal user sent, Naruto quickly retaliated and sent a punch to the man's chest and winced when he felt like he had just punched steel.

Back flipping away from a swipe that was intending to take his head off his shoulders Naruto took a moment to get some distance from the man.

"Idiot…I'm not just any cursed seal fighter…you see my curse seal is a little different my body now is now made out of rock meaning any of my hits on you will be fatal" The man laughed while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

'_Hi__s defense has dramatically improved as well…Orochimaru you snake what are you planning' _Naruto thought sheathing his katana.

"Why are you putting your sword away…do you finally see how futile it is to fight me" The man laughed crazily.

However Naruto never answered him and went through hand seals.

"Raiton: Jibashi" (1) Naruto placed his arms forward and immediately giant sparks of electricity came out and flew towards the man.

"I told you my skin is made of earth there's nothing you can do that will hurt me" The man said as he watched the current of electricity come towards him however when they made contact his skin started sizzle.

"What?" The man shouted screaming in pain as electricity ran through his body forcing him to his knees.

"You where nothing more than a pawn…a weakling blessed with powers that an idiot would not be able to use…you were merely a distraction" Naruto said walking towards him and unsheathing his sword.

"Get away from me" The man shouted in fear but was unable to move due to the electricity.

"Normally I would spare weaklings like you…but you said something that I wasn't able to let go and for that you'll die" Naruto said moving in a burst of speed behind the man and without any hesitation stabbed the man in the back forcing him to the ground.

"P-please s-spare me" The man asked in fear as he coughed out blood from the sword that was lodged into his back.

"Sorry no second chances especially to those who threaten my family" Naruto stated forming a rasengan and launched it into the man's head crushing his skull.

Naruto sighed as he pulled the sword from out of the man's back and looked at the sky and into the full moon.

"We're looking at the same moon aren't we…but it's still too far…right Nimato" Naruto said to himself as he sheathed his katana back into its holder.

* * *

"And where have you been all day" Tsunade shouted as they were in the hotel room Naruto panicked a little as he saw Tsunade's eyes on fire, he looked towards Shizune for help but was surprised when he saw her gaze at him worryingly.

Sighing Naruto…could see their point of view he did in fact meet up with both of them with blood covered all over his face and clothes…actually thinking about it he was glad that no one saw him.

"I was caught up in something all right, there's nothing to worry about I'm not a child I knew what I was doing" Naruto said trying to reason with the two worried women.

"That's not the point Naruto and you know it…could you imagine what would have happened if Jiraiya came back and I had to tell him that another apprentice of his maybe dead" Tsunade shouted again…while Naruto looked down in shame he was put in a situation where he couldn't do anything else, either he told Tsunade about Orochimaru and break his sensei's trust or not tell Tsunade and get a scolding…however thinking about it he did wonder why Tsunade cared so much since she hadn't really viewed him as anyone she cared for.

"I know…I know…it's I'm so used to being on my own that I don't really think about things like telling someone where I went usually if I want to go I just do…I'm sorry for worrying you" Naruto said apologetically and sending a glance to Shizune who smiled.

"I-I wasn't worried brat…I just w-wanted to keep my money that's all" Tsunade stuttered out over the fact Naruto had called her out…true she was worried about Jiraiya asking back for the money he had given her to look after Naruto…but she was also worried but Naruto was part Uzumaki the same as her and she had come to sort of like Naruto through his witty comebacks and personality as she found it amusing when the Kushina part of Naruto would come out.

However…it was also the fact she could see it in his eyes the pain of loss the exact same eyes she had and she did feel bad for him having to lose his parents and the chance to see his brother all in one night, however she could blame that on the village it had a fond way of taking things people cared about.

"Ha yeah right…your acting like a worried mother" Naruto smirked, Shizune gasped at Naruto's words while Tsunade's eye brows twitched and her eyes closed in frustration.

"What was that" Tsunade asked a dark aura surrounding her both Naruto and Shizune both visibly gulped at the killing intent.

"N-Nothing" Naruto cursed himself for stuttering especially when he saw Tsunade glare at him.

"That's right nothing…now go get cleaned up before you come out with us" Tsunade ordered pointing towards the bathroom of his room.

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds with his mouth wide open before grumbling and walking towards the bathroom.

"Shouldn't we leave him be Tsunade-sama it's clear Naruto-kun must be tired" Shizune said to her master as they heard the sound of the shower going.

"No…the brat's already wondered off once today…he's being suspiciously sneaky I'm keeping my eye on him" Tsunade said as she watched Shizune lay down on Naruto's bed with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun has his reasons Tsunade-sama" Shizune said as she lay on Naruto's bed and immediately the night she shared with Naruto flashed through her mind…all the touching, kissing and the pleasuring…as the last thought ran through her mind she sat up and blushed heavily it was true she didn't love Naruto but she did care for him.

"Yeah well he better" Tsunade grumbled to herself.

* * *

About 10 minutes later Naruto appeared, walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, however he was not expecting both Tsunade and Shizune to still be in his room.

"W-what are you still doing here never heard of privacy" Naruto said while blushing.

"Huh…it's not like you've got anything I haven't seen I'm a doctor you know" Tsunade said smirking as she checked over Naruto and if she were to be honest she was impressed he had the body of a young man his six pack was definitively defined for his age and his muscles were that were also defined and with him stepping out of the shower she had a hard time not blushing slightly.

Naruto awkwardly went into his drawers and pulled out some clothes…at least now he could say this was the most awkward moment of his life with two women staring at him with only a towel to cover his nudity, well with Shizune it wasn't as bad since she had already seen all of him.

After getting dressed the trio walked out of the hotel and went to the bar it was quiet Naruto noticed as most people were decorating for some type of festival that was happening tomorrow.

'_I wonder were Jiraiya-sensei is…he was looking for Orochimaru how did he not notice the base that Orochimaru was hiding in, I'll have to ask him, but I also need to find out what that snake meant who else has their eye set on Nimato…I wish Sensei would come back soon' _Naruto thought sipping his sake.

"You okay brat" Tsunade asked snapping her fingers in front of his face getting his attention, he smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes…for now" Naruto said hoping that he'd be able to enjoy his birthday tomorrow.

* * *

**Done that was difficult to describe after I finished writing this chapter I kind of wished I made Naruto a little darker but I had to tone it down a little so Naruto didn't lose his personality…but my main goal for this chapter was to purely show that Naruto isn't just a guy who spares people like the good guy always does I wanted to show that Naruto can be aggressive his main weakness is his family…**

**Also I know a lot of people will be saying Tsunade is acting a little OCC but I'm trying to keep her personality where she hates being in the village and is still quite bitter about it…but I've also kept in mind that Naruto doesn't belong to a village so she has no reason to be harsh like she was in canon…but that will happen to Nimato I'll hint at it maybe next chapter.**

**Also this chapter has a lot more meaning than most will probably think.**

Notes: (1) Raiton: Jibashi – Electromagnetic murder – A technique that allows the user to create a wave of electricity from their hands.

**Until next time…**


	7. Fireworks!

**Yes…I'm back anyone happy…no just me, oh well the show must go on anyway thank you all for your reviews and opinions they are so very helpful I am sorry to those who are waiting for my other stories like 'One more time' but I'm still waiting for the Manga to release information to help the story before I progress it anyway ever since starting this story I've had a belief that I should always be at least one chapter ahead so I do not fail with releases.**

**Now onto the story I won't lie and say I'm some amazing author who has the best grammar or even the best spelling abilities I make this story based on fan messages and inspiration alone…Now I hope in the last chapter I was able to show a bit of a different side of Naruto one that would take no shit from anyone…now though it's Naruto's birthday and I wonder what side of Naruto I'll show hmm.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…SADLY**

* * *

**Lemon Scene – Children should not read this chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Naruto groaned painfully as he woke up the light shining into his room seemed to bright, the noises of people talking and getting on with their daily lives were too loud. also it was very breezy outside, rolling over Naruto tried to place the covers over his head to block out the light and sound he was hearing…however after a couple of seconds Naruto found it almost impossible to even think of anything but that.

How did this happen you ask…well so did Naruto as he slowly remembered parts of last night.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_Naruto happily sighed as he finished off yet another cup of sake, on the same table with him was a heavily drunk Shizune and Tsunade who looked like she was still on her first cup._

"_So Naruto in a couple of hours you'll be 14…wow it's hard to believe that Minato and Kushina have been dead for 10 years" Tsunade said while taking a sip of sake and saying the last part mostly to herself._

_Naruto frowned at the way Tsunade worded the sentence but chose to ignore it._

"_Yeah…14…well here's to another 14 more" Naruto said raising his cup and finishing the sake._

"_Ha, that's more like it…you know Naruto you should stay with us after your perverted sensei has finished his mission you're not too bad" Tsunade laughed while Shizune let out a little hiccup and stared at Naruto lustfully._

"_Y-yesh…Naru-kun we could do a lot more to each other" Shizune giggled and hiccupped while showing a giant blush across her cheeks._

"_Oh…you were the reason Shizune was so happy the other day, huh?" Tsunade asked Naruto._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about" Naruto said taking a hold of the bottle of sake and downing it._

"_Sure you don't" Tsunade laughed._

_Naruto sighed…yes alcohol was needed to bear with these two when drunk._

* * *

_**End of flashback.**_

* * *

Groaning in discomfort Naruto attempted to sit up but failed once again…noting to himself too never try out drinking Tsunade again, Naruto laid on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Wake up brat" The sound of Tsunade's voice could be heard as she kicked his door down, angering Naruto.

"Ever heard of knocking" Naruto growled in annoyance as he kicked off the covers however he felt unusually cold when doing so.

"Well…that's interesting" Tsunade said with her eyebrow twitching as she blushed slightly.

"What is" Naruto asked looking towards Tsunade with one eye barely open, she had discarded her green haori and was in her grey kimono style blouse.

"Let's just say I did come to see you…but I didn't mean all you" Tsunade said placing her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrow.

"Huh?" Naruto said opening his eyes and noticed Tsunade not looking at his face but towards his...

"AHHH" Naruto shouted throwing the covers over himself before glaring at Tsunade.

"Why don't you take a picture it lasts longer" Naruto said blushing at the fact he was naked, just how drunk was he last night he wondered he did take comfort in the fact that he didn't just bring some random women back but to be honest this situation was still a little uncomfortable.

"Please it's not the first I've seen but I have to admit Shizune was right you are big for your age" Tsunade teased the blushing Naruto.

Naruto scowled at Tsunade she was the biggest tease known…waking him up in this situation especially when he could see her breasts barely being held in her clothing…fuck he was getting hard and with Tsunade's staring she would kill him if she saw the state he was in.

"Whatever…why did you wake me up so early?" Naruto asked wrapping the cover around his waist and went into the bathroom.

"Early?…its midday people are getting ready for the festival, you shouldn't be so angry on your birthday" Tsunade said in an annoyed tone.

"Midday" Naruto said turning on the shower "Has Jiraiya-sensei been in contact yet?" Naruto asked Tsunade from the other side of the door.

"No" Tsunade frowned "Actually it's not like him to not be in contact for so long" Tsunade said while sitting down on Naruto's bed and looked outside of his window.

'_Damn Jiraiya-sensei…where are you, I need to go to Kirigakure to find out what's going on' _Naruto thought while frowning.

"So…what is this festival about?" Naruto asked after he finished in the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

On the other side of the door Tsunade frowned slightly before standing up.

"It's a celebration of the village surviving an attack during the second ninja war…pointless really but it's free sake in most bars so I'm not complaining" Tsunade said as Naruto walked out and looked for his clothes.

"Oh…I don't know if I could drink anymore after last night" Naruto said as he finished getting dressed into a black t shirt a pair of dark blue bottoms and blue sandals.

"Oh…man up" Tsunade said grabbing Naruto and dragging him out of his room.

* * *

Naruto's eye brow twitched as he sat at the same table he had been sitting at for the last three days since he had come to this village while watching Tsunade and Shizune drink.

"So…is this how you usually spend your time?" Naruto asked with a bored tone.

"Huh…what are you talking about…this is fun you should be enjoying your youth like them" Tsunade said happily as she drank more sake and pointed towards all the people who were dancing and drinking happily.

Naruto scanned the room it was true everyone was in high spirits the children were enjoying the games involved in the festival while the adults drank, danced and laughed.

Sighing to himself Naruto placed his head on the table and slowly let his eyes close wishing that today would be over already.

"Come on Naruto…let's get out of here and find something else to do" Naruto's head picked up as he heard Tsunade.

"What do you mean I thought you liked the free alcohol" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Alcohol…this isn't alcohol this might as well be water to me" Tsunade stated proudly while Naruto just shook his head.

"Figures…anyway not that I'm complaining were else is there to go?" Naruto asked as he stood followed by Tsunade and Shizune.

"Who knows anything beats sitting around here" Tsunade commented forcing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

'_I thought she would be happy at the thought of just sitting around and getting drunk' _Naruto thought confusedly as he followed Tsunade and Shizune out of the bar.

* * *

Naruto looked In astonishment as he walked around the village the villagers had really gone all out for this festival there were games that the children were playing and winning prizes, the adults were in their best kimono's dancing and drinking.

"It's really something isn't it" Tsunade said getting Naruto's attention "That no matter how miserable our lives are, there will always be those who are the complete opposite and are always happy…kind of makes you a little jealous doesn't it" Tsunade finished staring sadly at a couple dancing and laughing.

However Naruto never answered and just stared at the scenery around him.

**BOOM**

Naruto spun around and was quickly on guard however what he saw caused him to widen his eyes fireworks where exploding causing a mixture of beautiful colors.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"_Kaa-chan" A 4 year old Naruto said as he ran towards his mother dodging through the people of Konoha._

_Kushina Uzumaki turned on her heels at the sound of her baby boy and smiled putting her hands on her stomach her small bump was clear enough to show everyone she was pregnant._

"_Naru-chan" Kushina said smiling as she spread her arms out, immediately Naruto crashed into Kushina being careful not to cause too much impact on his mother's pregnant belly._

_Kushina fondly ruffled Naruto's hair as her son hugged her and seeing him in his dark blue kimono made her heart melt._

"_Naru-chan…if you're here where's your father?" Kushina asked looking around for Minato._

"_He's here" Minato said dropping from a rooftop in a kimono matching with Naruto._

"_Tou-chan" Naruto happily said as he watched his father grin at him._

"_Naruto what's that over there?" Minato said pointing behind Naruto immediately the young blonde turned around in excitement to see what his father was pointing at however the moment he turned he found himself screaming as his father had picked him up and put him on his shoulders._

"_Kaa-chan" Naruto whined causing Kushina to laugh._

"_Naru-chan, remember your father is as much of a big kid as you are" Kushina said walking beside Minato while still giggling at Naruto's pouting face._

_However Naruto started to smile as he and his parents walked around Konoha celebrating the end of the third shinobi war._

**_BOOM_**

_Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the beautiful lights the fireworks emitted and stared open mouthed in awe at the shapes they made._

"_There beautiful aren't they Naru-chan" Kushina said smiling towards Naruto as she saw his glazed over expression._

"_Yeah…" Naruto said in awe as he continued to watch the explosion of colors._

"_In a way we're all like fireworks…all our lives we aspire to reach as high as we can and in the end go off in an explosion" Minato said sagely missing Naruto's horrified expression._

"_E-Explosion" Naruto stuttered in fear as he looked towards his mother._

"_MINATO" Kushina shouted causing the blonde haired Hokage to scratch his head sheepishly._

"_Well not literally explode unless…" A warning glance from Kushina told him everything "But one day you will understand" Minato finished smiling._

_Naruto slowly nodded and looked back up to the fireworks in amazement._

* * *

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

"Naruto" The voice of Tsunade snapped him back into reality, blinking a few times Naruto studied his surroundings before sighing.

"I…think I'm going to call it an early night" Naruto said in a dead voice.

"Huh?" Tsunade raised her eyebrows before watching Naruto walk away.

"Where's Naruto-kun going Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked as she joined her master and watched Naruto walk away his steps dead and lifeless.

"He'll be alright…just give him some time, he's not used to being around such lively events they probably brought back memories" Tsunade said sadly pulling Shizune with her as they tried to enjoy the rest of the festival.

* * *

For what seemed the hundredth time, Naruto dropped onto the bed in his room and sighed memories of his parents were constantly popping up no matter how hard he tried to suppress them from moments his father had won him his first prize… to eating with his parents happily as a family.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair and grunted as he tried to ignore the noises coming from outside hoping that if he couldn't hear anything he wouldn't remember anything.

Eventually the noise did die down a little, the celebration seemed to move so people were off the street and into bars.

Naruto however bolted up as soon as he heard someone knocking on his door quickly grabbing a kunai Naruto moved towards the door and opened it slightly.

He sighed when he saw the blonde hair of Tsunade standing at his door impatiently.

"What are you doing here Tsunade?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let me in first then I'll tell you" Tsunade said, Naruto shrugged and opened the door fully and walked back towards his bed while Tsunade followed and closed the door.

"So…what is you wanted?" Naruto asked again as he sat down on the bed.

"I wanted to talk too you" Tsunade stated pulling out a chair and placed it next to the bed before sitting on it.

"What is it you wanted to know?" Naruto looked towards Tsunade his eyes emotionless.

"I want to know what was eating at you when you looked at the fireworks" Tsunade said bluntly and narrowed her eyes when she saw Naruto just sigh and lay down on the bed.

"What's eating at me you say…well if I were to tell you what was eating at me we'd be here forever…however I'm not naive enough to think that you don't know what's wrong with me either, since your suffering is similar to mine" Naruto said watching as Tsunade's eyes widened.

Tsunade was speechless as she looked at Naruto his blue lifeless eyes they were eyes of someone who had seen death the eyes she had only ever seen in the most veteran of shinobi…the ones who that had lost everything.

"I…know why you're here though due to the connection you have with my parents and sensei you think I'll just open up…however I'm not so easy to read I need to be like that…I have to be" Naruto said looking sorrow for a moment.

Tsunade stared at Naruto sadly her brown eyes softening slightly as she saw the results of growing up too fast, huffing Tsunade closed her eyes.

"You saw it didn't you…you saw your parents die right" Tsunade said and sighed when she seen his expression not change…it was clear to her now that he trusted no one truthfully.

"We talk about death so easily when we don't see it but when you witness the death of someone you love and you know that there isn't any way that you can prevent it something just snaps" Tsunade spoke softly.

Naruto looked into Tsunade's eyes she was starting to open up, he did wonder why she was opening up slightly to him but for now he just stayed quiet and let her talk.

"I've only been truly affected by death twice, I'm a medic so I'm used to seeing death however when I had to watch the man I love die and not be able to help him it killed me inside the other death was my brother Nawaki…when I was called in to see his body I was devastated my little brother someone I watched grow was dead barely recognizable" Tsunade continued and rubbed her hand against her cheek and gasped slightly when she saw it was tear she had wiped away…when was the last time she had cried she wondered.

Naruto stared sadly as he saw Tsunade pouring her heart even if she didn't know it and by the way she was gripping the green stoned necklace he could tell she was struggling to keep it together.

"My father..." Naruto started causing Tsunade to look up towards him her once hardened eyes now turned into liquid.

"Once told me we are all like fireworks…we rise as high as we can and then end in a explosion" Naruto smiled slightly as he said it.

"At the time I never knew what he meant…however I think I do now, he meant we rise as high as we can searching for our dreams and try to make them possible, and once we get as far as we can…we die…but when I think about my father's death I don't understand it, was that as high as he could reach" Naruto shook his head trying to stray away slightly.

"Anyway…I usually try to stay away from festivals and large party events because then I can forget all the times I spent with my mother and father, but the more I try to forget the more I remember…but there's one image that won't go away…I see it every time I close my eyes…I see them dying…why won't it go... away" Naruto said now with his hand grasping his head as if he was trying to force the memory out.

Tsunade looked down a little as she watched Naruto break down even if it was a little, she could see how badly his parent's death had affected him, she could also understand on a level she to sometimes saw the faces of Dan and Nawaki every time she closed her eyes.

"I don't know how to stop them…believe me I've tried the only time I stop seeing them is when I'm too drunk to remember" Tsunade muttered, Naruto raised an eyebrow slightly when he heard Tsunade.

"I'm also sick and tired of people telling me to move on…get past your depression…come back to the village…especially Jiraiya and sensei" She continued sourly.

"They say those things because they think it will help…though usually it hurts more since we are unable to get past it…usually I would try help you, but since I'm in no position to offer advice so anything I suggested would be useless to both you and I…though I do believe eventually we do find that one person we believe in that will help us find our path" Naruto said sitting up and looking at Tsunade.

"Y-you do?" Tsunade stuttered looking at Naruto.

"Yeah…I do, one day you will find someone to believe in again" Naruto said moving some off Tsunade's hair behind her ear and placing his hand on her cheek to which she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"I'm…just so lonely…no one understands" Tsunade said quietly with tears running down her eyes while enjoying the feeling of Naruto's hand on her face.

"I know…I am too" Naruto said pulling Tsunade into a hug to which surprisingly she never pushed him back and was even more surprised when he felt her wrap her arms around his waist.

Naruto stayed there for 15 minutes listening to Tsunade cry out all her frustrations.

"I bet this wasn't the way you were expecting to spend your birthday huh?" Tsunade said into Naruto's chest sniffling slightly.

"Well…it's not the worst birthday I've had" Naruto said lifting Tsunade's head up by taking her chin in his hand "I mean...Shizune and you have made me laugh and even gone out of your way to make me happy and for that thank you" Naruto finished placing a kiss on Tsunade's forehead however when he pulled back he noticed Tsunade staring at him intently…and slowly both their heads leaned into each other and landed their lips on one another.

* * *

**Lemon Warning –Skip if you don't want to read**

* * *

Tsunade snaked her arms around Naruto's neck as they continued their passionate lip lock, their tongues wrestled each other fighting for dominance as they both desperately tried to taste one another's mouth.

Gaining the advantage Tsunade pushed Naruto onto the bed fully and straddled his waist while looking down with a small blush.

"That was amazing" Naruto said reaching his hand up and stroking Tsunade's face.

Tsunade smiled and closed her eyes at the feeling of Naruto's hand they were so soft and warm, opening her eyes Tsunade cupped Naruto's face and drew him into another passionate kiss.

For numerous minutes both Naruto and Tsunade laid there kissing one another desperately holding onto each other for comfort.

Tsunade pulled back slightly and let her forehead rest on Naruto's while their mouths where still connected by a line of saliva.

"That felt wrong" Tsunade said as she bit back a moan when she felt Naruto hardness prod her.

"Yeah…but it felt so good" Naruto stated as he stared into Tsunade's hazel eyes.

"Yeah…it did" Tsunade replied as she gave Naruto a lingering peck on the lips while she tugged on his top.

Getting the hint Naruto pushed Tsunade back a little so he could sit up and lifted his top off and threw it away letting Tsunade get a good look at his body.

"You have a great body Naruto" Tsunade said pushing him back down and raking her fingers over his chest before leaning down and placed kisses all over his chest, slowly she lowered her kisses until she reached his pants and shot Naruto a sexy smirk.

"These pants have to go" Tsunade said unzipping them and pulling them down before throwing them away leaving Naruto in only a pair of his boxer shorts.

"Oh…you're excited already" Tsunade noted as she saw Naruto's length bulging in his boxers.

"Well can you blame me…your unbelievably beautiful" Naruto said groaning slightly as he felt Tsunade's fingers graze his shaft.

"So you're a charmer as well I see" Tsunade said and to Naruto's surprise she leaned down and completely covered his covered penis with her mouth and sucked softly through the material.

"A-Ah…Tsunade" Naruto moaned out.

Tsunade smiled at Naruto even after all these years she still had it carefully pulling the last piece of clothing off Naruto, Tsunade gasped slightly when she saw his size clearly.

"Shizune was so right…you are big for your age" Tsunade said as she grasped Naruto's 7 inch dick in her hand and gave it an experimental tug forcing him to moan in pleasure.

Starting off with a slow stroke Tsunade cupped Naruto's balls in one hand while the other performed a twisting motion on his shaft.

"Oh that feels good" Naruto moaned in pleasure as the busty blonde gave him the best hand job he had ever experienced.

"Thank you…but you're about to feel even better" Tsunade said licking the underside of Naruto's penis before assaulting the head of his penis with little kisses.

"T-Tsunade your mouth is so good" Naruto moaned again while clutching the sheets, Tsunade moaned in agreement as she tasted Naruto's pre-cum on her lips.

Getting tired of teasing Naruto and becoming inpatient Tsunade allowed the head into her mouth and rolled her tongue all around the underside of the head.

Naruto in all his experience had never felt this good from oral sex…granted Shizune was better than those before her but Tsunade completely destroyed Shizune when it came to oral, Naruto summarized as he felt Tsunade take his dick deeper into her mouth allowing the head to kiss the back of her throat.

For several seconds Tsunade kept Naruto's dick completely sheathed into her mouth and allowed her nose to graze his pubic hair causing him too become cross eyed at the pleasure he was feeling.

Letting his cock slowly fall out of her mouth Tsunade began to lick all around his cock covering it in her saliva.

"I think I'm going to have a new reason to call you the legendary sucker" Naruto grinned as he watched the busty Sannin give him the best blow job he had ever had and to his surprise Tsunade also grinned and lowered her head and gave one of Naruto's testicles a long suck before letting it out of her mouth with a popping noise.

"God…how do you make it feel so good" Naruto moaned as watched Tsunade place a kiss to his scrotum before she looked up and give Naruto sexy smile.

"Remember I'm a medic it's only natural for me to know where the most sensitive parts are and in this case" Tsunade said her voice filled with lust "Pleasurable places" She finished going back down to Naruto's balls and sucking them while pumping his shaft vigorously.

"O-Oh god Tsunade I'm going to cum" Naruto moaned out and lost any control he had when he felt Tsunade roll his balls around in her mouth.

Quickly grabbing the shaft Tsunade placed her lips over the head of Naruto's penis and let him fire his seed into her mouth.

"A-Ah-Ah" Naruto moaned as let rope after rope of cum into Tsunade's mouth in which she swallowed happily.

After she was certain he had finished cumming Tsunade frowned slightly when she noticed his penis hadn't softened up, sucking the excess cum off the head she let his manhood out of her mouth and gave it slow strokes.

"You're still hard?" Tsunade asked continuing the slow hand job.

"Yeah…I can't help it seeing you suck my balls like that, I don't think it's ever going to go down" Naruto muttered relishing in the feeling of Tsunade's hand job.

"Is that so...you know for the first time I think I'm grateful your mother isn't alive because if she saw what I just did to you…let's just say I'd be dead" Tsunade grinning and getting off the bed and then pulled Naruto's bottom half of his body towards the edge of the bed the same way Shizune had.

Naruto cocked his head to the side as he watched Tsunade stand up and slowly release the obi holding her kimono style blouse up and let it drop to the floor leaving her in only her blue bottoms.

Naruto drooled slightly at the sight of Tsunade's perfectly size E breasts and felt like cumming the moment he saw them bounce.

"You like?" Tsunade asked kneeling between Naruto's legs and let him place his hands on her breasts.

"Yeah…there amazing you're so beautiful Tsunade" Naruto said pinching her nipples causing her to moan.

"While thank you for that you're going to get a special treat" She said placing her breasts around Naruto's penis and crushed them together.

Slowly Tsunade began to move her breasts up and down Naruto's shaft and stuck her tongue out whenever she saw his purple helmet appear from her tits and lick it.

Naruto moaned as he felt Tsunade give him a titty fuck this was definitively a first for him and it wasn't long before Tsunade picked up the speed destroying all of Naruto's will not to cum.

"I'm cumming" Naruto cried out releasing his seed again.

"Do it cum all over my face and tits" Tsunade called out lustfully as she felt his warm cum land on her face, in her hair and all over her tit's.

"Jeez…you're going to end up killing me by the end of tonight" Naruto panted out as he looked towards Tsunade and seen her licking his essence off her face.

"What a way to go though, right" Tsunade smiled…however before she could say anything else she gasped when she felt herself thrown onto the bed with a Naruto above her looking completely horny.

"You…think you can get away with doing that to me…think again" Naruto said going straight for her neck and placed kisses all around it before moving up.

Naruto slowly nibbled on her earlobe making her moan in pleasure, now reaching his hands out Naruto also began to squeeze and massage Tsunade's enormous breasts.

Feeling him massage her breasts Tsunade moaned as he pinched and twisted her nipples.

"Ah Naruto" She moaned again feeling him kissing his way down her body she was certain he would leave a hickey on his neck, of course she would kill him later but for now she couldn't care less about how many hickeys he left.

"You like?" Naruto asked kissing down the middle of her cleavage while squeezing her large and perfectly soft breasts.

"Ohh…yeah…don't stop" Tsunade moaned as Naruto smirked.

Tsunade Senju the last of the famous Senju clan and one of the three legendary Sannin was moaning under him like a common whore despite the way she treated perverts here she was asking him to continue to feel her up…perhaps it was just publicly showing of perverts she hated as so far she had shown him that when together she was the most perverted woman he had ever met especially with what she was able to do with her body.

Giving her left breast a squeeze Naruto covered her right breast with his mouth and slowly circled her nipple with his tongue making her whimper slightly and pull on his spiky blonde hair.

Naruto smiled as he heard Tsunade whimper it seemed her breasts were the most sensitive parts on her body, smiling to himself at the information Naruto bit down on her nipple.

Tsunade's eyes widened when she felt Naruto's teeth clamp down on her nipple and moaned in pain but she also found it surprising how pleasurable it was as well.

"N-Naruto, please stop teasing me" Tsunade whimpered as she tugged on Naruto's hair.

Smiling Naruto lifted his head from Tsunade bosom and gave her nipples on quick suck before kissing her toned stomach and moved down until her reached the beginning of Tsunade's pants.

"Are you wet?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he traced a finger up her clothed pussy and smiled when he felt her juices leaking out.

"I want to see how wet you are" Naruto stated as he began to peel away Tsunade's pants, his eyes widened however once he had discarded her blue pants.

"Wow…you're really…wet" Naruto observed as he looked at Tsunade only in a pair of black panties that did nothing to cover he ass but what turned Naruto on the most was they were soaked.

Grinning Naruto bent and gave her covered slit a long and slow lick forcing her to arch her back in pleasure.

"Stop teasing me Naruto" Tsunade growled while furiously tugging on Naruto's hair.

Naruto grabbed the edge of Tsunade's black panties before sending a look to Tsunade telling her to lift her ass.

Smiling when he saw Tsunade lift he ass up Naruto proceeded to pull down her panties and once he had them off threw them away.

"You're drenched" Naruto said as he stared at Tsunade's pussy, slowly inserting a finger past her pussy lips and began to slowly pump his finger into her.

"S-Shut up, Oh god, it's your fault" Tsunade moaned in pleasure as she felt a man touch her pussy for the first time in over 20 years.

"Oh…so you admit I drive you crazy" Naruto grinned as he added another finger and picked up the speed.

"Ah…ah" Tsunade moaned again with a heavy blush forming across her cheeks when she found herself unable to have anything to comeback with.

Naruto smiled when Tsunade wasn't able to comeback with anything, stopping his pumping motion with his fingers and taking them out Tsunade groaned in disappointment when she felt him stop fingering her however she moaned heavily and arched her back when she felt something tease her pussy lips.

Looking down with lust filled eyes she grinned when she saw Naruto rub circles around her pussy with his tongue.

"So you're going lick to my pussy huh" Tsunade said seductively however groaned in pleasure when she felt Naruto bite down on her clit.

"Yeah I'm going to lick this sweet wet pussy" Naruto mumbled as he stuck out his tongue into her pussy and cupped her ass while liftting it up.

Naruto proceeded to lick Tsunade's pussy dipping his tongue around the edges sending waves of pleasure jolting around her body sending her on the verge of an orgasm.

Smiling as he saw Tsunade's body shake Naruto could tell she was close to climaxing and by the looks of things it was going to be a powerful one.

Slowly Naruto moved his right hand and carefully entered a finger into Tsunade's ass causing her eyes to widen in pleasure.

"NARUTOOOO!" Tsunade shouted at the top of her lungs as her very core was shaken and reached her climax.

Naruto smiled as he licked away all of Tsunade's orgasm, he found it surprising that she tasted so sweet but he wasn't going to complain.

He watched as Tsunade came down from her orgasm, her skin was glistening in sweat, her breath was labored and her eyes where glazed over with pleasure.

Moving his way back up her body Naruto hovered over her and pressed his chest up to her breasts squashing them together as he looked at her as she seemed to be in some trance.

"That good huh?" Naruto grinned smugly as he watched Tsunade snap out of her trance and blush heavily.

"Shut up and kiss me" Tsunade commanded as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

While kissing Tsunade Naruto felt her hands move down his body and grip his hardened penis and give it soft caring strokes.

Wordlessly Tsunade lined Naruto into her pussy and then placed her hands on his ass cheeks, pulling away from the kiss Tsunade leaned her forehead onto Naruto's and stared into his eyes.

"Fuck me" Tsunade ordered causing Naruto to chuckle as even now Tsunade was still so demanding.

"Well anything for you" Naruto smirked one that was mirrored by Tsunade before he pushed into her separating her lips.

Tsunade moaned in pleasure as she felt Naruto's dick rub the inside of her walls as it sent waves of pleasure coursing throughout her.

Eventually Naruto sheathed himself fully into her, his dick kissing the opening of her womb they both stayed in that position for several seconds, for Tsunade she closed her eyes in pain she was trying to adjust to his size…despite only being 14 he was bigger than Dan that was for certain, while for Naruto he closed his eyes tightly fighting back the urge to just spill his load right then she was unbelievably tight he couldn't blame her though by the sounds of things this was most likely the first time she had, had sex in over 20 years.

"You can move…now but don't go too fast" Tsunade moaned out.

Naruto nodded and slowly pulled out of Tsunade rubbing her insides again and leaving only the head in before pushing into her again forcing her back to arch in pleasure.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders Tsunade stared at Naruto before leaning in for another kiss.

Soon Naruto found his pace with Tsunade and began to repeatedly thrust into Tsunade as her eyes rolled into the back of her head every time his dick touched her womb.

"F-Faster Naruto" Tsunade moaned out meeting him thrust to thrust causing his dick to hit deeper into Tsunade.

Picking up the speed Naruto flinched slightly as he felt Tsunade rake at his back, he could also feel his balls repeatedly slapping off Tsunade's ass causing loud smacking noises to fill the room as their flesh collided.

"OH GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Tsunade shouted, Naruto raised his eyebrows at Tsunade's shouting however shrugged it off as he continued to slam into her.

For a long period a time the only noises that could be heard from the room were moans, grunts the sound of skin meeting skin and the squelching sound made when Naruto plunged into her.

"T-Tsunade I'm close" Naruto grunted into her ear as he laid kisses all around her neck.

"M-Me t-to" Tsunade moaned as she felt her climax coming again instinctively she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist as he continued to pound her.

"I'm cumming" Naruto grunted as he pushed as deep as he possibly could into Tsunade and released his seed into her waiting womb.

Tsunade's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she heard Naruto however the moment she felt his warm cum enter her womb it set off her own orgasm.

"NARUTOOO!" Tsunade shouted wrapping her arms around Naruto as tightly as she could while her pussy gripped onto Naruto's dick like a vice and milked it for all its cum.

As they laid there Naruto looked down at Tsunade and he felt himself still buried into her and let off a small laugh.

"Wow Tsunade…you're pussy is the best" Naruto mumbled as he kissed her neck again.

"I…hope that's not all you've got Naruto" Tsunade said while gripping Naruto's hair and placed kisses around Naruto's chin.

"Now how did I know you were going to say that" Naruto smiled as he slowly pulled his dick out of Tsunade and watched as some of his cum leaked out of her pussy.

"Well what can I say I'm part Uzumaki we are known for our stamina after all" Tsunade replied seductively while also staring at Naruto's cum.

Wordlessly Naruto turned Tsunade over, he smiled as he felt no protest from the busty Sannin, letting her get comfortable so her ass was facing in the air and her head was buried in the pillow Naruto grabbed his dick and slowly rubbed it across Tsunade's butt.

Tsunade's eyes widened in fear and pleasure when she felt Naruto rub his cock across her anus.

"N-Naruto what are you doing?" Tsunade asked as she had never tried anal sex before and seeing how she was in her mid-forties she didn't really think she'd ever get the chance, however it seemed the blond behind her wanted to take her second virginity.

"I was wondering if you wanted to try something new" Naruto said huskily gently prodding her anus.

Tsunade looked back slightly in concentration, even though she loved Dan she was a women with needs and Naruto knew how to excite her…even more than Dan she had never been someone who would have multiple orgasms and seeing as how Naruto had done nothing but pleasure her, she didn't see any harm in him taking her ass.

"O-Okay just go slow" Tsunade whimpered.

Naruto smiled and lined his dick up with Tsunade's anus he was glad there where a lot of juices created between him and Tsunade as it made the perfect lube, pushing himself in he slowly felt the head pop in closely followed by the rest of his shaft.

"I'm sorry" Naruto whispered as he leaned down and kissed Tsunade's neck he could hear the whimpers she was letting out like a wounded animal and for a women like Tsunade to make them noises he could only imagine how painful it was.

"A-Ah…no…please carry on it actually feels good" Tsunade moaned while Naruto smiled and placed his hand on her hips before slowly moving his hips backwards and launching them forward again.

"AH IT'S SO FUCKING BIG" Tsunade shouted feeling Naruto burying himself into her ass.

Naruto merely grunted before picking up the speed which was closely followed by more shouting and moaning.

He also found it quite hypnotizing when his hips met hers and how her ass cheeks would shake.

Also being new to anal Naruto found himself coming to his climax quicker than normal so leaning down and groping Tsunade's breasts Naruto nibbled on Tsunade's ear.

"I'm going to fill you up again" Naruto stated causing her eyes to widen.

"Yes…cum in my ass I'm close too" Tsunade said while turning her head and captured Naruto into another passionate kiss.

"TSUNADE" Naruto shouted burying himself as deep as he could and released his seed again filling Tsunade's ass to the brim.

"NARUTO" Tsunade shouted feeling Naruto's cum enter her again set her off into another orgasm and screamed happily as she felt him empty his balls into her.

Once he had finished cumming Naruto pulled himself out and flopped down onto his back panting heavily, Tsunade smiled and also laid next to him while throwing her arms and legs over him.

"Wow…that felt amazing" Tsunade said before kissing Naruto slowly again while his cum leaked out of her ass and pussy.

"I hope you're not done yet Naruto we have a long way to go before these are fully empty" Tsunade whispered while giving Naruto's balls a squeeze.

"I'm ready when you are" Naruto grinned one that was mirrored by Tsunade as she climbed on top of him and proceeded to give him the best night of his life so far.

* * *

**Alright done I know long lemon right also I'd like to point out that the lemon scenes while written by me they are also inspired by messages and ideas people have wanted me to write for a while.**

**Anyway so looks like our blonde haired ninja has done the nasty with Tsunade but to be honest if you were a character in Naruto don't tell me you wouldn't try it on with Tsunade, this event will also help for the story later, so don't think I'm adding a lemon for the sake of it, plus each woman Naruto does have let's say relations with it will always help improve Naruto's character and allow you readers to dig deeper into my Naruto.**

**Also I'd like people to know that Naruto and Tsunade do not love each other romantically and will remain friends with benefits at best, however I wonder how Jiraiya will act if he finds out, though the bastards been gone for a long time I wonder what he was doing hmm? I have a feeling a lot of you will have questions however you will have to be patient with me.**

**Now onto to something completely unrelated…**

**I thought that to get to know my readers better I would have to tell you certain things about me and what I look for in a Fanfiction.**

**Firstly I'll start with a good story line or plot if you like I usually try to avoid stories that start with Naruto running away from villagers because they are going to beat him and several chapters later forgives them pronounces he's going to be Hokage and lets people walk all over him.**

**Secondly I look for people who are different in their ideas also before I continue no YAOI I refuse to read that crap, but a good Fem character yeah I'll read anyway…when being different I mean a plot that doesn't follow a Naruto who wants to become Hokage and protect everyone.**

**Next are the relationships, I believe a good story is based on the relationships characters have I usually like to be different with my pairings in the stories I right as I usually either make Naruto older or he has an older mind set which leads me for him to pick more mature women like Kurenai and Anko, as there are far too many Naruto and Hinata or Sakura stories.**

**Next is consistency, keep your story on a plot you have decided with help from the reviewers of course but you need to have a clear path of what you want to do otherwise things tend to feel lame and off track.**

**Now onto Lemons…personally they are not my speciality but if you are going to write a lemon make it at least an enjoyable read instead of skipping most of it and leaving with only 2 lines.**

**Finally appearances when describing what a character looks like make it so you know who they are at least talking about…I won't deny I suck at describing the looks of characters…but I also avoid stories that have anything to do with Naruto gaining fox ears, tails, claws or any other animal part since I just think what the hell is this author smoking.**

**Thank you for reading feel free to tell me what you like to see in stories.**

**Until next time...**


	8. To Kirigakure!

**Yeah I'm back again with new ideas filled in my head like usual but the show must go on or my brain will explode, thanks to all of you for reviewing and being kind to my story and to those haters sorry my story isn't to your liking but then again all I can say is if you don't like please don't read.**

**Now I've had mixed reactions with Naruto bedding both Tsunade and Shizune but I had thought I had made it obvious to the reasons why Naruto was able to bed them but people seem to either overlook it or ignore it, but don't worry as your faithful writer I will tell.**

**With Shizune, it started with a physical attraction she had for Naruto it was the reason she was quiet when they first met, also she felt sorry for him being on his own, plus Shizune is a women with needs…and at the time only Naruto was able to help her, and her job was to merely make Naruto feel less uncomfortable being around her and Tsunade…now spoilers Shizune will find someone who is the question but also will it make Naruto and her future lover have extremely awkward moments…I'd like to think so.**

**Now with Tsunade the principals are they are both similar leaving the village losing two of their most important people and carrying around that pain that no one understood leading them both to be emotionally scarred and well when the sexual tension gets added what else was going to happen.**

**Now I did have a silly person send me a message saying Naruto should have saved his first time with someone special and then produce tons of kids with them, now it's not like I don't get what you mean but look at it this way Naruto is a ninja who could die at any moment the stress of killing, stealing and protecting his brother all add up and I don't know if the person who sent me this had ever had sex but to me it's the best way to release stress…so whorish Naruto stays…for now.**

**Finally in case I haven't said it yet even though Naruto will be with a Female Itachi it doesn't mean I'm going to introduce her straight away as I find that boring when a pairing are introduced straight away.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Now though chapter 8 where will it start and finish…read if you want to know. **

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

**Minor Lemon**

* * *

Tsunade's eyes fluttered open slightly as she felt the feeling of a light breeze cast over her naked body, annoyingly opening her eyes she looked over to Naruto's window and saw it was slightly open.

Sighing as she looked down towards Naruto she smiled a little as she saw his expression he was laid on his back allowing her to use his chest as a pillow and his body as a climbing frame.

She had sprawled all over him their legs where twisted together her arms where around his waist and her head rested neatly under his chin.

Leaning forward Tsunade placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead, she had remembered doing this for both Nawaki and Dan, she felt he deserved it after all last night had been extremely pleasurable for her but exhausting, as both of them seemed to be in a competition on who could make the other cum the most it had ended in a draw as they had both passed out, she was surprised he could last so long as most men could only keep one orgasm and it was rare to see a man who was able to actually get hard again and after giving him multiple blow jobs last night that would have knocked out a normal man she could definitively say he had a lot of stamina.

Carefully prying herself off of him Tsunade got off the bed being careful in her movements to not wake the sleeping blonde.

She flinched suddenly however as she felt her body bend it was mostly her ass that stung though and she didn't need to ask why as she already knew…Naruto had taken her anal virginity and she wasn't going to regret it and complain about the stinging sensation...well until Naruto was awake then she'd punish him.

Walking over to the mirror in the room Tsunade groaned as she saw her appearance her hair was a mess.

Turning away and walking to the window completely in the nude as if she was the only one in the room Tsunade shut the window fully and closed the curtains.

"What are you doing up so early?" Naruto huskily whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed himself onto her.

She couldn't help but smile slightly she too had wished she had stayed in bed however Shizune would be looking for her soon.

"Sorry, I have to go soon" Tsunade said while moaning as she felt Naruto press his manhood through her ass cheeks, she could feel herself blushing again and it quickly annoyed her.

"Really…well that's a shame" Naruto whispered and bit Tsunade's earlobe playfully.

Tsunade leaned into Naruto more and just enjoyed letting him touch her, feeling a little dominated Tsunade lowered her hand towards Naruto's penis and gave it a few soft strokes.

"Come on where going" Tsunade commanded while walking towards the bathroom all the while not letting go of Naruto's penis.

"Where?" Naruto asked enjoying her soft hands touching him.

"The shower" Tsunade grinned walking into the bathroom with Naruto.

* * *

**End Of Lemon**

* * *

An hour later both Naruto and Tsunade walked out of the bathroom with giant grins on their faces, they quickly got dressed as Tsunade didn't want her apprentice to come looking for her in Naruto's room.

As Tsunade was tying the obi back around her kimono style blouse she noticed Naruto staring at her intently.

"What?" She asked smiling seductively while turning around and now fully dressed.

"Eh…nothing I was just wondering something" Naruto said blushing slightly as Tsunade continued to stare at him.

"Well, what are you wondering about…I didn't think you would become so shy now especially after everything we've done" Tsunade grinned walking over to Naruto and pushed him down onto the bed and immediately straddled him, it was slightly awkward due to him only having his pants on and his chest was bare for Tsunade to see

"I-I was just wondering if it was alright for me to cum inside so much…I mean isn't there a chance you'll get pregnant" Naruto stuttered while placing his hands on Tsunade's waist.

"Now you're wondering, after how much we did it last night" Tsunade started while smiling "And in the morning" Tsunade finished giving him a questioning look.

"Well I don't usually cum inside, you and Shizune are the only women I've ever done it to" Naruto said honestly with a panicked face as Tsunade never answered his question regarding there being a chance she could be pregnant.

"Don't worry, all Kunoichi in their last year of the academy are taught an anti-pregnancy jutsu" Tsunade stated, while Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion due to the fact he had never went to the academy in Konoha and was never informed by Jiraiya.

"But why…I mean don't you graduate the academy at the age of 12 or something" Naruto asked scrunching his face in confusion.

"Well it's not that they use them straight away, it's for those Kunoichi's that reach Anbu level and have to go on missions that force them to use those Jutsu's" Tsunade said as she gave Naruto a quick kiss.

"Oh…you mean like seductive missions" Naruto said while Tsunade nodded "Well that's good to know, at least I don't have to worry about knocking you up" Naruto grinned and leaned up to kiss Tsunade to which she gladly accepted.

"Yeah, so don't worry about it next time" Tsunade stated while kissing his chest.

"Next time?" Naruto questioned as he felt Tsunade's full lips on his chest kissing his toned abs.

"Don't take this wrongly Naruto…this isn't love, we are two people that are attracted to one another physically and the way I see it your lonely…I'm lonely we might as well keep each other company with our bodies right?" Tsunade said while placing her head on Naruto's chest and sighed.

"Like friends with benefits?" Naruto asked as he ran his hand through Tsunade's hair.

"Yeah…once every couple of months we could take time off for one night and just let loose and the next day part ways" Tsunade smirked as she saw Naruto grin slightly.

"What? Tsunade Senju asking me to become her fuck buddy…well what straight man would say no to an offer like that" Naruto grinned as he felt Tsunade sit up however he frowned in confusion once he saw Tsunade's worried face.

"What about…Shizune you're not planning on sleeping with her again are you?" Tsunade asked while Naruto raised his eyebrows as he suspected the hint of jealousy go through Tsunade's voice.

"No…she's too much of a nice person for that, she's only looking at a life of hurt is she tries to follow me I'm not that special someone that will be able to love her completely, it isn't fair on her she deserves to find true love" Naruto said seriously as he stood up and looked for his top.

"And you think I don't deserve to find my special someone?" Tsunade asked with raised eyebrows.

"Are you looking?" Naruto questioned her, frowning as he knew the answer.

"Touché… I think your right, Shizune has spent a long time with me travelling I want her to settle down maybe even have a few kids but she seems intent on following me" Tsunade said as she walked over towards Naruto's door while Naruto followed, as he had his top with him.

"Thank you for last night Naruto you made me feel a lot less lonelier than I have been in a long time" Tsunade stated as she leaned in and gave Naruto one more passionate lip lock before heading off and swayed her ass for Naruto as he watched her leave.

"Damn that women can be sexy when she wants to be" Naruto amused to himself before turning around and got fully dressed, strapping himself with his katana and pouches for his kunai, shuriken's.

"That pervert better be back today" Naruto growled in frustration as he placed a large scroll on his back and walked out of the room.

* * *

While walking through the streets Naruto couldn't help but snort at the number of people complaining about their heads, if they hadn't of got so drunk last night then they wouldn't be like that it was their own damn fault.

As he walked into the bar he had been coming into for the last couple of days he smiled at the sight of Shizune and Tsunade talking together.

"Naruto-kun" Shizune gasped standing up and waved towards him motioning him to sit next to them to which Naruto happily complied.

"Hey Shizune did you have a good night last night?" Naruto asked as he sat next to Tsunade who was surprisingly drinking herbal tea.

"Ah, yes I managed to make it back to the room alright, but what about you Naruto-kun you seemed so sad" Shizune said giving him a knowing look since she had talked to him before they had sex about his troubles slightly.

"I told you Shizune, it's nothing festivals aren't for everyone besides look at him now he looks a lot more happier obviously something made him feel better" Tsunade said while sipping her tea while her hand moved onto Naruto's thigh.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Tsunade mover her hand closer and closer to his crotch, he let out a small gasp when he felt Tsunade give him a squeeze causing him to harden slightly.

"I-I-I h-had a g-good sleep last night that's all" Naruto stuttered out biting back a moan as Tsunade gently caressed him through his pants.

"WELL IF IT ISN'T MY EXCELLENT APPRENTICE AND THE BEAUTIFUL SHIZUNE-CHAN AND TSUNADE-HIME" A voice screamed making Tsunade stop touching Naruto and look to the door of the bar.

Jiraiya stood there happily with his hands on his hips his usual smile on his face however on his face there was a small cut on his cheek.

"Sensei, your back were the hell have you been" Naruto stood up and pointed towards his teacher.

"Ah, my apprentice it seems like you took my advice and lost the hood I told you know one would recognize you around here, and for where I've been let's just say I've been doing a lot of research.

"You mean to tell me you where peeking on women while I had to watch over Naruto" Tsunade growled at him and stood up.

Naruto raised his eyebrows slightly and forced back a snort she made it seem like a complaint however she wasn't complaining when she was bouncing on him like a Pogo stick or licking his dick like a lolly pop.

"Well I am grateful and if it means anything I was just getting Naruto so we can get out of your hair" Jiraiya pouted while Naruto sighed at his sensei's behavior.

"Already, well I guess this is goodbye for now Naruto remember I want to see you every couple of months for those check-ups" Tsunade said giving him a wink when Jiraiya wasn't looking.

"Yeah I'll be sure to come" Naruto said with a smile and walked out of the bar.

"Hey Naruto wait" Jiraiya said trying to catch up to Naruto.

Tsunade smiled at the scene before turning to sit back down with Shizune.

"Uhm, Tsunade-sama how do you expect to meet up with Naruto-kun when you didn't tell him were you would be?" Shizune asked in confusion.

"Don't worry, I'm sure our paths will cross again" Tsunade stated taking another sip of her tea before scratching her left ass cheek.

'_Bastard leaving a Hiraishin marker on my ass how cruel, this thing itches like fuck, I'm going to get that bastard back if it's the last thing I do' _ Tsunade thought angrily at the thought of the blonde.

* * *

Meanwhile as Jiraiya was walking next to him Naruto couldn't help but scowl the man had brushed his questions off like he was a child however he gave him the benefit of the doubt because Tsunade was there and he wouldn't want to upset the Sannin but now he was still quiet.

"So…sensei were where you all this time?" Naruto asked as both he and Jiraiya looked at the gates of the small village.

"I went to the place Orochimaru was apparently spotted, but it was a dead end, though he did lay a few surprise traps for me" Jiraiya laughed as he pointed towards his cheek.

Naruto immediately frowned there was no way that would it took that long to enter a base and get out and as they passed the gate Naruto waited a couple more minutes before conversing with Jiraiya again.

"Was that all…you were away far longer than I expected" Naruto said while looking at his sensei through the corner of his eyes.

"No…" Jiraiya sighed as all humor was gone in his voice, Naruto was sure he could pick up the sound of sadness and regret in his voice, Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly as the only time he had ever heard his sensei like this was when he talked about either Minato or Nimato.

"I went to Konoha…to see Nimato" Jiraiya said in sadness.

"Oh…how is he?" Naruto asked his voice also turning into a tone of sadness.

"He's…safe" Jiraiya muttered while Naruto narrowed his eyes again at Jiraiya as he heard the pause.

"You didn't answer my question…sensei" Naruto said through gritted teeth, while Jiraiya sighed.

"He's safe like I said, but he's lonely" Jiraiya said sorrowfully, while Naruto stayed quiet pondering his thoughts.

"Anyway sensei…I've been thinking I'm going to head into Kirigakure there's something I need to find out" Naruto said causing Jiraiya to frown.

"Are you sure, before we parted you told me you wanted to stay out of Kirigakure due to the civil war what's changed?" Jiraiya asked with raised eyebrows.

"Personal reasons" Naruto said simply as he stopped walking.

Jiraiya sighed as he also stopped walking, of course he should have known that Naruto wouldn't tell him ever since he met him he'd always kept the heavy burdens on himself.

"Okay…there's no stopping you anyway…just promise me you'll be careful" Jiraiya said seriously while looking at Naruto it was amazing the growth that he had seen in him in height he was a couple of inches shorter than him without his giant elevated sandals on.

"Yeah, I promise I'll see you around sensei" Naruto said waving as he took off towards Kirigakure.

"I'm sorry Kushina…Minato your sons are going through so much and I can't help either of them" Jiraiya whispered as he stared at Naruto's retreating form.

* * *

Naruto raced through the trees he figured he's try catch the boat that went to Kirigakure at the edge of Kumogakure he knew it'd be a least one more day before he reached Kirigakure.

After a couple of hours of non-stop running Naruto emerged out of the forest and jumped towards the docks he saw.

Seeing a man that was next to a large ship Naruto walked over to him.

"Hello I was wondering if you would be able to take me to Kirigakure…you would be paid for it as well obviously" Naruto stated to the man in an emotionless tone.

The man snarled at him to a civilian it would of scared the crap out of them but knowing he could easily kill the man if he had to Naruto held his ground.

"You mad boy…there hasn't been a ship sailed into Kirigakure in over 4 months, every ship that's gone in the last couple of years have never came back, keep your money and we'll keep our lives" The man said while Naruto frowned slightly and nodded before walking off down the docks to see if anyone else would be willing.

"Heard you were looking for a ship" A feminine voice stated forcing Naruto to turn around and look at the women who called to him.

"Yeah you willing to go too Kirigakure though?" Naruto asked as he raised his eyebrows at the women she was extremely attractive she had a dark tone skin colour, yellow eyes, light blue hair which was spiked out and wore a red vest with blue shorts and looked to be in her mid-thirties.

"Hn…I'm not like those pussies if you're willing to pay I'm willing to take you" She said raising her hand.

"Thank you…the names Naruto" Naruto said shaking her hand.

"Suifu…nice to meet you" The now known Suifu said.

"So…where's your ship" Naruto asked as he looked around and couldn't see any large ship that she would use.

"You can't see her look over there" Suifu said pointing towards the docks.

Naruto's eyes widened however when he saw where she was pointing as in front of him was a small boat that looked like it was falling apart, the one mass it had was cracked straight down the middle.

"She needs a few repairs but I just haven't had the time to fix her up" Suifu said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"It will be fine…" Naruto muttered as he followed Suifu to the boat, and as he walked onto it he noticed it had a cabin below.

"You ready?" She asked untying the rope that was attached to a wooden pole as she saw Naruto nod.

* * *

Naruto stayed quiet for most of the time on the boat he was a little frustrated that the boat wouldn't make its way to Kirigakure until the morning as he was getting impatient to find some answers.

As he sat at a small table in the cabin below, the room was only lit by a small candle in the centre of the table, looking around Naruto was surprised by what he saw.

On the wall he could see pictures hung up,l the first one he saw was Suifu standing next to her boat the boat was a lot cleaner and less cracked the giant smile on her face showed Naruto that her boat was her pride and joy.

The second picture was Suifu and a man he expected to be her husband especially if the matching rings on their fingers were anything to go by also in the middle of them was a small boy with short spiky, dark toned skin and light blue hair with green eyes.

"That's my son Shuuha, he's 13 now" Suifu said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Oh…he looks a lot like you" Naruto commented as he noticed her smile at the comment.

"Thank you, he's a mama's boy as well" She said sitting down on the opposite side of the table.

"Must be hard for him then…knowing that his mother might never come back one day" Naruto said holding her gaze, as her coal like eyes seemed to turn into a golden pool of emotions.

"It's something he and his father have adjusted to, before the war in Kirigakure I was a supply convoy, it was good money, however since the war started I haven't been able to get into Kirigakure without the fear of losing my life and leaving my husband and son" Suifu confessed with a sad tone.

It was only now Naruto could see the effects the war in Kirigakure was doing to other countries to good people who were being affected.

"You've done a great job with what you've got…not everybody could say they would be able to smile with what they have been given, that's something you should be proud of" Naruto said giving her a small smile.

"T-Thank you" Suifu said again blushing slightly as she was complimented by Naruto it was strange how even though he was a teenager he spoke with the mind of an older person.

"I wouldn't worry…I promise things will become better for you…I'm going to head off to bed is that okay?" Naruto asked standing up and looked towards Suifu.

"Yes…no problem…thank you again Naruto-kun" Suifu blushed as she realized she had referred to him with a suffix.

Naruto smiled and nodded before walking to a door a few meters away and opened it, he was surprised to find a small single bed but shrugged it off and started to undress.

As he got all his clothes off except his boxer shorts he heard the sound of someone opening his door he sighed in relief when he saw the familiar blue hair of Suifu.

"Oh…Suifu can I help you?" Naruto asked as he watched her walk into the room and shift around nervously.

"Ah…No Naruto-kun I came to see if you were settling in alright" She said blushing as she saw Naruto's chest.

"It's fine you have offered me so much already" Naruto said while he watched Suifu get closer the candle lit room made her skin look bronze in color.

"You know Naruto-kun you've helped me a lot today you've given me the confidence to keep fighting, I've been thinking that your right…as long as I am able to smile for my family I believe I will be able to carry on" Suifu said while smiling and placing her hand on Naruto's bare shoulders and letting her long fingernails roam down his chest and roam over his stomach.

* * *

**Lemon warning**

* * *

Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion as he felt Suifu trace his muscles with her fingers she stopped at the top of his boxer shorts and tugged on them.

"Suifu, what are you doing?" Naruto asked in confusion Suifu was a married women and a mother she wasn't thinking of doing _that _was she.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun…it's been awhile since I've felt this horny and I can't suppress it, please just relax and let me take care of you" She said lovingly pushing Naruto onto his back so he was laying down on the single bed .

Pulling down his shorts Suifu smiled when she saw his flaccid penis and carefully grasped it getting a moan out of Naruto.

She immediately lowered her head and let his penis past her lips and with her tongue peeled back the foreskin and lightly sucked on it.

"Ah…Suifu" Naruto moaned in pleasure while she wasn't as good as Tsunade she was certainly talented in her own right.

Suifu rolled her tongue around the head of his penis and while it was still in her mouth looked straight into Naruto's eyes and never broke contact while she proceeded to suck the head.

"You like me giving you head?" She asked letting his penis fall from her lips leaving a trail of pre-cum still attached.

Unable to say anything Naruto nodded before she went back down a placed loving kisses and licks around the expanding shaft.

Naruto groaned as he felt her lower her head even more, she quickly captured one of his balls in her mouth and sucked it while letting it roll around in her mouth.

"You taste delicious Naruto-kun" She said as she trailed her way back up it his penis and onto the head again licking underside of the head while her hands playfully massaged his balls.

For a numerous amount of time the only sounds that could be heard were slurping sounds as Suifu continued to give Naruto a blow job however she could tell he was close to cumming by the way he would thrust his hips up sending his penis further into her mouth until it smacked the back of her throat, also the constant twitching of his penis was also another sign.

"Suifu…I'm cumming" Naruto said as he took a hold of his penis and jacked him off in front of her face, seconds later white ropes landed in her hair, on her face and in her mouth covering her face completely in cum.

"Wow you certainly cum a lot" Suifu said amusingly as she scooped up a large trail of cum that had landed on her nose filling her smell with his essence before she swallowed it.

"Yeah…I know, but was that really alright for you to do that, you're married" Naruto said feeling guilty.

"I…know, I feel bad too but my body wants it so badly please Naruto-kun just for tonight make me yours" Suifu said gripping a hold of Naruto's penis and started to slowly stroke him.

"Alright" Naruto muttered as watched her hand move up and down his penis causing him to harden again.

"We're going to my room though, my beds bigger so we'll be able to do a lot more" Suifu reasoned as she stood up and walked out of the room never letting go of Naruto's penis.

'_Why do women always walk with my penis in their hand' _Naruto thought as he walked into Suifu's room.

* * *

**End of Lemon**

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up feeling a lot better, the sounds of seagulls flying past a small window in the room caught his attention, however as he tried to move his legs he felt another pair entangled with his, suddenly his senses came back and he felt another body on his, looking down he saw the dark toned skin of Suifu as her head laid peacefully on his chest.

As if she noticed him staring Suifu opened her eyes tiredly and her eyes widened as she realised she was on Naruto's chest, however after several seconds her memories of the night before came back how she had gone into Naruto's quarters and sucked him off, how she had done it again multiple times when they made it into her room and how he had taken her in every position she could think of before passing out.

"Good morning" She whispered trailing her finger along Naruto's chest.

"Morning" Naruto replied trailing his hand up and down her spine and sighed as he felt her tighten her embrace around him.

"I'm surprised…I've never passed out before, after sex" She said looking up at him and he smiled at her compliment.

"Well I'm just that good aren't I" Naruto stated and they both shared a chuckle before she kissed his chest.

Before he could tighten his embrace with her his eyes widened before narrowing and sighing.

"We've arrived" Naruto stated.

"How do you know?" She asked while still placing kisses all around his chest.

"My clone just dispersed we are right next to land" Naruto stated and smiled slightly as she pouted before rolling off and standing up allowing him to see her naked body and firm ass…well it wasn't like he hadn't saw it already.

"So there goes morning sex" She muttered out angrily.

"Sorry" Naruto said as stood up and placed a kiss to her shoulder.

"It's not your fault" Suifu said as she turned around and let her breasts bounce for Naruto to see as she looked for her clothes, Naruto also went into his room and picked up his clothing and equipment before getting dressed and walked into the main compartment of the cabin.

"So, one wild night huh" Suifu said as she sat down fully dressed however Naruto could still see a hickey he had left on the right side of her neck.

"You know I should feel ashamed, I've just been fucked by someone who is young enough to be my son yet, I feel happy about it" She said as she stretched her neck.

"Oh, so it was my young cum you liked" Naruto said with a teasing grin, one that was copied by her.

"Yeah…but I was wondering why you never came in me, I wouldn't of stopped you, you know" She said it was true Naruto never came inside her pussy he always made sure to pull out and give her a facial or cum on the small of her back and the insides of her thighs all the way up to her chest.

"I didn't want to risk the chance of knocking you up, you'd have some explaining to do with your husband otherwise" Naruto said with a shrug.

"I…see, I'll have to tell him anyway about what happened I owe it to him, I love him but I let my body take over control" She said slightly worried at the thought of telling her husband she had let another man take her.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you…eventually" Naruto said as he stood up and began to ascend to the top of the boat.

"I hope" Suifu said as she looked at the photo of her husband and son.

"Thank you for everything Suifu…even last night I'll always remember it" Naruto said going into his scroll and releasing a large pouch.

"Me too…who knows if my husband doesn't take me back we could have an encore of last night's performance, I've certainly acquired a taste for you" She said teasingly as she wondered what was in the pouch Naruto had.

"Here…take this as a thank you" Naruto said taking a hold of Suifu's hands and dropped the pouch into her hands.

Ignoring the blush on her face Suifu looked into the pouch and her eyes widened as inside was a large sum of money enough most likely to buy a few houses.

"Y-You didn't have to Naruto-kun" She said trembling at Naruto's kindness.

"And you didn't have to take me here but you did…thank you" Naruto said once more and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Well until we meet again" Naruto motioned as he walked off the boat.

"Yeah, come back again sometime I'd be happy to make you dinner at the house" She said waving as she slowly set off.

As he watched her go Naruto's eyes narrowed before turning around and looked into the sky and the thick heavy mist.

"The Bloody mist huh?" He said before pulling up his hood and walking into the forest.

* * *

**Alright done…Now I know this chapter may seem rushed but actually Kirigakure is right next to Kumogakure on the map so it wasn't the fast to get into Kirigakure also with the OC to be honest I never intended to have her do a lemon but for some reason the thought of a married women cheating just grew on me I mean it's so forbidden…oh this will probably be the last we see of her unless you want to see more however she will be mentioned.**

**Now this will be the last lemon for a few chapters I think I said that last chapter but I mean it this time…however Naruto in the bloody mist what will happen huh there's a war going on secret objectives, shit's about to get real, anyway thank you all for the constant support I know a lot of you are looking for updates on my other stories.**

**Also what do you guys think of the whole NarutoxTsunade situation at the moment and what do you think will happen when Female Itachi comes into the picture who will be more jealous Tsuande? or Female Itachi?**

**Another thing I'd like you to help me with is a name for Female Itachi?**

**Until next time….**


	9. The Decision!

**I'm back…for another chapter…I hope everyone isn't still angry over last chapter…Naruto seems to be a bit of a player huh…also like I said the lemon at the end was completely unexpected even for myself because as I was writing last chapter I thought that I shouldn't expect Naruto to know only the women canon Naruto has seen…my Naruto has traveled and will meet new people other than the original characters though you can put your mind to ease the Suifu is the only OC that I will ever show Naruto have sexual encounters with.**

**Now though I want to state that I'm not rushing this story I find when reading a story that if the author drains on about every aspect such as travelling through a forest etc. I lose interest, and I'm trying to find a place where it's interesting to read but the story doesn't draw on…I'm not a perfect writer…I'm still barely going by trial and error method if I do something wrong I tend to not do it in the future.**

**Also with Nimato…he will not be beaten by the villagers I tend to find that type of story cliché when Naruto gets beaten by the villagers then promises to become Hokage and protect them…meh, he will be ignored like in canon though.**

**Also with the name Nimato…I know a lot of you think that it is a rushed name, however I tried to find a name that was close to Naruto's name while using Minato's name as well.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...Unfortunately**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Naruto scanned his eyes around the area in front of him the forest was almost completely dead the leaves on the trees had completely fallen off, leaving the trees bare, the mist surrounding them was thick and made it almost impossible to see.

There was very little wildlife, the only animals he had seen were birds and wolves, but now as he stood in a giant crater where the trees had been blown away Naruto sighed at the thought of where he was.

The Bloody mist the only place that had a Genin exam involving fighting your classmates…friends in a battle to the death.

He had no doubt that the rumors were true just by standing here in the forests outside of Kirigakure No Sato he could feel the death in the air, the constant feeling of being watched.

The sound of an explosion caused Naruto to turn his head towards the source, deciding that he didn't have enough information in what was happening Naruto carefully rushed towards the explosion in hopes to gain some answers.

* * *

When he got to where the sound of the explosion Naruto's eyes narrowed as in front of him was another crater however in the middle of it was a burnt body the smell forced Naruto to pull up the face mask that was attached to his cloak so he didn't have to smell the burning flesh.

The body was completely burnt, he could tell by the shape of the body it was a woman however all of the hair had been burnt off, bones could be seen from where the skin had melted and her body was burnt black.

His eyes watched carefully as the birds he had seen earlier landed on the body and began to scavenge whatever skin they could, Naruto's eyes flickered to the left were he saw a pack of 3 wolves approach the body and scared the birds off.

Having seen enough Naruto noticed multiple footprints leading away from the scene he quickly jumped towards the way they were leading.

* * *

He quickly caught sight of another explosion this time he was able to see it through the trees, landing on a branch not too far away he caught the sight of a man and a women in cloaks holding onto each other as next to them was a crater exactly like the one's he had seen before with another burnt body, above them in a tree were 3 people each of them wearing masks, he had seen only hunter nin use.

"Why are you doing this to us?" The women cried out the panic in her voice clearly shown.

"You are monsters you should know why we are doing this" One of the hunter-nin said unsheathing his sword.

"We understand what you think…but to hunt us down like sport…it's inhuman" The man said angrily as he tried to hide the woman behind him.

"Inhuman…you call us inhuman you bloodline freaks" The same hunter-nin said in anger and dashed towards the pair and went to slice off the man's head; however a wooden pillar emerged from the earth and intercepted the blade.

"W-What the hell" The hunter-nin shouted as he tried to pull his blade out of the wooden pillar.

Running through the trees Naruto went through hand seals and looked over at the other two hunter-nins.

"Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu" Naruto whispered

The hunter-nins turned around when they heard something coming towards them, their eyes widened however when they felt a pain in their stomach and gasped as soon as they saw blood explode from one another.

Naruto rushed past their bodies as they fell to the floor dead, he unsheathed his katana and chopped off the arm of the last hunter-nin forcing him to drop his sword.

The hunter-nin screamed out in pain as blood spurted out of his arm.

"AH…WHAT THE HELL WHO ARE YOU?" The hunter-nin shouted jumping back trying to stop the blood flowing out of his arm and failing miserably as a pool of blood soon formed under him.

Naruto studied the hunter-nin carefully he could tell that the man would soon pass out from the amount of blood loss.

'_Shit…why did I have to get involved, I should have just carried on moving but these people were defenseless they would have been slaughtered'_ Naruto thought while planning his next step.

"HEY I ASKED YOU A QUESTION" The hunter-nin shouted again while Naruto took a glance at the two cloaked people next to him they were shivering and whispering to each other.

"Who is your leader?" Naruto asked emotionlessly.

"What…Yagura-sama is and he'll be pissed once he finds out that someone stopped us from exterminating those bloodline freaks" the hunter-nin said again his legs were now starting to shake from the blood loss.

"Thank you" Naruto said running towards the man and striking downwards ending the man's life in shower of blood.

Sighing and sheathing his sword Naruto turned around and walked towards the cloaked couple he saw them tense up and frowned.

"I'm not going to hurt you if I wanted you dead I would have killed you already" Naruto stated as he stopped in front of them.

The smaller cloaked individual stepped forward slightly and pulled their hood down revealing elderly women, her hair was grey and tied into a bun and her face was wrinkled making her look around 60.

"Shurui…don't he could be tricking us" the cloaked man said while placing his hand on the now identified Shurui.

"Kibou…this man isn't going to hurt us like he said if he wanted us dead he could of already killed us, also he's got a bloodline limit to" Shurui said turning towards the man and smiled once she saw him pull down his hood as well showing a bald man who looked around the same age as Shurui.

"Thank you…for saving us shinobi-san if it wasn't for you we would have been killed" Shurui said and bowed slightly while Kibou closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"It's no problem, what they were doing is inhumane any decent human being would of done the same" Naruto said but became confused when he saw the old man scoff.

"Decent human…what are you talking about boy" Kibou said, while Shurui placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Kibou…calm down" She started then looked towards Naruto "You're not from around here are you"

"Uhm…no this is the first time I've actually been in Kirigakure" Naruto stated.

"See, Kibou the boy doesn't know what's happening…but first you didn't happen to see my daughter pass you did you we split ways trying to confuse those hunter-nins" Shurui said calmly as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto thought for a few seconds and remembered the women he saw lying on the ground burnt and…dead.

"I'm sorry they got her" Naruto said solemnly as he looked at the old couple.

"Damn…those bastards" Kibou said falling to his knees and punching the ground.

"Kibou…" Shurui said draping herself over Kibou and cried over the loss of her daughter.

Naruto looked on sadly as the old couple mourned the death of their family members.

"We lost her Shurui…our daughter" Kibou cried.

"I-I, know we need to get too Mei…she will know what to do" Shurui also cried helping her husband up.

"Young man would you help us back to our camp, we'll inform you on the way there, but we must hurry more hunter-nin will come" Shurui pleaded.

"Of course" Naruto nodded and watched as Kibou pulled himself together slightly.

"Follow me" He said and took a hold of his wife's hand and ran further into the forest.

Naruto sighed before following them keeping at their pace.

"So…why where those hunter-nin's trying to kill you?" Naruto asked as he rushed forward.

"Yes…I suppose you deserve some explanations… it goes back quite a few years ago, when Yagura went mad with power he called for the immediate extermination of the bloodline users, it's rumored he feared one of us rising up and taking his spot as Mizukage, he's slowly turned most of Kirigakure against us through fear and ever since then anyone with a bloodline has been hunted and killed" Shurui said as she sighed.

"This Yagura…does he care that you are suffering?" Naruto asked.

"No…that bastard doesn't give a fuck, I hope someone kills that little shit, he's more of a monster than anyone" Kibou said angrily clenching his fist.

Naruto nodded as he continued rushing through the trees with the old couple not knowing what Kibou meant.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he noticed another chakra signature, both Kibou and Shurui stopped and started to feel around the different trees.

"Ah here it is" Shurui said as she pushed a button on the tree a few seconds later Naruto heard the sound of rustling.

"Who's there?" A voice said while Naruto frowned as he understood what was happening.

'_A Genjutsu…it's clever but it's also risky' _Naruto thought as he watched Kibou and Shurui remove their hoods.

"Ah Shurui-sama, Kibou-sama my apologies" A man said appearing out of thin air he had brown spiky hair, black top and bottoms with a grey chest plate.

"Kai" He said releasing the Genjutsu.

Naruto's eye widened as he saw a village out of nowhere appear there was small wooden cabins all the way up to large wooden cabins all lined up, he followed both Kibou and Shurui into the village.

"Stop...who are you?" the same man asked as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder stopping him from walking and quickly Naruto put his hand on the hilt of his katana.

"Stop Hogosha-chan he's with us…he's here to help" Shurui said, Naruto contemplated telling her that it wasn't his goal to stop a war and help them but seeing as it caused the man to back off he said nothing.

"Don't worry about him he's very cautious he's from a special clan of Genjutsu users there aren't many left but they help keep this small camp safe" Shurui said as they walked through the little village.

Naruto felt a little uneasy as he walked he could see people staring at him in fear, awe and wonder, he noticed the kids were walking around in rags far too big for them the adults were also wearing rags that had holes in them in multiple places, he noticed the ninja's where walking around paranoid grasping their weapons as a life line all in all he could see…fear.

He noticed that they had made their way to a large circular wooden building he stopped and waited as Kibou walked over towards the door and knocked immediately a large man with a giant sword opened the door after a few whispered words he motioned for Naruto to follow him and Shurui.

After a few staircases they stopped at a wooden door again Kibou knocked again.

"Come in" A soft feminine voice spoke however he could still hear the weariness that was in it.

Kibou opened the door and the three of them walked through, Naruto immediately notice the room was well kept as he got further in he noticed a desk with someone sat at it.

"Obaa-san, Ojii-san I'm so glad you're safe" The women said standing up.

Naruto gasped lightly as he watched her stand up she was a slender women she looked like she was in her late-twenties, she had green eyes and ankle length auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top knot was tied up at the top with blue band and four bangs in front two of the bangs where short with one covering her left eye and two others crossed between her chest just under her chin.

She was wearing a long sleeved dark blue dress that fell just below her knees, it seemed to close at the front with a zip and is kept on and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts, underneath, she wore mesh armour that covered more of her upper body than her dress. Around her waist was white belt that had pouches hanging from the back. She was also wearing blue high heeled sandals and shin guards reaching up to her knees. On her fingers and toes there was dark blue polish and dark blue lipstick on her lips.

All in all Naruto would say she was very attractive rivaling that of Tsunade.

"Mei-chan" Shurui whispered her voice taking a sad tone, immediately the now identified Mei's smile fell into a straight line and frown appeared on her face.

"Where are…the others?" Mei asked and as if on cue Shurui rushed forward and sobbed onto Mei telling her everything from how they were chased to the death of her daughter and meeting Naruto.

Naruto watched carefully as Mei consoled Shurui making sure to keep her emotions in check while soothing her carefully making sure she was comfortable, the action itself made Naruto sad as he remembered his own parents death and that no one was around to help him like this, he watched Kibou out of the corner of his eyes the man stood there like a stone his eyes hardening.

After 30 minutes Shurui's cries turned into light breathing signalling she had fallen to sleep, Kibou walked towards the two women and smiled ever so slightly as Mei placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him.

Naruto watched as he carried Shurui out of the room before looking back towards Mei he could see she was tired she rubbed her forehead and slumped over on the chair before looking at Naruto her green emerald eye locking onto his Azure's.

"I…know you saved my grandparent's life but could you please remove your hood it would put me at ease to see the face of who I'm talking to" Mei asked seriously, Naruto thought for a second before shrugging.

"It's understandable I'm assuming you're the leader of this rebel army and you can't take risks when it comes to new people" Naruto stated before taking off his hood and showing his facial features.

Mei blushed slightly as she saw Naruto's face and hair the spiky blonde hair and two large bangs which fell just beneath his chin framing his face. The blue azure eyes of his made her feel like she was looking into the sea. If she was being honest she would have to say Naruto was the best looking man she had ever seen, she could also tell he was quite young despite being as tall as her.

"I would also like your name" Mei said gathering her senses and fought back the blush.

"Naruto" He said with a straight face as he watched Mei.

"Well…Naruto, I'd like to thank you for saving my grandparents you'll have to forgive their behavior usually they are cheerful however as you know they have just lost their daughter and my auntie" Mei said giving Naruto a small smile.

"It's no problem…the death of someone close is never easy" Naruto said fighting back memories.

"How old are you Naruto if you don't mind me asking" Mei said calmly.

"14" Naruto answered while Mei's eyes widened slightly.

"So…young…yet so mature, why is that?" Mei asked.

"Personal reasons" Naruto stated while closing his eyes.

"Fair enough…maybe one day I'll earn your trust for you to tell me, however my grandmother also said that this was your first time in Kirigakure, for what reasons have you come for?" Mei asked narrowing her eyes ever so slightly.

"I…am not certain yet, I was told to come here as there where answers I was looking for" Naruto stated while frowning.

"I see…it's rare to see someone that is able to take out 3 hunter-nins and it's also rare to see someone with the Moukton ability…perhaps you should stay with us…and help us in this war who knows you may find your answers in doing so" Mei said however Naruto could also hear the desperation in her voice.

He knew the moment she had heard about his abilities she would try to recruit him and by the looks of things they were desperate…however he also knew in participating in this war he would eventually have to reveal himself as soon he would have monikers and with his similar appearances to his father word would spread around fast that the oldest son of the Yondaime was still alive.

"I-I" Naruto stuttered as watched as Mei's face turned into one of disappointment as if almost knowing what he was going to say.

"_It's really something isn't it, that no matter how painful our lives are, there will always be those who are the complete opposite and are always happy…kind of makes you a little jealous doesn't it" _

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as Tsunade's voice pierced his head.

"_I wouldn't worry…I promise things will become better for you"_

Naruto's face scrunched up into a frown as he remembered his conversation with Suifu how he had promised that things would look up for her and it seemed he would have to sacrifice something.

"Okay…I'll do it but only if you promise that no one over than you will have the authority to order me around" Naruto said as he came to a conclusion.

Yes eventually the world would hear of his accomplishments and of course Konoha would have to mark him as a missing-nin despite never officially being a part of the system however due to his family ties he would be marked a criminal, but perhaps this was for the best he was sick of hiding he was strong enough now to be able to protect his village yet the Hokage hadn't sent for him or gave him the clear that it was safe.

"Thank you so much…of course you will be one of my new personal guards, I don't know why but I trust you" Mei said with a smile.

"That's acceptable…however as were alone there is something I have to tell you...I ask you to please keep this a secret between me and you for now as it will leak out eventually" Naruto said with a straight face as he stared at Mei and took a breath once he saw her nod.

"My full name Is Naruto Namikaze, I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage…however my reasons for not being Konoha No Sato are personal so please don't ask" Naruto said as he looked at Mei who's eyes widened in shock, coughing slightly to get her attention Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"I…see that's some secret you have, it just means I can trust you even more right, now that I know anyway and seeing as your helping me, I'll help you Naruto your secret is safe with me…Mei Terumi future Godaime Mizukage" Mei pronounced proudly.

"Thank you…Mei" Naruto stated honestly.

"It's nothing really Naruto…you should get comfortable in here I've asked my grandfather to arrange your living arrangements so go see him after this" Mei offered walking towards Naruto.

"I'm glad to have you on our side Naruto" Mei said offering her hand.

"It's no trouble" Naruto said with a smile before taking her hand and shaking on it signalling a friendship that would last a lifetime...hopefully.

Naruto quickly pulled his hood up as he left the building, he knew that eventually his identity would be revealed yet he still wanted to hide it for now.

* * *

As he walked down the streets he frowned at the living conditions this put together village was hanging on by a thread the morale was down and everyone looked about ready to give up.

Locating the cabin Mei had gave him directions to Naruto knocked on the door and waited several seconds before the sound of footsteps could be heard through the wooden floorboards.

Kibou opened the door and stared at Naruto for a couple of seconds.

"Oh…it's you, come in but take that damn hood down" Kibou said walking back into the cabin motioning for Naruto to follow him, while Naruto stood there gaping as he had just been scolded for wearing a hood.

Complying quickly Naruto walked into the cabin and pulled down his hood and followed Kibou back into the main seating area of the cabin.

"So…young and handsome" Naruto turned his head to see Shurui sat on a chair with a herbal tea in her hand and she was staring at Naruto in shock.

"Ah…this is the first time you've seen with me without my hood isn't it?" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"Yes it is, I'm surprised you're so young but other than that what is your name boy, it only fair you tell us since you know ours" Kibou asked roughly as crossed his arms in the doorway.

"I never told you…oh well my name's Naruto" Naruto said before he remembered what Mei had told him.

"I was also told to come here for my living arrangements" Naruto said while looking at Kibou.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a key and walked over towards Naruto and handed them to him.

"This is the key to your cabin and these are the directions, Mei obviously trusts you enough to keep you around, it would be wise not to break her trust" Kibou said while Naruto frowned at the man's words.

"Kibou behave…you're always welcome to drop by Naruto-chan" Shurui said kindly as Naruto nodded and walked out of the cabin and back into the streets.

* * *

Eventually Naruto made it to where his cabin was it wasn't small and it wasn't large either, he did hope that he would be living by himself as he had seen several people sharing cabins.

Putting the key into the keyhole Naruto unlocked the door and proceeded to walk in the natural light coming in from the window made it possible to see everything he could see three doors from his position walking over towards the closest one to him Naruto smiled slightly when he saw a small desk and chair with a candle next to it, it was obviously a study room and Naruto briefly wondered if everyone had one.

Closing the door Naruto made his way over towards another door and opened it inside was a small bathtub, toilet and sink.

Closing the bathroom door Naruto walked over towards the final door and opened it and sighed as soon as he saw the bed it was single but Naruto couldn't of been happier at least he wouldn't have to sleep on the floor, taking one more last look around Naruto noticed that he didn't have a seating area like Shurui and Kibou but he wasn't going to complain since he wasn't really expecting anyone to come round.

Walking over towards his new bed Naruto unstrapped his katana and scroll and placed them next to his bed before falling onto it and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Finished a bit of a boring chapter but it was more of a build up anyway I wasn't quite sure how to do this chapter I mean Kirigakure was in a civil war but it was never stated that the bloodline users stayed in the actual village or created their own camp and seeing as Yagura's armies where most likely bigger you'd imagine the rebels would go into hiding…Now though, Mei just so you know she is around the age of 27 and 28.**

**Also keep up with your names for Female Itachi I've had some really good ones and just so you know with Naruto and Mei I'm not going to make them bed buddies immediately it may take a few months or a couple of chapters.**

**On an another note look at the image for the story that's what my female Itachi will look like if you want a better look I'd suggest going on to deviantart and searching Female Itachi it should be there.**

**Next chapter – Naruto goes to war**

**Until next time…**


	10. Naruto goes to War!

**Yes…I am back and I've reached chapter 10 wow that's quite an achievement for me anyway I hope everyone is still as entertained as you were since chapter 1, let's have a recap of everything we've seen.**

**There has been violence, plotting, lemons, adulterous behavior and really gruesome scenes…Now the question is how do I top it, hmm how about more violence, more plotting, even more lemon scenes or course more adulterous behavior and even more gruesomeness plus more factors which I won't reveal as I want to surprise most of you.**

**Last chapter will be the most we will see of both Kibou and Shurui so if you didn't really care for them hurray and if you did care I'm sorry they were only put in for one purpose and that was to show Naruto the rebel forces…wow I feel like I'm talking about Star Wars for some reason anyway look forward to a lot of Naruto and Mei interactions in the coming chapters.**

**Another interesting thing I want readers to look out for is the Naruto I've portrayed in this story is based off 5 characters from multiple Manga's try guess them if you can however I'm not going to reveal who is right until the end as then I'll have finally shown Naruto's personality.**

**Also in the next 10 chapters you'll come to see a lot of Naruto's weaknesses so just in case you are thinking I'm overpowering him.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_The rain poured down heavily bouncing off every surface it impacted with there was no sign of anyone around except for one small boy in a bright orange top and bottoms his spiky blonde hair was flattened down due to the rain and in front of his eyes were a pair of goggles covering his eyes from the rain however if one were to look closely they would be able to see that there was water inside them._

_He sat on a lonesome swing under one tree that was doing nothing to give him protection from the rain, in front of him was the Konoha ninja academy building._

"_Why do I always fail" The boy muttered his blue eyes glancing around full of pain._

"_Why does everyone hate me" He said again and got no answer, and after a couple of seconds buried his face into his hands and cried._

* * *

Naruto quickly sat up from his bed sweat pouring down the side of his face, he could briefly hear the sound of knocking at his door.

'_Another nightmare…' _Naruto thought and put on a pair of black anbu bottoms before heading towards the door and greet whoever was there.

"Naruto-san, sorry to wake you but Mei-sama has asked for you" A young girl said she had blonde hair and green eyes, Naruto noticed that she had a Kirigakure headband on and tilted his head she seemed to be around 9 or 10 years old.

"Okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes" Naruto said closing the door as the girl nodded her head and ran to towards the main building known as headquarters.

Going back into his room Naruto quickly got himself dressed and readied his equipment before heading out.

He could tell it was still early in the morning as there was only shinobi around as he made his way to the main building Naruto saw the little girl from earlier rush past him with a smile.

'_So carefree, even in these times' _Naruto thought knocking on the door of the headquarters.

Immediately the same man from yesterday with the giant sword appeared and glanced at Naruto.

"You must be Naruto, Mei-sama is waiting" Naruto nodded and walked past the man.

* * *

Naruto knocked on the door and frowned when he heard multiple voices coming from inside and from the sound of things it was pretty heated.

"Come on in Naruto" Naruto opened the door as he heard Mei's voice he noticed there was a large oval table with several people around it with Mei being at the top.

"So this is the newcomer, how can you be so foolish and let anyone into the rebellion Mei he could be here to betray us" An elderly women said sneering at Naruto with several other older members nodding their heads while Naruto thought the urge to punch each of them.

"We don't really have many options the way we are now we'll be destroyed in the next year all of us, we have roughly 2000 shinobi who are fit to actually fight, Yagura has 5000 plus, and you expect us to just sit here hoping that things will just get better the fact is we need Naruto more than he needs us" Mei shouted Naruto was taken back slightly at her raised voice, he stood next to a few other shinobi in the room as he watched the scene.

"We are losing more and more Shinobi each day I can personally vouch for Naruto so stop complaining as we have more important matters to get onto" Mei said as she calmed her voice while a few of the elderly members bowed their head at Mei's authority.

"Yesterday…3 hunter-nins were extremely close to finding the camp, if it wasn't for Naruto I'm afraid they would have, I believe Yagura will soon know where we are we have to act fast reports from yesterday have showed me that Yagura is setting up a large camp 6 kilometers away from here I believe he's going to try take us out in one sweep" Mei stopped as she looked at the shocked expressions everyone was showing except Naruto.

"W-what should we do" An elderly man said in fear, while Mei sighed.

"The only thing, we can do meet them head on and hopefully try to scare them off for now make them rethink strategies" Mei summed up while looking at a map in front of her.

"We will take a 500 shinobi's to meet them head on I myself will be leading this group" Mei said while everyone but Naruto gasped.

"But Mei-sama that's suicide you'll be outnumbered send someone else to lead" A middle aged man said standing up while Mei just glared at him.

"Ao you will be leading another 1000 to attack from the side make sure you do it at the most suitable time to give us an advantage otherwise it will be for nothing" Mei commanded.

"Yes Mei-sama" Ao said Naruto looked at the man with narrowed eyes he was a middle aged man with moussed up blue hair he wore a grey turtle neck jumped with grey bottoms and a turquoise colour robe over him.

However what Naruto noticed was the eye patch over his right eye, he had only ever seen one shinobi do that and that was Kakashi so he could hide his Sharingan and so it didn't drain him of his chakra.

"I want to leave another 500 shinobi's here just in case things don't go as planned…Hogosha I want you to lead here while I'm gone and make sure nothing happens" Mei said looking towards another Shinobi who Naruto easily recognized as the guy from yesterday who disabled the Genjutsu.

"Y-Yes M-Mei-sama" Hogosha stuttered while blushing causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

'_Seems like someone's got a little crush'_ Naruto thought in amusement.

"But Mei-sama if Ao-san and Hogosha-san are not going with you into battle, who will protect you?" An elderly man asked.

"I am a Kage level shinobi I do not need protecting however I will be taking Naruto with me he will be watching my back" Mei said causing people to mutter.

"Are you sure that's wise he's only a boy and he might not be that strong" Naruto could feel his eyebrow twitching as he heard that and felt like unsheathing his katana and showing them who the boy really is.

"Naruto may be young but he's incredibly powerful, possibly even stronger than me, I trust he'll keep me safe in battle" Mei said seriously while looking at Naruto as if sending him a secret message, Naruto understood straight away Mei was talking about the answers he needed and knew if he wanted them he'd have to help them. Everyone looked at Naruto in amazement and Hogosha looked at him in anger and jealousy.

"I take the silence means you have no more questions, Ao ready everyone we live in the next hour…dismissed" Mei said standing up while the councilors left.

"Mei-sama is it wise to have the newcomer protect, you" Hogosha said while Naruto raised an eyebrow at the desperation he could hear in his voice.

"Yes, now go to the gate and prepare our departure" Mei demanded as Hogosha nodded and left quickly and sent a sly glare to Naruto as he walked past.

Next Ao walked up to Naruto and stared at him for a few seconds his one uncovered eye stared at Naruto in concentration.

"You've been giving an important job and if Mei-sama trusts you then so will I" Ao said placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder and left with the other shinobi's leaving only Naruto and Mei alone.

"I'm sorry for the way everyone's treating you Naruto, there's only a few people who actually believe you are here to help" Mei said quietly giving Naruto an apologetic look hoping her people hadn't driven off someone of Naruto's caliber.

"It's fine everyone is paranoid it's understandable" Naruto said quietly while still being angry at people calling him a child he had over things to think about.

"Thank you, come let's meet up with everyone" Naruto nodded as he followed Mei out of the room.

* * *

Naruto stood behind Mei as she stood in front of 500 shinobi she nodded to Hogosha as he opened the gate.

Naruto could see the fear in everyone of the shinobi's eyes he couldn't blame them most of them would probably die after today.

"They're scared" Mei said as Naruto looked back at her and could see the same traces of fear in Mei's eyes.

"I know…" Naruto said quietly as he remembered the third shinobi war he had seen the same fear in his parents eyes.

"But we'll be alright after all we have you leading us" Naruto smiled at Mei and saw her blush slightly in embarrassment.

Nodding her head she carried on walking with new determination in her eyes knowing she had people who believed in her.

* * *

After a couple hours of travelling Mei signaled everyone to stop and get down the shinobi's hid in the trees while Mei called for Naruto.

"What do you think?" Mei asked as Naruto landed next to her.

Naruto looked in front of him he could see the ending of the forest and in an open field there where close to 300 shinobi's walking around.

"It's a trap" Naruto stated as he narrowed his eyes at the scene in front of him it was clear that this was part of Yagura's army as he could see the Kirigakure head protector.

"That's what I thought as well" Mei whispered in frustration while planning her next move.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked as he watched Mei concentrate.

"Get everyone with a fire and wind element at the front quickly" Mei ordered and Naruto nodded while rushing back to do as she ordered.

Once the fire and wind users where at the front Mei went through hand signals informing them of the plan.

"Now!" Mei shouted while going through hand signs like the rest of the fire users.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu" The fire users shouted and multiple giant fire balls flew out of the forest surprising the shinobi in the middle of the field and just as the fireball were about to reach the shinobi's Mei shouted again.

"Wind users now!"

Naruto went through hand seals along with a few others and jumped in front of the fire users.

"Futon: Daitoppa" Naruto pushed his hands forward with the rest of the wind users and watched as a large gust of wind appeared and enlarged the fireballs completely engulfing the 300 shinobi's in fire making them scream out in pain.

As soon as the fire died down the only thing that could be seen was the burnt land which had now been scorched black.

"Move forward everyone" Mei commanded again while Naruto looked at her in slight confusion.

"We'll be playing right into their trap" Naruto whispered so no one else could hear.

"I know…but there not going to come out any other way especially now they've seen what we can do" Mei said walking forwards onto the burnt ground.

"MEI-SAMA I'M SENSING OVER 600 CHAKRA SIGNATURES" Someone shouted and Naruto quickly identified him as a sensor.

"That's nothing to worry about its only 100 more than us" Mei said calmly while the sensor paled.

"B-but Yagura is leading them" the same sensor said while Naruto frowned as he watched Mei pale slightly.

"Are you sure?" She demanded through gritted teeth.

"Yes, there's no mistaken his Bijuu's chakra" The sensor said shaking in fear, while Naruto's eyes widened.

"He's a Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked Mei as she nodded.

"Yes he's the container of the Isobu it's the reason he's so strong my techniques have no effect on him at all, he's completely synched with his Bijuu" Mei said angrily as Yagura appeared on the other side of the field.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Yagura he looked no older than he did he had grey hair with a few spikes pink eyes and a scar that ran down his from the bottom of his right eye to his chin.

'_A Jinchuriki, he's like Nimato…could Nimato turn out like him?' _Naruto thought as he watched Yagura order half of his forces forward.

"Let's meet them we just have to hold out long enough until Ao arrives with the rest" Mei said as she raised her arm up and quickly launched it down signalling everyone to battle and immediately all 500 shinobi's ran forward while Mei and Naruto stayed behind.

"Why are we staying back shouldn't we help them" Naruto questioned as he looked at Mei who was concentrating fully on the battle.

"No…Yagura's plan is to weaken our forces, you and I are Kage level shinobi we will win this first round but Yagura will send the rest of his forces to wipe us out and unfortunately we will have to keep our eyes on Yagura his attacks are deadly one hit is all it takes" Mei said tightening her knuckles.

Naruto looked on to the battlefield it was true the 500 rebel shinobi's were slowly defeating Yagura's forces however they were also taking heavy losses Naruto could see many of the rebel shinobi's dying.

Eventually Mei's forces won out however they were easily reduced to less than half while half of Yagura's shinobi were laying on the floor dead, looking over towards the Jinchuriki Naruto frowned when he saw him smiling and lifting his hand up and quickly dropping it.

"Where's Ao?" Mei said angrily as she watched the rest of Yagura's shinobi advance on what was left of her forces and meet them in battle.

"Let me go in" Naruto said and Mei snapped her head towards Naruto in shock.

"Alone?" She asked, while Naruto nodded.

"Yes…I'll be able to take out the rest also you don't have Shinobi to spare if what you said about the numbers Yagura has under his control then we haven't even taken out one fifth of his army while he's defeated one quarter of yours" Naruto reasoned glaring at Yagura under his hood.

"I'll go with you then" Mei said causing Naruto to shake his head at her stubbornness.

"No, I must go alone if you are captured or killed it's over for everyone, trust me I'll win" Naruto said sending her a smile.

"Fine…but you better come back or I'll kill you myself I still have to get to know your properly" Mei said after some thought while Naruto shook his head in amusement at Mei.

"Alright time to let loose" Naruto said walking out of the tree line and into the field just as the rest of the rebel forces were being slaughtered.

Naruto calmly walked forward as he noticed everyone turn their eyes on him and slowly unsheathed his katana and flicked it downwards.

He watched as Yagura nodded and smiled to his forces and they cheered before charging at Naruto.

Naruto roughly estimated there to be around 150 shinobi left he could tell they were clumsy by the way they held their weapons, they were unorganized.

Crouching down Naruto channeled chakra to his feet and propelled forward destroying the ground below where his feet traveled surprising the shinobi and sliced his way through a line of them and ended up behind the group ignoring the shower of blood behind him.

Standing up fully Naruto took a glance at Yagura and saw his expression was still calm though the guards next to him were looking at the battlefield in awe.

Naruto turned around and flicked his sword cleaning the blood off it before getting into the same crouched position and propelled forward he was surprised as he felt a few of the shinobi reflect his attack, it seemed there was more to the Kirigakure shinobi than he first thought.

Naruto sighed as he sheathed his katana it seemed that they weren't going to fall for the same trick twice.

Going through hand seals Naruto quickly slapped his hands onto the ground.

Immediately hundreds of wooden spikes erupted from the ground impaling most of the shinobi's showering the battlefield in blood the ones who were lucky enough to escape backed away as fast as they could.

"What the hell is he?" One of the shinobi's shouted as they panicked, there numbers were reduced dramatically as on the field there where approximately 20 shinobi's left of Yagura's forces.

Naruto smiled despite the situation he knew that using the wood techniques would startle the Shinobi's and he knew he had the advantage.

However his eyes widened as he felt a change in the wind looking towards the source he gasped as he saw a giant turtle appear from where Yagura was.

'_His Bijuu transformation' _Naruto wondered while staring at Yagura wide eyed he watched as small black balls floated in the air around Yagura and form together to create a giant ball.

"NARUTO" Mei shouted as she jumped behind Naruto and gasped when she saw Yagura fire the tailed beast bomb.

The tailed beast bomb flew forwards completely destroying all of the ninja's that were left and it showed no signs of slowing down as it approached both Naruto and Mei.

'_That things far too big to go around, we'll never make it' _Naruto thought while pulling out one of his Hiraishin kunai and pushed it forwards.

Naruto winced as he felt his feet being pushed back slightly however he could see the tailed beast bomb slowly being absorbed into his time space barrier, but he could also feel the chakra drainage as well.

As soon as the tailed beast bomb was fully absorbed by Hiraishin marker Naruto fell to his knees while panting.

'_I…need…to find…a safe place…to put this explosion'_ Naruto had one of his eyes closed as he looked towards a spot he had placed a Hiraishin marker when he first arrived in Kirigakure.

Behind Yagura a giant explosion went off completely uprooting trees sending them flying and the ground shook.

Naruto collapsed his face hit the floor and Mei quickly rushed towards him and placed his arm over her shoulder while she watched Yagura revert back into his human form and was watching Naruto with wide eyes, not that she could blame Yagura she had never seen someone stop Yagura's Bijuu attacks.

"Naruto are you okay" Mei asked frantically as she helped Naruto up.

"Y-Yeah j-just g-give me a couple of seconds" Naruto panted out while struggling to keep his body up.

"That took far too much out of me, not sure if I could pull off another one of those though" Naruto said silently as he felt his eyes closing.

Despite having large chakra reserves he was still worn out by using large scale wood techniques and transferring a tailed beast bomb just about took everything out of him.

"MEI-SAMA" Naruto heard as his eyes slowly closed, he vaguely recognized the voice to be Ao however he wasn't able to look up, but his eyes finally rested on Yagura's form as he retreated, as Yagura's form vanished in the background Naruto's eyes closed as he welcomed unconsciousness.

* * *

"_I'm gonna be Hokage dattebayo"_ _A small spiky haired blonde boy shouted while running down the streets ignoring the looks of contempt he was getting from the adults and the ridicule he was getting from the children._

"_What's that Kyuubi brat talking about" A man said as he watched the young blonde run down the street._

"_Talking about being Hokage…jeez the nerve it takes the life of the Hokage's family now it wants to be one" A women sneered._

* * *

"Nimato" Naruto breathed out as he sat up he immediately noticed the wooden walls of his cabin and sighed.

'_It was another nightmare…that can't be happening to Nimato' _Naruto thought as his eyes widened as he remembered where he was.

The last thing he could remember was sending the tailed beast bomb away and after that the rest became blurry.

The sound of someone breathing caused Naruto to turn his head, his eyes widened when he saw the familiar auburn hair of Mei she was using her arms as a pillow and rested them on the table next to the bed as she slept peacefully.

Looking down Naruto could see his hands bandaged however there were still traces of blood that could be soon through the bandages.

'_Looks like my hands got to close, first day in this war and I'm injured that's about right' _Naruto thought as he heard Mei slowly wake up.

"Naruto, you're awake are you all right?" Mei asked worriedly while Naruto raised an eyebrow over her concern.

"Yeah something like this won't kill me, but why are you here not that I'm complaining but shouldn't you be in your office or something" Naruto asked confused.

"That stuff can wait I need to talk to you we did promise after all remember, that was really amazing what you did back there I've never seen anyone stop Yagura's tailed beast bomb that's some amazing technique you have" Mei said smiling at Naruto truthfully she had finished everything concerning the battle the only thing left to do was decide there next move, her visiting Naruto was purely out of curiosity.

"Yeah, only problem is it takes a lot of chakra out of me and since that was the only time I've ever actually tried something like that I kind of got injured" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly while Mei smiled and nodded secretly taking note of his recklessness.

"So…what happened after I lost consciousness?" Naruto asked turning on his serious voice while Mei also put her serious face on knowing this war was far from over.

"Ao arrived as you blacked out however it seemed he had a little trouble himself they ran into around 500 of Yagura's forces, we won but we lost at least a quarter of the 1000 Ao had" Mei reasoned as she sighed, it was another painful hit to the forces.

"Is that what forced Yagura to retreat?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"No…I'm not sure what caused him to retreat actually, it's like the moment he saw you go unconscious he left" Mei frowned as she thought back to the way Yagura acted.

"Seems suspicious doesn't it" Naruto confirmed.

"Yeah it is…anyway I've got to get back to the meeting room to decide our next move I'll come visit later" Mei said standing up and straightened out her dress while Naruto had to blush as he watched Mei's DD breasts bounce.

"Wait, I'll come too I'm feeling a lot better anyway" Naruto said throwing his legs out of bed and standing up ignoring the slight exhaustion his body was feeling.

"Are you sure you still look pretty hurt" Mei asked in concern as she glanced at him her green eyes gazing at him in worry.

"Yeah, I'll be alright i'm not made of glass" Naruto said placing his blue sandals on however he couldn't find his cloak.

"I'm sorry Naruto it was destroyed in the battle" Mei said guiltily knowing that Naruto's appearance couldn't be hidden now until he got a new cloak.

"Oh... I'm guessing everyone's already seen my face and hair now anyway" Naruto reasoned as he thought that he was brought back without his hood people must of seen him.

"Alright…you ready?" Mei asked while Naruto nodded and quickly followed her out of his cabin.

* * *

While walking through the streets Naruto couldn't help but notice the looks of awe he was getting from the children and the looks of respect he was getting from the adults.

"It's because you were able to stand up to Yagura, some people have even started to call you the Bijuu slayer" Mei chuckled slightly as she saw Naruto's face.

"B-But I-I didn't even defeat him" Naruto said blushing slightly at the moniker as it was completely exaggerated.

"No…but you did something better you proved that not everyone that goes against him dies, it's a big deal for us" Mei said as she watched him blush personally she found it adorable that Naruto found taking a praise difficult.

"I barely made it out of their alive" Naruto muttered while Mei gave a small smile at his modesty.

Following Mei as she opened the door to the main headquarters Naruto nodded to the guard on duty and walked step by step with Mei as she walked into the council room.

Naruto was taken back slightly when he watched everyone stand up but quickly shrugged it off as them showing respect for Mei, however as he made his way to the wall next to Ao he noticed most of the councilors nod to him.

"Thank you all for coming at such short notice" Mei started while nodding to everyone.

"As you have most likely heard we were successful yesterday in repelling Yagura and his forces, I'd like to thank everyone Ao for supporting us and Hogosha for looking after the camp while we were gone" Mei said before she looked at Naruto and smiled unaware of Hogosha blushing at her praises.

"I'd like to thank Naruto as well, without him there was a chance I'd have been killed as well…it's good to know my trust wasn't misplaced" Mei said softly sending Naruto a grateful smile.

"Now onto important matters we were able to push Yagura back for now however we are still outnumbered any battles we find ourselves in we must reduce the number of casualties, we are fighting an uphill battle, this war will carry on longer but I believe we can win" Mei said with determination.

Naruto smiled as he watched Mei give her speech it wasn't the most motivated speech he had ever heard however he knew it's what people needed to hear, he could see the determination she showed when it came to fighting for the freedom of everyone in Kirigakure and it even inspired him a little, and it made him respect her that much more.

One thing was certain however Naruto thought this was definitively going to be an uphill battle and for him to find the answers he was looking for he'd have to partake in a war that would change the entire structure of Kirigakure.

* * *

**Yes another chapter done, so the war is getting on I wonder how long it will be until people realize who Naruto is also I've tried to make this seem as much of a war as possible, I mean let's look at it this way Naruto is slightly experienced when it comes to wars he's seen the effects it had and is better prepared than most people think but he still hasn't had the chance to witness to true difficult decisions leaders have to make you know kill 1 save a 100.**

**Also with Naruto's strength levels I want to make it clear that even though Naruto has large chakra reserves they have not grown fully so if I were to give him a character who he was close to I'd say his reserves are just above Kakashi's, however what makes him an S rank ninja is his techniques and his intelligence.**

**People will also have to remember that Naruto is not the Jinchuriki in this story so his reserves are significantly smaller however as he gets older he will become more powerful.**

**Also I'm not certain how strong Yagura actually was however he must have been a formidable foe so where along the lines, keep up with the female Itachi names and now try see if you can guess which characters I used to shape Naruto's personality remember the characters may or may not be in the Naruto series.**

**Until next time…**

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Age: 14**

**Skill Level: Kage **

**Skills: High Kenjutsu, High Ninjutsu, High Taijutsu, Mid Genjutsu , High Fuinjutsu**

**Rank: S class…**

**Lovers so far…Shizune, Tsunade and Suifu**

**Shizune Kato**

**Age: 24**

**Tsunade Senju **

**Age: 44**

**Suifu ?**

**Age: 34 **


	11. The Mission and the Massage!

**Guess whose back with a new chapter…that's right me and I'm contemplating adding a lemon into this one…but you'll have to read to find out, I'm horrible aren't I.**

**Also I haven't decided when I will end this war in Kirigakure, but I do know this full story will certainly go over the 14 chapters I predicted man…**

**Also I got a message saying that I've hyped Naruto up to be this smart and powerful ninja when he acts like an idiot in battle by using the hundreds of massive wooden spikes, I would like to point out the scale of the jutsu was enormous and very taxing also it was the smartest thing to do in that situation as it startled the enemies and took out multiple enemies.**

**But anyway I guess some of you might not care and are just enjoying the story for you lot here's chapter 11 **

**Enjoy…**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he stood in the council room inside the rebel's headquarters it had been 8 months since his arrival into Kirigakure and Yagura had still not been stopped however his forces had been cut down significantly by the bloodline users Naruto had mastered several large scales Moukton attacks which completely destroyed an army if he were to guess Yagura's loyal shinobi's were cut down by at least three fifths, however the rebels had also been cut down to less than half.

Over the last 8 months Naruto had grown taller and had a whole 2 inches over Mei now, also he had learnt several Suiton Ninjutsu from many of the shinobi's that were willing to teach in the army.

He was wearing a black anbu top and a mesh guard, with a grey chest plate over him and black anbu bottoms with blue sandals, equipped with finger-less gloves with metal protectors on the back. He had changed his clothing since coming to Kirigakure as his previous clothing wasn't enough protection in these environments.

He had also made quite the name for himself while people still called him the Bijuu slayer there where many now calling him the Nidaime Kiiroi Senko (1) due to his usage of the Hiraishin No Jutsu, of course his name had been placed in Kirigakure's bingo book.

He also kept his promise to Tsunade once every two months Naruto would appear in front of her and it would always end in a night of passion, it was also quite beneficial as she would also give him check-ups to see if his health was in good condition and that he didn't catch any illnesses, actually thinking about it she was worried whenever he saw her and he could tell she was worried about him why though he couldn't guess perhaps she would miss the sex, thinking about it was about time he met up with Tsunade.

"We are in a bad situation" Mei said rubbed her forehead and the rest of the councillors agreed.

That was another thing that had changed his relationship with Mei had improved dramatically ever since that first day when he collapsed, she was always talking to him outside of missions whenever she could she had even started to call him Naruto-kun around the 5th month plus she was also flirting heavily with him, he noticed however he ruled it off as just her personality.

Though Hogosha seemed to hate him more, he knew why though Mei favored him over Hogosha he could see the glare the man sent him whenever Mei would call him Naruto-kun or flirted with him, not that he cared though, just about everyone knew the guy had a thing for Mei while she seemed oblivious or perhaps she was ignoring it he didn't care.

"We have had reports that Yagura has at least 1000 of our own forces that he's captured over the years and held them in a prison in Kirigakure, I could only imagine the torture they have been through however if we could get them out we could change the tide of this war" Mei said causing gasps from everyone.

"But they would have been tortured for years why would Yagura keep them alive" Naruto heard someone say and recognized the person as Kibou.

"It's difficult to say perhaps he's trying to turn them against us or he may be using them as leverage, I can't be certain however what I do know is now we know that they are alive we can't leave them" Mei said with conviction.

Naruto smiled as he watched Mei despite everything she still kept the same determination to keep everyone safe, it was strange how one minute she could be threatening to kill you for mentioning the word marriage yet the next she would be talking calmly and comforting.

"How are we supposed to help them though Mei-sama" another council member asked while she frowned as she had thought of a plan yet it was incredibly insane.

"I have an idea but it's risky…we'll need to infiltrate Kirigakure and rescue the prisoners from the inside, however it's more than likely a one way trip" Mei said sadly as her face frowned in frustration and Naruto could hear the desperation in her voice, it was the same voice he had heard when Mei asked him to join, he knew that it was her voice when she had no other options.

"I'll do it" Naruto said pushing off the wall causing everyone to look at him with wide eyes, especially Mei as she seemed to be looking at him in worry.

"But you'll die" Kibou said looking towards Naruto over the last couple of months the man had begun to respect Naruto for everything he had done.

"I'll come back alive" Naruto said ignoring Kibou and stared at Mei with determination he could see her green eye melting in worry while they met with his confident azure.

"Naruto…if…you are…sure then I believe you, do you understand the…risks?" Mei asked in worry as she had to make sure he knew what he was getting into.

"Yes if I fail I will most likely die, however I have way too much to do before I can die, so trust me" Naruto said honestly as the image of the masked man appeared in his mind.

"Okay, Naruto, we will have to sneak you in at night, that's when the guard duty is at its weakest you can use the cover of night to bypass the guards and find your way to the center of tower" Mei said with her leadership voice while she still looked at Naruto in worry.

"Here is where you will enter, there's no secret way out so to get out you'll have to use the entrance" Mei continued while pulling out a map and pointing towards different spots on a map.

"Once the prisoners are secured we will be waiting at the edge of the forest we will be able to use the distraction you will cause and the cover of night to make our getaway" Naruto nodded as he listened to Mei's plan.

"Alright everyone dismissed…Naruto could you stay for a minute" Mei asked while Naruto nodded letting everyone walk past him and ignored the glare he got from Hogosha.

"Are you sure about this Naruto-kun, you don't have to put yourself through so much for us" Mei said quietly.

"I'm the only one who can do it and you know it…Mei" Naruto said in a confident tone causing Mei to blush.

"I know…I'm scared you won't come back" Mei whispered quietly, however Naruto still heard it and sighed.

"I will come back, besides I've got to see you marry before I die" Naruto said with an amused smile as he saw her frown turn dangerous.

"Shut up…or I'll kill you" Mei said dangerously with a smile on her face and after a couple of seconds both Naruto and Mei started to laugh.

"That's the sound I like to hear, you should laugh more Mei it suits you" Naruto said with a smirk as he saw her smirk back.

"Maybe you will, when you come back…I want you to take the rest of the night off and be ready to leave at night tomorrow understood" She said with a smile.

"Yeah…goodnight Mei, get some beauty sleep" Naruto spoke out in a teasing voice before vanishing in a yellow flash.

"Idiot" Mei said with a smile as she fell back into her chair and placed her hand over her heart, it was beating incredibly fast, actually it was whenever she looked at Naruto her heart would do these funny things, she would feel butterflies flapping around in her stomach at just the sound of his name.

Over the last 8 months she could say she had strong romantic feelings for Naruto it helped he was so selfless and brave as most of the people she knew in her life were the complete opposite, she had always scared men off with her overpowering status however not Naruto he would treat her like a friend laugh with her and even just talk with her.

However the thought of him leaving for a mission that had a high chance of him never making it back sent aches in her chest just the mere thought of him dying caused her breath to hitch slightly.

"What have you done to me Naruto-kun" Mei whispered to herself as she began to look at documents on the table trying to suppress her ever growing feelings.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto appeared in his cabin next to his bed where his kunai was lodged into the drawers.

Looking at the time Naruto smiled when he saw it was just getting dark, he had guessed Tsunade would be waiting for him and she was certainly one woman you did not want to keep waiting.

He flinched slightly as he remembered the time he met her after placing the Hiraishin marker on her ass that was one night Naruto had thought his time was up.

Tsunade had made him eat her out for hours and tightened her legs around his neck so tight he had felt as if she was trying to snap his neck.

He had asked her though if she wanted him to move it and surprisingly she had said no and said she was used to it now, of course this was after they had sex though, as she always seemed calmer after.

Shaking his head Naruto placed his hand in a seal and immediately disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

Meanwhile Tsunade Senju sat on a bed in a hotel room she had finally ditched Shizune for the night and had prepared for Naruto, the mere thought of what was about to occur tonight made her pussy wet.

Ever since Naruto and she agreed to this agreement, both of them would completely go out of their way to pleasure one another.

At first it was just different positions either of them had wanted to try eventually it had evolved to sometimes role playing…well at first they would role play however they would just loose themselves in lust and just hump like rabbits.

Last time it had been patient and doctor, with Tsunade being the doctor and Naruto being the patient, she fondly remembered the hands on physical she gave him and the extremely delicious sample he had given her.

A sudden flash caught her attention as she watched Naruto appear in the room and smiled when she saw him look at her.

Naruto watched Tsunade smile at him and couldn't help but grin she was wearing her usual white kimono style blouse with her blue pants and green haori.

"Took your time didn't you" Tsunade faked in anger as she stood up and walked closer towards Naruto she cursed him when she saw his confident grin.

"I'm sorry for making you wait" Naruto said as he noticed Tsunade was in his range to grab and quickly pulled her towards him by the waist and pressed their chests up against each other and laid his forehead on hers.

"Well how are you going to compensate me" Tsunade teased while she stared deeply into Naruto's eyes and placed her hands on his chest.

"Like this" Naruto stated before pulling Tsunade into a passionate kiss.

She immediately responded by throwing her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss while their tongue's playfully massaged each other.

However Tsunade noticed something different, Naruto was all stiff usually when they would kiss he would have picked her up so she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist however he seemed a little preoccupied.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked as they broke apart from the kiss and leaving a trail of saliva still connected on their lips.

"I'm sorry I've just got a lot on my mind" Naruto said with a sigh while Tsunade frowned as he seemed stressed out, however she smiled as soon as she thought of a plan.

"How about I give you a massage and you can tell me what the problem is" Tsunade whispered as she broke out of Naruto's embrace and walked behind him and quickly wrapped her arms around his mid-section.

"I'm not sure that will work" Naruto replied while closing his eyes as he felt Tsunade place kisses on his neck.

"Why don't we try anyway, get undressed" Tsunade purred seductively into his ear and gently nibbled on it before releasing her hold and walked into the bathroom.

Naruto smiled as he felt Tsunade let go and walk into the bathroom, truth was he was stressed and worried, the mission tomorrow was important, he knew it was when he signed up for it but he needed to put on a facade that made him seem cool about it since he didn't want to worry everyone.

It was a mission that could either mean winning the war or losing the war and it was a lot of pressure on his shoulders.

He had suspected Mei had seen through it as she kept him behind and asked him if he really wanted to do this, and now it seemed Tsunade did as well, he didn't know what it was perhaps he was more loose about things around his women friends or perhaps it was just he could never lie to strong wiled women it was the same with his mother, he quickly shook off that idea as Mei was his only women friend in the camp in fact she was the only person he actually talked to except for Ao and Chojuro every now and then.

Quickly removing his clothes until he was only left in his boxer shorts Naruto waited for Tsunade.

Tsunade walked out of the bathroom holding a bottle that Naruto suspected to be massage oil and raised an eyebrow at her as she stopped in front of him.

"Well aren't you going to get undressed" Tsunade asked a little annoyed that Naruto was still in his boxer shorts.

"You want these off to?" Naruto asked pointing towards boxer shorts in surprise since he knew Tsunade hated it when Naruto was overly perverted around her despite the fact in his opinion when she wanted sex she was far more perverted.

* * *

**Lemon scene**

* * *

"Yes now get them off it's not like I haven't seen your cock before and we both know I've done more than see it…I've licked, sucked and touched it now get it out" Tsunade commanded while Naruto quickly pulled his shorts down revealing his semi erect penis for Tsunade and her sexy talk had made him a little hard it wasn't often Tsunade talked like this he assumed she was extremely horny.

"See, was that too hard, now go lie on the bed" Tsunade commanded while Naruto huffed at her impatient attitude and raised his eyebrows when he noticed the towels already placed on the bed,

"You were expecting this?" Naruto asked turning around looking towards Tsunade as she seemed to be in the process of discarding her own clothes.

"Well I did hope that we could play masseuse and her client" Tsunade said playfully as she removed her kimono style blouse and revealed her large E size breasts.

"There as impressive as always" Naruto said with a smile and cupped one of Tsunade's breasts and squeezed it making her moan immediately, Naruto smiled at his ability to pleasure Tsunade after all he had spent hours with her breasts doing all sorts with them.

"Go lie on the bed" Tsunade moaned as she resisted the urge to just let him fondle her tits.

"Fine spoilsport" Naruto said while licking her nipple before lying on the bed on his front leaving a turned on Tsunade

'_Bastard getting turning me on like this and stopping, oh you are so dead' _Tsunade grinned as she peeled of her blue bottoms and white panties leaving herself completely nude.

Walking over towards the bed she poured some massage oil onto her hands and rubbed it together before she rubbed her hand up and down her body making her skin look more tanned and wet.

Satisfied at her work Tsunade poured more massage oil onto her hand and rubbed it all over Naruto's back while gently pressing her fingers into his skin.

"Ohh that's good" Naruto moaned as he felt Tsunade massage his neck and shoulders.

Tsunade smiled at the comment she didn't know why she was doing this for him it was meant to be just sex however she had been finding herself worrying about him more and more especially ever since she found out he was participating in the civil war.

"Turn over" Tsunade commanded as she poured more massage oil onto her hands and proceeded to rub her hands on Naruto's chest and moved her hands down and lightly scraped his manhood before going down to his thighs, however she could tell it was killing him as his hard on was pointing completely in the air and every time her fingers got even close to his manhood he'd buck his hips up.

"Are you feeling better now?" Tsunade asked while smirking as she saw Naruto practically begging for release, but she was going to make him ask for it.

"Y-Yeah your hands are the best" Naruto moaned as he felt Tsunade's nails graze his penis.

"That's good maybe we should stop then" Tsunade said with a grin as she watched Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"NO" Naruto shouted as he looked at Tsunade before blushing at his outburst.

"I-I mean…well, you know" Naruto shifted uncomfortably and he could tell Tsunade was doing this on purpose she always liked to be the dominant one when they had sex.

"Beg" Tsunade purred as poked the top of Naruto's penis.

"Please" Naruto whined as he felt Tsunade touching him, but he wanted more.

"Please…what?" Tsunade leaned in next to Naruto's ear and licked it while her hands stayed millimeters away from Naruto's painfully erected penis.

"Please touch me" Naruto gasped out.

"Since you asked nicely" Tsunade purred again and slowly wrapped her fingers around his dick and started to delicately move her hand up and down in a pumping motion, while her other hand cupped his balls and played with them.

"Your balls are so full didn't I drain them enough last time" Tsunade asked while positioning herself between Naruto's legs and gave his balls a squeeze causing Naruto to groan.

She smiled as she watched him become putty in her hands she knew his balls where his weak spot, they were always so full and she was more than willing to drain them every time.

Her hand picked up speed as she continued the hand job, however when she stopped she could of laughed at Naruto's face as disappointment was written all over it.

"Relax" Tsunade whispered before leaning in and gave the head of his shaft a kiss causing him to buck his hips again and pushed his cock through her lips.

"Oh that feels good" Naruto moaned as he heard Tsunade suckling on his penis, he tangled his fingers into her hair and watched her lips slide up and down his penis.

However the last straw for Naruto was when he felt Tsunade tickle the underside of his penis head with her tongue and bucked his hips up while cumming.

Tsunade moaned as she felt Naruto's cum flood her mouth if one thing was certain she enjoyed Naruto's taste, she let Naruto's penis out of her mouth when she felt her mouth become to full and was surprised when another large shot of cum flew out of his penis and landed on her face covering most of her nose and parts of her eyelids.

"Well that was a more than usual" Tsunade managed to get out after she had swallowed his cum and wiped his cum off her face before putting it in her mouth and savoring his taste.

"Yeah I don't think I've ever came like that before, you certainly know how to get the best of me don't you my legendary sucker" Naruto said panting slightly while smirking.

"You like that moniker don't you?" Tsunade said while crawling up Naruto's body and let her ass rest on his stomach allowing his still hard penis rest between her ass cheeks before leaning down and planting a passionate kiss on him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and fought her tongue with his own, he could feel her hands running through his hair as she seemed to desperately cling onto him.

Eventually the two of them broke apart and she smiled at him before bringing her hand down and gripped his penis at the base while lifting her body up.

"No more foreplay?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrows he knew that Tsunade enjoyed having her pussy licked more than anyone so he found it quite a surprise she would want to skip.

"Yes, I've made myself to horny with that blowjob I need you inside me" Tsunade finished by dropping herself onto Naruto's tool and moaned as his dick prodded her womb.

"God that feels so good" Naruto moaned out as he felt Tsunade's pussy clench around his cock, while Tsunade moaned in agreement at the feeling of his dick filling her up.

After she had gotten used to Naruto's size in her she slowly started to use her thighs to bounce on Naruto and made sure only the head of his penis was still her pussy before she dropped back down creating a loud slapping noise.

Naruto had to give it to Tsunade he had completely forgot all of his worries about the upcoming mission and found himself just enjoying the view of Tsunade as her breasts would bounce up and down, how her vagina would slide down his cock and meet his balls.

Tsunade had eventually started to move sideways as well making his cock rub her insides sending a wave of pleasure to the both of them.

"Oh fuck Naruto I'm close" Tsunade moaned out through gritted teeth as she tried to make him cum first by bouncing faster and harder.

"Yeah me to" Naruto replied as he shut his eyes and grabbed Tsunade's ass cheeks so hard there was going to be hand prints tomorrow.

Feeling as if he was on his last legs Naruto slightly opened his eyes and glared at Tsunade as he saw her smiling he knew she knew he was about to cum, however he immediately smiled back as he brought his fingers to their colliding genitals and pinched her clit causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"NARUTO" Tsunade shouted as she came.

Naruto closed his eyes and grunted as he felt Tsunade's orgasm drench his balls and came himself, several shots of his cum flew straight into Tsunade's womb and sent her off screaming again until Naruto pulled her down into a kiss to which she gladly accepted as he continued to thrust into her.

After they had both stopped cumming they were still surprisingly locked in a kiss and after several minutes they both pulled back looking flushed.

"two months without sex, god how did I go twenty years" Tsunade said with a chuckle as she kissed Naruto's chin.

"It's because it's two months without me" Naruto replied jokingly as he kissed her forehead and surprisingly she didn't deny it like he thought she would.

"Anyway if I'm going to have to go another two months then I'm stocking up now" Tsunade finished as she sat back up and shook her body and moaned as Naruto's cock rubbed her sensitive insides again.

"You're still ready to go aren't you?" Tsunade asked with a frown however she screamed in pleasure as she felt Naruto flip her around so she was on the bottom in the missionary position.

"For you always" Naruto replied and started thrusting into her as hard and fast as he could before leaning down and capturing her lips in another kiss muffling out her screams and moans.

For the rest of night the sounds of moaning, shouting, laughing and grunting could be heard from the room as they both continued to go at it like rabbits.

* * *

**End of lemon**

* * *

Naruto dropped onto his back panting heavily while Tsunade dropped her head onto his chest her blonde hair sprawling out all over him.

"W-Wow, I think I'm going to be sore tomorrow" Tsunade panted rising her head so her chin was on his chest and stared at his glazed over expression and smiled.

"Y-Yeah, that was intense I think you emptied my balls with that last time" Naruto also panted snapping out of his glazed expression and looked down towards Tsunade before gently tracing her spine with his hand and smiled at the moan she let off.

"I know, my womb feels so full it's a good job I'm using the anti-pregnancy jutsu otherwise I'm certain I'd be carrying your child" Tsunade said while smirking secretly enjoying the feeling of his seed inside her.

Naruto merely hummed in response exhaustion creeping up on him and trailed his hand down onto her ass and fingered his Hiraishin mark.

"So…what had you so stressed earlier?" Tsunade asked closing her eyes and resting her head on Naruto's chest while her finger traced his chest in random lines.

"I…have a mission, it could either save the bloodline users…or it could destroy them either way whatever happens it's on me" Naruto said sighing as he wrapped both of his arms around Tsunade as he felt her climb on top of him and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Why, do you always put yourself in such dangerous situations?" Tsunade asked as she frowned into his skin her voice was laced in worry and something else Naruto couldn't pick up on.

"I don't know" Naruto muttered burying his face into Tsunade's hair secretly enjoying the smell.

"You…know you could always leave…I mean people always die protecting villages that's never going to change so why risk your life" Tsunade said and hesitated slightly while Naruto continued to breathe in her scent and groaned as he felt one of Tsunade's hand begin to stroke his manhood.

"Join us…me and Shizune, we could end every night like this, me…you a hotel room and hours of nonstop pleasuring" Tsunade purred out seductively and kissed Naruto's neck.

Naruto was extremely tempted to take the offer, who wouldn't Tsunade Senju was a beautiful woman even if he didn't love her he still cared for her a lot and here she was offering him her body every night, however the images of Mei, Suifu, the rest of the bloodline users and finally Nimato came into Naruto's head.

"I'm sorry…I need to find answers and I can only get them in Kirigakure" Naruto explained sadly and kissed the top of Tsunade's head as he heard her sigh in disappointment.

"I guess every two months isn't so bad" Tsunade said while stopping her pumping motion on Naruto's penis and laid her hand on his chest.

"You don't have to wait two months for me you know" Naruto said so that Tsunade didn't think that she had to wait for him to have sex they were both single he wanted her to feel free.

"I know…but I wouldn't be surprised if my pussy was shaped into the shape of your cock it wouldn't feel the same if it's not yours" Tsunade said with a laugh it was soon followed by Naruto and a couple minutes of silence.

"You know I've only ever had sex with two people" Tsunade said breaking the silence she didn't know why but she liked the feeling of cuddling up to someone in bed and just talking it felt like she was letting out a lot of her pain, Naruto on the other hand raised his eyebrows at Tsunade he knew she was a little talkative after sex not that he minded but it was strange to see the legendary Sannin Tsunade a women who's punches could kill the strongest shinobi in one hit talk so deeply with him.

"Oh…and who are these lucky people" Naruto said with a grin forcing a large smile on Tsunade as she kissed his chest.

"My ex-lover Dan…and you" Tsunade admitted with a blush as she felt Naruto staring at her.

"Shizune's uncle?" Naruto asked as he remembered Shizune telling him the story of how Tsunade fell into the state she was in, he felt her nod into his chest and tightened his embrace around her.

"Are you ashamed of what we've done?" Naruto questioned and immediately Tsunade's head snapped up and she stared at Naruto in astonishment.

"No…of course not it's natural to want an others physical contact, I'll never be ashamed of what we've done together" Tsunade confirmed and smiled when she watched Naruto grin.

"So…whose better me or Dan?" Naruto asked and immediately Tsunade blushed while glaring at Naruto usually she would have killed anyone for even mentioning Dan's name yet here she was letting him not only talk about him…but talk about him in a competitive way.

"Shut up and cuddle me" Tsunade demanded and wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face into his neck once more.

Naruto smiled as he watched the famous legendary Sannin blush in front of him and pulled the cover over their naked sweaty bodies.

"I'll take that as me" Naruto admitted confidently and placed a kiss on Tsunade's head while smiling as she never denied it and fell asleep with Tsunade wrapped tightly around him.

* * *

"Be careful…I'd hate to have my only way of release taken from me" Tsunade admitted as she was now fully dressed and stared at Naruto as he prepared to leave, they had woken up pretty early so they could get a couple of rounds in she was happy they were able to get one round in the bed and one in the shower before getting dressed and she could happily say she was satisfied.

"I'll try but even then I'm sure your magic hands could do wonders" Naruto said with another confident grin and walked over towards Tsunade and grabbed her by the hips.

"What about my mouth?" Tsunade asked with a pout as she desperately wanted Naruto to kiss her.

"Oh definitively with your mouth" Naruto confirmed as he leaned in and placed his lips onto Tsunade's, she immediately opened her mouth allowing Naruto's tongue to explore her it.

"See you in two months" Naruto said moving back from the kiss and placed a kiss on her forehead before disappearing in a yellow flash.

"Please don't die" Tsunade whispered to herself as she clutched onto the green necklace around her pale neck.

* * *

Naruto appeared next to his bed and sighed tonight he would have to leave the camp and infiltrate Kirigakure No Sato and rescue the prisoners he did feel slightly better after his meeting with Tsunade she had reminded him of everything he was fighting for and his main goal to protect Nimato and if there where answers in Kirigakure he knew the village was his best shot.

With that in mind Naruto climbed onto his bed and slowly went to sleep knowing that this may be his last chance in a while.

* * *

**Done yay for me…now the plot thickens does it not why would Yagura spare 1000 lives and keep them captured, Mei has feelings for Naruto?...and so does Tsunade? Anyone sense a catfight in the future…na just joking or am I, though I would like to state that while Mei is starting to fall for Naruto it's understandable right they've been talking with each other for 8 months.**

**Also I'd like to point out that Tsunade is the only woman at the moment that will have regular scenes with Naruto since she will be the only woman other than Female Itachi who will see certain parts of Naruto, I really should of made this story a love triangle between a Senju a Uzumaki and a Uchiha so get ready for an action packed less chapter since there will probably be little lemon in it.**

**Now with Tsunade that's a little different she's confused and still bitter so sorry if she seems OCC but I'm showing that she does have a caring side though her bitterness stays, also even though I'm saying Tsunade is developing feelings for Naruto it doesn't mean she's going to confess and Naruto will say age is only a number, I feel it's disrespectful for both Naruto and Tsunade, they are both smarter than the little children who think they are in love however this doesn't mean that they won't be in each other's heart.**

**Thank you for reading and as usual until next time…**


	12. A Successful Mission?

**Back again…happy? If not then meh what can I say, but for those of you that are happy that I'm back with another chapter thank you it really helps me keep going with the stories.**

**Now, last chapter we had Naruto pick up a very dangerous mission also I'd like to point out that Naruto does not have the ability to just enter a village destroy everyone and walk out for breakfast, I'm making his strength believable as he has the power to defeat ninja's like Kabuto easily enough however Kage and S ranks he will struggle against for now so what I'm saying is he's not godlike, I try to avoid that in all my stories as making someone so strong then having them lose in a battle is just disappointing and bad writing.**

**For all those perverts out there that enjoyed the lemon with Naruto and Tsunade, thank you for those that never sorry I'm not that good of a lemon writer, however they do say practice makes perfect and I'm trying to make them so it's actually worth reading instead of those two line lemons you see in most stories.**

**Also I know a lot of you are seeing as Tsunade and Naruto's actions as loving one another while in some aspects it's true but mainly they are using each other to release their stress and frustrations however I will say later for those NarutoxTsunade fans they will come to love each other but not in the way you're probably thinking, though I do have a question is anyone looking forward to meetings when ex-lovers meet ex-lovers, I know I am.**

**Anyway enjoy…**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes at the sound of someone knocking on his door. Sitting up quickly he turned to look at the clock on his table to see what time it was and sighed, it seemed he only had an hour before he had to leave for the mission.

Putting on his black anbu top and bottoms with mesh underneath and finished the look off with a grey chest plate over his torso, his hands now equipped with his finger-less gloves that had full back metal protection on them.

He walked towards the door as he heard the continuous knocking and opened it and came face to face with Hogosha...the one man he didn't want to see.

"Mei-sama asked for your company" Hogosha said while glaring at Naruto.

"Okay tell Mei-chan I'll be right there" Naruto said with a smirk as he watched Hogosha turn around and growl.

Going back into his room Naruto strapped his katana around his waist and disappeared with the body flicker technique and appeared right outside the rebel headquarters.

He made his way past the usual guard and through the hallways until he reached Mei's room, he knocked a few times letting her know of his presence and smiled faintly when he heard her voice.

"Come in Naruto-kun"

Naruto opened the door and peeked, his head through and noticed she was alone sitting in her chair staring at Naruto her green eyes shining with happiness as she watched him walk in.

"You wanted to see me Mei?" Naruto asked causing her to blush due to the feeling he gave her however she quickly composed herself and smiled.

"Yes…I wanted to see you before you set off for the mission" Mei said crossing her arms over her chest raising her breasts slightly so Naruto could see.

"Oh...so you wanted to see my handsome face before I left" Naruto smirked as he stared at Mei's breasts that were only just covered by her blue dress who could blame him he was a man after all.

"And what if I did?" Mei asked with a flirty smile.

"Then I hope your satisfied" Naruto said with an equally flirty smile, it was one of the things they would do as both of them were flirts and it wasn't unusual to hear both Naruto and Mei walk around the camp flirting with one another some of the people had even suspected that their leader and Naruto where even intimate with one another while others played it off due to their natures.

"I am…however there is also another reason to why I called you here and it's this" Mei said pulling out a large piece of paper and handed it to Naruto.

"It's a map for your escape route I need you to take a good look at this, as this map could ultimately save your life" Mei said as she stood up and watched the setting sun.

"Thank you, it's a shame I have no way of repaying you for all you've done" Naruto said with an amused smile however he was shocked at how fast Mei spun around and made her way over to him.

"You…don't have to thank me Naruto-kun, what you're doing for me…all of us however if you do feel like repaying me there is always this" Mei suddenly grabbed Naruto's cheeks and pressed her lips onto his and slowly entangled her arms around his neck and played with the back of his hair.

Naruto's eyes widened and placed his hands on her waist as he felt Mei's lips upon his her soft touches on him made him slowly close his eyes and open his mouth and allow Mei's tongue to battle with his and stayed there for at least ten minutes before departing from each other's mouth however they both still clung to one another refusing to let go.

"Well that's some way of paying you back" Naruto said as he laced his fingers through Mei's auburn hair.

"Yeah" Mei sighed as she rested her forehead on his and stared into his eyes their lips inches away from one another.

"Do I get another one if I come back alive?" Naruto asked with an amused smile and watched as Mei took a thoughtful expression.

"If you come back I'll give you more than this" Naruto was shocked by what she said for a second before he grinned and let go of her.

"I guess I just have to come back now" Naruto said and placed his hood over his head before disappearing with the body flicker technique.

"Yeah you do" Mei said as she stared at the spot Naruto was in the familiar feeling floating all around her chest before she sat down on her chair and smiled.

* * *

Naruto appeared at the entrance of the camp and frowned when he noticed Hogosha standing at the gate.

"So you're leaving?" Hogosha asked with a smirk knowing there was a high chance Naruto would die.

Naruto could hear the happiness in the man's voice to be honest he couldn't really blame him if the women he had a crush on was flirting with another guy he'd certainly want him out of the way.

"Yeah" Naruto said as she walked past Hogosha exiting the camp.

"Hogosha" Naruto exclaimed causing the man to look at him.

"Yeah"

"Just so you know Mei has really soft lips" Naruto said with a smirk before jumping into the trees towards Kirigakure No Sato.

"Bastard" Hogosha said clenching his hands so tight they turned white at the thought of Naruto kissing his childhood crush.

* * *

It took Naruto a few hours to reach the village he noticed the patrols some of the shinobi's would do however he was lucky enough to be able to read their movements and patterns and get out of the way and as he reached the gate he noticed two guard.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and hid in the shrubbery next to him and narrowed his eyes it was a little difficult to see due to the darkness and the mist however he could make out the shapes moving and as soon as both the guards turned away from the gate he launched forward and chopped them both in the back of the neck, knocking them out effectively before hiding their bodies away in a small hut next to the gate.

The village itself felt dead the numerous patrols around the cities told Naruto immediately that this was not a safe place to live in or near.

Jumping onto a building and hiding on the sloped slide of the roof Naruto pulled out the map Mei gave him, he could see the building that had the prisoners in the only real problem was getting into it as there seemed to be shinobi everywhere surrounding it.

'_Actually, there shouldn't be this many shinobi in the village at the same time does Yagura know or is he just hiding inside these walls'_ Naruto thought slightly confused at the Mizukage's behavior.

Deciding that taking the backstreets would be the safest route as both jumping across the rooftops and walking through the main streets would be suicide and the body flicker technique was definitively out of the question as with this many Jounin rank shinobi in the village he would be noticed immediately.

Naruto quickly rushed into an alley as he heard the sound of voices and hid behind the wall as he heard them walk past.

Sighing to himself Naruto looked back at the map and noticed he was still a few blocks away from where he was meant to be and so he quickly rushed into another alley hoping that no one had seen him.

After taking a couple of delayed breaths Naruto peaked his head around the corner and saw the building he was aiming for was a giant tower with a pointed roof there were multiple balconies and floors the moment he looked at the building he could tell it was a prison.

'_Shit the streets are packed with shinobi' _Naruto thought as he looked around and couldn't find a single opening.

Pulling out the map Mei had given him Naruto glanced at the paper and widened his eyes as he realized a large pipe that ran underneath where he was standing and it lead straight into the prison he could only hope it was water mains instead of the sewage.

Quickly creating a hole in the ground with his control over Doton (Earth) Ninjutsu Naruto sank into the ground and located the pipe jumping onto it, pulling out a kunai from his pouch located around his waist he cut a small opening and sighed when he saw the clear water rushing into the prison.

Taking a breath Naruto lowered himself into the water and let the flow of the water take him.

As he kept going forward he noticed the pipe he was in was extended onto another pipe that split out into three directions looking around Naruto noticed a valve just above where the pipe split off, quickly latching himself onto the circular handle Naruto slowly began to turn it loosening it so he could lift the hatch up.

Before fully lifting it up Naruto checked around the room using a small gap and once he was certain the room was clear he jumped out and slowly closed it again.

Looking around Naruto could guess he was in the maintenance room especially if the wires and boilers all-around said anything.

Pulling out a separate map Naruto located the maintenance room and quickly scanned for the floor the prisoners were being kept on, cursing the fact the prisoners were still a floor down Naruto exited the room and found himself running sneakily down a corridor.

After running down the stairs Naruto came upon a gate that was padlocked several times and raised an eyebrow at the security however shaking the thought off Naruto unsheathed his katana and sliced the padlocks off before opening the gate.

As he walked forwards in another corridor he heard the sounds of talking and quickly slowed his pace down.

Seeing as the talking was coming from two guards blocking a large wooden door Naruto threw two kunai at them and watched as their bodies fell to floor like a sack of potatoes.

He made his way towards the gate and pushed them open ignoring the bodies of the two guards below him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he walked past the gates and looked at the room in front of him as hanging from the ceiling there where hundreds of cages hanging from them with groups of people in them.

"Hey, you help me!" A man shouted from one of the cages as he noticed Naruto walk into the room closely followed by several other shouts asking for the same thing.

"Step back" Naruto said as he quickly jumped into the air while unsheathing his katana and sliced the bars of the cages in half.

As he dropped back down to the floor Naruto's eyes scanned the room until they came across a lever, walking over towards it Naruto grabbed the top and pulled it back.

Immediately a gear started to turn forwards and lowered chains so the cages hit the floor. The cage he had already cut open was quickly emptied and sighing to himself Naruto created several more shadow clones and they got to work cutting the rest of the cages.

After everyone had been released Naruto stared at everybody it would be impossible to sneak these numbers out of the village unnoticed without a distraction.

"Hey what are we going to do?" Naruto heard someone ask and glanced around the room to see the condition people where in, they all looked tired, exhausted and scared, sighing Naruto turned around and checked if the corridor was clear.

"Follow me quickly" Naruto whispered and began walking down the corridor slowly the prisoners followed.

Naruto scowled at the thought of not being able to follow his plan of a quick in and out he had severely underestimated the condition the people where going to be in and knew at this point they wouldn't have the ability to survive heavy streams so he couldn't get out the way he got in.

As he walked up some stairs Naruto quickly passed the maintenance room and continued to walk up until he reached ground level, approaching two guards Naruto quickly kicked one in the back of the knee and slammed the other one's face into the wall crushing his skull.

"Where's the exit?" Naruto asked the guard who was groaning painfully as his leg was completely out of place.

"P-Please" The guard said as Naruto tightened his hold around the guard's neck.

"Tell me" Naruto replied in an emotionless tone and stared at the guard's face expressionlessly making the guard sweat.

"I-It's d-down t-t-the co-rridor" The guard stuttered before Naruto tightened his grip and watched the guard's neck snapped like a toothpick in his hands.

Wordlessly Naruto began walking again followed by the prisoners as they looked sick at the sight they had just seen.

Naruto rested his head on the door as he made it to the main entrance and quickly turned around and stared at the prisoners while they watched him in anticipation.

"I'm not going to lie…a lot of you may die when we go outside however you also lived in this village you should know all the shortcuts to get out of the village without being detected, when we go out I'm going to turn left and distract their army meanwhile I want the rest of you to turn right and escape make your way to the forest a couple of miles outside the village" Naruto stated getting gasps off some of the prisoners.

"But we'll be seen" One of them shouted out.

"Only if you're not quick, use the cover of night to your advantage…are you ready?" Naruto asked gripping the door knobs.

Hesitantly the prisoners nodded and Naruto smirked before pushing the doors open quickly throwing several smoke bombs towards the right, Naruto nodded towards the prisoners before pulling out a kunai with an explosive tag.

"Go" Naruto stated running to the left splitting up with everyone and chucked the kunai at a large group of shinobi's effectively getting their attention.

"Get him" Naruto heard as he felt several people approaching him and jumped into the air evading several kunai and shuriken.

By pure reactions Naruto jumped into the air and tucked his legs up narrowly dodging an attack that would of sliced his body in half and fell backwards rolling off the roof when he noticed the growing numbers of enemies surrounding him.

Rolling himself back up Naruto unsheathed his katana and blocked an attack from behind before kicking an enemy in front of him and swinging backwards separating the enemies head from his shoulders.

'_Shit'_ Naruto thought watching several shinobi go through hand seals and watched as several giant water dragons appeared and launched towards him, quickly thinking he pulled out a Hiraishin kunai and threw it towards a group of enemies behind him and watched as it stuck into the stomach of one of them and disappeared in a yellow flash.

Appearing in front of the man Naruto stomped on his head and quickly formed a rasengan knocking a large group of enemies back.

"Well…well…well Naruto Namikaze comes to join us, last I heard you were dead...killed by the Kyuubi…but then that's all in the past right…even though you will be killed by a Bijuu today" Yagura said appearing in the street in front of Naruto and started forming red chakra around himself.

Naruto immediately went through hand seals and a barrage of wooden branches flew towards Yagura and the rest of the shinobi's. Yagura smacked them away while the other shinobi's where not so lucky and were sent flying back into buildings.

Naruto's eyes widened however, as he watched the branches that weren't destroyed by Yagura suck up part of his Bijuu chakra.

'_What…I know Moukton has the ability to suppress the Kyuubi abilities but does it work on the rest of the Bijuu as well'_ Naruto quickly back flipped over an attack Yagura sent that burnt the ground.

"Shit" Naruto cursed as he watched several enemies stand up and Yagura continue to become more monstrous in power and form.

Back stepping to dodge out of the way of an attack from a sword Naruto quickly kneed the man in stomach and sliced his head in half however the slight change in wind forced Naruto to widen his eyes as he saw a Bijuu enhanced punch come flying towards his face and unable to dodge Naruto closed his eyes and took the punch full force and was sent flying into loads of different buildings.

'_Shit' _Naruto thought as he laid in thousands of pieces of rubble it didn't help that his head was spinning and he could barely see in front of him due to his vision becoming blurry because of the pain and blood.

"Argh…there's too many of them" Naruto said in frustration pulling himself up and wiped the trickle of blood off his face that was coming from his forehead.

"Give up Namikaze, your surrounded and with your death the rebellion will be over" Yagura said emotionlessly as his Bijuu cloak still shrouded around him.

Naruto quickly went through hand seals and slammed his hands onto the ground immediately a pillar of wood rose below propelling him in the air above everyone.

As he ascended into the air Naruto could see the large group of prisoners escaping from the village.

'_I need to buy some more time for them' _Naruto thought while deflecting several shurikens with his katana.

Quickly noticing several Jounins running up the wooden pillar he had created Naruto back flipped off it and sliced one of the Jounins in half as he was falling.

landing in a crouched position Naruto noticed that the Kirigakure shinobi had driven further and further into the village, he could tell they were trying to corner him from the direction they were sending their jutsu's towards him from blocking any exit he may have found.

Of course he could have used the Hiraishin No Jutsu to escape the village however he knew the prisoners needed more time to escape otherwise they'd be captured and sent back in to the prison or worst killed meaning the whole mission would have been a waste of time.

Naruto leaped from street to street avoiding any of the open ones and stuck to narrow tight cornered ones to avoid any hits from stray jutsu's.

However as he was about to turn into another street he was punched so hard he was sent flying through multiple buildings completely destroying them.

* * *

**Forests outside of Kirigakure**

* * *

Mei narrowed her eyes as she watched the giant cloud of dust that formed in the air from several buildings being destroyed.

'_Be careful Naruto-kun, don't underestimate Yagura' _she thought worried over the blonde haired shinobi.

She had been having doubts about the plan in whether Naruto would be able to make it back alive his death itself would affect the rebel army more than anything as the moral would be down after losing one of their only trump cards in this war.

"Mei-Sama" A Kirigakure rebel shouted causing her to turn towards him.

"Report" She commanded.

"We've made contact with the prisoners" He said and Mei could tell the man had a happy tone in his voice.

"Great tell everyone where pulling back" Mei said and walked back turning her head back towards the village and sighed.

"Please come back Naruto-kun" She whispered before lifting her hand in the air and letting off a flare and immediately a red ball shot off into the air.

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

Naruto groaned as he laid on his back, he felt like he had just been hit by a train.

'_What the hell was that_' He thought to himself struggling to lift a giant piece of timber off of his body and dragged himself to his feet barely.

"Do you really think you're going to escape the village alive look at the state you're in" Naruto's one opened eye glared at the figure walking towards him as Yagura stood there his right arm engulfed in Bijuu chakra.

"What did you expect to happen, that you would be able to sneak into the village and rescue the prisoners while leaving unharmed?" Yagura questioned as he stopped walking and one by one shinobi's landed behind him.

"That's a foolish belief isn't it you're just one man and even you have your limits" Yagura said again while his body became engulfed in Bijuu chakra and his skin peeled off.

Naruto's body staggered slightly there was blood pouring down his face, his arm lay limp as blood trickled down it and dripped off his fingers his clothes had been ripped as well, his top had been almost completely blown off leaving only his right sleeve and shoulder his pants had been ripped and one shin was showing covered in blood.

His eyes widened slightly as he saw the flare Mei had sent go in the air and smiled slightly despite the feeling of wanting to continue to fight Yagura.

'_There safe, looks like I can finally get out of here' _Naruto thought as he put on of his hands into a seal.

His eyes widened in horror however as he felt the Hiraishin tag he had placed at the camp had disappeared.

"Let me ask you one question Namikaze, why did you get yourself involved in this war was it the longing to be with your parents or did you really believe you could stop me, why exactly did you help that foolish women" Yagura said in a deeper voice as his body finished finally transforming into his Bijuu form.

Naruto stared in horror as particles suddenly formed in the air near Yagura and came together to form a small black ball.

'_I can't escape I came here to protect everyone…yet I can't even protect myself…is this it am I really going to die here?' _Naruto fell to his knees panting for breath as his wounds finally started to affect him.

"Pity you had so much potential" Naruto heard and glared at Yagura in his Bijuu form and gasped at the Bijuu bomb that was floating in the air.

"Goodbye…Namikaze Naruto" Yagura said before firing the Bijuu bomb towards Naruto.

Naruto felt the wind the Bijuu bomb had created and sighed this was it...his end.

'_Take care of Nimato-chan…Naruto-chan' _Naruto gasped as he saw the image of his mother dying in front of him.

'_I wouldn't worry…I promise things will become better for you' _Naruto raised his head and stared at the Bijuu bomb coming towards him, he couldn't let it end like this he had to many people to protect and promises to fulfill.

"ARGHHH" Naruto shouted slamming his fists to the ground even though his body could barely move and to everyone's surprise hundreds of giant wood tentacles came out of the ground and quickly formed together wrapping around Naruto.

Everyone watched in shock as the tentacles slowly formed, first came the giant feet and legs that was shaped into samurai armour strangely enough, then came the chest that was also in samurai armour and finally the head formed and set upon it was a helmet with to giant spikes on the top and in its hands where two giant wooden swords. (Imagine a smaller version of Madara's perfect Susanoo made of wood)

'_What's happening it's just like that time' _Naruto thought back to the incident when his brother was born and the wood protected him, as wood tentacles carried his body into the air until he was staring through the eye holes of the giant wooden samurai.

The giant wooden samurai swung both of its wooden blades at the Bijuu bomb and everyone watched in amazement as the wooden samurai started to strain under the pressure of the Bijuu bomb and forced it to take a step back.

Eventually however the swords amazingly sliced through the giant sphere causing a giant explosion.

Naruto stared at the explosion in awe the wood was protecting him however he knew he had to use this time to think of an escape plan.

Closing his eyes in concentration Naruto searched for any Hiraishin tag he could find that he could go to. His chakra levels were basically wiped out for now so he couldn't go somewhere far away like Tsunade.

His eyes widened as he remembered Tsunade the kunai he had back in his cabin in the camp it would certainly be a risk but it was his only chance putting his hand into a seal Naruto closed his eyes and disappeared in yellow flash leaving hundreds of confused shinobi's as the giant wooden samurai started to dismantle and collapse.

"Bastard" Yagura said through gritted teeth as he turned his back and started walking towards his tower leaving the Kirigakure shinobi who were searching through the mass of wood looking for Naruto.

* * *

Naruto appeared in the cabin landing face first on the floor, blood was continuously pouring from his body as he laid there he could feel unconsciousness coming towards him however he knew if he went unconscious he'd never wake back up.

With that thought in mind Naruto slowly raised his head and began to crawl towards the door of his cabin leaving a trail of blood and reached the door handle and struggled to pull it down.

Eventually however Naruto managed to open the door and pull himself out of the cabin landing on the street, he heard multiple gasps from people near him and the last thing he heard was someone shouting his name before finally falling unconscious.

* * *

**With Mei**

* * *

Mei smiled as she entered the camp and behind her so did everyone else for many this would be a reunion with family members, lovers and friends.

"I want you to help them get settled in try find some people who they might know things will run a lot smoother that way" Mei said to a platoon of shinobi and they bowed before running to the prisoners and began to ask them questions.

As Mei walked back to her office she was immediately stopped by the presence of Shurui the old women gave Mei a sad look which caused Mei's stomach to drop slightly.

"What's the problem?" Mei asked her voice cracking ever so slightly she knew those looks Shurui had and it always meant bad news.

"It's Naruto…he's on the verge of dying"

* * *

**Alright done I'm sorry for leaving the chapter like that but meh, I wonder what will happen.**

**Personally this chapter felt off to me as I hate writing chapters like this but it had to be done...**

**Now thought I'm starting a little trend now that will appear at the end of every chapter from now on...basically it'll be the wanted pages of different shinobi around the world think of it like the One Piece wanted posters slightly.**

* * *

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**800,000,000**

* * *

Name: Jiraiya

Moniker: Toad Sage

Age: 45

Rank (S)

Appearance: Tall with long white hair and red markings around his eyes.

Wanted for actions in the second and third Ninja wars and for being the sensei of the Yondaime Hokage

Abilities:

Ninjutsu: Extremely Dangerous, master of all 5 element types

Taijutsu: Extremely Dangerous

Kenjutsu: Unknown

Genjutsu: Formidable

Fuinjtsu: Extremely Dangerous (Rumored to be the best sealing master in the world)

Medical Jutsu: Unknown

Jiraiya is said to be wise and cunning do not underestimate him under any circumstances

* * *

**Iwagakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 800,000,000Ryo (Avoid)**

**Kumogakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 600,000,000Ryo (Avoid)**

**Sunagakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 450,000,000Ryo (Avoid)**

* * *

**Until next time…**


	13. Calm before the storm!

**Yes I'm back again I know last chapter was a little iffy to say the least but I'm hoping this chapter will at least somewhat redeem me anyway I've been watching a lot of anime recently and you know I've narrowed my top favorite 5 anime's of all time and if you don't watch any of them I suggest you do I may even do a story about them all in the far distant future but that's years away.**

**I recommend everyone to watch Dragonball Z, Naruto, Bleach, One Piece and Fairy Tail.**

**Also anyone who doesn't watch ASMV's on YouTube should, they are incredibly motivating however it does annoy me that a lot of the awesome wisdom quotes are taking damn you Kishi, Oda, Kubo and Hiro.**

**Anyway this maybe the last or second last chapter of the civil war arc it's hard to admit but I'm getting a little impatient myself waiting for Naruto to meet Female Itachi.**

**Anyway Enjoy…**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

'_Is this as far as I can go' _Naruto thought as his body floated in what seemed to be emptiness all his senses where taken he couldn't hear, smell, taste, touch or even see anything it was like he was just a floating into oblivion waiting for death to claim him.

'_Am I dead…or am I dreaming' _Naruto's eyes widened however as he was assaulted with hundreds of images flashing before his eyes.

At first it was a small blonde haired boy crying while hugging his knees the image slowly formed into a man with an orange mask, again like the first image it warped into a beautiful black haired women he couldn't see her face but he could tell she was beautiful finally the image shifted to a destroyed Konoha where he could see shinobi watching, staring towards him.

'_Your time is not yet' _

Naruto gasped as he opened his eyes and immediately noticed his body not responding to any of his commands, sighing he noticed there was a breathing apparatus over his face covering his mouth and nose.

"N-Naruto-kun" Naruto turned his head to the source of the voice and found Mei she was asleep sitting on a chair next to his bed and was resting her head on his arm.

After a lot of struggle Naruto had managed to raise his arm and remove the breathing apparatus off of his face and sighed in relief when he felt the fresh air enter his lungs.

"M-M" Naruto croaked as he found himself struggling to talk and only being able to produce a humming sound.

However as if hearing him Mei's eyes slowly opened showing Naruto her beautiful green eyes and they widened once she noticed Naruto staring at her.

"Naruto-kun" Mei gasped sitting up and wrapping her hand around Naruto's causing him to smile.

"W-wat-wat" Naruto rasped out as he looked towards a jug of water that was placed on the table next to his bed.

"Sorry" Mei gasped as she quickly poured Naruto a cup and helped him drink it.

"Thank you" Naruto said as he felt his voice come back to normal slowly, Mei smiled and placed the cup back on the table before returning to her previous position of holding Naruto's hand.

"How bad is it?" Naruto asked as he felt uneasy for some reason.

"You have no physical injuries still you may still feel sore but it's your mental health I'm worried about your pushing yourself to hard and it's frying your body you need to stop" Mei said as she gained a worried expression over her face.

Naruto stared at her worried expression for a couple of seconds before looking up towards the wooden ceiling of his cabin it was true he had been having headaches as well as random nose bleeds however he had ignored them thinking of them as nothing but a nuisance, but to think his body and mind were just too tired that it was causing him this much damage.

However even with all this he couldn't slow down now there where to many enemies that wouldn't hesitate to kill him or any of his precious people even with him in this state.

"I can't not until I've seen this through to go back on my promise, would be a disgrace to everything I stand for" Naruto said as he slowly lifted his knees wincing at the pain his legs caused him.

"Naruto-kun" Mei shouted as she stood taking a hold of Naruto's shoulder and was worrying that his body wouldn't be able to hold out.

"You don't need to try so hard you've given us everything your body can't take much more" Mei screamed as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso and cried into his back trying to stop him from moving.

"No…not everything…not yet" Naruto whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed as Mei continued to sob into his back.

"Naruto-kun please don't push yourself to much" Mei said as she helped Naruto walk towards her office one of his arms where flung over Mei's shoulders and she supported his weight by placing one hand on his back and the other on his stomach being careful to avoid any sore spots.

"I'm fine seriously Mei, I'm just a little sore nothing to worry about" Naruto said smiling towards Mei causing her to blush.

"Moron" Mei muttered while Naruto continued to smile slightly however his smile faltered when he thought back to the battle in Kirigakure and how he was unable to escape due to his original Hiraishin mark being destroyed.

He knew it didn't take much to destroy one it was one of the weaknesses the jutsu had however the fact someone did destroy it proved someone didn't want him coming back.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach Mei's office and Naruto noticed the presence of Ao and several other commanders in the rebel army.

"Naruto-sama are you alright" one of them asked as they took in Naruto's appearance.

He had lost his any top he was wearing and was covered only by bandages around his torso his pants covered the bandages wrapped around his shins and legs and the bandage around his head held his hair up preventing it from covering his eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry there's nothing to worry about give me a couple of hours and I'll be as good as new" Naruto laughed with a fake smile ignoring Mei's worried expression.

"That's good to hear thanks to you we now have the numbers to face Yagura's force without getting massacred straight away and with you on our side there's no way we'd lose" the same commander laughed embarrassing Naruto slightly.

"We can't keep just relying on Naruto-kun now we all must fight for freedom is everyone ready to head into battle" Mei asked looking around the room.

"Yes I believe so however I'd suggest stalling the attack until tomorrow, give them all a chance to get too one hundred percent" another commander said the others agreeing with him.

"What do you two think should we delay the attack until tomorrow" Mei asked looking between both Naruto and Ao causing both shinobi to look at each other and nod.

"We believe it's probably the best option Mei-sama let the men, women and children have one more night to relax as tomorrow maybe their last" Ao said and Naruto nodded agreeing with his decision.

"Very well I want you to tell every shinobi capable of battle to be ready by tomorrow morning as tomorrow we claim back everything that was taken from us" Mei said and the commanders nodded before disappearing with the shun shin technique.

"I'm going to try control those idiots as soon as they hear it might be our last night they'll no doubt throw a party" Ao said with a sigh before leaving through the door.

"Will you be alright to go out tomorrow" Mei asked raising an eyebrow towards Naruto.

"Of course my body heals faster than most" Naruto said while standing up and only wincing slightly at the pain he felt.

"Everything will seem better tonight as everything may be the last time we drink, eat or even be happy you shouldn't worry yourself over me" Naruto said while resting his hands on the window ledge allowing the cool breeze to press itself against his face.

"Your priorities should be with everyone in the camp not just me and I'm certain tomorrow you'll lead everyone to victory" Naruto said while closing his eyes.

"You think so?" Mei asked with a small blush on her face as Naruto turned around and gave a small grin.

"Of course you'll do brilliantly, you should believe in yourself more especially if you want to get married" Naruto said grinning as he watched Mei's blush disappear and she aimed a glare at him.

"Shut up…or I'll kill you" Mei said darkly towards Naruto as he approached the door.

"Yeah, yeah sure thing with that attitude there's no way we can lose don't you think, I'll see you later Mei" Naruto waved off as he exited the room leaving a half blushing and half glaring Mei.

"Idiot"

* * *

Naruto smiled slightly as he watched the sight in front of him thousands of people dancing and drinking and just having fun it was as if they had all forgot that there would be a battle tomorrow.

It felt like more of a festival here than any of the others he had been to in a long time perhaps the thought that they may never get the chance to do this again spurred everyone to act even more outrageous than they normally would.

"Here you are" Naruto turned his head to Mei walking towards him with two small dishes and a bottle of sake in her hands.

"Ah, Mei you seem to be in the party mood" Naruto said amusingly as he scooted over to allow Mei to sit on the rock he was sat on.

"Well what did you expect years of fighting might finally come to an end, I can't help but be a little excited" Mei said while placing the two dishes down and filling them up.

"I guess but you'll have to take charge of Kirigakure as well so I do not envy you" Naruto said finishing the sake he had in his cup.

"Well…have you thought about staying in Kirigakure after the war I could make it worth it" Mei purred at the last bit finishing her cup as well.

"Oh…what did you have in mind" Naruto asked amused by how Mei was flirting with him.

"Well" Mei said tapping her chin with one finger while her other hand rested itself on Naruto's thigh causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"I heard the Uzumaki clan where known for their stamina and I'd be very interested in finding out if that's true" Mei smiled as she saw Naruto blush slightly as her hand trailed up and down his thigh. It seemed telling her he was part Uzumaki was a mistake...or maybe it was a blessing.

"Mei what are you doing?" Naruto gasped out.

"You know Naruto-kun…a women's heart is a funny and cruel thing it causes us to act completely different" Mei said looking at Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused as he had never heard Mei talk like this acting so vulnerable.

"It's very selfish and wants what it wants…even if it's the thing it knows it can't have" Mei whispered her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"Mei…" Naruto said in a low tone staring at Mei.

"Come on let's dance" Mei said lifting her head to show a giant smile plastered on her face confusing Naruto.

"Okay" Naruto smiled back finding himself unable to resist Mei's offer her cheerful attitude was infectious.

Mei grinned again before quickly jumping up and brushing her usual blue dress off getting rid of any crinkles in it.

Quickly grabbing Naruto's hand Mei laughed when she heard an outburst of protest come from Naruto on dragging him however at the moment she didn't care, all her life she had only known this happiness once and that was when her family was alive people she could generally say she loved.

Ever since the death of her parents and most of her family she had been forced to take charge going through the majority of her teen years frightened that she could be killed and then all through her twenties leading a charge against Yagura and slowly over the years her heart had slowly formed an ice shell and it kept her from getting close to anyone.

However when Naruto came she had been skeptical in whether he would be able to do anything in the war but seeing as she had nothing really left to lose she had placed a bit of trust in him and after he had come back accomplishing every single mission she had sent him on, her trust in him rose every time it wasn't long until Naruto had found a way to get closer to her evading every single defense she had around her heart and quickly became her friend.

However after witnessing his selflessness and courage to protect everyone she found herself becoming flustered every time she'd see his face and her heart would double and even treble it's pace when she heard the sound of his name.

After the mission to rescue the prisoners she couldn't deny it anymore she had fallen for Naruto her heart had fallen for the mysterious blonde and no matter what she did she couldn't stop any of it, for the man that had given her hope.

However…she knew she couldn't, shouldn't even she knew Naruto's personality she knew that even if they did win the war Naruto wouldn't stick around he'd said from the start he was looking for answers being a leader she wasn't so naïve to think he would stay in Kirigakure despite what she wanted.

She had imagined in dreams and even in daydreams what her life would be like if Naruto stayed from dates to moonlight walks, a beautiful wedding where they would offer their lives to each other and give one another their most important possession…their hearts.

She had wondered at times as well would she have had kids with him, little children she could call her children and in turn would call her mommy.

However again she'd always have to keep telling herself that it wouldn't happen she couldn't allow herself to think that would happen every time she'd think of living a life with Naruto her heart would flutter and eventually start to break.

Lately though she had been thinking of what she could do to stop her heart from these outrageous feelings and the only time her heart would stop hurting was when she was physically close to Naruto and all round being around him.

"Place your hands on my hips" Mei commanded as she had dragged Naruto into the giant group to where everyone was dancing.

"How lewd Mei-Sama what would your subordinates think" Naruto teased placing his hands on Mei's hips.

"Shut up and dance idiot" Mei said with a glare as they both started to move with Naruto taking the lead from spinning to pulling together for a while the two of them where just lost in the music and each other.

An hour later there were a lot less people dancing most had either gone to bed and there where others who were continuing the party and where certainly going to wake up tomorrow with a killer headache.

But Naruto and Mei where still dancing, well as close to dancing as possible as Mei had somehow found herself resting her head between Naruto's head and shoulder while her body was flush against his while his hands where wrapped around her voluptuous body and swayed slowly from side to side while his head was buried in her long auburn hair.

"Are you tired?" Mei asked into Naruto's neck causing him to shiver slightly as he felt her breath on him.

"Not really…I was wondering actually if you'd talk to me more about what you were saying earlier" Naruto asked as Mei's words from earlier where still echoing in his head.

Pulling her head away slowly Mei looked into Naruto's eyes before leaning forward and rested her forehead on his their noses barely grazing each other.

"Really you want to talk about that again…I don't mind but could you take me home my legs are starting to hurt" Mei whined as she pulled her head back and pouted.

"You're a grown women for crying out loud, but I guess I'll do it since I am a gentleman" Naruto said proudly causing Mei to raise an eyebrow.

"I think I prefer you when you're being modest you might want to watch out your head doesn't get to big" Mei snipped in and chuckled when she watched Naruto face fault.

"S-shut up" Naruto stuttered holding out his arm.

"Aww don't be like that Naru-kun I'm only teasing you" Mei said while wrapping her arms around Naruto's and leaned into him.

The walk back to Mei's quarters was relatively quiet it was the calm before the storm and despite everything that would be happening tomorrow both Naruto and Mei couldn't have felt calmer.

Reaching her cabin Naruto smiled as he watched Mei let go of his grasp and open the door and inviting him in.

Of course he had been in several times but every time he saw Mei's cabin he could only sigh at the sight of several stuffed teddy bears littered around it was definitively one of Mei's secrets that would cause someone to be melted if they ever had the guts to spurt out that she had them.

"Sit, would you like anything to drink?" Mei asked as she walked into her living quarters with Naruto.

"Ah, no I'm fine thank you" Naruto said as he sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Mei asked looking towards Naruto.

"Earlier…when we were talking you were speaking and you sounded sad I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about it" Naruto said and tilted his head to side and smiled.

"Oh…" Mei started trying to ignore the warmth entering her heart, trust him to think about her even after trying to play off the incident earlier, of course when she was speaking to Naruto earlier she was a little drunk and as it would seem her mouth seemed to be a couple seconds faster than her brain and it would seem she had spilt a little of her true feelings to Naruto whether he knew it or not.

"I…I, well you see…" Mei stuttered not knowing how to start this conversation and soon found it hard to even look at Naruto due to being too ashamed.

"It's okay take your time" Mei's head snapped up towards Naruto in shock he was still smiling at her how could he make her so strong yet so weak at the same time she wondered.

"I…well a women's heart is something precious to us it makes us do strange things that are totally out of character for us it makes us feel so much and can cause us so much pain as well as joy" Mei frowned at her words even to her it sounded jumbled she was beginning to worry that he wouldn't understand.

"I guess what I'm saying is that you shouldn't play with a women's heart it's fragile and can shatter so easily yet it takes so long to put it together again…I just wanted you to know beca…" Mei was cut off as Naruto had suddenly dropped to his knees and placed his hands on Mei's thighs getting a gasp from her.

"Naruto-kun" Mei whispered as she couldn't see Naruto's facial expression due to his hair covering it.

"It's…not just a women's heart…we all have the same red blood pumping into our heart, we can all feel the same way…so why are you bringing this up?" Naruto asked looking at Mei intensely.

"Because I'm not just talking about any women's heart…I'm talking about mine" Mei murmured however Naruto had heard it and gasped.

"Are you telling me this because you love me?" Naruto asked looking at Mei and saw her nod.

"I'm sorry" Naruto said looking away finally understanding the situation.

"I'll leave if it helps" Naruto said standing up preparing to leave however as he started walking he stopped when he had felt Mei grab his arm stopping him from moving and looking at him in desperation.

"I understood the situation already I invited you back knowing this, so please don't leave me tonight and even though you may not have the same feelings towards me please for tonight allow me to be your women" Mei cried and gasped when she felt Naruto pull her into a comforting hug, immediately she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked kissing her forehead softly, he didn't know why but couldn't refuse Mei he knew it was wrong however seeing Mei like this the usually calm and collected women he knew turned into a sobbing wreck was something he hated to see and if it would stop those tears he'd do anything for her as he may not love her romantically he still cared about her enough to stop her hurting even if it was just temporary.

* * *

_**Lemon Warning**_

* * *

Mei pushed her head off from Naruto's chest and looked into Naruto's eyes she blushed slightly as she felt herself leaning in…how long had it been since she had kissed a man.

Naruto also leaned down and met her lips catching them in a soft passionate kiss while pulling her body pushed flush with his, her arms wrapped around his neck and played with his hair.

Mei was certainly a different kisser than Tsunade to say the least with Tsunade usually she thought for dominance while with Mei she allowed him to play with her mouth to his liking without any opposition.

Mei moaned as she felt Naruto flick her tongue with his and massage the inside of her mouth, Naruto was certainly talented perhaps he was a natural or maybe he was experienced, the latter thought sent a tinge of jealousy flying through Mei.

She gasped as she felt Naruto's hands grope her rear and gave both her ass cheeks a squeeze, glaring slightly at Naruto Mei suddenly smirked as she grazed her knee against Naruto's crotch and smirked triumphantly when she heard him groan.

"Take me to the bed Naru-kun" Mei gasped between kisses pulling on Naruto's hair gently enough so it didn't hurt him.

"Of course Mei-Sama" Naruto smirked suddenly picking her up bridal style and carried her towards the bedroom.

Dropping her onto the bed Naruto was immediately above her and planted his lips onto hers once more.

Naruto gasped as he felt Mei's hands running under his top, her nails where slowly scraping the outlines of his muscles.

Discarding the top Naruto smiled when Mei's eyes clouded with lust it seemed his months of being in this war had done wonders on his body however he did in fact thank the gods for giving him good genetics.

"Mmm nice" Mei purred flipping Naruto onto his back and pinning his arms over his head all the while kissing his jaw and Adam's apple.

"Oh, you like huh?" Naruto groaned out as Mei sucked on his neck and slowly made her way down to his chest.

"I do…is there anything else you'll think I like" Mei said smirking at Naruto's pleasured expression as she kissed his chest.

"Why don't you go lower I'm certain there'll be something you'll like" Naruto said enjoying the feeling of Mei's hands and lips on his body.

"You mean this thing" Mei asked with a sly smirk on her face as she grasped Naruto's penis through his pants causing him to arch his back in pleasure.

Naruto gulped as he watched Mei pull down his pants and boxer shorts revealing his erected penis.

"Oh, I think you're right I'm going to certainly love this" Mei said bringing her face so close to his penis that he could feel her breath on it.

"Beg for it" Mei whispered seductively blowing onto his penis causing it to twitch and nearly smacking Mei in the face.

"Ah…Mei "Naruto moaned as she grinned evilly at him and all the while wondering powerful women like Mei and Tsunade liked him to beg for them.

"Say it" Mei said in more commanding voice.

"Please…suck my cock" Naruto groaned out as Mei smiled.

"Certainly" Mei whispered before closing the gap and placing a kiss on top of Naruto's dick before slowly pushing it into her mouth.

"Oh…that feels so good" Naruto complemented as he felt Mei's tongue lapping at every inch of his cock while leaving none of it untouched by her lips.

Slowly Mei took Naruto's cock out of her mouth and started working her hand around it while the other was used to discard her dress leaving her in only black bra and panties that tightly covered her body.

Mei seeing Naruto's approved look smiled and removed her bra allowing her large DD breasts to freely pop out.

"Try not to cum to soon Na-ru-kun" Mei laughed as she slowly wrapped Naruto's cock around her breasts and began to rub them together.

Mei smirked as she watched Naruto fight the urge to just cum and after finding the right rhythm Mei started to squeeze Naruto's dick tighter however a sudden gasp came from her throat when she felt something probing her chin.

Looking down Mei smiled when Naruto's dick emerged from her cleavage and reach her face. Quickly she stuck her tongue out and flicked the underside of the head rapidly.

Naruto groaned at Mei's oral work she reminded him of Tsunade a little with her techniques however his thoughts where quickly stopped when he felt Mei take the head into her mouth and sucked it while letting her tongue roll around the head.

"Sh-shit Mei I'm cumming" Naruto arched his back as Mei refused to let him out of her mouth and released his seed.

Mei groaned as the spurts of Naruto's seed hit the roof of her mouth, she tightened her lips around his manhood in case any if his cum was spilled.

Naruto groaned loudly as he watched the sexy red head try to drain every last drop of cum he had.

Mei gave one final suck before she removed her mouth from Naruto's penis and smiled at his slightly dazed expression.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue" Mei teased as she licked her lips inwardly smiling as she could still taste Naruto's seed in her mouth.

"You're beautiful" Naruto whispered unable to say anything else as he looked up at Mei her long auburn hair dropping down her back, her slightly pale skin glazed over with a light sheen of sweat her one visible green eye staring at him lustfully and finally her full lips puckering slightly mixed with her blue lipstick giving her an exotic look, all in all Naruto definitively had to say Mei was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Good answer, I hope you have more in the tank though" Mei said lowering her panties down giving Naruto a good look at her pussy.

"Huh, natural red head I see" Naruto chuckled as he watched Mei blush slightly at his comment.

"Shut up I could say the same for you to it's not often you see someone so naturally blonde" Mei muttered as she observed around Naruto genitals.

"Now lay back and show me that Uzumaki stamina" Mei said grasping hold of Naruto's penis and giving it a few strokes before positioning above it and lining it up with her lower lips.

'_Warm' _

Naruto moaned as Mei lowered herself on him, his penis slowly filling her up caused her to moan in pleasure as the one her heart yearned for was rubbing the insides of her inner walls.

"Sh..shit so deep" Mei groaned out it had been far too long since she had been fucked and her pussy was desperately trying to suck Naruto's penis up.

Naruto shifted slightly getting a better grip of Mei by placing both of her ass cheeks in his palms and squeezed them.

Slowly Mei lifted her body till only the head of Naruto's dick remained inside of her before slamming back down.

"AHHH" Mei cried out as she felt Naruto's penis slam into her womb and started to breathe heavily.

"It's so tight" Naruto groaned as Mei lifted herself again and just as she was about to slam back down again Naruto bucked his hips up meeting hers causing her to widen her eyes and just before she could scream Naruto pulled her down into another kiss to muffle the sound.

For numerous amounts of hours the sound of skin meeting skin and moans of pleasure roamed through Mei's cabin as they both continued to pleasure each other with their bodies.

Position after position and orgasms after orgasms found both Naruto and Mei lying on a sweat filled bed with Naruto above Mei thrusting into her at a rapidly fast pace.

"Na-Naruto I'm gonna cum" Mei gasped into Naruto's ear as her hands where wrapped around his shoulders clawing at his back leaving scratch marks all over it while her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Me too" Naruto panted as began to speed up with his thrusts and with a groan buried himself completely into Mei painting her insides with his cum.

Mei tightened her limbs around Naruto's body as she felt Naruto shoot his seed into her. The warmth that entered her womb sent a giant smile to her face it was fair to say he had certainly showed her his Uzumaki stamina considering the amount of time he was able to keep going even after cumming.

Naruto rolled to side of Mei and landed on the bed facing the ceiling, he was panting heavily Mei may have not been able to last as long as long as Tsunade however he was exhausted.

Looking over at Mei Naruto smiled as he watched her fighting to keep her eyes open, quickly wrapping his arm around her Naruto pulled Mei towards him so her head laid on his chest her long auburn hair also sprawling out over his chest.

"That felt wonderful" Mei sighed as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's body and nuzzled her face into his neck and placed passionate kisses all over it.

Naruto sighed in agreement as placed his nose into Mei's hair and kissed her head just enjoying the moment he was having with the rebel leader.

"Sleep?" Mei asked yawning while shifting her body and enjoying the feeling of Naruto's cum sloshing around in her womb.

"Yeah" Naruto replied finally closing his eyes knowing that in several hours he'd be participating in a battle that would define Kirigakure.

* * *

**End of Lemon**

* * *

**Alright it's done took me awhile to write this chapter also I was wondering where I should stop it as I really want to get this arc over and for the record this whole chapter was my girlfriends idea so...if it seemed a little sappy then you'll probably understand why.**

**Another thing is this chapter held quite a lot of information to the future of this story so don't think it was just a lemon chapter because believe me it wasn't and is it just me or does Naruto seem to be getting injured in every battle.**

**I hoped you guys liked the lemon between Naruto and Mei just so you know that I won't always be showing every scene Naruto has sex unless it's either the first time he's having sex with that woman or the sex scene has a relevance to the story...anyhow Mei will probably have a few more lemon scenes with Naruto before...**

* * *

**Wanted Dead or Alive  
**

**250,000,000**

* * *

Name: Kakashi Hatake

Moniker: Sharingan No Kakashi (Kakashi of the Sharingan) and Copy Ninja Kakashi

Age: 24

Rank: (A)

Appearance: Tall with spiky grey hair usually seen with a forehead protector covering his left eye to cover his Sharingan

Wanted for actions in the third Shinobi war and actions in Konoha's special services Anbu

Abilites:

Ninjutsu: Said to know 1000 techniques and is extremely dangerous with his signature mover Raikiri

Taijutsu: With the combination of the Sharingan Kakashi is not someone to take lightly in hand to hand combat

Kenjutsu: Extremely formidable

Genjutsu: Dangerous

Fuinjutsu: Highly skilled in the art of sealing

Mediacal Jutsu: Unknown

Kakashi is a smart and dangerous shinobi only engage with extreme caution

* * *

**Iwagakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 250,000,000Ryo (Attack on sight)**

**Kirigakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 150,000,000Ryo (Attack on sight)**

**Sunagakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 200,000,000Ryo (Attack on sight)**

**Kumogakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 150,000,000Ryo (Attack on sight)**

* * *

**Once again thank you for reading.**

**Until next time…**


	14. The Storm and Goodbye!

**Oh, another chapter anyone? well even if you don't want I've got one anyway.**

**So, Naruto finally got it on with Mei I feel kind of bad that these two are eventually going to walk their separate ways eventually as I've always loved stories with a NarutoxMei pairing.**

**Also I just want to set the record straight as I've had a few unkind messages from some readers, well I won't go into full detail however I think it's a little unfair to call me a sexist pig but anyway…yes in this story Naruto will have quite a few different sexual encounters with a number of women but please people it's part of the plot and believe me some of the women will get their own back on Naruto.**

**On the subject of pairings I'm curious as to why people like putting Naruto with Hinata so much even when his personality takes a complete 180 degrees turn from canon and believe me it's not just Hinata but Sakura to personally I find stories when a completely dark and powerful Naruto who hates Konoha and wants nothing more than to destroy is ruined when they add in it NaruHina or NaruSaku as their characters just don't suit that Naruto another thing that annoys me is when an author just makes Hinata's shyness just disappear the moment Naruto tells her to stop being shy anyway pointless rant by me basically saying if you're going to write a story with a complete different setting to the canon Naruto think about the pairings a little and don't just add NaruHina or NaruSaku in it because you think it's cute in canon. **

**Anyway this arc will likely be over either next chapter or the chapter after so those who are getting sick of Kirigakure environment I guess you'll be happy where I'll be taking it from there who knows…I haven't decided yet.**

**Warning Lemons ahead.**

**I DO NOW OWN NARUTO...**

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

**Lemon Warning**

* * *

Naruto groaned slightly as he felt a warm sensation around the lower parts of his body. he let out another groan as he felt a tongue circle the head of his penis causing his shaft to harden fully.

Opening his eyes and looking down Naruto smiled as he saw Mei lying between his legs and sucking on the head of his penis while her hands where carefully playing with his balls.

"Well this is certainly the best way to start a day" Naruto moaned out at the feeling of Mei's oral work.

Mei hummed and nodded in agreement before pushing her head further down the length of Naruto's penis slightly scraping her teeth on his skin.

"Damn your Insatiable" Naruto moaned again as Mei pushed her head as far as she could completely enveloping Naruto's penis into her mouth.

"It's your fault" Mei said pulling Naruto's penis out of her mouth and began to place light kisses all around his shaft.

"How so?" Naruto asked staring into Mei's eyes.

"Your dick was pressing into my ass and it woke me up, plus it looked like you had the most painful case of morning wood" Mei purred trailing her tongue down the underside of Naruto's penis eventually reaching his balls.

Re-positioning herself Mei moved her hands towards Naruto's shaft and begun to vigorously pump Naruto's penis, meanwhile Mei's mouth had moved towards his balls and her tongue was lapping at each of them.

"I'm gonna cum soon" Naruto groaned out at the feeling of Mei licking his balls.

"Good we have to get prepared soon" Mei said stopping her actions for a second before quickly launching back down and placing her mouth over his scrotum and giving both his balls a long suck.

"Shit…here it comes" Naruto moaned out while Mei grabbed the base of his penis and quickly placed the head into her mouth and flicked the it with her tongue.

Naruto finally groaned in satisfaction as he came into Mei's mouth. The auburn haired women moaned at the feeling of Naruto's seed filling her mouth enjoying the taste more than some of the finest sake's.

After a couple of minutes Mei finally removed her mouth away from Naruto's penis with an audible popping noise and quickly positioned herself onto her knees.

Looking towards Naruto Mei allowed a sneaky grin to form onto her face before opening her mouth to show Naruto the load he had given her, quickly closing her mouth Mei rolled Naruto's seed around in her mouth and quickly swallowed the load moaning as she did.

"Now why did you have to do that I'm hard again" Naruto moaned out feeling his shaft harden once again.

Mei looked towards Naruto's penis in amusement before grasping it into her hands and began to slowly tug on it.

"Well we still have time it just means we'll have to get a wash at the same time" Mei said watching Naruto's pleasured struck face.

"S-sounds like a plan" Naruto said trying not to show Mei how much hold she had over him.

"I do still expect you to wash me" Mei said in a commanding voice as they both got up with her hand never leaving his shaft, while Naruto could only groan as he watched Mei's ass sway from side to side.

* * *

**Lemon End**

* * *

An hour later both Naruto and Mei came out of her cabin both feeling extremely satisfied and content not to mention with giant smiles on their faces.

Naruto chuckled slightly as he watched Mei walk in front of him with a slight limp from their earlier activities.

Looking at Mei Naruto was quite surprised in Mei's choice of clothing instead of her trademark long blue dress she was wearing a tight black spandex tight top that covered the whole of her upper body and stopped just at the beginning of her neck and on top of that was a grey chest plate that was secured from around both her shoulders.

On her arms Mei had metal arm braces on both arms that spanned from her wrists to her elbow joint allowing full flexible movement, on her lower body Mei had black spandex pants that reached to her mid-shins and a pair of metal braces around her legs protecting her mid-shins all the way up to her knees, and she had changed into a pair of dark blue sandals that covered her heels.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the effort Mei put in her appearance as well as even despite the change in clothing she kept her hair the same with her long auburn falling on her back reaching to all the way down to the bottom her back and her hair was finished off with the usual bun she kept at the had also applied her blue lipstick and blue nail polish onto herself so she gave off a seductress atmosphere.

"What are you staring at?" Mei asked turning around to see Naruto eyeing her up and down with a smile.

"Nothing…it's just you look different slightly" Naruto said causing Mei to narrow her eyes.

"How so?" Mei asked in a tone full of danger which Naruto picked up on and backed away slightly putting his hands in front of him.

"I…m-mean you look more beautiful that's all" Naruto stuttered closing his eyes, he knew how dangerous Mei could be when she took something the wrong way.

However instead of feeling any pain Naruto felt something soft attach itself to his lips. Briefly opening one eye Naruto was slightly surprised at the sight of Mei kissing him however before he could pull her closer she pulled back showing a small blush across her cheeks.

"Thank you, I love getting compliments from handsome men and if you survive this war I'll give you more than just a kiss, I believe you got a taste of what I'm planning last night however next time I'll be much more thorough with pleasuring you" Mei purred puckering her lips slightly.

"I guess I have something to look forward to then don't I?" Naruto grinned before putting on a straight face.

"Anyway we need to get a move on we're late as it is" Naruto said walking ahead of Mei.

"Hey…that was your fault" Mei shouted catching up to Naruto before walking alongside him towards the heart of the camp and the rebel army.

* * *

**With The Rebel Army**

* * *

Mei sighed in frustration as she looked down from the podium she was stood on, alongside her where Naruto, Ao and Chojuro stood. The reason for Mei being so frustrated was because her rebel army seemed both not serious and still thought they were partying like last night.

In an attempt to gain their attention Mei coughed loudly it was enough for the three next her to hear however it seemed like everyone else had just ignored her and continued to talk among themselves, looking towards Naruto she was surprised when she saw him smile and gave her a nod.

Not knowing why Mei quickly turned around she was brimming with confidence all of a sudden and quickly glared at the shinobi's in front of her, her one showing green eye was blazing with fury.

"SHUT UP!" Mei shouted loudly and immediately all the rebel shinobi turned to face her a surprised look etched onto all of their faces.

"Have you all forgotten why we are here?" Mei asked in a raised voice causing them all to look down in shame.

"For years we have suffered, due to being different and having different blood" Mei stopped to pause for a moment and looked at all the shinobi's that where in front of her and she could see they were all paying attention.

"Over a decade…that's how long we've been fighting and we've all seen friends, family…Lovers die" Mei continued sending Naruto a sly glance as she said lover.

"But, we can stop it all today for the first time in over ten years we are not outnumbered, we have the power to stop Yagura and take Kirigakure back once and for all I just need to know if you're with me" Mei asked and immediately every shinobi and even some of the civilians that where watching began to cheer.

"Everybody let's go reclaim our home" Mei screamed raising her arm while everyone else continued to shout and cheer in agreement.

"Well she certainly got everyone pumped up" Naruto said looking towards Mei with a smile as she basked in the cheers she was getting,

"Yeah, well that's the easy part done now all we've got to do is win" Ao said with his arms crossed however there was a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah, but with this much determination there's no way we'll lose right Chojuro?" Naruto asked looking towards the swordsman as he had the Hiramekarei on his back.

"Yeah, I suppose" Chojuro answered coldly causing Naruto to raise his eyebrows usually the man was too timid and shy to even talk and often played around with his glasses however like Ao he had his arms crossed and was seen wearing a scowl.

'_I wonder what the matter with him is…anyway looks like it's about time to set off' _Naruto thought looking towards the army as they piled their way out of the small village that had been their camp for the last decade.

"You ready?" Mei asked looking towards Naruto.

"I was born ready" Naruto said with a grin, before setting off with everyone else to meet the Mizukage's army.

* * *

**2 Hours later**

* * *

Mei and her rebel army had arrived at the edge of the forest that was right next to Kirigakure there was a large opening that Mei had noticed separating the village from the forest and it concerned Mei to succeed in their plan they'd have to strike fast to catch Yagura and his forces off guard and storm through the gate.

"Alright, this is it let's take back our home" Mei said with conviction getting a nod from all the Shinobi's in the forest and set off charging towards the village however before they could even get a quarter of the way a horde of kunai's came flying towards the rebel army.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stared at the opening gate of Kirigakure there was no way Yagura could have known Mei would attack now in fact he'd thought that attacking earlier would have surprised Yagura due to the prisoners only being rescued a day prior.

However as Naruto stared at the ever growing army Yagura had storming out of Kirigakure he couldn't help but notice that both armies seemed relatively even in size though maybe there where a few more of Yagura's side.

As Yagura's army came out lining up staring at the bloodline users with both hatred and fear in their eyes, however Naruto glared when he watched Yagura emerge from the large mass of shinobi's and alongside him a cloaked person.

"It seems you were actually planning on attacking" Yagura commented with a smirk as he looked at Mei's surprised face.

"H-How?" Mei asked fearing over the fact that someone had betrayed their own.

"Good question, however I think it'll all become clear when my friend here reveals himself" Yagura said looking towards the cloaked individual.

Slowly the cloaked person reached towards the hood covering his head and gripped it by the edges before pulling it down causing a loud gasp to emerge from the rebel army.

"H-Hogosha?" Mei said in a stunned voice as her once loyal soldier stood next to Yagura with a grin on his face.

"Surprised? It seems now I've finally gained your attention Mei" Hogosha said bitterness seeping into his voice.

"What?" Mei asked in confusion looking at Hogosha for answers.

"For years I tried to get you to notice me…I did everything you asked me to do…yet you barely spoke more than five words to me each time…but I thought maybe that was just your way of doing things and that if I continued to do everything you asked me to do you'd finally notice me" Hogosha said with a chuckle.

"However when he came I finally realized the truth everything I had tried to accomplish over the years was destroyed, I saw it every time you stared at him how you would make time to talk to him…laugh, flirt everything I ever wanted" Hogosha snarled a little at the end as he glared at Naruto who was stood next to Mei.

"And last night everything was made perfectly clear to me when I saw you two kiss and head towards your cabin" Hogosha said through gritted teeth while everyone gasped at what Hogosha was saying.

"So this is out of jealousy?" Naruto asked understanding the situation. Hogosha looked at Naruto angrily before passing his gaze over to Mei where his eyes noticeably softened.

"You could say that I guess but more importantly this way Yagura has promised me that Mei will be spared and will become my bride" Hogosha said with a grin.

"So you've been manipulated?" Naruto questioned seeing Yagura smile.

"No, this is everything I've ever wanted and I should have done this the moment you showed up so I didn't have to witness a full year of the two of you getting closer I should have realized earlier that I couldn't compete with you despite being older than you" Hogosha said with bitter voice.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion causing Hogosha to growl.

"It's obvious isn't it how was I meant to compete with you Naruto Namikaze the only living son of the Yondaime Hokage it was obvious Mei was going to fall for your good looks and power" Hogosha said chuckling darkly before looking at Mei.

"But now Mei…you'll have no choice I'll force you to be mine" Hogosha finished laughing crazily as he walked past the Kirigakure shinobi with Yagura.

"This just got a lot more complicated" Naruto said to Mei.

"Yeah…I guess it has" Mei said with a nod before looking at her rebel army.

"Do not be afraid of their numbers together we can beat them and end Yagura's days of tyranny, what we are fighting for is stronger than them we can't lose" Mei shouted to all her rebel shinobi's causing them to roar in approval before rushing past Mei, Ao, Chojuro and Naruto.

The four of them watched as both armies clashed into one another the bloodshed was inevitable one after the other shinobi fell from every direction.

Mei quickly narrowed her eyes towards Yagura as she saw him walk away into the forest with Hogosha.

"Ao, Chojuro stay here and make sure we win this battle, Naruto come with me" Mei said running back into the forest closely followed by Naruto.

"Where are they going?" Chojuro asked angrily as he stared at his crush and her lover run into the forest.

"To meet Yagura in battle, keep your mind on the battle Chojuro" Ao said firmly as he rushed into the battle as well closely followed by Chojuro.

* * *

**With Naruto and Mei**

* * *

"You sure they went this way?" Mei asked jumping from tree branch to tree branch closely following Naruto as they sped through the forest.

"Yeah, that's his chakra all right, but why isn't he concealing his chakra...I think we might be walking into a trap" Naruto summarized with a frown placing his hand onto the hilt of his katana.

"We'll need to be careful then" Mei said with Naruto nodding in agreement.

As the two of them made their way to a small opening in the forest Naruto narrowed his eyes as he felt everything around him go weird, glancing back he noticed Mei had disappeared.

'_Genjutsu'_ Naruto thought with a frown.

Placing his hands into a seal to release the Genjutsu Naruto flared his chakra however when nothing around him changed Naruto frowned it seemed his chakra levels still hadn't recovered from the rescue mission.

"It's not going to work" Naruto turned his head towards the voice and narrowed his eyes at the sight of Hogosha as the man's upper body was hanging out of a tree.

"I had a feeling this was you're doing, but once Mei realizes she'll release me from this" Naruto said.

"She would, if she wasn't stuck in the exact same Genjutsu my clan was well known for its Genjutsu abilities and for people like you and Mei who have a considerably large amount of chakra this Genjutsu will be hard for you to break" Hogosha said with a laugh.

"But before you find a way to break it I'll kill you now" Hogosha laughed darkly before launching out of the tree towards Naruto with a large katana in one hand.

Naruto grunted in pain as he felt a cut go across his leg forcing him to one knee however just as he was about to retaliate, Hogosha vanished into the ground.

"I'm not going to kill you straight away Naruto, I'm going to make sure you feel the same amount of pain I felt when I had to watch you and Mei together" Hogosha jumped out of the ground and slashed Naruto's back causing him to stumble forward, seeing his chance Hogosha jumped forward grabbing Naruto by the back of his neck before raising his katana.

"I'm going to make you feel as insignificant as I felt when you were around" Hogosha said bringing down his katana but before it could reach Naruto, Naruto had swung around slicing Hogosha however to Naruto's surprise the blade went through him like it would air.

'_What?'_ Naruto though in confusion using the moment to jump away.

"It's not going to work just give up and let me kill you" Hogosha said in a bored voice.

'_He was definitively going for a killing hit but how could he hit me if his body was intangible…his attack would have phased straight through me…unless' _Naruto closed his eyes before putting his hands into a seal.

"Kai" Naruto said and immediately a seal on his arm began to become visible and was glowing a blue colour.

Naruto's whole body gained a blue outline before it quickly vanished; keeping his eyes closed Naruto spun around and swiped his katana striking Hogosha in the stomach causing the man to howl in pain.

Opening his eyes Naruto looked upon Hogosha with a stoic look as he watched the man bleed heavily from the wound on his stomach.

"H-How?" Hogosha asked not understanding how his Genjutsu could be broken.

"You made two mistakes, the first one was letting your emotions get the better of you and attack me blindly" Naruto walked over to Hogosha and pointed it towards the man's jugular.

"The second was letting me attack you to notice your body was intangible I figured if I couldn't hit you then you couldn't hit me either and that's when I realised the secret to your Genjutsu it does no physical damage it only allows you to make me think I'm injured "Raising his katana back a little Naruto glared down at Hogosha.

"You should have killed me instead of talking about killing me…goodbye Hogosha" Naruto quickly stabbed his katana into Hogosha's throat and watched as the man's head rolled into the back of his eyes.

Naruto watched as Mei grasped her surroundings assuming she was finally out of the Genjutsu Mei looked upon the dead body of Hogosha before sighing.

"How did you break that Genjutsu?" Mei asked annoyed that she couldn't break the Genjutsu.

"A seal" Naruto said.

"A seal?" Mei asked in confusion.

"Yes I've applied several onto myself to store chakra, they don't hold back my strength and can only be used to disrupt the flow of chakra in my body, and it's quite useful against Genjutsu's especially as I suck at them" Naruto explained looking around as he could still sense Yagura's Bijuu chakra.

"So it disrupts the flow of chakra…that's incredible how did you even think of that" Mei asked astonished.

"I don't know really Uzumaki's have always been good at Fuinjutsu so I guess it must be in my blood" Naruto commented still looking around.

Mei looked at Naruto for a couple of seconds before scanning the area as well she wasn't sure but she could tell Naruto was hiding something as he never in the year she had known him mentioned his heritage in that prospect.

"Do you think he's around here?" Mei asked dropping the subject for now in search for Yagura.

"Yeah but he's concealing his chakra now makes me wish I was born a sensor type" Naruto mumbled as he heard the sound of a twig snapping.

"Duck!" Naruto shouted pushing Mei to the ground as a large arm of chakra swiped over their heads which would have surely decapitated them.

"Great reactions, no normal person would have been able to dodge that" Yagura said humour laced in his voice while both Naruto and Mei narrowed their eyes at Yagura's display of confidence.

"You seem unnaturally calm considering the situation Yagura, you do realize you're going to die here and now" Mei said in vicious tone.

"That maybe so, but I have a feeling I'll still win in the end" Yagura replied his mouth turning into a sadistic smile.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion as Yagura walked closer before replying.

"Let's just say bigger things are going to happen" Yagura shrouded himself in Bijuu chakra as he charged at both Naruto and Mei.

"Bastard" Mei said before going through hand seals.

"**Youkai No Jutsu **_(Melting Spectre Technique)_**" **Mei said before releasing a large jet of lava into the air above Yagura.

Yagura watched as the lava descended towards him confident that his Bijuu cloak would withstand it, however as the lava landed on him he flinched in pain as he was slowly starting to get burnt.

However as this was going on Naruto stared at Yagura his eyes completely widened.

'_Let's just say bigger things are going to happen' _The voice of Yagura echoed through Naruto's head, he wasn't stupid he knew that if Yagura died then they would win however Yagura's words where making him feel uneasy he knew a hint when he saw one.

'_Is this what that snake mean, and if it is how would the Mizukage have a connection to Nimato the only thing they have in common is that they are Jinchuriki's' _As soon as Naruto finished his thought he gasped slightly as him mind started to put pieces together.

'_I'd have more than you after me if I did' _Naruto gritted his teeth in anger as Orochimaru's words came back to him. Was it possible that a group where targeting Jinchuriki's and if they where there was only one person he could think of that would want the Bijuu.

'_The masked man' _Steeling his resolve Naruto narrowed his eyes towards Yagura who was exerting more Bijuu chakra to the point his body looked more like a beast, his whole body was red in color and his eyes where completely white while two tails where shown.

Mei's eyes widened as Yagura caused her lava to fly off his body sending lava blobs to go flying into the surrounding area burning everything it touched.

"**That's quite a dangerous technique you have there to think it could damage me even when using Isobu's chakra" **Yagura said in a demonic tone as he watched the effect of Mei's lava burn through the tree branches, the ground and even rocks around the area.

"Well I'm not the leader of the rebel army just because I have a pretty face" Mei said with a smirk.

"**People like you need to die" **Yagura roared dashing towards Mei at an incredible speed and just as he was about to claw at Mei, Yagura found thick wooden branches wrap around his arm stopping him from moving.

"**That jutsu again I forgot you could do Moukton without seals" **Yagura said while trying to rip his arm free however he could feel the Bijuu chakra slowly being absorbed, growling in rage Yagura grew a third tail and fully transformed into his full Bijuu form ripping the wooden branches of his arm with ease.

Mei gasped in terror as she stared upon the large form of the fully transformed Bijuu that was easily taller than tallest tree in the forest.

"So this is the Isobu" Naruto murmured as he looked upon the giant turtle shaped Bijuu.

"It's a little intimidating" Mei said to herself as stared at the giant spikes on its back.

"Yeah, but we can't give up" Naruto exclaimed thinking back to his father and how he had battled the Kyuubi.

Mei glanced towards Naruto and shot him a small smile before going through hand seals.

"**Koumu No Jutsu **_(Skilled Fog Technique)__**"**_ Mei said as she blew a giant cloud of mist out of her mouth towards Yagura's direction.

Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed the mist destroying everything in its path looking towards Mei Naruto saw a small smirk on her face causing him to gulp at the things she could have done with her mouth.

The Isobu roared in rage before rolling itself into a ball and flew its way towards both Naruto and Mei however as it reached the mist it wailed in pain but continued to roll.

'_It's a mindless beast now…Yagura isn't in control, this makes things simpler' _Naruto thought as he put his hands together and immediately large wooden branches shot out of the ground and started to wrap itself around forming body parts.

Mei gasped as she watched the wood connect itself forming a large samurai shape equally as tall as the Bijuu.

"This is your end Yagura" Naruto shouted as wooden pieces around the face moved apart to show Naruto.

The large wooden samurai swung its giant wooden katana at the Bijuu causing it to stop rolling and sent it flying while quickly absorbing its chakra weakening the Bijuu dramatically.

The Isobu unraveled itself and lifted its head into the and slowly began to form giant black particles around its mouth.

Naruto knowing what the Bijuu was planning made his large wooden samurai drop its blade and began to run towards the Bijuu shaking the ground for miles.

However as Naruto watched the large black sphere form he knew he was too late and braced himself and watched the Isobu fire the Bijuu bomb his way.

The giant wooden samurai held its hands out and braced the impact of the Bijuu bomb however the strain was noticeable as the large structure was beginning to crack and Naruto was certain at any moment the legs would snap in two.

But using a lot of recklessness Naruto forced the samurai to compress the Bijuu bomb in its large wooden hands and jumped towards the Bijuu slamming the Bijuu bomb into its face resulting in a large explosion reminding him of the Rasengan slightly.

Mei couldn't believe the scene she had just watched first watching Naruto form a large wooden samurai surprised her but seeing it stop a Bijuu bomb now that itself was a feat not many shinobi could say they had done.

However as she watched the smoke clear she began to run towards it in fear for Naruto the wooden samurai protecting him was already damaged before the blast she couldn't possibly see him being uninjured from that.

* * *

Naruto groaned in pain as he felt like he had been punched by Tsunade a thousand times his body was aching he had probably broken a few ribs however despite the pain he slowly began to move his limbs to push himself up knocking off any large wooden pieces that where on top of him.

Mei gasped as she watched Naruto stand up his full right side of his face and hair was covered in blood, his body was also covered in blood and bruises stretching from his legs all the way up to his neck.

"Naruto" Mei shouted running towards him however he didn't turn towards her he was gazing towards the downed form of Yagura who was in an equally bad or worst shape than Naruto.

Naruto started walking despite the pain he could feel and kept his gaze on the downed form of Yagura as he made his way to the body he quickly grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up and stared into his eyes.

"What did you mean by bigger plan?" Naruto gasped out exhausted from using so much chakra and how much damage he took.

Yagura's eyes began to focus and looked towards Naruto's before letting off a smile.

"I still win" Yagura said however Naruto's eyes widened as he looked closely into Yagura's eyes he could barely see it but there it was.

Three tomoe's circled in Yagura's eyes the only time Naruto had ever seen that was..., Naruto quickly dropped Yagura and stepped back a little his mind racing.

'_A Genjutsu!?... A Sharingan Genjutsu it has to be him' _Naruto could feel his fists tightening and just as Mei was about to touch his shoulder he felt it, the same chakra he felt that night the same presence.

Quickly snapping his head around Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the orange spiraled mask looking at him through the forest before it turned and started to disappear into the background.

Ignoring the pain in his body and Mei's cries Naruto set off into the forest his eyes never leaving the orange mask.

Quickly dashing through the trees Naruto soon found himself at a small opening he had lost track of the orange mask he was following but he knew it was around.

"I'm impressed" Naruto snapped his head towards the sound of the voice and widened his eyes when he found the same man who was the cause of his parents death sitting on a branch staring down at him in amusement.

Instead of answering him Naruto formed a Rasengan and jumped into the air and tried to slam it into the masked man's face however his effort was unsuccessful as he fazed through the masked man's body and landed on his face due to his body being unable to support him any longer.

"You shouldn't be so hasty…Naruto-kun" The masked man said amusement laced in his voice.

Instead of answering him Naruto settled on glaring at him while trying to get his body to respond.

"Oh, what a fearsome look, your father had the exact same one" The masked man chuckle infuriating Naruto.

Struggling to move his limbs Naruto places his arms beneath him and slowly pushed his body up.

"Impressive to be able to still moves with those wounds, but I wouldn't do anything stupid if I was you" The masked man said narrowing his one Sharingan eye.

Ignoring him Naruto staggered a little and launched his fist towards the masked man hoping to shut him up, however what he wasn't expecting was for the masked man to catch his fist.

"I told you not to do anything stupid" He said in a dangerous tone before spinning Naruto around and slamming his face into the ground causing a large crater to appear where Naruto's face made contact.

Stepping back the masked man looked at the downed form of Naruto, the only sign that he was still living was the rise of his chest.

"Now that's out of the way I think's it's time we talked" The masked man said sitting down on a large rock near Naruto's body.

Naruto wanted to shout out he wanted to do anything to show his defiance however his body was completely wrecked.

"You must hate me I understand, but I'm going to let you in on my plan a little" The masked man said before gasping.

"That's right how rude I haven't introduced myself yet have I my name is Uchiha Madara" The now identified Madara said while Naruto widened one of his now open eyes in surprise.

"I'm guessing you have a lot of questions however I may answer them in time but for now I'm going to cut to the chase, I want you to join my group and help me capture each of the Bijuu's" Madara said seriously.

"The group is called Akatsuki, we are a group of S class missing-nin and I think you Naruto would be a perfect member as you hold a power that would help my cause dramatically" Madara continued as he was talking about Naruto's Moukton ability.

"So what do you say join me and I could grant you anything you ever wanted" Madara said watching Naruto cough up some blood.

"G-go to hell" Naruto gasped out while Madara narrowed his eyes in rage before standing up this was the man who destroyed his life and was after Nimato there was no way he could allow this man to live even if the cost was his life.

"I see where going to do this the hard way then" Madara said while picking Naruto up by his neck and stared into his eyes the Sharingan spinning wildly.

"You're going to join the Akatsuki in a week's time you won't tell anybody about our meeting or our goal" Madara said immediately in Naruto's eyes three tomoe's appeared and Madara dropped Naruto before turning his back.

"I'm sorry I had to do that but don't fear I've left your mind intact so you'll keep your own characteristics however instead of wanting to protect your brother you're going to want to capture him for our goal understood" Madara asked getting a small nod from Naruto.

"Well for now goodbye Naruto-kun" Madara said disappearing in a small vortex.

Naruto stared at the space Madara had left from before collapsing to the floor.

* * *

**2 Days later**

* * *

Naruto groaned painfully as he opened his eyes he was surprised to see a white ceiling instead of a blue sky as he was certain he had been laying in the middle of a forest.

'_Forest'_

Naruto quickly sat up ignoring the extreme burning sensation in his body in doing so, placing both hands onto his head he quickly went back through everything in his head from his fight with Yagura all the way up to his confrontation with the masked man…no it was Uchiha Madara now.

"Ah, you're awake Mei-sama will be extremely delighted" A voice said causing Naruto to look at the source of the voice, it was a women she around her mid-twenties and she was wearing a white top and skirt and if the little red cross she had on her head wear was anything to go by Naruto would have guessed she was a nurse.

"M-Mei-sama?" Naruto mumbled out his voice was quiet due to being slightly dehydrated, however the nurse smiled before nodding.

"Yes she's been very worried about you and has been coming here every hour for the last two days" The nurse said with a happy tone.

"T-two days really?" Naruto said his eyes widening slightly.

"Yes" Another voice said making its way into the room while Naruto snapped his head towards the direction towards the voice.

"Mei" Naruto said with a small smile as he noticed Mei's appearance she was back in her original blue dress and surprisingly no injuries on her.

"Naruto-kun" Mei said with a smile walking towards Naruto while the nurse noticing the look on Mei's face quickly scarpered away closing the door.

Naruto watched Mei approach him and gulped slightly her one showing green eye stared at Naruto's with such intensity that he was slightly intimidated, however before he could say anything Mei quickly grabbed the back of Naruto's head and slammed her lips to his igniting possibly the most intense kiss Naruto had ever received, the kiss quickly escalated to the point where both Naruto's and Mei's tongue's where fighting for dominance and Mei had found herself lying on top of Naruto clutching to every part of his body.

However as Naruto felt Mei move on his body slightly he groaned in pain his body was still heavily damaged and even with his faster than normal healing rate he still wasn't healed one hundred percent.

Noticing Naruto's discomfort Mei pulled back slightly allowing her forehead to stay linked with Naruto's their noses where slightly brushing and between their lips was a trail of their saliva.

"Sorry" Mei apologized as she leaned in for a quick peck on Naruto's lips.

"It's alright I just need some time to heal" Naruto said smiling at her while Mei decided to settle her head on his neck placing small kisses and nips to his Adam's apple.

"Mei, where exactly are we?" Naruto asked wrapping his arms around the beautiful auburn haired women who was still relentlessly kissing Naruto's neck.

"Kirigakure" Mei mumbled completely uninterested in the conversation as she was showering Naruto with two days' worth of kisses.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed as getting ready to sit up however a glare from Mei told him otherwise.

"It's alright now Yagura's dead we're all finally home" Mei said with a sigh as she settled her head on Naruto's chest that was heavily wrapped in bandages.

"How?" Naruto asked confused at the sudden change of everyone's behavior and how the people of Kirigakure where just happily accepting the bloodline users.

"Well…" Mei trailed off thinking about what happened two days ago

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"_NARUTO!" Mei shouted as Naruto ignored her and jumped into the forest leaving a trail of blood due to his injuries._

"_Idiot" Mei whispered as she lost sight of Naruto._

_Turning around Mei narrowed her eyes at the prone body of Yagura this was the man who had killed her family, friends and forced them out of the village._

_Walking over to him Mei pulled out a kunai ready to end his life._

"_Yagura I don't know if you can hear me but this is the end for you" Mei said in an emotionless tone as she stared at the bloody and broken body of the Yondaime Mizukage._

_Quickly Mei lunged forward stabbing Yagura in the chest causing the Mizukage to gasp in pain. Staring into his eyes Mei was surprised by the amount of fear that was in them and she was even more surprised when Yagura gripped onto her armour plate while trying to say something but due to the blood filling his mouth was unable to say his words properly._

"_Sh-shar-ingan" Yagura gasped out before his body fell limp signifying the death of the Yondaime Mizukage._

_Mei stared at the lifeless corpse of Yagura in confusion she was certain she had heard the word Sharingan._

_Mei, being the rebel army leader wasn't stupid she knew the Sharingan had the ability to put people in horrendous Genjutsu's however everyone had ruled that out due Yagura being a Jinchuriki and assumed that if he was ever struck by a Genjutsu his Bijuu would snap him out of it._

_Quickly shaking her head from such thoughts Mei turned her head towards where Naruto had leaped off to, her eyes widened when she heard a loud crashing noise._

_Following the trail of blood that Naruto had left Mei jumped through the forest hoping she wouldn't be too late to help Naruto._

_As the trail of blood came to an end at an opening in the forest Mei gasped when she saw Naruto lying face down in a giant sized crater. _

"_NARUTO" Mei shouted running towards Naruto's still form and turning him onto his back so she could see his face._

"_Naruto" Mei called out slapping the side of Naruto's face trying to bring him back into consciousness._

_Noticing her attempts where failing Mei struggled to pick Naruto up by pulling his arm over her shoulder and placing her hands on Naruto's waist Mei was able to support Naruto up._

"_Hang in there Naruto I'll get you help I promise" Mei whispered jumping back the way she came towards where Yagura's body was._

* * *

_Reaching the opening Mei sighed in relief as she noticed Ao standing next to the body of Yagura._

"_AO" Mei shouted getting the man's attention._

"_Mei what happened to Naruto are you two okay?" Ao asked his one shown eye widening at the sight of Naruto's broken body._

"_Quickly we need to get Naruto help" Mei said as she couldn't help but sound worried for her blonde haired lover._

"_I understand" Ao nodded quickly sealing Yagura's body into a scroll before jumping into the trees signifying Mei to follow._

_As Ao and Mei jumped out of the forest onto the battlefield Mei's eyes widened as she saw the bloodshed._

"_DOCTOR" Ao shouted and immediately a man came running towards him with a large bag, Ao pointed towards Naruto while saying a few words however Mei couldn't hear as she was still transfixed onto the bloody battlefield in front of her._

"_MEI" Ao shouted getting Mei's attention and she finally noticed the doctor's presence, she placed Naruto down gently before looking towards the battlefield she noticed the bloodline users where winning by a landslide thanks to their bloodlines abilities._

_Thinking back the whole formation of Yagura's army was terrible there were no leadership and no motivation in any of the soldiers it was like they where just sent out to be slaughtered._

_Mei gave one last glance to Naruto before standing up and walking to the center of the battlefield._

"_STOP!" Mei shouted her voice echoing over all the sounds causing everyone to be at a complete standstill suprisingly_

_Noticing she had everyone's attention Mei sighed and rubbed her forehead however she found herself surprised when she felt her hand become wet, she quickly pulled her hand back and sighed when she saw there was quite a bit of blood and reasoned she must have gotten cut in her skirmish with Yagura._

"_Enough…Yagura is dead shinobi of Kirigakure you have no reason to keep fighting in this pointless battle" Mei said while the Kirigakure's shinobi widened their eyes at the information that their Mizukage was dead dropping any morale they had._

_Eventually one by one the Kirigakure shinobi's dropped their weapons before surrendering to the rebel army knowing the battle was now lost._

_Mei stared at the large group of shinobi's they looked frightened perhaps they thought she would kill them she wouldn't be surprised especially the lies Yagura had made up in the first place to turn people against the bloodline users._

"_Despite what Yagura might have said I'm not going to kill any of you however I would like everyone to gather just below the Mizukage tower could you do that for me?" Mei asked the Kirigakure shinobi as they reluctantly nodded before walking to the village gates with the rebel army and Mei._

_As they entered in the village Mei noticed the civilians gasping at the sight of the bloodline users but held off from saying until everyone could hear her voice._

_When they reached the Mizukage tower Mei launched herself into the air and landed on the roof of the tower and noticed that everyone had gathered below the tower._

"_My name is Mei Terumi and I am the leader of the rebel army and I am a bloodline user" Mei said gauging the reactions._

"_That's her the demon" _

"_Murderer she's the reason my son's dead" _

"_She's the one Yagura-sama warned us about"_

_Mei sighed at the reactions she was getting she knew it wasn't going to be easy._

"_I know many of you will believe I'm an evil murderer…perhaps your right if I'm evil for standing up for my people then so be it however you have been fed poison by Yagura, he used all of you as nothing more than a shield" Mei stopped as she looked at everyone's reaction she could tell they were shocked by their silence._

"_Yagura even left his army without a leader knowing they'd most likely perish; now I ask you this who is truly to blame for the death of your family and friends, who's fault was it that this bloodshed accrued" Mei rubbed her forehead wiping the blood off that was still on there._

"_That's what it comes down to in the end right…blood my blood is red like yours my body bleeds like all of yours so what is it that makes us so different" Mei shouted holding her hand up to show her bloody hand._

"_If we all stand together Kirigakure can finally gain peace we can finally not worry about war isn't that what we all want?" Mei noticed the majority of the people where now nodding their head with her._

"_So please give me all your strength and let's make sure nothing like this ever happens again in Kirigakure" Mei finally said causing a large outburst of cheers, she was surprised by how quick the people had accepted it but she realized that nothing could break the amount of conviction she said each and every word with._

_Sighing to herself Mei turned to go find Naruto so she could see him in a hospital._

* * *

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

"So it looks like you saved my life huh Mei?" Naruto said with a appreciating grin.

"Actually that's Mizukage-sama to you now Naruto" Mei said in seductive tone.

"Oh, you were made the Mizukage then how could I be of assistance then Mizukage-sama?" Naruto asked in an equally seductive tone.

"Hm, perhaps some special treatment I could use a massage" Mei said pretending her joints where saw.

"I'll make sure I give you one the moment my body's fully healed however at the moment I can barely move" Naruto complained as all the flirting with Mei had gotten him aroused.

* * *

**Lemon Warning**

* * *

"Well I guess I could always reward myself" Mei grinned, her hands making their way down Naruto's legs before she wrapped her hands around his penis.

"Tell me what you want" Mei purred slowly stroking Naruto shaft while one of her hands played with his balls.

"Please..." Naruto whined as Mei removed the cover from Naruto's body and quickly tossed his pants off.

"You know I washed you after you were brought in" Mei said slowly tugging Naruto's shaft.

"Thank you Mei, I owe you a lot" Naruto said sincerely as he stared at the auburn haired women. Mei grinned at Naruto before lowering her head so her lips where just brushing the head of his penis.

"You can start by giving me your cum that's been building in here for the last two days" Mei said fondling his balls before placing a kiss on the head of his penis before running her lips up and down his shaft.

Naruto moaned at the pleasure Mei was giving him and relished in feeling of getting a blowjob off Mei for the first time in two days.

"This feels so good" Naruto said as he ran his fingers through Mei's hair while she left no placed untouched on Naruto's dick by her lips.

"It's so delicious" Mei said while removing one hand from his balls and grasped the shaft before slowly guiding his dick into her mouth.

As the full head of Naruto's penis entered Mei's mouth she flicked the underside of the head repeatedly before circling the it with her tongue and sucked him as hard as she could.

"And here I thought you were more dangerous with your mouth when you used your bloodlines, if you keep this up you'll suck me dry" Naruto said struggling to not cum as Mei worked her mouth around him.

Mei never replied to Naruto however he could see the smirk that grew on her lips and if anything her sucking became even harder.

Naruto's eyes widened however as he felt Mei's hand slip under his balls towards his ass and he knew immediately Mei was going to do something weird as her grin never left her face as she sucked him.

"M-Mei" Naruto stuttered out, her hand reached his ass and before he could say anything Mei had stuck her finger into his ass however due to his body being injured he couldn't really put up much of a fight and with the feeling of Mei's finger in his ass, her hand working his shaft and her tongue assaulting the head of his penis Naruto groaned in pleasure as he came.

Mei moaned as she felt the first splash of cum enter her mouth and it was a large load she could tell not that she was going to complain however she didn't want to be forced to swallow his seed before tasting it.

After a minute of non-stop cumming Naruto flopped his head back down so he was looking at the ceiling he was panting heavily as Mei continued to wrap her lips around his dick making sure she didn't miss a drop of cum.

Eventually Mei pulled back but not before giving Naruto one more strong suck, she positioned herself so she was on her knees before swirling Naruto's seed in her mouth so her taste buds where assaulted by Naruto's flavor.

"Hmm, delicious as usual" Mei moaned giving Naruto a sexy grin causing him to want to get up and just fuck her.

"It's a shame that's all we can do for today but I've read the reports that you'll be ready for release in two days" Mei said with a pout while Naruto gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry" Naruto said while Mei gave another seductive look.

"Well I'm just glad this part of your body was still able to be used but when you get out of here your making this up to me" Mei said with a teasing tone while grazing her hand over his now flaccid penis.

"I'll make you regret those words later" Naruto teased back as they shared a knowing smile before Naruto frowned slightly.

"What do you plan on doing today?" Naruto asked as Mei frowned.

"Honestly meetings after meetings, I never knew running a village would be this difficult I barely get any time to myself" Mei mumbled in annoyance.

"So what do you call this?" Naruto asked referring to situation with Mei giving him a blowjob.

"Well it needed to be done for both me and you and I'll be doing it again tomorrow you don't have any complaints do you?" Mei asked knowing he wouldn't.

"Nope" Naruto smiled as Mei stood up pulling the cover over him to hide his nudeness in the lower part of his body.

"Well get some rest Naruto" Mei said pecking him on the lips before walking out of the room, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

* * *

Naruto yawned as he stood up from his hospital bed the majority of his injuries had disappeared and he could now move around.

Naruto found himself smiling as he thought back at the last two days like Mei had said she had come back the next day and gave him a blowjob she had even gone as far as to pull out her breasts and let him fuck them.

Yesterday however was the most weird as Mei had spent the majority of the blowjob sucking his balls but he soon found out that she was merely making her way down and like the finger incident Mei surprised Naruto by cupping his balls and lifting them up before proceeding to give him a rim-job.

He could remember her face as he came almost immediately the smirk on her face said it all it was a look that told him she just had her way with him and there was nothing he could do about it and preferring to be the more dominant one when it came to sex Naruto was easily infuriated and lost a lot of pride.

Smiling to himself, Naruto realized Mei would be in her office now and if he were to bend her over the desk now she'd know just how he had felt the past two days.

* * *

As Naruto entered into Mei's office he smiled as he noticed her stood facing the other way while sorting her paper work out.

"I'll be with you in a mome…" Before Mei could finish her sentence Naruto had jumped forward and bent her over her desk while lifting up her blue dress.

"But I want you now" Naruto whispered in her ear sending chills down her body.

"W-we can't what if someone walks in?" Mei said while moaning as Naruto's hands roamed her body.

"Then there going to get one hell of a show" Naruto said dropping his pants and pulling down Mei's panties and lined himself up at her entrance.

"Besides this desk needs to be christened" Naruto said before plunging into her slamming his penis against her womb.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

* * *

Both Ao and Chojuro where walking towards the Mizukage's office to give the reports they had for Ao it was a bit of a hassle however for Chojuro he enjoyed it since he got to talk to Mei.

As the two got closer to the door leading to the office they noticed the sounds of panting and moaning, fearing the worst the two of them burst through the door ready to attack.

However both Ao and Chojuro were forced to widen their eyes at the sight in front of them and for Chojuro it felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart as in front of them was Mei laid on her back her legs in the air and her panties around her ankles while Naruto had his pants down to his ankles and was bucking a way at Mei.

"Shit" Naruto cried out as he noticed the other two occupants in the room however it was that moment he felt Mei tighten around him forcing him into his own orgasm, so pulling her closer to him Naruto emptied his balls into her waiting womb.

Mei sighed in relief as she felt the heat of Naruto's seed in her womb her eyes where glazed over and she was panting heavily from the fact Naruto had literally fucked her brains out, but as she came round she too noticed Ao and Chojuro stood there and before she could say anything Ao had bowed and a apologized before walking out with Chojuro the latter seeming a little reluctant.

"Oops" Naruto said as he chuckled a little, while Mei glared at him.

"What? I told you they'd get one hell of a show" Naruto laughed and after a few seconds so did Mei before leaning in to kiss him all the while his dick had never left her pussy.

* * *

**End of Lemon**

* * *

**3 Days Later.**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked around Kirigakure, while he walked around he had noticed that there was still trust issues between the bloodline users however he assumed in time they would disappear.

Over the course of the last three days Naruto had fully healed and was content with the way things had turned out for the village and its people.

However he was still on guard wherever he went truthfully he was already like this before he went to Kirigakure but it seemed the war had only made him even more on guard he wondered briefly whether it was the same for Mei and everyone else.

Thinking of Mei made Naruto frown slightly it, over the last year he had developed quite a strong friendship with her of course from the start he never intended to be her lover but he wasn't going to complain about how things turned out, as he enjoyed having someone to talk to and someone he could feel physically close to since he had struggled to find anyone in his life he could use as support.

Tsunade was someone he could talk to now and then but she also had her own problems so usually he kept his relationship with Tsunade as physically as possible where they could make each other feel better with pleasure.

With Mei however it was a little different, she actually listened to his problems…well the one's he could tell however no matter how much she tried she couldn't really fully understand him, he knew what she wanted but he couldn't give it to her and he knew sleeping with her wasn't making the situation any better either.

Sighing Naruto stopped walking and looked into the sky, it was one of those rare days where the sun was actually shining through the mist.

"Hey get away from here can't you read the sign no freaks allowed" Naruto turned his head towards a shop keeper shouting at a shinobi Naruto recognized as one of the bloodline users.

"Who the hell do you think you are we're the ones guarding your lives" The shinobi fired back getting into the shop keeper's face.

"I don't care we don't serve your kind around here" The shop keeper said pushing the shinobi away from him.

Naruto shook his head at the sight in front of him before walking away.

* * *

**That Night**

* * *

Naruto laid in bed naked and fully awake next to him was an equally naked and sleeping Mei, over the last three days Mei had decided that Naruto didn't really need a separate room or bed since they'd only end up in the same bed anyway and just like the past three days Naruto and Mei had gone to bed together.

Looking at Mei Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty as she was snuggled into his neck her arms wrapped around him and her knee was over his hips slightly brushing his penis.

Carefully unraveling himself from her grip Naruto rolled off to the side of the bed before standing up and looking for his clothes.

Once he was fully dressed and packed Naruto turned back to look at the naked form of Mei knowing this was the probably the last chance he'd see her again without her wanting to kill him.

Walking towards the window Naruto opened them and put one foot on the ledge and just as he was about to turn his eyes widened at Mei's voice.

"So…you're leaving?" Naruto didn't turn around however he did look down at his foot contemplating whether or not he should just leave.

"Yes…" Naruto answered and he was surprised when Mei didn't attack him.

"I'm not going to stop you or even beg for you to stay...however I will ask…if you leave now never come back…ever…for both our sake's" Mei said in an emotionless voice while facing away from Naruto.

"I understand and for what it's worth…I'm sorry Mei...thank you for everything" Naruto said before jumping out into the night allowing Mei to finally let down her barriers and cry over the departure of Naruto.

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

Naruto jumped from roof top to roof top making his way towards the village gates he was still saddened over the bond he had now lost with Mei however in time maybe he would make up for it and if not the least he could do was get away from her so she he couldn't make it any worst for her.

Naruto hopped down to the village gates he had noted that now Yagura wasn't in charge the gates where always open however there was always someone guarding the entrance.

Spotting the guard Naruto calmly walked over to him but before the guard could say anything Naruto pulled his head down slamming it into his knee knocking the guard out unconscious.

Now that was done Naruto set off in a sprint out of the gates towards the forest on the outskirts leaving behind everyone he had gained a friendship with over the last year Ao, Chojuro…Mei.

* * *

As he entered the forest the air in front of him twisted and in front of him appeared the masked man or if what the man said was true Uchiha Madara.

"Good you came I had my doubts at first but…well here you are did you say you're goodbyes" Naruto could easily hear the amused tone Madara was talking in however instead of getting angry he nodded.

"Yes I'm ready to go" Naruto said while Madara walked towards him.

"Good…I'm sure you won't come to regret it" Madara said grabbing a hold of Naruto's cloak before vanishing into the air.

* * *

**Finally the bloody mist arc is over a few things I'd like to point out yes I know there are a lot of lemon's in this chapter however the reason I did this was because this is the last chapter Mei and Naruto will be having sex and I thought I'd end it in a bang.**

**Another thing is I know Naruto may seem a jerk but a lot of stuff will be revealed later that may change your mind.**

**With the content of the lemon's I truly blame you the readers for the content as I had a lot of PM's asking me to add certain things to them of course I was only willing to go so far so please no more Yaoi or Yuri messages or bondage scene requests.**

**Now finally Madara has come into the picture but is it Madara…who knows also for those who read the manga please don't spoil it for those who only watch the anime.**

**One last notice after this chapter I'm going to be less descriptive of Naruto's thoughts and actions as I'm planning on making his character a lot more secretive.**

**Anyway thank you for reading, review tell me what you like, hate and what you think Naruto's punishment should be for all this womanizing and toying with Mei's heart I already have a good idea what I'm going to do but I'd like to see what you people would like to see happen it may even inspire me.**

**Here's another bounty.**

* * *

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**200,000,000**

* * *

Name: Zabuza Momochi

Age: 23

Rank: (A)

Appearance: Tall, black spiky with bandages wrapped around his body

Wanted for murdering his own comrades and abandoning his country and potential danger

Abilities:

Ninjutsu: dangerous in Suiton Ninjutsu

Taijutsu: Extremely dangerous

Kenjutsu: Being one of the seven swordsmen of the mist Zabuza is extremely dangerous with a blade

Genjutsu: Unknown

Fuinjutsu: Knowledgeable on the basics

Medical Jutsu: Unknown

Zabuza is incredibly cruel and dangerous with his blade Kubikiribocho

* * *

**Iwagakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 100,000,000Ryo (Attack on sight)**

**Kirigakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 200,000,000Ryo (Attack on sight)**

**Konohagakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 150,000,000Ryo (Attack on sight)**

**Kumogakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 100,000,000Ryo (Attack on sight)**

**Sunagakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 100,000,000Ryo (Attack on sight)**

* * *

**Until next time…**


	15. Bounty and The Meeting!

**I am back with chapter 15 finally with the civil war out of the way we can progress with the story, I know a lot of you probably think Naruto was either stupid or a jerk to leave Mei like that but I want you to remember that the Genjutsu applied on him caused him to leave no matter what after the week had passed it was cruel for Madara to allow Naruto and Mei to get that close only to drag them apart but then again that's all part of the story.**

**Also to the guest who reviewed saying using a Genjutsu was a cheap way of getting Naruto into the Akatsuki, I respect your opinion but to me the way you advised how Naruto should join with Female Itachi getting him to join sounded a little to predictable and even cliche I want to try keep the story as unpredictable as possible, also the comment someone put about Naruto should be able to break the Genjutsu I'd like to say the reason I introduced Hogosha was so I could show the difference in levels between his and Madara's Genjutsu and with Madara's it'll take more than a few bursts of chakra to dispel that type of Genjutsu 'coughMangekyoucough' also Naruto doesn't have the Kyuubi in him to break these type of Genjutsu's and his natural high chakra levels make him suck at them as he seriously struggles to do the easiest medical jutsu.  
**

**With the Genjutsu I know it's probably a bit stupid but to summarize what it does it basically controls Naruto's actions to a certain point meaning he'll still be himself but…when it comes to capturing his brother and the Bijuu's I like to think he knows what's happening but his body and mind go along with it anyway due to the Genjutsu.**

**Anyway what were your thoughts on Mei's reaction to Naruto leaving personally I tried to make it look like him leaving would hurt her but she had to put a strong front on e.g. not letting Naruto see her cry because of him.**

**Anyway I have decided a name for Female Itachi, thank you both newbrotherhood and ZariGS for the help, so from now on I will refer to the Female Itachi as… Izumi Uchiha. Thank you to the others who also helped.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

White blocks…everywhere Naruto could see, he wasn't sure what to expect after warping into the air but he knew for sure he wasn't expecting all these white blocks and the nothingness in the air, complete blackness all around him.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked as he looked around there were kunai and shurikens of many different sizes floating around all over the place.

"This is my pocket dimension" Madara said, while Naruto gasped at what Madara was implying due to his knowledge in time and space Ninjutsu he knew exactly what scale of jutsu this must be.

"How did you do it"? Naruto asked referring to the pocket dimension as he looked on in awe at the sight all around him.

"Let's just say…it's my own little world…anyway the reason I brought you here was to tell you about the Akatsuki and what your role will be understood?" Madara said his Sharingan blazing into Naruto's eyes as he nodded.

"To bring world peace…that is the Akatsuki's goal however we must capture the Bijuu's in order to achieve this" Madara started.

"Bijuu's have and will always be a secret weapon for the villages used for the purposes of war alone and as long as the villages have control of these Bijuu people will continue to die, take your mother and father for example" Madara continued in his serious tone his Sharingan burning into Naruto's eyes.

"It won't be long until your brother fall's victim to this curse known as the shinobi world right now he is being manipulated to be a puppet for Konoha, he is constantly neglected and shunned by the people of Konoha the people you are protecting, it's quite ironic isn't it the one condition you had they couldn't keep" Madara said his voice holding a small amount of amusement.

"Soon though there will be a time where there are no losers or sadness in the world" Madara finished his Sharingan eye finally deactivating.

"Soon Naruto-kun…you will thank me for this" Madara muttered as he grabbed Naruto and disappeared again.

* * *

When they both appeared again Naruto eye's turned from there dull and lifeless state back to his cold and sharp Azure color.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked in annoyance as he stared at the giant buildings in front of him.

"This is Amegakure No Sato famous for its constant rain and once the home of Hanzo the Salamander" Madara said and true to his word the rain fell heavier than anywhere he had ever felt Amegakure was one of the few places he had never been due to how well guarded it was.

"The man who could defeat all three Sannin's at once at one time, does he still live here? Naruto asked while pulling his hood up to protect himself from the downfall of rain.

"Well…no he was killed by someone who thinks he's a god" Madara said in mocking voice while Naruto gasped at the knowledge.

"Someone killed Hanzo?" Naruto questioned as he found it hard to believe someone could defeat that legend that was able to beat all three Sannin at once.

"Well he was never going to remain the strongest forever remember age is everybody's enemy" Madara responded as he and Naruto walked towards the largest tower of Amegakure.

"So where are we going then?" Naruto asked as he entered the building, it was dark and looked like it would fall down at any moment.

"It's not we it's you, my presence will not be needed here yet" Madara informed Naruto and out of his eyes Madara pulled out a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"This is the Akatsuki cloak, the 'leader' is Pain he may seem mad but he's more powerful than you can imagine" Madara advised while emphasising the word leader in both a mocking and serious voice.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto replied as they stopped at an elevator.

"Because you're not stupid, in the Akatsuki there are strong fighters but none are more valuable than you, lying to you would not benefit me in anyway" Madara said while Naruto stared at him for a few moments contemplating his words before sighing in acceptance.

"The top floor that's where the meeting is, there expecting you" Madara said before disappearing in a small vortex.

"Great I'm going to be working with a bunch of maniacs" Naruto sighed as he looked at the cloak Madara had given him before putting it on and stepping into the elevator.

Once he reached the top floor he stepped out of the elevator only to see the face of a beautiful blue haired woman, she had lavender eye shadow and the most brightest amber eyes Naruto had ever seen however the thing Naruto noticed was piercing she had just below her bottom lip.

"Namikaze Naruto I assume" The women said with a stoic face and an emotionless voice.

Naruto nodded before the women turned around and walked towards the one single door on the floor, not knowing what to do Naruto followed the woman into the room.

"Pain-sama he's here" The woman said as she walked into the room closely followed by Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto you have been informed about our goal have you not" Pain said he had spiky orange hair that was held back by his crossed out Amegakure forehead protector, he just like everyone else in the room wore an Akatsuki cloak and he had piercing all over his face and even some on his ears however what caught Naruto's attention was his eyes he had never seen anything like it two purple eyes with a black pupil surrounded by black rings, it was clearly a Dojutsu but one Naruto had never seen.

Naruto nodded as he scanned the room he was momentarily surprised by the amount of dangerous criminals in the room.

First there was Kakuzu a missing-nin from Takigakure, Kakuzu was infamous for his brutal ways of killing people and his obsession for hunting down high paid bounties.

Kakuzu was a tall muscular man that towered over everyone in the room. He wore a white hood with a black mask with his eyes being the only visible part of his face, his eyes had green irides and red sclera's. His clothing insisted of the traditional Akatsuki cloak and his forehead protector which had his village symbol on crossed out.

Next Naruto noticed Sasori of the Red Sand a missing-nin from Sunagakure No Sato he was famous for his creation of his puppets and his lethal poisonous attacks.

Sasori was a medium sized man he was quite bulky and like Kakuzu he had a mask covering most of his face so all that could be seen was his eyes and his black hair that was braided and like the rest of the Akatsuki he had the trademark cloak.

Next was Deidara a missing-nin from Iwagakure No Sato known for his explosive abilities and known for his cruel and sadistic nature.

Deidara had slanted blue eyes and very long blonde hair that was drawn into a half ponytail while the rest hung down the left side of his face covering his eye.

Next to him was a weird plant shape creature he had never seen before his head had a Venus fly-trap covering his it, also the strangest part of him was that half of his body was white while the other half was black.

Then there was someone Naruto recognized immediately Kisame Hoshigaki he was a missing-nin from Kirigakure No Sato his name and picture were always threw around when he was in the rebel army he was known to be a big supporter of the Yondaime Mizukage when the bloodline discrimination first kicked off and he was also known as the strongest of the seven swordsmen with his blade Samehada.

Kisame was the tallest of the Akatsuki with blue moussed up hair, he had a distinctive shark like appearance complete with pale blue skin, small round white eyes with gill markings underneath and like the rest of the seven swordsmen he had razor sharp teeth.

His giant blade Samehada was wrapped up in bandages and from what Naruto could see it held the resemblance of a mace in its shape.

As Naruto's eyes reached the last and most quiet member his eyes widened slightly at person, she had a Konoha forehead protector that was scratched out.

She had pale white skin and black hair that reached past her shoulders that where tied into a ponytail but there was two pieces tucked out to the front of her neck, her ear's where pierced and had two circular earrings, her cold black eyes almost made Naruto shiver as she stared at him, she had two small defined lines under her eyes. On her neck there was a small necklace and like the rest of the Akatsuki she wore the trademark cloak and nail polish on her fingers and toes.

Naruto knew immediately this was Izumi Uchiha A master of the Sharingan and infamous all around the world for her brutal massacre of her own clan leaving only her little brother alive and the scariest part about it all was she was only a few months older than him.

Another thing Naruto noticed that on their fingers was a single ring.

"Konan, hand him the San(Three) ring" Naruto heard Pain say and like he said the blue haired woman from before walked up to Naruto and held out a ring in the palm of her hand, the ring was orange in colour.

"Remember this ring is extremely important and irreplaceable so don't lose it" Konan said in her usual emotionless voice, Naruto nodded as he took the ring out of her hand and placed it on his left index finger.

"Now we've got that out of the way we still need to find another member to join us seeing as Kakuzu has yet again killed his partner thankfully though he did retrieve the ring" Pain said his eyes burning into Kakuzu.

"Ha, what happened this time did he walk funny or something" Kisame said while laughing, Deidara also laughed at Kakuzu, who in turn snorted and looked away.

"That being said Kisame you will now partner up with Kakuzu until we find a suitable partner for him while Izumi and Naruto will be partnered together" Pain said causing Kisame to moan in annoyance while Izumi looked on like she didn't care.

"As we are still not ready to hunt the Jinchuriki's yet we will spend our time gathering funds and improving our strength so no one can oppose us so until then train yourself do whatever you need to do because when the time comes we'll be fighting a battle like no one has ever before" Pain finished his eyes glowing slightly before he began to walk away with Konan following him.

"Namikaze Naruto" Naruto turned his head towards the sound of Kisame and he was met with a giant grin.

"So the rumors are true you were able to go up against a Bijuu and win and it seems Mei was finally able to achieve her dream however I do wonder if the rumors of you and Mei are true" Kisame said with a knowing grin while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know all this?" Naruto asked not liking that Kisame knew so much about his time in Kirigakure already not to mention his relationship with Mei.

"Don't be so surprised the whole world will probably know by now of what you did in Kirigakure it's the reason you've been marked with such a high bounty on your head to be honest if you weren't in the Akatsuki I'd of hunted you down for your reward" Kakuzu perked in while Naruto sighed at the knowledge of the world knowing of his abilities and status.

"How did they find out?" Naruto asked in confusion as he wondered the implications.

"Mei...she sent word to every village of your abilities, heritage and even your relationship with her, your quite the wanted man just like the rest of us I bet Konoha is in shock that the son of its hero is such a villain" Kisame laughed before walking out of the room with Kakuzu in tow closely followed by Sasori and Deidara while Zetsu vanished into the ground.

Naruto stared at the door they left from for a few moments before sighing and turning towards the only person still in the room however as he turned around he met blazing red eyes of Izumi Uchiha and before he knew it everything around him went black.

* * *

**Konoha**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage sighed as he sat at his desk filling out paperwork ever since his successor the Yondaime Hokage died things in Konoha had gone downhill the villagers began to question the Uchiha over their whereabouts during the Kyuubi incident leading to the Uchiha being isolated from the rest of the village then the Uchiha decided to throw a coup which was luckily avoided due to massacre caused by Izumi Uchiha however it seemed her little brother had changed becoming more obsessed in getting revenge.

Then there was Nimato the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, Hiruzen had tried to make his life easier by getting Nimato his own apartment due to the orphanage not wanting him, Hiruzen also gave Nimato his money to spend on eating and clothing he had wished Nimato had bought something other than that orange monstrosity however he assumed it was Nimato's way of proving his existence to the villagers so they couldn't ignore him.

However now it was Nimato's brother that was now causing him problems, he found it hard to imagine the sweet little boy he had seen would actually fight in a war in the bloody mist to massacre hundreds if not thousands of shinobi, like the rest of the villages he had been sent a page from the new Godaime Mizukage showing a new and updated status of Naruto. Hiruzen himself was surprised by how much Naruto had grown up since the last time he had seen him was before he left the village and by how he looked now Hiruzen could certainly say Naruto was the son of Minato considering how much he had shocked the world with his abilities Hiraishin No Jutsu, Moukton these two abilities alone made two Hokage's the greatest of their time and with Naruto having those abilities he could only imagine how strong Naruto would be when he reached his prime.

He had also heard of Naruto's exploits with the new Mizukage Mei Terumi…how was it worded again wanted for fornication of the Mizukage, Hiruzen would have laughed if it weren't for severity of the situation as he had heard the new Mizukage was the most beautiful woman in all of Kirigakure.

However when news of Naruto still being alive came out everyone in the village had been shocked and immediately everyone turned to him for answers however he couldn't reveal the truth it was for the good of the village so Hiruzen had lied and told everyone Naruto abandoned the village due to the death of his parents and since he was the son of a Hokage Hiruzen had to label him with a bounty as well.

Hiruzen sighed as he remembered the actions of Kakashi, the man had been depressed ever since his sensei had died and finding out he may have to fight and kill the son of his sensei if he ever saw him made him angrier than Hiruzen had ever seen him.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"_YOU EXPECT ME TO WHAT!" Kakashi shouted as he slammed his hands down onto the Hokage's desk_

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

Hiruzen could still see the anger in his eyes whenever the two met it was certain from them that Kakashi had lost a lot of respect for the Sandaime however it was an unavoidable situation and Hiruzen was sure Naruto knew this as well especially with both Iwagakure and Kumogakure sending messages on whether they knew of Naruto being alive.

Hiruzen looked up towards the picture of the late Yondaime with an apologetic look before finishing his paperwork and then go see if Nimato would want any ramen.

* * *

**Iwagakure**

* * *

In Iwagakure a short old man with little facial hair and a giant red nose with pimples on could be seen fuming behind his desk.

Onoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage glared at the piece of paper in front of him, his glare was so intense that it seemed like any moment the piece of paper would combust into flames.

* * *

Name: Namikaze Naruto

Moniker: Nidaime Kiiroi Senko (The Second Yellow flash)

Rank: (S)

Age: 14

Wanted Dead or Alive: 300,000,000

Appearance: Usual wearing a cloak to hide his appearance, has spiky yellow hair with red highlights on his bangs as well as Azure colored eyes, Naruto's appearance is extremely similar to that of his father the Yondaime Hokage.

Wanted for the mass murder, abandonment of his own country and for the fornication of the Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi

Abilities:

Ninjutsu: (Doton, Suiton, Futon, Raiton, Moukton and Hiraishin No Jutsu

Taijutsu: (Extremely formidable in Taijutsu)

Kenjutsu (Extremely dangerous in Kenjutsu said to be on par with the Seven Swordsmen

Genjutsu: Unknown

Fuinjutsu: (Capable of producing dangerous seals

He is known to be very intelligent and strong engage with extreme caution.

* * *

**Konohagakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 300,000,000Ryo (Engage with extreme caution)**

**Kirigakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 300,000,000Ryo (Engage with extreme caution)**

**Sunagakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 300,000,000Ryo (Flee on sight)**

* * *

Onoki couldn't care less about the information written on the paper however the picture next to it was what made him angry it was nearly the exact same spitting image of the Yondaime Hokage Iwagakure's greatest enemy the Yondaime Hokage and to think his offspring had been alive all this time not to mention charming women already so it was unknown whether or not Naruto had already continued the bloodline of the Namikaze.

Onoki gritted his teeth as the brush in his hand almost snapped at the amount of pressure he was exerting in his hand at the thought of what his granddaughter had said earlier.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"_HOW THE HELL DID THAT MAN'S SPAWN SURVIVE" Onoki shouted as he slammed his fist into Naruto's picture as soon as he saw the picture he didn't even have to look at the name to know this was the son of the man who destroyed the armies of Iwagakure._

"_What's the matter gramps" Onoki averted his gaze from the page to look at his fourteen year old granddaughter Kurotsuchi she had a small figure and short black hair and pink eyes._

"_This monstrosity" Onoki replied pointing to the page while Kurotsuchi walked around the desk to look at the page and to her credit she only blushed a little as she saw Naruto's face there weren't many handsome men in Iwagakure so seeing Naruto Kurotsuchi could certainly say Naruto was more handsome than any other male she had met._

"_Who's this" Kurotsuchi asked in an interested tone._

"_This is the son of our greatest enemy and someone who must be eliminated before he becomes a danger to us" Onoki growled out in rage while Kurotsuchi gained a grin on her face as she read his page._

"_Oh, I don't know he's not affiliated to Konoha and he's not bad to look at it's certainly one Namikaze I wouldn't mind being dominated by" Kurotsuchi said with a slight blush as her brain caught up with her mouth._

"_THIS ISN'T A JOKE KUROTSUCHI" Onoki shouted at his granddaughter as the thought of her and this Namikaze shacking up made his stomach sick, turning to his granddaughter Onoki growled in rage as he saw her blush._

"_Fornication of the Mizukage I wonder…" Kurotsuchi trailed off before walking out of the room leaving a fuming Onoki._

"_KUROTSUCHI DON'T BE GETTING ANY IDE…AHH" Before he could finish his sentence Onoki put his hand on his back as he moaned in pain from his back._

"_I'm getting too old for this" Onoki said going back to glaring at the picture of Naruto._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"I swear on my pride that I'll get you eventually Namikaze Naruto" Onoki growled in rage before adding Naruto to his own bingo book but not before adding an extra 300,000,000 Ryo to the reward.

* * *

**Kumogakure **

"HA! So his son did survive and he doesn't look like he's a push over either" The Yondaime Raikage A said while slamming his fist down onto his desk completely shattering it into two pieces.

A was a large dark skinned muscular man with yellow combed back hair and a small moustache and beard, he wore traditional Kage robes that had yellow parts on the hat and cloak and on his wrists where two massive bracelets.

"Yo what's the matter bro, all this shouting ain't cool you know" Bee rapped, Bee was the younger adoptive brother to A and like A Bee was a dark skinned muscular man with blonde hair his eyes where covered by a pair of oval shaped sunglasses while he wore a typical Jounin flak jacket that crossed over one his shoulders with a white scarf covering his neck.

However the most important thing about Bee was the fact he was the Jinchuriki of the Hachibi and he was known as the only Jinchuriki to fully gain control of his Bijuu powers and behind him stood his team composing of Samui, Karui and Omoi.

Omoi was around the age of fifth-teen-sixteen he was a dark skinned slim male and had short spiky white hair and he carried a long sword on his back.

Karui was around the same age as Omoi possibly a little older and she was a slim dark skinned beautiful woman with long red hair and amber eyes she wore a short sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with a typical Kumogakure flak jacket, she had two simple earrings, fishnet stockings and thigh-high boots with white soles and like Omoi she had a katana strapped onto her back.

Finally there was Samui she was around the age of eighteen-nineteen, she is tall in stature and wore a stoic, aloof expression on her face, her eyes where bright blue and her hair was set in a straight asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wore a very low cut outfit that displayed her sizable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt that showed off her tight ass and red hand guards finished off with high boots and like her teammates she had a katana strapped to her back.

"It looks like I may finally have a challenge when it comes to speed now" A laughed as he stared down at the picture Naruto making a note to add an extra 200,000,000 on too the reward, while everyone else gathered around the page.

"Wow he slept with the Mizukage…" Omoi said to himself with a little jealousy laced in his voice as he had seen the new Mizukage and he could honestly say she was hot.

"Shut up Omoi I'm sure it isn't true just look at that smile" Karui said with a blush on her face as she imagined the Namikaze fornicating her.

Samui even though she didn't say anything if one where to look close they'd find small traces of pink stretched across her cheeks.

"Yo causing all the women to drool, Namikaze is one crazy fool" Bee rapped striking a pose while A grinned over the thought of someone challenging him in speed while Omoi thought about what type of man Naruto was if he had made the Mizukage this angry.

Karui was blushing as she imagined the Namikaze while Samui quickly wondered whether or not Naruto would be good at massaging shoulders however as soon as the thought entered her mind she quickly shook it off.

* * *

**With Jiraiya**

* * *

"What does that brat think he's doing" Jiraiya muttered in annoyance as he stared at Naruto's page, this was certainly not how things where meant to go now Naruto was wanted killed by all five of the main villages.

Though he was impressed by the size of the bounty on Naruto since it was catching up to his, not to mention part of the reason why he got the bounty, sleeping with the Mizukage…Jiraiya had laughed when he had read that part, it seemed he had managed to corrupt Naruto a little especially of the picture of the Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi was anything to go by Jiraiya found himself jealous of Naruto when he had seen the picture of Mei.

Thinking about it Naruto was certainly becoming a womanizer that made even him proud, he knew at the very least when he had left Naruto with Shizune and Tsunade that both Naruto and Shizune had slept with each other at first he had wondered whether or not Tsunade had slept with Naruto but he had quickly shook the thought out of his mind as not only did Tsunade not let any man other than Dan touch her plus the thought made his stomach churn slightly.

Not to mention the most surprising thing about seeing Naruto's page was the picture he had grown so much since the last time Jiraiya had seen him it was like that every time Naruto's face seemed more older, more experienced and since Jiraiya had been the one to see Naruto grow from a kid he could clearly see the changes in him, whether that be his hair growing longer, his eyes becoming more narrow his jaw becoming more defined he was certainly showing everyone that he was the son of Minato and Kushina by both his power and looks.

"I wonder what you're doing now Naruto" Jiraiya asked to himself as he narrowed his eyes at the picture of Naruto.

"Jiraiya-sama, come back to bed" A high pitched female voice said causing Jiraiya to grin and turn around to see two beautiful black haired and not to mention naked women.

"That's right you two are here" Jiraiya said while still grinning before going back to enjoying his prostitutes.

* * *

**Kirigakure**

* * *

Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage rumored to be the most beautiful women in all the land of water and one of the most beautiful women around the world glared angrily at Ao as he squirmed under the heat of her gaze.

"So, okay when I said hand out Naruto's information to the other villages, tell me why in the hell you added that Naruto fucked me" Mei said angrily as she contemplated melting Ao there and then.

"I-I'm sorry Mizukage-sama I had thought you said add everything we know about him" Ao stuttered in fear as Mei could intimidate the most frightening people with just one glare from her hardened emerald eyes.

"Yes, but there's a little thing called privacy, did you think I'd want the world to know that me and Naruto where intimate" Mei sighed in annoyance as she gazed at the page of Naruto her eyes softening slightly at his cocky grin. Her eyes soon hardened again as she reminded herself this was the man who broke her heart.

"I'll have them changed immediately Mizukage-sama" Ao said as he prepared to rush out of the room however before he could say anything Mei slammed her hand on the table her palm covering Naruto's face.

"Stop, it's too late now but if I ever see him again I'll kill him myself" Mei muttered clenching her fist over the picture of Naruto.

* * *

**With Tsunade**

* * *

"Tsunade-sama come look at this" Shizune said as she placed a piece of paper onto the table that Tsunade was sitting at while she drank a cup of sake.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked not even looking at the paper as she poured another cup of sake for herself.

"It's Naruto-kun" Shizune said causing to Tsunade to stop the cup of sake right next to her lips before looking at the piece of paper.

"So what's he done this time?" Tsunade asked trying to hide her interest as she quickly drank the sake placing the cup down back onto the table to have a look at Naruto's page.

"His bounty is higher than yours Tsunade-sama" Shizune said quietly while Tsunade glanced at the piece of paper her eyebrow twitching slightly as she read on.

'_So he was sleeping with the new Mizukage as well, that bastard is so getting punished for that' _Tsunade thought in a bit of jealousy even though they had established they could sleep with other people Tsunade found the act of having sex despicable unless the two people cared about each other on some level.

"What do you think over this whole Mizukage deal" Shizune asked in a bit of discomfort while Tsunade frowned as she wondered the exact same question.

"Well he's a charmer you should know that Shizune" Tsunade said causing the black haired woman to blush at what her master was talking about.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

* * *

"Kuku…Naruto-kun you certainly are full of surprises aren't you" Orochimaru grinned as he stared at Naruto's bounty his exceptionally large tongue licking his lips as he read the abilities Naruto had Moukton, multiple elements and even that pesky Jutsu his father used.

Of course Naruto's bounty wasn't higher than his but Orochimaru could tell immediately that the reward wasn't worth the risk of fighting Naruto he knew the boys potential and for him to even considering going after him the villages would have to add a lot more.

"Soon Naruto-kun the day we meet will come" Orochimaru said as he injected a syringe into a Sharingan that was lying on a table.

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

Naruto gasped as he opened his eyes his body was quickly propelling itself to the floor and there was no way he could avoid it. Turning his head to the side to prevent as much damage as he could however the impact of landing on the floor still made a sickening thud noise.

"B-Bitch what did you do to me" Naruto groaned out in pain as it felt like his body had been stabbed with thousands of needles his eye's burned in intense pain. Izumi turned and stared at Naruto for a few seconds never for one second dropping her cold emotionless face.

"Nothing" Izumi said in an emotionless voice that matched her stoic look before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Wait" Naruto growled out his voice carrying out a dangerous tone despite how his body felt.

However Naruto's eyes burned with anger his generally cool azure eyes turning into a blazing sapphire as he noticed Izumi ignore him and continue to walk towards the door and just as she reached for the door handle Naruto had managed to get himself to one knee, while holding his head as it burnt with pain.

"I-I said wait…what did you do to me?" Naruto asked this time however Izumi's hand stopped on the door and sent Naruto a side glance her three tomoe Sharingan blazing and staring at him as if she was examining him.

"You know what I did, I have nothing else to say to you" Izumi spoke before walking out of the room leaving Naruto as he continued to grasp his head in pain thinking about what she did.

"Bitch…" Naruto muttered as he tried his best to ignore the pain and stand up. After Naruto deemed the pain tolerable he stopped clutching his head and narrowed his eyes at the door Izumi had left from.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Naruto asked to himself as he also walked to the exit to leave the tower and catch up to his new partner.

* * *

**So there you have it Izumi Uchiha ladies and gentlemen she seems a little cold at the moment doesn't she and it looks like both her and Naruto haven't had the best of first meetings either way I wonder how these two are going to survive as partners.**

**All right now I'm starting a new arc maybe either next chapter or the chapter after, as I'm still not certain whether I'm going to add a chapter showing the reactions of characters like Kakashi, Nimato and many other of the Konoha ninja's perhaps I'll even show some from the other villages, anyway if I do decide to add this chapter the new arc will start on chapter 17 but I'll tell you a little more at the end of chapter 16 in what the new arc will be about.**

**Anyway I want to add that the whole Bounty situation I added this chapter was heavily based around the One Piece conception so imagine now that Naruto's bounty page will be stuck up onto almost every bar.**

**I also found it kind of funny how Mei reacted but she got her own back slightly he broke her heart so she made him a wanted man however it seemed it back fired on her as Ao let out a little too much information.**

**Also for those of you still confused on the bounty system I'll do a quick rundown for you.**

* * *

Name: Namikaze Naruto

Moniker: Nidaime Kiiroi Senko (The Second Yellow flash)

Rank: (S)

Age: 14

Wanted Dead or Alive: 300,000,000

Appearance: Usual wearing a cloak to hide his appearance, has spiky yellow hair with red highlights on his bangs as well as Azure coloured eyes, Naruto's appearance is extremely similar to that of his father the Yondaime Hokage.

Wanted for the mass murder, abandonment of his own country, also for being the son of the Yondaime Hokage and for the fornication of the Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi

Abilities:

Ninjutsu: (Doton, Suiton, Futon, Raiton, Moukton elements and Hiraishin No Jutsu)

Taijutsu: (Extremely formidable in Taijutsu)

Kenjutsu (Extremely dangerous in Kenjutsu said to be on par with the Seven Swordsmen

Genjutsu: Unknown

Fuinjutsu: (Capable of producing dangerous seals

Medical Jutsu: Unknown

He is known to be very intelligent and strong engage with extreme caution.

* * *

**Konohagakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 300,000,000Ryo (Engage with extreme caution)**

**Iwagakure: Wanted Dead (Reward) 600,000,000Ryo (Engage with caution)**

**Kirigakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 300,000,000Ryo (Engage with extreme caution)**

**Sunagakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 300,000,000Ryo (Flee on sight)**

**Kumogakure: Wanted Alive (Reward) 500,000,000Ryo (Engage with caution)**

* * *

**I'll be adding a new bounty each chapter from now on so keep your eyes peeled to see which character I do it for.**

**Until next time…**


	16. More Reactions!

**Yo back again with chapter 16 and like I said this is going to be another reaction chapter just so I can delve into the characters some more and build them up for later chapters so you can understand why some characters act like they act.**

**Also thank you all to those who liked the way Izumi was introduced she certainly seems like the type to do what she wants and I wonder what she did to Naruto…to cause him so much pain and anger.**

**Now back to this chapter, at the end I will be revealing another bounty and the summary to the next arc so keep reading as it will help you understand the story that I'm trying to tell.**

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

Konohagakure No Sato, famous for its beautiful weather and forestry, at one time it was called the strongest of the five great ninja villages.

Created by both Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju Konohagakure has been the birthing place to many extraordinary shinobi that have shaken the very foundations of the shinobi world ranging from the three legendary Sannin Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru to the powerful and unmatched Hokage's.

However right now another legend in the making Kakashi Hatake famous for his skills in Ninjutsu and for learning over a thousand techniques, student to the Yondaime Hokage, Kakashi had made a name for himself all around the shinobi world as Kakashi of the Sharingan, the Sharingan he was given to by his friend and rival on his first mission as a Jounin that ended in a tragic loss.

Kakashi was sat at the bar known as Shushuya the bar where most shinobi would go for a quiet drink to whine down after a long mission but right now Kakashi was sat in the far corner by himself with multiple bottle of sake around him his one showing eye was burning with regret his hair was flopped down signifying he hadn't washed in a while all in all he looked pathetic and tired.

'_Why did you leave Naruto…what happened to you" _Kakashi thought as he picked up his half empty bottle of sake but before he could drink anymore the voices of several people he knew caught his attention.

"So you still haven't found anyone to pick as your student yet Kurenai?" Kakashi heard Asuma asked walking into the bar with Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Maito Gai and Yugao Uzuki.

"No…I think I'm going to wait…for now until I see someone who needs me as a sensei" Kurenai said.

Kurenai was a fairly tall light skinned beautiful woman. She has long black untamed shoulder length hair, her eyes where a beautiful shade of red with single ring surrounding her pupil making them look a lot like the Uchiha clan's Sharingan around her eyes was purple eye shadow and on her lips she wore crimson lipstick. She was dressed in her usual outfit that consisted of a red mesh armour blouse which did nothing to hide her suggestive cleavage that was underneath and her impressive curves, with only the right sleeve visible. Over this was a material that resembled bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of a rose thorn, her hands and upper thighs where also wrapped in bandages and her Konoha protector was tied securely around her forehead securing her bangs just above her eyes.

"How Youthful, to look for someone who needs your help Kurenai" Maito Gai said while raising his fist in joy.

Gai had the appearance of a tall well-built man with high cheek bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut into the shape of a bowl. Gai wore the typical Jounin vest above his green jumpsuit and on his legs where orange striped leg warmers, his Konoha headband was tied around his waist making it look a lot like a belt.

Before anyone could say anything to Gai, Anko had spotted Kakashi and raised an eyebrow after collecting her order Anko raised her hand in motion to Kakashi.

Anko was an average sized woman with black hair with a tint of violet in it and was styled into a short, spikey fanned ponytail. Her eyes where light brown and pupil-less, she wore a tanned overcoat that was purple on the inside, there were two pockets on the outside of the coat, covering her body was tight fitting mesh body suit that stretched from her neck to her thighs which did nothing to hide the shape of her breasts, above it she wore a dark orange mini-skirt and she wore her Konoha protector on her forehead, around her shins where guards that reached all the way to her sandals. On her neck was a small pendent that looked like a snake fang on a cord rather than a chain so it couldn't be easily ripped off.

"Hey Cyclops, what your sitting by yourself for" Anko shouted causing the rest of the group to turn around to face Kakashi and sweat drop at her antics, while Kakashi shrugged her off deciding it be better to ignore her insults.

"Leave him Anko, he probably just wants to be alone" Yugao said already knowing why Kakashi was in the state he was in due to her position in Anbu.

Yugao was a woman in her late teens she had straight purple hair that reached down to her waist, she had brown eyes and red lipstick, as she was an Anbu Yugao also wore the traditional grey armour with a black top underneath, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back and on her arm was a tattoo with the Konoha insignia.

"What! No way after all the times he's mocked me about how I look I think this is the perfect chance for revenge" Anko said smirking as she remembered all the time Kakashi had made remarks about how she dressed using the words…revealing and easy…that last one was the one that pissed her off more than anything.

"Kakashi why the doom and gloom you look like shit" Anko said as she walked over towards Kakashi's table.

"Hey Anko I don't think you should be doing this now" Asuma said as he scratched the back of his nervously as they approached the silver haired Jounin.

Asuma was a tall man with brown eyes, short spiky black hair and a black beard that went down from the sides of his face to a little goatee underneath his chin. He wore a standard Konoha uniform with a Jounin flak jacket, around his waist was the twelve guardian ninja sash and a pair of black bangles around his wrists and around his forehead was his Konoha protector.

"Doing what?" Anko grinned innocently as she sat down at the table closely followed by everyone else while Kakashi didn't even blink an eye at their appearance instead his eye was focused purely on the piece of paper in front of him.

"Maybe we should leave Anko" Kurenai suggested also noticing the way Kakashi was acting however instead of listening to her Anko noticed Kakashi staring at the piece of paper and quickly got annoyed that he was ignoring her. Reaching out her hand Anko grabbed the piece of paper however before she was able to drag it away she soon found a painfully tight grip around her wrist.

"Leave it" Kakashi said in a dead voice and any other day Anko would have argued however seeing how serious he was she let go of the piece of paper and frowned.

"What's got you so touchy?" Anko asked while the other four also listened to what he would say however instead of saying anything Kakashi stared at the piece of paper for a few moments before pushing in front of him so the others could get a look.

"Who's the good looking blonde?" Anko asked in an amused tone not even looking at the information and purely looking at the picture of Naruto.

"Naruto…Namikaze" Asuma read out and after he said it his eyes widened in shock as did everyone else's around the table.

"Wait Namikaze as in the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze" Anko shouted out and quickly covered her mouth as she noticed several heads turn towards their direction.

"Wait you mean that's the son of Yondaime-sama and Kushina-senpai" Kurenai whispered looking towards Kakashi and gasped as he nodded.

Kurenai found it hard to imagine the little cute boy she had seen when she was a teenager would become this handsome young man.

"But didn't he die in the Kyuubi attack eleven years ago" Gai asked completely serious now understanding why Kakashi was in the state he was in.

"There was never any body found so Hokage-sama assumed he was dead" Kakashi said his voice still void of any emotion.

"Not to mention that's quite a high bounty I wonder what my father was thinking" Asuma stated while trying remembering the little boy he had seen when he was in his teens.

"He had no choice…if Hokage-sama accepted Naruto straight into the village then Iwagakure, Kumogakure and many more villages would be demanding Naruto's head and it could potentially lead to another great ninja war…we're lucky that Naruto hasn't returned, whatever his reasons maybe he's protecting us even if he isn't meaning to" Kakashi muttered his voice holding a frustrated tone to it.

"So what will happen now?" Anko asked as she frowned at the situation.

"He'll most likely be captured then executed even if he is the son of a Hokage" Yugao said while everyone frowned at the thought.

"It's a shame that someone that good looking will be killed, but Kakashi you're not going to give up are you, you're no use to anyone like this besides it's not certain he'll be executed since there's still a chance he'll be spared I was and I went off with Konoha's greatest traitor" Anko said as she remembered the time Orochimaru had abandoned her and despite what the elders wanted the Hokage had spared her and allowed her to serve Konoha again.

"Anko's right given up would be accepting defeat" Kurenai responded knowing Anko's past not to mention she to shared Anko's view on letting a handsome man like Naruto die be a shame despite the fact she thought Naruto was a pervert for bedding the Mizukage but also she thought it would be a great shame to Kushina as she had acted like an older sister to Kurenai and all the aspiring Kunoichi in her generation.

"It's settled Kakashi starting today we will start our ultimate challenge yet and compete to bring Naruto-kun back home" Gai exclaimed holding his thumb out and showing his toothy smile.

Kakashi stared wide eyed at Gai for a few seconds before cracking a small smile under his face mask which no one could notice.

"I…guess you're right besides I have to congratulate him on his perverted actions in Kirigakure" Kakashi said his voice sounding more confident at the thought of bringing his sensei's son back to the village and giving Nimato his brother back as he felt guilty that he wasn't allowed to interact with him just in case people would connect dots, Kakashi also wondered whether or not Jiraiya felt the same.

"Well if he is brought back I'm the first to test him between the sheets" Anko said with a grin and licked her lips while Kurenai shook her head however also wondering what it would feel like to be fornicated by Naruto, Yugao on the other hand blushed thinking the same thing even though she had a boyfriend who she loved.

"I feel sorry for him" Asuma said as he thought of Naruto while watching Anko lick her lips and the hungry look she had in her eyes.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

* * *

"We should demand him to come back" Hiruzen sighed at the voice of his old teammate Danzo.

Danzo was an old man who had black spiky hair. The right side of his face and his forehead was covered in bandages and on his chin was a scar in the shape of x, he wore a white shirt with a black robe and in his hand was a cane he used to help walk.

"Danzo you know I can't we'd be brining war to Konohagakure a war that we might not be able to win" Hiruzen stated as he glared at Danzo, knowing that if a war did break out they'd only have the support of one Sannin compared to the previous wars where they just won even with the help of all three Sannin and the Yondaime Hokage.

"But with the boys ability we could win, he's proving he's much more useful than that brother of his" Danzo remarked with a scowl as he remembered Nimato's progress and how he had been refused to train the Jinchuriki.

"Even so we would be sending many shinobi's to their death and I'm not willing to deal with such a burden I've had to many for one lifetime" Hiruzen stated his eyes burning with conviction.

"At least ask the boy's opinion on this I'm sure he'd be willing to fight for the sake of the village" Danzo remarked.

"Fine I'll ask Jiraiya to relay the message to Naruto but out of curiosity what would you suggest should he say no to coming back to the village" Hiruzen asked as he watched Danzo stand up and walk to the door and stop his hand on the door knob.

"He be eliminated" Danzo said before walking out of the room while Hiruzen pulled out his smoking pipe.

"I thought so" Hiruzen said sighing as he blew a puff of smoke out of his mouth.

* * *

**Sea Between Kumogakure and Kirigakure**

* * *

"Well I'll be…he was a famous shinobi after all" Suifu commented as she held a poster of Naruto in her hands while sitting on deck of her ship sailing towards Kirigakure.

After she had taken Naruto to Kirigakure true to her words she had gone back to her home and told her husband she had cheated on him of course she didn't tell him who with but she had reasoned with him that it was in the heat of the moment. Of course he didn't forgive her but after a few months they had agreed to work on their marriage. Even though there where awkward and stressful moments where she had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming, Naruto's name whenever she fingered herself since her husband had refused to even touch her

However she did owe Naruto a huge debt as well, with the money he had given her to take him too Kirigakure she had repaired her ship and even expanded it not to mention that now the civil war was over business was picking up in the shipping industry and she had a lot of work lined up.

"I wonder if we'll ever see each other again Naruto-kun" Suifu said sighing as she remembered their time below deck and the amazing sex they had.

* * *

**Amegakure Tower**

* * *

"So we can trust him?" Pain asked his voice holding no emotion to it as he stared at the orange mask of Madara Uchiha whilst behind him was the constant fall of the rain.

"Yes I have him placed under my strongest Genjutsu and will obey any command I give him concerning the capture of the Jinchuriki's" Madara stated his voice now deep instead of the immature tone he spoke in before.

"So…why didn't you take over his full consciousness, wouldn't it be easier to work with a mindless zombie?" Pain questioned while Konan looked on with her stoic face.

"You're one to talk about zombies right…Nagato besides with him keeping his personality our enemies will hesitate to strike him down" Madara stated his voice holding the slightest bit of amusement to it.

"I see well as long as everything goes to plan it won't matter however should he turn on us I'll finish him myself" Pain stated causing Madara to laugh.

"Of course, that would be the wrath of god right anyway I have a few personnel errands to run so for now this is goodbye" Madara saluted before disappearing into the air leaving Pain and Konan to stare at where Madara had left.

"I don't trust him" Konan said her usual stoic face broken slightly as her eyes held traces of worry in them.

"Neither do I but should he turn his back on us I'll end him as well as that is the will of god" Pain said still in his emotionless voice while Konan still looked slightly worried.

* * *

**Konohagakure**

* * *

In a picture where there stood a family a smiling mother, father, daughter and son from an outsiders perspective it would be a picture of one happy family if the smiles on each of the four people in it where to go by however one Sasuke Uchiha glared angrily at the daughter or better known to him his sister the one who had single handily destroyed his life and their family by murdering everyone in the clan.

It still wrecked his mind how his once loving sister had turned into a deranged psycho killing her own family to test her strength. Shaking his heads from such thoughts Sasuke resolved himself into the belief his caring older sister was gone, there'd be no more training together, no more prods in the forehead playfully and no more big sister to look after him he was on his own now and it was up to him too avenge his clan.

"Izumi…I will kill you and avenge the Uchiha clan" Sasuke whispered before putting the picture down and walking away to train even harder.

* * *

"Wow so the Yondaime Hokage had a son…how lucky" A ten year old Nimato said as he stared at the picture of the Yondaime's family before the Kyuubi attack where a young Naruto could be found smiling while holding his parents hand.

"I wish that was me" Nimato said and as quickly as he had said the sentence he had placed his hand over his mouth before turning red and becoming flustered.

"I-I m-mean I wish I had parents not be him dattebayo" Nimato shouted as he waved his hands in front of himself trying to erase everything he just said but after a few cruel seconds he stopped and his hands fell down to the side of his body, his sheepish expression turning into a frown as he looked around only to find himself talking to himself in his apartment.

"I wish they were my parents" Nimato said with a frown as he stood up leaving the picture he had stolen from the library on the floor he was sat on.

"They look so happy" Nimato commented as he stared at the smile of the Yondaime Hokage and the smile of the red haired woman next to him not to mention the giant smile the small blonde boy had while holding his parents hand.

"Well time for some ramen" Nimato said his face turning from a frown to a giant grin.

Grabbing his frog wallet he had named Gama-chan Nimato smiled as he felt the frog wallet full if it was one thing he could count on it was he would never go hungry as he always seemed to be getting money off the Hokage, when he had asked this however the Hokage had smiled and told him that an aspiring shinobi like himself should not go hungry so either shall his wallet. Of course Nimato didn't realize Hiruzen had side stepped the question but as long as he was getting his funding for his ramen Nimato didn't care.

So with that in mind Nimato ran out of his apartment and straight towards Ichiraku's place where he could talk too Ichiraku-jiji and Ayame-neechan and enjoy his ramen leaving the picture of Minato, Kushina and Naruto on the floor.

* * *

**Done this chapter seemed like sort of a filler but it showed the character personalities of many people and I don't know about you but I felt bad for Nimato writing that scene at the end, also just so you know I may add that a woman may find Naruto attractive but that doesn't mean he'll sleep with her as for example Yugao and Naruto will never sleep with each other in this story.**

**Also this chapter actually holds a lot of information so I'd take your time reading as you might miss something.**

**Of course as promised I'll give you a summary as to the next arc…basically the next arc will be Naruto and Izumi doing jobs in the Akatsuki for villages earning money it will be quite a long arc as I'll want to delve into a lot of characters so expect Naruto to visit Iwagakure, Kumogakure possibly Sunagakure anyway in the next arc shit will go down.**

**And as promised here's another bounty…**

* * *

Name: Senju Tsunade

Moniker: The Legendary Sucker, Slug Princess

Age: 44

Rank (S)

Wanted Dead or Alive: 450,000,000

Appearance: Blonde hair, hazel eyes…very large cleavage.

Wanted for actions during the second and third great ninja wars, also wanted for being the granddaughter of the first Hokage and Grandniece to the second Hokage.

Abilities:

Ninjutsu: Raiton Element

Taijutsu: Extremely dangerous involving chakra enhanced blows

Kenjutsu: Unknown

Genjutsu: Extremely formidable

Fuinjutsu: Dangerous

Medical Jutsu: (Said to be the best medical ninja in the world)

Tsunade is known to be very cunning and extremely stubborn engage with extreme caution.

* * *

**Iwagakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 450,000,000Ryo (Engage with caution)**

**Kumogakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 200,000,000Ryo (Avoid)**

**Sunagakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 250,000,000Ryo (Engage with caution)**

* * *

**So there you have it Tsunade's bounty just so you know Kumogakure have her listed as avoid because of her helping them out when one of their shinobi got injured go look up the filler episode.**

**Until next time…**


	17. To Wave!

**Hey…I'm back with chapter 17 and it's also the start of a new arc which is kind of exciting since I'm going to be diving into Naruto's character a lot more, I'll also be diving into Izumi's characters as well. Basically this arc will take us probably all the way up to the rookie nine graduating so Naruto will be around 17 when it finishes, the arc will consist of Naruto and Izumi doing missions for the Akatsuki.**

**Anyway did anyone enjoy last chapter with Nimato and Kakashi, I figured Kakashi would be depressed if Naruto had become a missing-nin since he'd have to watch one of the last connections he had to his sensei die however I will dive into Kakashi's and Naruto's relationship a little later.**

**Also I'd like to stress the point that even though Naruto wasn't officially a Konoha ninja when he vanished he is still classed as a missing–nin due to his father being the Hokage and his mother being a part of the Uzumaki clan.**

**Finally what is Naruto up to a lot of you may have your own ideas and theories but personally I like to keep all my cards hidden until the last moment so really it's down to expecting the expected or expect the unexpected.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_

* * *

'_Two days' _Naruto thought as he walked down a path in the land of wave with Izumi. It had been two days since he had been inducted into the Akatsuki and to say things could be better would be an understatement, though he was grateful he had Izumi as his partner as he'd have gone mad if he had to deal with any of the other psycho's like Kakuzu or Kisame.

However with Izumi she had barely spoken ten words since they had met usually if he said something she'd either answer with a nod or a shake of the head and sometimes she just looked at him with her usual stoic face for a few moments before ignoring him, usually it wouldn't be that much of a problem but ever since he had become a wanted man around the world he had to limit who he could talk to and right now after not talking to someone in two days Naruto could definitively say he was bored.

On their way to wave country Naruto had been surprised by Izumi's knowledge of secret passages through the land of fire cutting the trip time down dramatically however when he brought this up to her she had ignored him and so after a boat trip into wave here he was walking down the long and tiresome path into the main area of the country.

Another thing which had annoyed him greatly was the hats they had to wear to conceal their identities in fact he found the whole idea of wearing them stupid as it made them stand out even more but that was 'gods' order to have a dress code, his old dress code was far better than this where he only had to where a cloak with a hood.

"Why are we even in this country?" Naruto asked seriously looking to his side towards Izumi who was looking straight ahead. Sighing after a couple of seconds Naruto looked away examining his surroundings there where a lot of trees for enemies to hide in not to mention the whole island was surrounded by water.

"We have a contract with a client who goes by the name of Gato, he's paid the Akatsuki fairly well" Izumi stated in her usual emotionless voice not even looking towards Naruto.

"This Gato lives in wave?" Naruto asked in confusion as to why someone would want anything from wave country since it was a small fishing island at best and instead of answering Izumi nodded before stopping and following her example Naruto stopped.

"We're here" Izumi stated looking through the trees and in a small opening was a little building with several guards around it each holding a katana.

"Stop who are you?" One guard asked pointing his katana at Naruto and Izumi as he noticed them walking towards the building through the trees. Raising her head up Izumi looked at the guard her Sharingan eye blazing before passing him.

"Akatsuki" Izumi said and the guard immediately fell to the floor unconscious while the other guards quickly went on the defense aiming their blades towards both Naruto and Izumi.

Naruto placed his hand on the hilt of his katana ready to draw his blade the moment any of them attacked but before anything could happen the sound of a door opening drew everyone's attention.

"Stop you idiots these are the group I hired can't you tell by their cloaks…it's the red clouds" Gato said drawing the attention of his men and they immediately lowered their weapons and began to patrol the building again.

Gato was a small chubby man with a unusual large head, he had short spiky brown hair and wrinkle marks around his face. On his eyes he wore a pair of small sunglasses and he was dressed up in a fancy suit.

"I'm sorry for my men they're not the brightest bunch" Gato apologized while looking towards Naruto and Izumi.

"No harm done it seems you've gained some loyal supporters" Naruto said as he noticed some of the guards still giving him and Izumi funny looks.

"Ah, well as long as I'm paying the wage they'll be loyal but anyway come inside so I can tell you what I want you two too do for me" Gato said walking back into the building while Izumi and Naruto followed him.

As they walked in Naruto cringed at the smell and as he walked down the corridor to Gato's office he identified the reason for the smell when he looked into the other rooms that had their doors open.

Naked women of all ages where either sat on a bed waiting or crying and around their necks where collars, the smell was something Naruto could pick up from anywhere it was the smell of sex and it didn't take much of a genius to understand what was happening.

Just before they reached Gato's office Naruto looked into a room to see a naked women in her late teens with bruises all around her body crying and before he could say anything a man around the age of forty appeared in the door frame and nodded smiling showing his horrible yellow teeth and ugly face, quickly the man shut the door while Naruto clenched his fist before following Gato into his office, looking to the side to check whether Izumi was affected Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed her cool usual emotionless face still in display.

'_Even now…your emotionless you really are a cold hearted bitch aren't you…Izumi" _Naruto thought sitting down while Gato moved to the other side of his desk and sat down in his chair.

"I see you noticed the girls Naruto-san if you want I can get one of them for you" Gato said in a voice that made Naruto want to cringe.

"No thank you Gato-san" Naruto said hiding the anger in his voice with a smile.

"Oh, well I suppose they are a little too trashy to be with someone like you" Gato laughed with a smile while Naruto continued to fight the urge to kill this man.

"If you could just get onto the mission first Gato then you can talk about whores as much as you want" Izumi stated while Naruto flinched at her cold attitude and wondered how she could talk like that when she had seen the girls obviously being forced.

"Ah, all work and no play make Izumi-san a dull girl" Gato commented while Izumi didn't even blink at his words.

"But I guess your right were not here to play…in fact I have a very important mission for the two of you" Gato smirked, his expression becoming one fitting to a madman as he laced his fingers together and rested his head on his hands.

"This is what I want you to do…" Gato said and as he continued Naruto's eyes gradually widened as he listened to the man's horrible intentions while Izumi narrowed her eyes ever so slightly.

* * *

"Are we really going to do this?" Naruto asked as he walked out of the building with Izumi a disgusted expression on his face.

"Yes…" Izumi said as they finally made it back onto the path out of the range of Gato and his men but before Izumi could walk any further Naruto grabbed her wrist stopping her from moving and getting a slight gasp from her which he didn't notice.

"Then tell me…how the hell are you alright with doing what that fat piece of crap wants…I know I'm not" Naruto said his eyes burning into Izumi's black eyes that held a slight surprise look in them, however as quick as they came they were gone and immediately Izumi was glaring at Naruto.

"Let go of me" Izumi stated her Sharingan activating staring into Naruto's unflinching cold eyes.

"Not until…you tell me why where doing what that man wants" Naruto said glaring at Izumi as there red met blue for several moments however Izumi soon deactivated her Sharingan.

"Because were shinobi to do missions like these is our job, even in villages it's the same what did you think we'd be doing? Playing the hero rescuing princesses and countries all the time, where criminals wanted dead by everyone we can't pick the jobs we want and we can't be naive enough to think we can as being naive is quick way to get yourself killed in this world…not like I care about you but I'm not ready to die yet" Izumi stated her voice only showing the littlest of emotion however Naruto's eyes had widened at the Izumi's look on things. Did she really think like that she was fifthteen and had a mind-set most would never have, Naruto himself had believed himself to be more mature for his age but Izumi made him look like a child.

"It's not that I want to do this…but I understand we have no choice the sooner you realize that the easier this will be" Izumi finished ripping her wrist free from Naruto's grip before turning around and walking forwards again.

Naruto stared at her as she walked ahead for a few moments before sighing and clenching his fist. Of course he knew what being a shinobi meant and he knew these type of missions occurred but he never once thought he'd be participating in one.

"Fine…I understand" Naruto whispered as he caught up to Izumi and remained in silence the rest of the way to the village they were heading to.

* * *

"We're here" Naruto said as he noticed the village up ahead of him he did raise his eyebrows when he noticed the port and wondered why they didn't arrive there instead of walking all the way around the island however he quickly shook of the thought as he realized Izumi had done this so no one would see them.

"Remember don't let your emotions take over" Izumi said looking towards the guards at the village gate her Sharingan activating and looking towards the guards.

"I don't need you to tell me that" Naruto said in an annoyed tone as he sent a side glance towards Izumi.

Both Naruto and Izumi passed the guards with no problems thanks to Izumi's abilities with the Sharingan. She released the Genjutsu on the guards once they were out of eye sight from them however both Naruto and Izumi pulled their hats down to cover their faces and made their way towards a small bar.

"So how are we doing this?" Naruto asked keeping his voice quiet and ordering some green tea.

"We'll split up and look for the target, remember we're only to investigate for now and be ready for when the time comes" Izumi said standing up walking past Naruto.

"I know" Naruto said just as the green tea arrived and thanking the waitress while Izumi went on her own.

'_I'm going to hell' _Naruto thought as he drank his tea while thinking of his next move and what to do.

* * *

Izumi glanced around the market stalls that where selling all type of fish's their target was said to be a fisherman so she assumed he'd be around here somewhere, they had been told to not physically harm the target just monitor his actions for the time being…but she knew what would happen the situation was similar to hers back in Konoha.

Truthfully she hated the thought of doing this mission for Gato but at fifthteen and know home she had no choice not to mention the Akatsuki would see it as turning on them if they didn't complete their contract with a client…the sooner she got this mission finished the better she'd carry this burden as well as many more to her death. Looking around Izumi noticed her target wasn't around looking towards a man selling fish Izumi walked up to him while hiding her facial appearance.

"Excuse me" Izumi asked in a polite tone while the man stared at her for a few seconds raising an eyebrow at her sense of fashion.

"Hello little girl are you lost?" The man asked as Izumi narrowed her eyes slightly before regaining her composure and tightened her lips into a straight line.

"No…I was wondering if you knew where I could find…"

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

"Jeez that fat bastard could have at least give us a picture of what he looked like" Naruto said to himself ignoring the looks he got from some of the people passing him by near a river bank.

Looking at the village it was in quite a good condition Naruto inspected everyone seemed kind to each other it reminded him slightly of how Konoha was when he was there…shaking those thoughts off Naruto noticed a little boy struggling to try reach and grab a fishing rod that had fallen into the river with a giant stick.

Sighing to himself, Naruto decided if he was going to do something horrible he'd at least help someone here ever if it was just a little thing like helping a little boy get his fishing rod and not drown.

Walking down the hill that separated the path and river Naruto sent chakra to his feet and stepped onto the water and proceeded to walk forwards startling the little boy.

"Relax…I'll get it for you" Naruto stated picking up the fishing rod and walking back to land.

"Here" Naruto said giving the fishing rod back to the little boy causing him to smile slightly.

"Thanks…this is my Otou-san's fishing rod" The young boy said smiling while Naruto nodded to him in understanding.

The young boy sent Naruto one last grin before sitting back down and casting his line, meanwhile Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy perhaps this was the best way to collect some information on his target, of course a kid wouldn't suspect anything.

Sitting down next to the kid Naruto leaned back on the hill with his hands acting as a cushion for his neck while his hat laid across his face covering it from sight.

"So your Otou-san would have been angry if you lost his fishing rod?" Naruto asked while the little boy frowned slightly before smiling again.

"No…I don't think so he's really kind…about things like that" The boy said turning his head back around.

"I see…my name is Naruto" Naruto said closing his eyes.

"My name's Inari and I don't mean to be rude but my mom told me not to speak to strangers" Inari said while Naruto blinked slightly.

"Ah…sound advice, but I was wondering if you could help me find someone" Naruto started getting Inari's attention.

"He's a fisherman here in wave and goes by the name of K…" But before Naruto could finish his sentence he was interrupted by the sound of someone shouting.

"Hey Inari dinner's ready!" A man shouted from the top of the hill but as soon as he saw Naruto his eyes narrowed and walked up to Inari.

"Okay Otou-san…I'm not late am I?" Inari asked the man who Naruto now identified as the father.

"No…nothing like that…who's your friend Inari?" The man asked while Naruto sat up and placed his hat back on his head.

"This is Naruto…he helped me get the fishing rod when I dropped it into the water" Inari said causing the man to laugh.

"Oh, I see…I still haven't taught you how to swim have I" The man said while laughing before looking at Naruto.

"Thank you for helping Inari he might cause me and his mother trouble but we still love him all the same" The man said laughing again while Naruto finally got a good look at the man.

The man had spiky black hair, black eyes, a cross shaped scar on his chin and around his forehead was a piece of rope used as a headband. The man wore a black shirt with light blue outlines and a pair of grey pants.

"It was no trouble" Naruto said standing up.

"Well at least join us for dinner Naruto-san" The man suggested and as Naruto was about to refuse Inari brought up a point he had been to bring up.

"Otou-san, Naruto-san said he was looking for someone who's a fisherman perhaps you'll know him" Inari said.

"Oh, really I'll probably know him, have dinner with us and I'll take you to him after" The man said and while Naruto was about to refuse his stomach growled causing him to blush…of all things why did he gain his mother's appetite.

"Well, I guess I can't say no…but I've got to find my friend I came with to" Naruto remarked thinking of Izumi and wondering what she was getting up to.

"No problem I'll help you find him after as well" Inari's father said causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Actually it's a she" Naruto scratched his hat wondering what Izumi would say…actually she'd probably just continue looking with her typical emotionless face.

"Oh, okay let's go before my wife gets mad" The man said walking back up the hill closely followed by Naruto and Inari.

After about five minutes of walking the three of them arrived at a medium sized house out in the middle of nowhere.

Naruto watched Inari run towards the house and slam open the door shouting his mother probably to tell her about his arrival.

"He's a little energetic" The man reasoned while Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"You said you'd be right back you were gone twenty minutes" The man's wife shouted slamming him over the head with a ladle.

The woman had a tall slender body with a sizable cleavage. Her hair was dark blue and went down to her back with two bangs framing the sides of her face. She wore a pink top with red outlines and a pair of blue bottoms.

"Sorry Tsunami…this man saved Inari from drowning I thought the least I could do was invite him to dinner" The man reasoned while Tsunami glared at him for a few seconds before sighing and looking towards Naruto and when she saw his clothing her eyes widened.

"You're name wouldn't happen to be Naruto would it?" Tsunami asked causing Naruto's breath to hitch slightly there was no way she could know who he was unless she had seen his wanted page.

"I am...if you don't mind me asking could you tell me how you know" Naruto said while preparing to grab his katana however he relaxed slightly as she smiled.

"You're friend came here looking for you" Tsunami explained while Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of friend, he only knew one person who that could be and she certainly wasn't his friend.

"Izumi's here…where is she?" Naruto asked but before Tsunami could answer Izumi stepped into the room her Akatsuki cloak removed and was wearing a blue kimono Naruto assumed he had borrowed of Tsunami.

"I'm here…I got lost looking for you and I found Tsunami-san here about ten minutes ago" Izumi stated looking towards Naruto so he would understand the situation.

Naruto nodded to Izumi and noticed even despite the situation she still didn't show any emotion on her face.

"Well isn't that handy coincidence you found your friend" The black haired man said looking towards Naruto before being hit over the head with a ladle again.

"Introduce yourself can't you see we have guests" Tsunami commented as the man held his head in pain before blinking.

"Oh, that's right I never introduced myself did I…the name's Kaiza" The now identified Kaiza said shaking both Naruto and Izumi's hand missing the narrowing of their eyes.

'_Target acquired' _Both Naruto and Izumi thought before walking to the table to have dinner.

* * *

**There's chapter 17 done I know this chapter probably dragged on but I needed the build-up for things to come. Also the reason know body's recognized Naruto or Izumi yet is because wave is isolated at the moment and they don't have shinobi to identify them.**

**I do feel bad about what's going to happen in the coming chapters but remember it's all for plot purposes so don't judge Naruto and Izumi to much also I'm going to be adding a little Naruto and Tsunami hot scene so keep tuned.**

**For the bounty today we have…Orochimaru.**

* * *

Name: Orochimaru 

Moniker: Snake Sannin

Age: 45

Rank: (S)

Wanted Dead or Alive: 800,000,000

Appearance: Pale skin, yellow eyes, thin build and long black hair.

Wanted for actions during the second and third great ninja war, wanted for illegal experiments and murders on humans and abandonment of his own village.

Abilities:

Ninjutsu: He has a vast arsenal of Ninjutsu techniques ranging from all five of elemental nature types.

Taijutsu: Extremely Dangerous

Kenjutsu: Unknown

Genjutsu: Extremely Dangerous

Fuinjutsu: Extremely Dangerous

Medical Jutsu: At least basic knowledge of medical jutsu

Orochimaru is known for his cruel and sadistic ways also he is very intelligent.

* * *

**Iwagakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 600,000,000Ryo (Engage with caution)**

**Kumogakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 450,000,000Ryo (Engage with caution)**

**Sunagakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 400,000,000Ryo (Avoid)**

**Kirigakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 300,000,000Ryo (Avoid)**

**Konohagakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 800.000,000Ryo (Avoid)**

* * *

**Until next time…**


	18. Betrayal!

**Here's another chapter, firstly I want to say it's late and I'm extremely tired so if the grammar is terrible I'm sorry…but anyway this is chapter 18 and where going to see how the plans in wave go what plans do Naruto and Izumi have for wave and Kaiza.**

**Also I hope I'm not rushing Izumi's development as right now both her and Naruto are still getting to know each other and they don't exactly see eye to eye on everything, I also wonder what Gato's up to and why he needs the Akatsuki's help.**

**Another thing I'd like to bring up is Naruto's development is slowly picking up he's changing ever so slowly…he's not going to be some saint and even now he's still got some dark paths ahead of him and he'll certainly seem evil at some points.**

* * *

**Warning: Lemon will be in this chapter.**

* * *

**Anyway here's chapter 18 enjoy…**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

* * *

"Kaiza?" Naruto asked as he put on an astonished look while everyone but Izumi stared at him in surprise.

"Yeah…that's me" Kaiza said raising an eyebrow at Naruto's change in attitude.

"Ah, that's right sorry, I forgot to tell you the name of the fisherman I was looking for" Naruto continued his eyes narrowing.

"His name is Kaiza" Naruto said his voice becoming a deeper and darker tone causing Kaiza to narrow his eyes as well causing a few moments of dramatic silence.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you, I had heard you were the best fisherman in all of wave and I was wondering if I could become your apprentice" Naruto finally said his voice losing all its darkness while Kaiza blinked for several seconds before bursting out into laughter.

"Ha, you scared me there for a second Naruto…anyway let's talk about this after dinner" Kaiza suggested walking with Tsunami and Inari to the dining table not noticing Naruto and Izumi give a subtle nod.

* * *

"I always make far too much so don't be afraid to ask for more if you're hungry" Tsunami said smiling while sitting down between Naruto and Kaiza with Izumi sitting next to Naruto and Inari next to Kaiza.

"Thank you you're hospitality is greatly appreciated" Izumi stated while looking at the curry in front of her.

"Yeah this smells really nice" Naruto said causing Tsunami to blush at the praise since it had been a while since someone had appreciated her cooking.

"Y-your too kind please eat as much as you like" Tsunami stuttered a red hue across her cheeks.

"You don't have to tell me twice itadakimasu" Kaiza said smiling before digging into his dinner closely followed by Inari who also began to eat his curry.

Naruto stared at the father son duo for a couple of moments before he frowned remembering his father. Looking to his side he wondered how Izumi was holding up however he sighed at the expression Izumi was showing it was still her emotionless face, she could at least show some emotion in her at this moment Naruto thought.

"So where's Tazuna Tsunami he's been missing dinner the last couple of days" Kaiza asked with a mouth full of food while Inari laughed at his father's behavior.

"Kaiza don't talk with your mouth full in front of guests it's incredibly rude…anyway father has been building none stop on that bridge I keep telling him there's no rush but he doesn't take any notice" Tsunami replied angrily at the mention of her father he had been away from the house and Inari for days now.

"I'm sure he believes he's doing the right thing" Kaiza responded to Tsunami with a smile while she pouted slightly.

"Yeah…well he could at least be a bit more considerate" Tsunami mumbled before looking over towards Naruto and Izumi.

"Oh…that's right how rude of me...Naruto-kun, Izumi-chan, tell us about yourselves" Tsunami asked causing Naruto to blink slightly while Izumi looked unaffected at the question.

"Well…what would you like to know?" Naruto asked with a smile mirrored by Tsunami.

"You know where your from and tell us a little about yourselves" Tsunami responded looking towards Naruto making him frown.

"Ah, well I was originally born in Konohagakure and well…things kind of turned out like this it's not really that interesting" Naruto waved off eating his curry and Tsunami seemed to get the hint and looked towards Izumi.

"What about you Izumi-chan?" Izumi looked towards Tsunami for a few seconds before looking back to her food.

"Pretty much the same story" Izumi replied brushing off the question however that didn't seem to stop Tsunami's curiosity.

"So…are you two like together?" Tsunami asked while Naruto almost choked on the food in his mouth at the question.

"No"

"Yes"

Naruto looked at Izumi for a few seconds before sighing she had already made up her own story it seemed.

"Ah, I see didn't think you were the shy type Naruto" Kaiza teased and Naruto scratched his chin in embarrassment over the situation.

"Well…you got me" Naruto chuckled however he was very tempted to kick Izumi's shin at her story.

"I think it's cute you even where the same clothing" Tsunami cooed adding to Naruto's humiliation while Izumi showed no difference in her face.

* * *

After the dinner Tsunami had told everyone to relax while she washed up immediately Naruto and Kaiza had relaxed in the front room while Izumi had excused herself saying she needed a shower and Inari had gone to his room.

"So…why do you want to become my apprentice Naruto?" Kaiza asked staring at Naruto intently as if trying to read him.

"Well…both Izumi and I feel like we need somewhere stable to live we've been travelling for years now and I'd like to earn an honest living" Naruto stated hating himself for the lie he told.

"I…see well I have no problem with you and Izumi staying here for now and I'll help you with a fishing career" Kaiza sighed closing his eyes and after a few minutes he drifted off to sleep.

"…Thank you" Naruto said watching as Kaiza slept not sure what to do.

"He gets tired like this often these days" Naruto turned around to see Tsunami stood in the door way.

"Ever since he saved the village from a flood people look up to him as a hero" Tsunami continued smiling fondly at Kaiza.

"So…he's the hope of wave?" Naruto asked while Tsunami nodded at him with a smile.

"So, anyway I set up a room for you and Izumi-chan it's the first room on the right once you go up the stairs" Tsunami said still smiling making Naruto feel even guiltier.

"Thank you...it seems your as beautiful on the inside as you are on the out" Naruto replied not really knowing why he was flirting perhaps it was some kind of defense mechanism for his mind and allowed him to forget his problems and his current guilt

Tsunami blushed at Naruto's compliment she rarely received them from Kaiza these days and hearing it from someone as young as Naruto made her feel a little better about herself.

"Ah, w-well t-thank you but I think Izumi-chan will be waiting for you Naruto-kun" Tsunami said a pink hue still across her cheeks.

"True but it still doesn't change the fact you're beautiful" Naruto replied before heading up the stairs and into his room feeling a new sense of guilt that seemed to replace the one that was eating at him while leaving a blushing Tsunami.

As she blushed Tsunami looked towards her husband and found herself becoming shrouded in guilt but she couldn't help the strange feelings she got round Naruto…his looks played a big part to it since she found him handsome but he was also kind even going as far as to say her a twenty-five year old mom looked beautiful, sighing to herself Tsunami cleaned everything up before going to bed leaving Kaiza to sleep downstairs peacefully.

* * *

**Naruto and Izumi's room**

* * *

"So that's your plan chatting up the mother?" Izumi questioned sitting on the bed while Naruto lay on the floor with only one cushion to sleep on.

"It's not like I meant to but the guilt is killing me I need something to take my mind off things, only if it is temporarily" Naruto murmured as he was only in a white vest and a pair of blue boxers.

"So…that's how you get your mind off things by having sex with women" Izumi asked still in her emotionless voice.

"Sometimes…but…" Naruto brought a thoughtful look to his face before scowling slightly.

"I don't see why I have to tell you anyway" He said rolling to his side attempting to ignore Izumi.

"You're right it's none of my business which whore you sleep with…but whatever you're planning we only have two weeks remember so don't get attached" Izumi stated before lying on the bed attempting to go to sleep she wore a thin white nightgown that Naruto had assumed was Tsunami's.

"I know" Naruto muttered wishing his life would be a little simpler.

* * *

During the course of the next week both Naruto and Izumi had blended in perfectly, Naruto had been shown the ropes on how to fish despite already knowing them not to mention he had met Tazuna who had seemed a little preoccupied with his bridge regardless he had greeted Naruto, all in all if the situation were different it wouldn't of been a bad place to live.

Surprisingly Izumi had also blended in perfectly as well and acted like the typical housewife helping Tsunami around the house however Izumi's cooking was certainly something that could be worked on as well as her emotionless face. His relationship with Izumi was still uncertain there were moments where she'd answer him with full hearted answers and sometimes she'd just brush off whatever he said choosing to ignore him usually it was the latter.

Tsunami had also changed slightly she had become slightly more daring and flirted back with Naruto whenever Kaiza wasn't around she had reasoned as long as they never did anything physical it wasn't cheating plus with Kaiza always being tired lately it felt good to have someone who would talk to her slightly dirty.

Right now however everyone was sat around the dinner table just like the first night eating the boar Kaiza had caught earlier.

"So…Naruto when do you and Izumi-chan hope to find a place of your own, not that we don't mind you staying here but I'm sure you two will want your own space right" Kaiza reasoned while Naruto frowned.

"Well we'd like to be out of your hair by the end of this week" Naruto said his tone a little dark.

"Really? I mean there's no rush" Tsunami said a little disappointed.

"I know truthfully I'll miss living here having beautiful home cooked meals but it's not fair on both of you to burden yourselves with us" Naruto said causing Kaiza to smile at Naruto's understanding, it wasn't like he disliked Naruto it was just the house just wasn't big enough for all of them and he was sure Naruto and Izumi would be having kids of their own soon.

Tsunami on the other hand blushed slightly at Naruto's praise on her cooking again he had been complimenting her all week, first it was just her cooking but gradually through the course of the week Naruto would even go as far to tell Tsunami how beautiful she looked every morning and truthfully she was flattered it had been over four months since her husband had even touched her she knew his job was exhausting but Naruto's sweet talking had lowered a few of her boundaries.

At first she had consistently rationalized that she wasn't cheating and she was merely just having a bit of fun with harmless flirting...however as the week had gone past Tsunami had realized that she wasn't just playing with harmless flirting.

She had been really been flirting with Naruto and she had done some really indecent acts such as bending over in front of Naruto while pretending to clean and shake her ass for him, she had even gone as far as too appear in front of him with only a towel wrapped around her body pretending she didn't know he was there.

Looking over at him now Tsunami smiled for the past week Naruto had made her feel more like a woman than just a housewife and she enjoyed it even though she knew Kaiza would leave her if he caught wind of what she was doing Tsunami didn't want to stop the mixture of enjoyment and the risk of being caught aroused her more than anything.

After dinner Tsunami's still hadn't calmed down and was occasionally sending Naruto secret smiles and glances.

"So…I'm going to be helping Tazuna tomorrow with the bridge, so you should take the day off tomorrow Naruto" Tsunami heard her husband and for some reason a small smile grew on her lips.

* * *

As everyone had gone to bed Tsunami was still sat downstairs contemplating whether or not she should go with the plan she had thought of it wasn't the fact she couldn't she knew she could but would the guilt eat at her was the question she wondered.

Shaking her head Tsunami stood up and walked up the stairs however before going into her room she sent a glance towards the room Naruto was sleeping in.

'_With Izumi' _Tsunami thought with a slight bit of jealousy it wasn't that she loved Naruto or hated Izumi it's just she was a little jealous that Izumi got to do certain things with Naruto...while she was left sexually frustrated.

Forgetting her thoughts Tsunami walked into her room and shuffled next to her husband and sighed at him as he snored. Closing her eyes Tsunami slowly drifted off thinking about her plan.

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

'Knock…knock'

Naruto's eyes opened slowly at the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door, taking a quick glance to the bed Naruto raised his eyebrows when he noticed Izumi had left thinking about it she was always disappearing on her own.

Getting up Naruto walked over towards the door and when he opened it he was surprised to see Tsunami stood there with a smile.

"Oh, good morning Tsunami you look beautiful today" Naruto said while smiling.

"Good morning Naruto-kun…sorry if I woke you up" Tsunami responded cheerfully.

"Don't worry about it…where is everyone?" Naruto asked knowing where Kaiza was but he was still unsure about Izumi…he hadn't known her for that long and so he didn't fully trust her, her nature was far to secretive.

"Oh, Inari went out with Kaiza to help my tou-chan out and Izumi-chan said she needed to get some fresh air…she was coughing pretty bad so I told her I'd wake you up" Tsunami explained, of course Naruto raised his eyebrows at the knowledge of Izumi coughing since the time they'd known each other he hadn't seen her cough once. A small smile grew on Naruto's face as he remembered what Tsunami said.

"So were alone, are you sure that wasn't your plan" Naruto teased however Tsunami sent him a small grin.

"Maybe it was what would you say to that?" Tsunami said back leaning in closer with a smirk.

"Then I'd say you should have just joined me in bed" Naruto replied confidently as he leaned forward a little just stopping inches away from Tsunami's lips, however just as he was about to kiss her she pulled back a little with a sly smirk.

"But you know we can't I'm another man's wife" Tsunami stated however her lips were still only inches away from Naruto's.

* * *

**Lemon Warning**

* * *

"True…but I only see a woman…a sexually frustrated woman in front of me" Naruto replied closing the gap between them and placed a kiss in Tsunami's lips. Tsunami gasped a little at Naruto's bold move even though this is what she had come to see Naruto for the act itself was a little different from her imagination. After a couple of seconds Tsunami slowly began to respond and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck deepening the kiss while he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.

Tsunami moaned as Naruto played with her tongue she had thought with Naruto being a decade younger than her he'd be a little inexperienced however the way his tongue playfully moved hers it would seem she was wrong.

After they stopped kissing Tsunami pushed Naruto back into the room and walked in making sure to lock the door. Staring back at Naruto she pushed him onto the bed and quickly straddled his waist, and then pulling her shirt over her head allowing her breasts to bounce out.

"No bra?" Naruto asked cupping Tsunami's breasts in his hands and gave them a soft squeeze gaining a moan from her.

"Well…they'd only get in the way" Tsunami replied leaning down until her lips were right next to Naruto's ears.

"I'm also not wearing any panties" Tsunami whispered nibbling on Naruto's earlobe all the while he fondled her tits.

"Oh, really" Naruto mumbled trailing his hands down Tsunami's chest and under the skirt she was wearing and trailed his fingers all around the opening of her pussy causing her to moan before inserting one finger into her a continuously pump her vagina with his finger.

"Yes…that feels so good" Tsunami groaned kissing Naruto on the lips several times before standing up and releasing the strap around her skirt making it drop to the floor showing her womanhood to Naruto who had now thrown off his top.

Carefully Tsunami gripped the edges of Naruto's boxers and slowly lowered them off of him making his penis spring up and hit her in the chin gaining a gasp from her. Gently Tsunami placed her hands around his penis and slowly stroked up and down his length but before she could place her lips around his manhood Naruto had turned her body around so her pussy was in his face and so his penis was in front of her face.

Wordlessly Naruto gripped Tsunami's ass cheeks and licked his way up and down her slit causing her to arch her back. As Naruto continued to lap at her pussy Tsunami got the idea and turned back to the erected penis in front of her, sticking her tongue out she begun to lick her way up and down his shaft feeling every vein with her tongue.

Thrusting his hips at Tsunami's oral work Naruto slowly pulled her ass cheeks apart showing him her anus and inserting his finger into it gaining another gasp from the woman. As she felt Naruto pump his finger into her ass, she engulfed Naruto's penis into her mouth and slowly moved her lips up and down his shaft.

For about thirty minutes Naruto and Tsunami continued to sixty-nine each other, Naruto had now inserted two fingers into her ass while Tsunami had begun using her breasts up and down Naruto's shaft while her lips engulfed the head with her tongue rolling around the head.

"T-Tsunami I'm going to cum" Naruto warned her however she never let his penis out of her mouth so he pushed his hips forward and released his seed into the married woman's mouth, as Tsunami felt Naruto's cum hit the back of her throat she moaned while pushing her pussy further into Naruto's face while having an orgasm of her own. The two of them stayed like that for a few more minutes and played with each other's genitals with their tongues.

"I think that's enough foreplay…Kaiza will be home soon" Tsunami said turning around sitting on Naruto's thighs and slowly worked him with her hand, after she had gotten him hard again she lifted herself up till she only had the head poking the entrance of her pussy before slowly sliding down his shaft moaning at the feeling of her insides being filled up.

"Ah-ah…you're so big" Tsunami moaned as Naruto fully sheathed into her however instead of answering her he pulled her down and sealed her lips with a kiss, one that she was more than happy to return while he repeatedly prodded her womb.

However yet again Tsunami found herself gasping as Naruto slowly withdrew from the kiss and turned her around so her ass was facing him.

"Y-you're going to fuck me like this?" Tsunami asked while Naruto placed his hands on her ass and slowly inserted his penis into her pussy gaining a groan of approval from the woman.

"We're going to fuck in a lot of different positions so there's no need to be embarrassed" Naruto responded leaning over Tsunami's back and kissed her neck while his hands playfully juggled her breasts.

"I-I'm going to cum" Tsunami moaned struggling to keep her voiced down as Naruto fucked her from behind.

"Me to" Naruto replied and groaned as Tsunami screamed signifying the start of her orgasm however the tightening of her pussy destroyed any chance he had to hold his orgasm. Pulling out of her pussy Naruto watched as his seed covered Tsunami's ass and dripped down her legs.

"Wow, that was so good" Tsunami moaned as Naruto had buried his penis into her ass cheeks.

"Yeah, but I think I got a better view of you" Naruto replied as he looked at Tsunami's rear, turning her head to see what he was talking about Tsunami smiled as he stared at her ass. Turning around Tsunami got off the bed and walked around till she was in front of Naruto and then pushed him onto his back.

Crouching down Tsunami took Naruto's penis into her hand again and licked down it slowly, just before she was about to reach his balls a sudden knock on the door made their eyes widen.

"Naruto are you in there?" The sound of Kaiza made both Naruto and Tsunami looked at the door for a few moments before answering.

"Y-yeah" Naruto stuttered as Tsunami still had her hand around his dick. Looking down at said woman he gulped as he watched a small grin appeared on her face before she captured one of his balls in her mouth and sucked on them.

"Ah, good I was wondering if you'd seen Tsunami" Kaiza asked from the other side of the door unaware of his wife's sinful actions.

"S-she s-said she was going t-to get something to eat" Naruto replied while Tsunami lapped at his balls excited at the fact she might get caught.

"Oh, okay will you be coming out soon?" Kaiza asked.

"Y-yeah I'll be coming soon" Naruto grinned down at Tsunami as she lifted up his balls and licked along his gouache.

"Okay then I'll be at the bridge if Tsunami comes back tell her I'll be home for dinner" Kaiza said walking away back to the bridge.

Meanwhile Tsunami was licking up Naruto's gouache and sucked on his balls then releasing them with a loud pop before repeating the process.

"I-I'm cumming" Naruto moaned releasing white ropes of cum that landed on Tsunami's face covering it. As soon as he had finished cumming, Tsunami had cleaned the cum off her face with her fingers before sucking them into her mouth.

"That was harsh" Naruto admitted talking about Kaiza while Tsunami frowned a little at the thought of what she just did however before she could think about it anymore she felt Naruto's penis push itself between her breasts.

"Let's think about that later...let's make the most of the time we have" Tsunami stated placing her mouth around Naruto's shaft again…trying to forget how bad of a wife she was.

* * *

**End of Lemon**

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Naruto frowned as he stared at Izumi she looked terrible even though she was trying to hide it her face was completely pale and tired. After he and Tsunami had finished, Tsunami had gotten dressed and freshened up then started dinner he couldn't help notice the smile on her face or the way she had swayed her hips while cooking, he was glad Kaiza didn't notice anything different but it did make him feel really bad when he had traveled on his own he had slept with other men's wives countless times but now he had gotten to know Kaiza it really made him feel like scum.

Tsunami placed the food onto the table and like usual she sat next to Kaiza and Naruto however she brushed her leg up against Naruto's and sent him a glance.

"So Tsunami, Naruto told me you went to get something to eat" Kaiza started looking towards his wife who in turn smiled at him.

"Yeah, I went with a few friends into town, it was nice and It was really good" Tsunami replied her hand rested on Naruto's crotch area and playfully squeezed him through his clothing.

"That's good I was worried you lost contact with all your friends" Kaiza commented unaware of his wife groping another man.

"Yeah we became really close again" Tsunami mumbled looking towards Naruto and licked her lips causing him to groan at her lewd actions.

* * *

Over the course of the second week both Naruto and Tsunami continued their little affair and had become close to being found out several times, they usually met up in the bathroom or downstairs every night and would go at it until the early morning before either Kaiza or Izumi woke up…not that she cared since she most likely knew what was going on.

However there where a few close calls such as when they had been in the woods outside Tsunami had been pinned up against a thick tree by Naruto while having sex with him things only got risky however when Inari had walked past they both held their breath in fear of being caught and like he promised himself with Suifu he never came in Tsunami's pussy since he was certain she didn't have any sort of protection from pregnancy and that was something he couldn't have after what he'd been sent to do, so he made sure to finish in her mouth or on her face usually to which she didn't complain about.

However now we could find both Naruto and Izumi stood in a remote part of the woods on the other side of the island from the house.

Looking at Izumi Naruto frowned she had gone back to looking normal however he could still remember that pale face and tired expression every time he looked at her.

"Naruto…Izumi-chan" The voice of Kaiza shouted as he approached the two. Naruto frowned as he refused to look at the man…he couldn't after all he did to this man he wasn't worthy of even knowing Kaiza.

"You came…Kaiza" Naruto responded in a serious voice looking over to Izumi he sighed as he watched her nod.

"Of course I came you said you needed me" Kaiza responded stopping in front of them and before he could say anything else he came face to face with the red Sharingan of Izumi Uchiha and almost immediately Kaiza fell face first into the floor.

"It's over" Naruto stated and Izumi nodded in agreement however before they could say anything else the sound of clapping caught their attention and out of the woods came Gato and behind him looked like an army of two hundred mercenaries.

"Well done you two…but you're job isn't finished quite yet" Gato stated before ordering his men to pick up the body of Kaiza.

"Today's going to be a good day as starting today Wave is now mine" Gato chuckled while Naruto and Izumi sighed at the man's incompetence.

* * *

**Done, and NO how could Naruto and Izumi do this, also I want to just say Naruto and Izumi are not villains in this story this mission was to show that Shinobi's aren't all hero missions and with the whole Tsunami cheating scenario is nothing more than a housewife who lacked excitement in her life but I want everyone to know that she still loves Kaiza however the idea of cheating excites her and I can guarantee she'll come to regret every second of it.**

**With Naruto he knows having sex with Tsunami is wrong however as you've seen at the end of this chapter he was trying to lose the guilt of handing over Kaiza to Gato by having a different one.**

**Also what's happening to Izumi?**

**Finally here's your bounty.**

* * *

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**500,000,000**

* * *

Kisame Hoshigaki 

Moniker: Monster of the Hidden Mist

Age: 26

Rank: (S)

Appearance: Tall, with slicked up dark blue hair, blue skin with gill markings under his eyes.

Wanted for actions in civil war and murdering of his own comrades, also wanted for abandonment of his country

Abilities:

Ninjutsu: Extremely dangerous in both Suiton and Doton elements

Taijutsu: Extremely powerful and fast

Kenjutsu: Being one of the seven swordsmen of the mist Kisame is extremely dangerous with a blade.

Genjutsu: None

Fuinjutsu: Knowledgeable in the basics

Medical Jutsu: Unknown

Kisame is a dangerous man said to have as much chakra as a Bijuu also known to carry the blade Samehada

* * *

**Iwagakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 300,000,000 (Avoid)**

**Kirigakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 500,000,000 (Engage with caution)**

**Sunagakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 300,000,000 (Avoid)**

**Konohagakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 400,000,000 (Engage with caution)**

**Kumogakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 350,000,000 (Attack on sight)**

* * *

**Until next time…**


	19. A country in ruins!

**I'm back with chapter 19 and this is the final chapter of the wave arc and I'd just say now there won't be any lemons in this chapter and I want to add Naruto's change will slowly start at the end of this chapter he'll still be sleeping with women but…well you'll see if you read on.**

**I'd like to say as well in no way do I think adultery or cheating is cool if anything it's the opposite and that's why I've used it in this story to show how disgusted Naruto feels with himself and again let me just make this clear Naruto is not sleeping with all these women because he loves them as he has only felt love for one woman and that was his mother Kushina in fact Naruto has only ever loved three people in his life his mother, father and his brother and so for Naruto to love someone it will be a really big thing considering how many beautiful women have tried to capture his heart.**

**Also Naruto will be turning fifthteen soon and I'll have a special chapter for that which will really go into Naruto's character as much as I can.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

* * *

"This doesn't feel right" Naruto said as he walked next to Izumi. She sent him a side glance before looking back towards Gato and all his mercenaries who were storming through the wave village destroying everything in their path.

"I agree" Izumi stated causing Naruto to look at her it was the most truthful answer he had heard from her in the time he had known her.

"But we must do this…perhaps we shouldn't have gotten to know Kaiza this would have been a lot easier however this must be a lot harder on you right? Izumi said making Naruto frown and close his eyes tightly ignoring Izumi's voice.

"Help me!" Naruto opened his eyes to see an old man defending one of the mercenaries off with a cane he had in his hand while protecting someone Naruto assumed to be the man's wife and granddaughter.

"Come on old timer hand over the little girl" The mercenary sneered knocking the cane out of the old man's hands and threw him to the floor and just as the mercenary was about to land a hit with the sword he had in his hand he suddenly felt his arm stop moving. Looking towards his wrist he noticed a hand gripped tightly around it.

"Hey…wh-what are you doing?" The mercenary stuttered as he looked into the cold and dangerous eyes of Naruto.

"Stop…what you're doing is pointless you're acting like nothing more than a common thug" Naruto said throwing the man away by his wrist never once taking his eyes off the mercenary until he scurried away back to the other groups.

"Thank you" Naruto turned around to the sound of the voice and watched as the old man stood up with his cane his wife and granddaughter hugging each other in fear.

"It was nothing don't worry about it" Naruto responded however just as he was about to walk away the next words that came out of the old man stopped him in his steps.

"Please help us" The old man croaked out him and his family looking at Naruto in desperation as the whole of the village was slowly being destroyed, houses, ships and lives where being destroyed all around them.

"I-I can't please just hide" Naruto said turning away from the man to ashamed to even look at him.

The old man gasped at what Naruto said his eyes becoming hardened and his fists gripping tighter around his cane.

"This will all be over soon it'll be safer for you to keep your heads down for a while" Naruto stated and as soon as he finished his sentence he felt something collide with the side of his head sending him flying to the floor.

"You bastard" The old man growled jumping onto Naruto and immediately started punching him in the face while Izumi watched in curiosity.

"How can you watch all this when you have the power to stop all of it?" The old man shouted continuing his assault on Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt the man punching him to be honest the punches barely hurt the words were more painful in fact he felt relieved that the old man was punching him even if just above his eye had split open and blood was falling down the right side of his face.

As the old man was about to land another punch he felt someone kick him in the side of the face sending him flying next to his family, as he looked up he noticed the same mercenary from before staring at him with crazy smile.

The mercenary lunged forward attempting to land a punch on the old man however before the fist could connect Naruto had jumped in the way blocking the punch with his forehead without even flinching.

"I told you to stop" Naruto stated blood trickling down his face while glaring at the mercenary who seemed stunned Naruto had blocked his punch with his mere forehead.

"Well you were letting yourself get beat up by some old man…remember your job isn't over yet" The mercenary growled pulling back his fist and sending one last glare to the old man.

"That's alright" Naruto stated causing the mercenary to sneer before walking away. As soon as the mercenary was out of sight Naruto straightened himself up brushing away any dirt off his clothing before walking forward.

"So that's it your just going to run away and let us all suffer at the hands of these men are you that much of a coward?" The old man asked staring at Naruto as he continued walking forward.

"Yes" Naruto whispered walking past Izumi as she watched Naruto in curiosity and quite surprised by his actions thinking he would have attacked the man for hitting him, perhaps he wasn't just a common criminal after all.

* * *

**Center**** of the Village**

* * *

Naruto stared in hatred at Gato as he tied the body of Kaiza onto a cross right in front of everyone his arms had been ripped from their shoulders and he was bleeding heavily. The people around stared in horror and helplessness as they watched their hero crucified before them powerless due to the number of mercenaries with weapons.

"People of wave I'm glad you have all come to watch the brilliant change that will occur in wave" Gato shouted with a large grin across his face.

"Today I am going to show you what will happen when you challenge me like Kaiza-san here did when I first came to wave…I told you I'd get you didn't I" Gato said smugly towards Kaiza while the villagers gasped at the news.

"Of course this wouldn't have been possible without my partners in crime I have Naruto-san and Izumi-san to thank for that" Gato announced causing cries of outrage towards both Naruto and Izumi who stood there with as much as an emotionless face as they could put on.

Naruto closed his eyes as he remembered the conversation both he and Izumi had concerning the job.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"_You want us to do what exactly?" Naruto asked staring at the face of the smug look Gato had._

"_It's simple really I want you to infiltrate the wave village and keep a fisherman by the name of Kaiza occupied while I make my preparations" Gato replied taking a cigar out of his pocket and lighting it._

"_Preparations for what?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes at Gato while the man blew smoke out of his mouth in the direction of both Naruto and Izumi before smiling._

"_To take over Wave" Gato replied while Naruto's eyes widened and Izumi's narrowed._

"_You can't be serious I refuse to take any part of your mad scheme" Naruto exclaimed standing up causing Gato to panic slightly._

"_B-but…the contract" Gato stuttered out in fear of his life._

"_I don't care scum like you should just die" Naruto said glaring at Gato getting ready to end the man's life._

"_Stop" Izumi stated putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder causing him to look at her with a questionable expression._

"_What! You don't mean you're actually thinking of going through with this?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes at Izumi while she challenged his look with an emotionless face._

"_And what if I am? If we don't we'll have Pain and him coming after us…and I'll tell you one thing I refuse to be killed by either of them, if this is what we have to do to keep alive then so be it" Izumi said her voice was cold and sharp._

_Naruto met her stare for several seconds before his eyes widened slightly thinking of something, sighing to himself Naruto sneered before facing away from Izumi and Gato._

"_So…all we have to do is occupy him until when?" Naruto asked gritting his teeth and tapping his foot off the ground._

"_Two weeks…just keep him busy for two weeks and act as a guard for me when the time comes" Gato replied quickly._

"_Fine…but I want you to know that I don't like this not one bit" Naruto explained sitting back down while closing his eyes._

"_That's fine, however I do find it strange that a missing-nin such as yourself would have problems doing a mission like this especially with the money I'm paying…after all isn't that the most important thing to you people?" Gato asked and Naruto snapped his eyes open and stared at Gato with a cold expression before standing up and walking out followed by Izumi._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Looking at the body of Kaiza Naruto gritted his teeth thinking about how much pain he will cause both Inari and Tsunami.

"Bury it" Naruto heard Izumi say.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at Izumi who surprisingly had a sad look on her face.

"Bury you're guilt and anger, otherwise it'll destroy you" Izumi said.

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds and looked away towards the people of the village and gauged their reactions ranging from shock to betrayal and anger.

"Na…ruto" Naruto snapped his head towards the body of Kaiza and widened his eyes…he was still able to talk even after the amount of blood loss he had sustained.

Walking forward Naruto stopped right next to Kaiza but he was unable to look at him after everything.

"Don't blame yourself Naruto" Kaiza said in a raspy voice.

"I knew this would happen eventually when you two came, but do you know why I helped you" Kaiza asked surprising Naruto that he knew this was going to happen.

"No" Naruto admitted remembering the two weeks he had spent with Kaiza fishing and getting to know each other.

"Because when I saw you two I saw two scared kids…you may try to hide it but I can see the deep scars you both hold" Kaiza continued coughing up some blood.

"So don't blame yourself and know that I forgive you for everything…even sleeping with Tsunami" Kaiza admitted while Naruto's eyes widened.

"You knew?" Naruto asked and Kaiza nodded.

"Yeah…I saw the first day Tsunami was attracted to you…perhaps if I told her about the Gato problems she would understand why I couldn't give her enough attention" Kaiza started.

"Why are you forgiving me…I'd feel better if you hated me or something…and why are you trying so hard to protect Tsunami?" Naruto muttered.

"Life's too short to hate and remember if something is truly important too you…even if it's heart-breaking, keep on trying to protect it even if it costs you your life, you keep on protecting it with everything you have…then even if you die…you leave behind the proof you are a man…forever" Kaiza gasped out a small smile appearing on his face and for the first time since the start of the conversation Naruto looked towards Kaiza surprise etched onto his face.

"Naruto…I don't have long left…can I ask a favor from you?" Kaiza asked and Naruto snapped out of his surprise and locked eyes with Kaiza.

"Anything" Naruto replied.

"After I die don't let Gato kill Inari or Tsunami please" Kaiza pleaded while Naruto broke eye contact and looked around the faces of the villagers until he saw the horrified expression of both Inari and Tsunami who were watching in the crowd.

"I promise" Naruto said closing his eyes.

"T-thank you…and live well Nar…uto" Kaiza said finally his head dropping and the light finally going out in his eyes.

"Goodbye Kaiza thank for everything" Naruto said walking away from the dead body of Kaiza and standing next to Izumi listening to Gato and his men cheering over the death of Kaiza.

"You ready to leave?" Izumi asked sending Naruto a side glance.

"Yeah…I just have one more thing to do" Naruto stated narrowing his eyes getting a nod from Izumi.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Gato gasped as he was threw over his new desk breaking and knocking off all the contents on it.

"W-wait w-what are you doing?" Gato shouted backing up against the wall as Naruto approached him.

"Warning you…to leave Kaiza's family alone touch any of them and I'll kill you myself despite what the consequences may be" Naruto stated grabbing Gato by his collar and lifting him up.

"Understood?" Naruto questioned looking into the scared eyes of Gato as he quickly nodded.

"Understood" Gato gasped out causing Naruto to drop him and walking out of Gato's new office leaving Gato scared and alone.

* * *

**Tsunami's house**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he stared at the house that had been his home for two weeks, walking up to the door Naruto knocked until someone answered however the moment the door opened Naruto was subjected to a punch in the face that sent him on his back.

"You bastard you dare show your face here after all you've done" A tall old man said he had grey hair and a grey beard and Naruto assumed this was Tazuna, Tsunami's father.

Tazuna grabbed Naruto by his collar and lifted him off the ground before sending another punch to his face splitting open his eye again however unlike last time when he was punched by an old man Tazuna's punches where a lot more stronger.

"TOU-SAN…STOP!" Tsunami shouted running outside grabbing a hold of her father's arm stopping him from hitting Naruto.

"TSUNAMI HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT THIS MAN IS THE REASON YOU'RE HUSBAND IS DEAD!" Tazuna shouted at his daughter in anger trying to make her release her grip on his arm however he hesitated when he saw the tears coming out of Tsunami's eyes.

"P-please" Tsunami begged and eventually Tazuna released his grip on Naruto and he fell on his back his face had been cut open in several places his eye was swollen and he already had bruises all over his face however he couldn't feel any pain.

"I'll go see how Inari's doing…come get me if he starts causing trouble" Tazuna stated before walking back into the house and Naruto finally coughed up the blood that was in his mouth.

"Why are you here?" Tsunami said in a cold voice as she stared at the beaten up body of Naruto and for several seconds Naruto looked into the air watching the clouds just move.

"To say sorry" Naruto responded sitting up and spitting some blood out of his mouth.

"Do you think I'll just forgive you because you're sorry my husband is dead, my country is in ruins and it's your fault…my family is living in fear there going to be attacked and you think a sorry is going to cover that" Tsunami shouted at Naruto as tears fell from her eyes.

"You won't be attacked by Gato, I made sure of that…it made a promise to Kaiza that I'd make sure of that" Naruto said as he tried to wipe the blood off that was covering his eye. Tsunami frowned at Naruto for several seconds before walking back into the house, after several seconds Tsunami came back with a bowl of water and a wet rag. Kneeling down next to Naruto Tsunami placed the rag over the cuts on Naruto's face and cleaned the blood off.

"Just tell me why?" Tsunami asked dipping the rag into the water and placing it onto Naruto's eye. Naruto looked at Tsunami and sighed looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry…that's a question I can't answer" Naruto stated standing up. Tsunami gritted her teeth at Naruto's answer and continued to wash any blood off of his face.

"Do you regret having sex with me?" Naruto asked and immediately Tsunami placed the rag into the now bloody water before looking straight into Naruto's eyes.

"Yes…Do you?" Tsunami asked and Naruto gave a small smile before nodding.

"Yes…I regret everything…I regret sleeping with every woman that had a husband now…I'm destroying people's lives because I'm destroying my own…from now on I'm not doing it anymore I have too much guilt for one lifetime and frankly I'm tired" Naruto admitted looking at Tsunami before turning around.

"We probably won't see each other again so…again for everything I'm sorry and just so you know the time I spent with all of you was fun and every minute was a privilege and for that thank you Tsunami…truly thank you for everything" Naruto said walking away from Tsunami his head hung down however he refused to cry he had shed all of his tears the night he had cried when Jiraiya had confronted him about his parents death as a child…after that day Naruto had promised himself he'd never cry again.

* * *

**Docks of Wave**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he watched Izumi get onto the boat she had hired apparently there was a new mission for them and despite still not being over the wave mission Naruto agreed to come along of course when he asked Izumi where they were going and what the mission was she had answered simply you'll see when we get there and of course this infuriated Naruto greatly however he was a team player he'd take a few hits he did owe Izumi a lot after all.

"So I talked to Tsunami" Naruto said as both he and Izumi where below deck lying in their separate hammocks.

"I see…and was she the one who messed up your face like that?" Izumi asked referring to the large bruises Naruto had around his face.

"I wish…it was her father his hands where like rocks" Naruto chuckled closing his eyes.

"So you were beaten up by another old man?" Izumi questioned and Naruto was sure he heard the slightest bit of amusement in her voice however quickly shaking the thought off Naruto smiled a little.

"Yeah…it better not become a pattern" Naruto said and due to his eyes being closed missed the slight twitch of Izumi's lips however as soon as it happened Izumi started to cough it wasn't that loud however it was for how long she coughed that made Naruto raise his eyebrows and look towards her.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked watching Izumi in curiosity since she barely ever made a sound. Naruto watched as Izumi stopped coughing and pull out some small bottle with a green liquid in it but before he could see what it was she had already drank the contents and put it back into her pockets.

"I'm fine it's nothing to worry about…we should get some sleep we'll need it for tomorrow" Izumi stated facing away from Naruto causing him to frown she was going back to being secretive again.

"Why…where are we going?" Naruto asked and Izumi turned her head slightly before sighing at his impatient attitude.

"The land of Lightning and Kumogakure No Sato" Izumi replied closing her eyes and hopefully trying to get some sleep.

Naruto stared at Izumi for several seconds before turning over so he was facing the ceiling. He was going back to the land that he had first met Shizune, Tsunade and Suifu…not to mention the Raikage wanted to fight him so he could see who was stronger.

'_Shit' _Naruto thought closing his eyes and immediately the faces of Inari, Tsunami and Kaiza popped into his head forcing him to keep his eyes open…tonight was going to be a very long night just like all the others when he didn't have a bed partner.

* * *

**Okay chapter 19 is done and finally we can say goodbye to wave…or are we I guess only the future chapters will decide that. **

**Now I want to add some things into this chapter I've added some stuff which I won't expect any of you will be able to guess what happened since I haven't written it yet, so just keep in mind some of the obvious questions from this chapter will be answered in later chapters.**

**So we said goodbye to Tsunami well after Naruto got punched several times by a pissed off father and trust me when I say a father who have found out there daughter has been hurt can be extremely scary and another thing is I wanted to show that Kaiza had no bad feelings towards Naruto despite everything and same vice versa…it was purely business and of course my main goal was to show realistically true Shinobi's aren't heroes.**

**Anyway I want to know do you think I'm rushing Izumi's personality or am I going to slow with it, I don't want to rush it as I want her to keep the whole mostly emotionless mask for now so I'd like to know how you see it.**

**Anyway off to the land of lightning next arc so we'll see what plots and what evil deeds are happening over there and also what women Naruto will seduce.**

**Now onto the bounty:**

* * *

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**450,000,000**

* * *

Name: Danzo Shimura

Age: 67

Rank: (A)

Appearance: Medium sized and has black hair can be seen with bandages around his body and face also a noticeable x mark scar can be seen on his chin.

Wanted for murder and actions in the first, second and third Shinobi war

Abilities:

Ninjutsu: Extremely dangerous with knowledge of Futon, Suiton and Doton elements

Taijutsu: Was formidable it is uncertain as of now

Kenjutsu: Dangerous with a blade

Genjutsu: Unknown

Fuinjutsu: At least basic knowledge

Medical Jutsu: At least basic knowledge

Danzo is a cruel and smart man who will do anything to get what he wants engage cautiously

* * *

**Iwagakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 300,000,000Ryo (Engage with extreme caution)**

**Kumogakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 300,000,000Ryo (Engage with extreme caution)**

**Amegakure: Wanted Dead or Alive (Reward) 450,000,000 (Attack on sight)**

* * *

**Thank you for reading…**

**Until next time…**


	20. Change in Naruto!

**Okay I'm back with chapter 20 and so far we've learned quite a few things and Naruto has grown don't you think, from fighting in a war to helping a tyrant what does life have in store for Naruto now.**

**Also I'd like everyone to keep in mind that Tsunami has not forgiven Naruto, but due to being Naruto's lover for a week she did grow some attachment to him despite what he has done also she knew of Kaiza's fondness towards Naruto and knew he wouldn't want her to stay angry at him. Tsunami however blames herself more for cheating on Kaiza and well you may see how this plays out later in the story.**

**Naruto now still feels guilt over what he has done and I think the mission to wave has really changed the way he will act towards women hopefully.**

**Anyway here's chapter 20…**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

* * *

_**Chapter 20**_

* * *

"So I'm back here again…" Naruto frowned as he stood on the deck of the boat both he and Izumi were on and it sailed closer to the port of the land of lightning as soon as it came into sight he immediately looked towards where Suifu's boat was. His eyes widened extremely as he saw the same boat he had rode on to the land of water however instead of a broken down wreck Naruto found himself staring at the largest ship in the dock.

"You've been here before then?" Izumi asked walking up behind Naruto her eyes scanning all the ships in the dock and like Naruto noticed the largest ship.

"Yeah, I came here just before I fought in the war, surprisingly that was the ship I went over there with…but it wasn't that size the last time I saw it" Naruto admitting with a whistle.

"I see…so do you like sailing?" Izumi asked in an emotionless voice staring at the large ship in front of her. Naruto looked towards Izumi for a couple of seconds in surprise this was the first time she'd seemed generally interested in something about him.

"Yeah…the sea us untameable and it makes me feel free" Naruto smiled looking at the water as it crashed into land.

"And why do you feel free when you're at sea?" Izumi asked also staring at the water in wonder.

"Well…I…" Before Naruto could finish his sentence he was interrupted by the sound of the captain of the ship signalling they're arrival.

"WE'VE ARRIVED" The captain shouted and Naruto stalled slightly before smiling at Izumi and then walked past her departing the boat. Izumi on the other hand turned around after a couple of seconds and sighed…what she would do to feel free.

* * *

Naruto smiled at the sights of the port looking lively before he went to the land of water the place looked dead and Naruto even recognized the face of the captain that had rejected taking him to the land of water…it was good to see that he was able to keep his promise.

"You seem happy" Izumi stated walking up next to Naruto while she to noticed the happy attitude around the place and before Naruto could answer he was yet again interrupted by someone.

"Well I'll be…if it isn't Naruto" Naruto snapped his head around to see the smiling face of Suifu she had not changed at all other than growing out her hair so it reached her mid-back.

"Suifu…it's good to see you again" Naruto said handing out his hand for her to shake however he was surprised when she slapped it away and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest.

"Now that's a greeting, anyway I barely recognized you, you've grown so much" Suifu stated releasing Naruto from the hug and gave him a knowing smile.

"Well it's been a long time" Naruto responded scratching his head in embarrassment.

"I'd say you've even got yourself a little girlfriend" Suifu said looking towards Izumi her eyes narrowing at the young Uchiha.

"It's not like that" Naruto waved off however Suifu still narrowed her eyes at Izumi before looking back towards Naruto and smiling.

"Okay, so what are you doing back here in the first place?" Suifu asked while Naruto looked towards Izumi who closed her eyes as if trying to ignore the interaction between the two.

"Well…you see…the thing is" Naruto scratched his head and stuttered thinking off an excuse however he was saved by Izumi.

"A mission it's top secret we can't say anything" Izumi answered looking Suifu in the eye as the blue haired woman narrowed her eyes at Izumi yet again.

"I see…anyway Naruto why don't you stay here for tonight and rest plus there's a large party you just can't miss you'll be able to set off to your secret mission tomorrow" Suifu suggested and before Naruto could answer Izumi stepped up yet again surprising him.

"I agree we should rest up before the mission" Izumi said causing Naruto to narrow his eyes hearing Izumi saying that could only mean the mission was an incredibly difficult one.

"Well fine but we have nowhere to sleep" Naruto explained while Suifu smiled.

"Don't worry you can use the spare room I have at my house" Suifu said turning around and walking towards her house signifying for the two of them to follow her.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

"How did I get myself into this mess?" Naruto asked himself staring into a mirror as he wore a black kimono he had borrowed off of Suifu's husband.

"Because you slept with the woman" Naruto turned his head towards the voice of Izumi and gasped at how she looked.

Izumi stood there wearing a red kimono with purple outlines and dark blue sandals. Her hair was tied up by three pins keeping it into a bun like shape and her toe and finger nails were polished with purple nail polish. Around her eyes where purple eye liner and on her lips was scarlet coloured lipstick.

"W-wow…you look beautiful" Naruto said in awe as Izumi walked gracefully into the room and closed her eyes before sighing.

"Thank you…you look visually appealing as well" Izumi said in an emotionless voice while Naruto blushed slightly at how she worded her sentence, if it was one thing he had noticed about her Izumi always said exactly what she thought and as polite as possible, perhaps it was her upbringing in the Uchiha clan he had heard clans like the Uchiha clan made sure to teach their young to be polite and respectable and it must have been especially more difficult for Izumi since she was a girl and girls from clans like the Uchiha are usually brought up to be good wives and for Izumi to have become a respectable shinobi must have taken an incredible amount of hard work.

"Well should we go" Naruto asked walking towards the door and holding out his arm before sending Izumi a smile.

Izumi stared at Naruto for a few seconds before shaking her head with a sigh but none the less she linked her arm around Naruto's and walked out to join the party missing the slight blush Naruto had.

* * *

"So is it alright for us to be relaxing like this we are wanted killed in all five of the great ninja villages?" Naruto asked as he walked around the port with Izumi arm in arm it was quite the sight to see captains and civilians from neighbouring towns partying as unlike the festivals he had seen in villages this was more like the drunken parties he had seen at common bars.

"We should be alright as long as we don't do anything to draw to much attention besides most people will just avoid us knowing they can't defeat or capture us" Izumi explained as she continued to keep her graceful look like how a princess would act.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Izumi's response her appearance itself had turned the heads of countless males and despite only being fifthteen men in their forties and fifth-ties had sent her countless lustful looks. That wasn't to say Naruto hadn't turned the heads of many females either however for some reason he didn't feel like charming some random woman and having a quick lay surprisingly he was quite content with just walking around with Izumi talking.

"Naruto"

Naruto turned his head to the sound of Suifu she had dressed up in a black backless dress that showed her bosom quite well she had worn purple lipstick and green eye liner all in all he could definitively say she looked beautiful next to her was a man Naruto had remembered seeing in the picture of Suifu's boat her husband.

"Hello, Suifu you look beautiful" Naruto said politely getting a small blush from the dark skinned woman and her husband narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Thank you and you look handsome as well Naruto I'd like you to meet my husband" Suifu said introducing the two men she had slept with however before Naruto could raise his hand Suifu's husband had grunted and walked away causing Suifu to frown.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked as he watched Suifu's husband walk away into the party.

"Well…after I told him that I cheated on him he kind of didn't forgive me where still trying to work it out but these days he can barely even look at me" Suifu responded sadly before smiling and looking at Naruto.

"Anyway come let's get drunk" Suifu suggested dragging Naruto with her, he sent a pleading look to Izumi as she stared emotionlessly at him leaving him to the wolves.

* * *

**Suifu's boat**

* * *

Naruto marvelled at the size of the living area in Suifu's boat it was more than triple the size of last time and there were at least ten more rooms.

"So…I've been wondering how exactly your boat got this big" Naruto asked taking a sip of the bottle of sake he had as at the moment both Naruto and Suifu were in her bedroom drinking sake while the party continued.

"Well after I used the money you gave me to repair the ship business just picked up and well this is what you get" Suifu said placing her hand on Naruto's thigh.

"Now are we here to talk about business or are we here so you can fuck me silly" Suifu continued in a drunk and seductive voice her hand gripping Naruto's penis through his kimono and squeezed it.

"Suifu…we shouldn't" Naruto replied truthfully despite his growing erection.

"You…know ever since we…had sex all I've thought about his having this dick in my mouth and pussy again" Suifu admitted however she gasped when she felt Naruto stop her hands from touching his penis.

"I…I can't do this Suifu" Naruto said shifting away slightly looking at the confused expression Suifu had.

"W-why?" Suifu asked confused by Naruto's actions.

"Because you're another man's wife and you love him" Naruto replied standing up.

"That never stopped you before" Suifu stated getting a little frustrated at Naruto's rejection as the last time they had sex Naruto never had this restraint in fact she remembered him enjoying her body quite vigorously.

"I've changed…and I don't want you to do anything you'll come to regret" Naruto replied looking at the picture of Suifu and her family smiling.

"So that's all I was to you? A way to just release yourself" Suifu asked hurt at the implications.

"No…I'll always remember that time as a good thing but I can't stand the thought of being the one to break up a family" Naruto said still looking at the photo.

"It's too late for that…he hates me" Suifu replied sadly while Naruto sat down next to her again and wrapped an arm around her.

"Then show him how much you love him, how much you want him to see you as a woman" Naruto explained resting his head on Suifu's.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Suifu asked seriously.

"Then…you can at least say you gave it you're all" Naruto answered truthfully and smiled as Suifu relaxed.

"You're right…thank you Naruto…thank you for everything" Suifu said standing up with Naruto wiping away any tears that had formed in her eyes.

"No problem we'll always be friends right?" Naruto asked seriously as if there was one thing he didn't have many of that were friends.

"Yeah…" Suifu replied rising on her toes and locking lips for several second before moving away.

"Then let's go" Naruto said walking out of the room with Suifu.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Naruto smiled as he watched Suifu hug her husband while crying happily she had immediately ran to him and wrapped her arms around him publicly apologizing to him and saying how much she loved him after a few seconds her husband wrapped his arms around her and whispered some words into her ear, Naruto assumed that her husband had forgiven her especially if the kiss Suifu had given to him said anything.

It made Naruto feel slightly better about himself as he watched Suifu smile he had help put back together a family that was being torn apart because of him, if there was one thing he had learned through both Tsunami and Suifu that was how terrible it was to make them cheat on their loved ones and use his charm to get them into bed because of how much his life sucked.

"So that was your plan" Naruto looked up as he walked through the forests on just on the outside to where the party was being held and found Izumi lying in a tree with a bottle of sake in her hands and by the looks of things she was a little drunk.

"Well…it wasn't really a plan, it was more improvised" Naruto admitted jumping into the same tree a laying on the same surprisingly thick branch as Izumi sitting right next to her and if his actions surprised her she did a great job of hiding it.

"I…see…here" Izumi said handing the bottle of sake she had to Naruto, he took it out her hands and took a sip.

"Thanks…by the way how long have you been here?" Naruto asked as he followed Izumi's eyesight and stared at the stars in the sky.

"Since you left with that woman" Izumi replied staring at the stars her eyes shining slightly.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said knowing he must have left Izumi on her own for quite some time.

"Don't be…I prefer to be on my own" Izumi replied truthfully and Naruto nodded thinking the exact same thing for many hours both Naruto and Izumi sat there just staring at the stars to both of them it was a moment where no words where needed to be said.

"So…Izumi, what was your life in Konoha like if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto asked it was extremely quiet the majority of the people had gone back home. Izumi turned her head slightly to look at Naruto before sighing and looking into the sky.

"Well…it had it's good points and bad points I guess" Izumi answered Naruto was surprised by how much she had actually answered but ruled it off due to her being a little drunk.

"Just between me and you how much of your clans massacre true?" Naruto asked and panicked when he seen Izumi flinch but after a couple of seconds she went turned around and smiled a little.

"Between me and you are you Nimato's brother?" Izumi asked and Naruto's eyes widened and was about to ask before he closed his eyes…he didn't want to know.

"Let's just say we do a lot for our villages" Izumi said drinking the remaining sake that was in the bottle they had and threw it away.

"I never thanked you did I?" Naruto started and Izumi looked at him in confusion slightly.

"For breaking me out of that Genjutsu when we first met…I could see what was happening but I couldn't stop it, I was pissed when we first met…not because of what you did but because I had allowed myself to be caught in that bastards Genjutsu…so for that thank you" Naruto said looking at Izumi who had a shocked expression.

"You're a good person Izumi…don't try to do everything by yourself I'm your friend now I'll help" Naruto said with a smile widening Izumi's eyes.

Izumi blushed slightly before regaining her composure but whether it was the amount of alcohol she had or maybe genuine feelings Izumi moved her head towards Naruto's and he did vice versa. Just as there lips where about to meet Izumi's now closed eyes snapped open before she moved her head out of the way making Naruto kiss her cheek.

"Izumi?" Naruto questioned pulling back and staring at Izumi in confusion.

"I'm sorry…but I'm not going to become some notch on your belt, forgive me for my drunken actions" Izumi apologized leaning back onto the tree next to Naruto and placed her head on his shoulder slowly falling to sleep.

Naruto sighed as he watched Izumi sleep she was a weird one all right she was so in control of her emotions and even now in her drunk state she had the ability to reject Naruto, he didn't blame her for thinking she'd just be another name for him like all the other women must have thought and despite her rejection Naruto smiled at Izumi she truly looked beautiful despite what she may think her usually cold black eyes had shown him could turn into the most blackest liquid looking pair he had ever seen. Ignoring any feelings he was having Naruto leaned his head back onto the tree and placed a kiss onto Izumi's forehead before resting his head onto hers and slowly fell to sleep in the tree.

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

Naruto painfully opened his eyes as he felt an uncomfortable feeling on his back looking to what he had been laying on he sighed as he saw the tree he had been resting on with Izumi last night.

'_Wait, where is Izumi?_ Naruto thought looking around and jumping out of the tree all the while still in his kimono from last night.

"Izumi?" Naruto said out loud hoping to get an answer he sighed however when he heard the rustling of leaves and out of a bush came Izumi with what looked to be his and her clothes.

"I went and got them while everyone was asleep we should get moving now" Izumi stated handing Naruto his clothes and started to strip shamelessly and to her credit Izumi only blushed slightly before walking around the bush and doing the same.

After they were dressed in their Akatsuki gear Naruto sighed as he gave one last look at the port Suifu lived in.

'_Good luck Suifu' _Naruto thought before smiling towards Izumi and getting a nod from her he set off towards Kumogakure.

"So…what exactly are we going to do in Kumogakure?" Naruto asked jumping from tree to tree closely followed by Izumi.

"Where going to infiltrate the village and steal an important scroll, however it's not as simple as it sounds it's heavily guarded by the Raikage himself and is said to be on him at all times…so where going to have to come up with a plan in Kumogakure beforehand" Izumi answered and Naruto nodded already not liking the sound of the mission…it wasn't the stealing of the scroll that he didn't like but the thought of fighting the Raikage that sent shivers to Naruto.

* * *

**Outside of Kumogakure No Sato**

* * *

"What's the matter?" Izumi asked Naruto as the gates of Kumogakure came into sight. Currently Naruto was staring at Kumogakure with sweat dripping down his face and it wasn't because of the incredibly large mountains it was due to the Yondaime Raikage he had heard rumors the man stood at eight feet tall and was incredibly fast, Naruto vaguely remembered his father mentioning he was the only shinobi who might be able to keep up with him in speed.

"Well for one…where about to rob a Kage" Naruto deadpanned, missing the slight twitch in Izumi's lips as her Sharingan activated.

"So…you're afraid" Izumi stated causing Naruto to glare at her while she distracted the guards into a powerful Genjutsu.

"Of course not I'm just cautious when it comes to stealing from an overaggressive muscle freak" Naruto stated it was true he didn't fear the Raikage but still Naruto knew the name Kage wasn't giving to just anyone and the Raikage was someone who shouldn't be underestimated no matter what.

"Well it's not like I haven't thought of a plan" Izumi said as she and Naruto hid their faces with the giant straw hats they had.

"One you haven't mentioned to me yet" Naruto grumbled annoyed at how reckless Izumi could be sometimes as usually her plans always ended up with him being beaten up or something.

"You work better on the spur of the moment" Izumi explained as they walked into a small empty bar and sat down.

"Says who that's something you've just made up" Naruto argued back before sighing.

"Okay…at least tell me what you want me to do" Naruto reasoned looking at Izumi who stared at him with an expressionless face.

"I need you to stay out of trouble for tonight while I set up preparations for our retrieval of the scroll and our escape route" Izumi answered causing Naruto's eyebrow to twitch at her wording…stay out of trouble who did Izumi think she was, she wasn't this annoying before was she…it was only lately actually she had been able to get under his skin it was actually similar to how Tsunade would annoy him.

"Fine…but how will I know where you are?" Naruto asked as Izumi stood up and turned around facing away from him.

"Oh, you'll know" Izumi said before walking out leaving Naruto sitting there bored not to mention today made him feel a little depressed…it wasn't every day you turned fifthteen after all.

"Well here's to another fifthteen…not that anyone cares" Naruto said downing the cup of sake he had ordered.

After ordering a lot of drinks Naruto stood up and walked out of the bar…well stumbled but still he was able to keep moving that's all that counted to him anyway.

* * *

**Around the same time**

* * *

"Can you believe it Raikage-sama still wants Namikaze to join the village" Yugito said. Yugito was a tall curvy woman with straight blonde hair separated into two ponytails and appeared to be around the age of eighteen. She had the typical Kumogakure Jounin uniform on and had red lipstick, however more important was the fact she was the Jinchuriki of the Nibi.

"Well it can't be helped Raikage-sama sees him as a rival in speed and you know how he can be when he sets his mind to something" Samui replied in a emotionless face ignoring all the lustful looks she received from all the males around her.

"Does it matter I'd want him to join so I could seduce him and have him please me sexually" Karui stepped in a blush growing over her cheeks, however she soon glared at Yugito as she heard her snort.

"What?" Kauri asked in dangerous tone while Yugito smirked.

"Please…you seduce him I think a virgin like yourself wouldn't be able to last with someone like him" Yugito replied smugly it wasn't like she had been laid often it was just once actually and even then it was literally over in ten seconds and had left her incredibly disappointed.

"Samui…you agree with me right" Kauri said looking towards the blonde haired woman however Samui had narrowed her eyes at a certain individual as he stumbled down the streets of Kumogakure. What made her narrow her eyes was the for the slightest moment she had locked eyes with a pair of dull azure eyes which she had only seen in two people and one was the topic of her friends conversation.

"Naruto Namikaze" Samui whispered her eyes locking onto Naruto's form before getting ready to follow him.

* * *

**So it looks like Samui has locked onto Naruto how will things work out a fair warning to you all there will be a lemon next chapter.**

**Also did anyone feel sorry for Naruto it's his birthday and he's by himself also just so you know the reason why Naruto was also annoyed at Izumi was because he had wanted someone to talk to not just because she insulted him slightly.**

**Now though Naruto and Suifu have finally went their separate ways I wasn't sure whether or not I would add another sex scene between them on the boat but I wanted to show the change in Naruto's character and pushed Suifu along to her husband.**

**Finally where getting to see a little of Izumi development she isn't giving to much away even when drunk also she was able to reject Naruto and no woman has ever done that to him and I like that fact it shows that she isn't going to just spread her legs for anyone who is handsome and able to treat her nicely.**

**At the moment Naruto and Izumi are friends nothing more while they were drunk Izumi did have urges she had never felt before when staring at Naruto but she was easily able to suppress them, while Naruto he was just glad he had someone to talk about who could understand his position…finally what Izumi did in chapter 15 is revealed but then again I'm sure most of you guessed that already but just thought I'd confirm it Izumi isn't a bad person.**

**Instead of showing a bounty here since I'm going to give you a special one next chapter instead I want to give you a small hint in what the lemon will involve…A virgin…A kitty and someone cool…will Naruto have a great birthday after all.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Until next time…**


	21. Titans Clash!

**Hello everyone, I'm back with chapter 21 it certainly feels like I've been writing this story a long time…but really it wasn't actually that long ago and it seems to me Naruto's character still has a lot more developing and by the end I'm hoping to show that Naruto will grow from a boy to a man and of course I don't just mean physically but mentally.**

**Now I'd like to say that Ichigo will have quite the fight this chapter and quite the experience but another question you're probably wondering is who are Naruto and Izumi stealing this scroll for and what it contains huh? I'll save the answer to that for a little while.**

**I know a lot of people are saying that Naruto and Izumi should just get together but trust me for Naruto to be at the stage Izumi is at he needs to grow up a lot and even she knows this, it's why she rejected him plus it makes for a killer intense moment for when they do respond to each other's feelings…of course this will be when they start having feelings for each other at the moment they are nothing but friends.**

* * *

**Warnings: Lemon**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

* * *

_**Chapter 21**_

* * *

"What?" Yugito asked looking at her friend Samui she was sure she had heard her say something, however instead of answering her Samui quickly dashed off leaving Yugito and Karui to stare at her surprised for a few moments before rushing after her.

* * *

**With Samui**

* * *

'_I know it's him…but what is he doing here? …this is so uncool' _Samui thought dodging past people while keeping her eyes on Naruto. She wasn't going to lose this chance after all the Raikage had been constantly claiming how much he wanted to fight Naruto or have Naruto join Kumogakure ever since he had been confirmed alive.

Watching Naruto go into a deserted alley Samui narrowed her eyes and quickly followed while pulling out a kunai.

'_Now's my chance' _Samui thought leaping towards Naruto and placing the kunai against his throat getting a gasp from him. Samui smiled at the thought of who she had captured however her mind did wonder why this was so easy.

"I've got you Naruto Namikaze now if you could, please do not resist" Samui said in an emotionless tone causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow it was definitively a female voice however it did sort of remind him of Izumi.

"And what would happen if I were to…resist?" Naruto asked with a smirked causing her to tighten the kunai around his neck.

"Then I'd have no choice but to kill you and that would be so uncool" Samui said her voice taking a dangerous edge to it however the grin never fell off Naruto's face.

"And…what makes you think you could kill me?" Naruto asked turning his head slightly so his eyes could meet Samui's cold blue.

"Well for starters if you move one step I'll slice your throat" Samui whispered in a dangerous tone wondering how she'd be able to transport Naruto to the Raikage.

"Hmm…I'll think I'll take my chances" Naruto stated getting a gasp out of Samui as he turned around. Narrowing her eyes Samui sliced the kunai against Naruto's throat but to her surprise he blew up into a cloud of smoke.

'_Kage Bunshin?' _ Samui thought her eyes widening at the implications and as she heard the sound of stepping behind her she quickly turned around and went to slice the offender but was stopped as the offender had grabbed her wrist preventing her arm from moving.

"You…know you're incredibly hot" Naruto said twisting Samui's wrist so the kunai fell out of her hand and in a quick movement turned her around while pinning both her arms in a lock with one hand.

"I'm not an S class shinobi for nothing" Naruto whispered into Samui's ear and started to massage Samui's shoulders with his one spare hand causing Samui to bite her lip to prevent herself from moaning.

"I'm guessing these babies make it very painful for you" Naruto said his hand grasping a hold of one of Samui's breasts and gave it a light squeeze. Naruto despite his calm appearance was definitively turned on he was still a little tipsy from his drinking but he was more depressed than anything he was spending his birthday alone as compared to last year when he had been in the company of Tsunade and Shizune this year was looking bleak for him.

"S-shut up" Samui stuttered as Naruto continued to grope her breasts since they were incredibly sensitive not to mention having someone like Naruto touch her turned her on greatly.

"Your mouth say's no but your body says yes" Naruto whispered blowing into Samui's ear and pushing his crotch into her ass.

"Ah…ah" Samui moaned her ass instinctively seemed to grind onto Naruto causing him to smile and place kisses on her neck.

"See…I knew you wanted this let's go ba…" Before Naruto could finish his sentence he gasped as he felt something smack him over the back of the head knocking him out cold.

Samui groaned as she felt Naruto fall beside her…wait she wasn't expecting anything was she granted she was turned on over Naruto grinding on her and grasping at her breasts but she was a shinobi had been trained in the art of resisting sexual advances…so why was it Naruto had made her moan…something she hadn't done in a long time.

"Samui are you alright?" Samui turned around to the worried face of Yugito as she had a kunai in her hand and Samui had assumed she had hit Naruto with the blunt end since there was no blood coming out of Naruto plus he was still breathing.

"Yeah…I was caught off guard for a moment" Samui responded ashamed she had been so easily defeated by Naruto.

"I'd say you where moaning like a whore" Karui said getting a glare and small blush from Samui while Yugito punched Karui in the head lightly.

"Don't mention that" Yugito replied while her eyebrow was twitching.

"But it was true…who is he anyway?" Karui asked holding her head and looking at the figure on the floor now his hat had fallen off she could see his spiky blonde hair.

"Naruto Namikaze" Samui replied glaring at Naruto while both Karui and Yugito widened their eyes, however after a few moments Yugito narrowed hers while Karui stared at Naruto with a small blush.

"So what should we do with him?" Karui asked already having ideas of what she would like to do.

"We should take him to Raikage-sama" Yugito said making Karui gasp and Samui to widen her eyes.

"W-wait we should question him first" Karui suggested while Yugito sighed at how horny she was before looking at Samui who surprisingly looked away in shame.

"I-I agree if we could get answers from him it'd be more beneficial for Raikage-sama" Samui explained and Karui nodded enthusiastically.

"Will use two stop thinking about sex for one minute" Yugito said her eyebrows twitching.

"Oh…come on Yugito" Karui started walking behind the Jinchuriki and groped her breasts getting a small blush and gasp out of her.

"You know you want to…how many years ago was it since you've felt a man's cock" Yugito gasped at Karui's words as even though Karui maybe a virgin she was incredibly perverted.

"And we have such a handsome man here…if you want we could just get him to fuck our brains out then hand him over to Raikage-sama but please see this as our chance of release" Karui whispered getting a moan out of Yugito.

"Fine…but we are still handing him over alright?" Yugito asked her panties now drenched. Karui nodded before helping Naruto stand placing one arm over her shoulder and shun shinned away quickly followed by Samui and Yugito.

* * *

Naruto groaned painfully as he opened his eyes the last thing he could remember was talking to a large chested blonde before feeling a stinging sensation in the back of his head. As he attempted to move it Naruto frowned as his arms refused to move looking above his head Naruto found his wrists handcuffed to metal bed post another thing Naruto quickly picked up on was that he was fully naked.

Turning his head to the door in the bedroom Naruto gasped as Samui walked into the bedroom in only a pair of light blue bra and panties shortly followed by Yugito who was wearing a purple pair while Karui wore a red pair however what Naruto noticed as well was how tightly their panties made their ass look how their bra's pushed their cleavage together snugly.

* * *

**Lemon Warning**

* * *

"Where am I?" Naruto asked cursing that his penis was slowly becoming erected at the sight of the three women in front of him. Yugito walked forward before getting onto the bed.

"You're at my home…the name's Yugito Nii" Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly at the Jinchuriki's name of course he had been briefed about the Jinchuriki's and which person held a Bijuu.

"This is Samui and Karui…" Yugito motioned to the two of them before they joined her on the bed.

"And this may seem a little weird but for the next…well however long it takes for you to satisfy the three of us we will be having sex with you and then handing you over to Raikage-sama" Yugito explained looking towards Naruto's penis as it stood up at full attention and twitched releasing a little pre-cum which flowed down the head of his penis.

Before Naruto could say anything or protest he groaned as he felt Yugito lean forward and lick the head of his penis scooping up his pre-cum.

"No fair" Kauri said watching Yugito close her eyes tasting Naruto's pre-cum.

"You snooze you lose" Yugito replied going back down engulfing the head of Naruto's penis into her mouth and flicked the underside of it with her tongue while she sucked any pre-cum that Naruto released.

Seeing Yugito sucking Naruto off caused Karui to hesitate slightly this was going to be the first cock to ever touch her lips however slowly she placed a kiss to the shaft of the penis before planting several more all around the shaft.

Samui while watching her friends cover Naruto's penis with their mouths, they were being greedy noticing his balls Samui smirked before lying down and cupping them and gently allowing one of his balls into her mouth and sucked on it almost dragging it out of his scrotum.

Naruto groaned in pleasure in all his sexual adventures he had never had this his birthday had gone from incredibly crappy to surprisingly good.

Karui used her tongue up and down Naruto's shaft however when she saw Samui sucking Naruto's balls a smirk suddenly grew on her lips as well, lowering her head Karui quickly placed her mouth over the ball Samui wasn't sucking and began to lap at it with her tongue.

Yugito moaned as she sucked Naruto's penis and it spurred her on to try force his penis deeper into her throat only stopping when she felt the head bump against the back of her throat. Opening her eyes she stared into Naruto's as her tongue rolled itself around the shaft of Naruto's penis.

Samui continued to play with Naruto's ball before an idea came to her and produced a small smile on her lips, stopping the other two and gaining confused looks on them Samui slowly whispered into their ears so Naruto couldn't hear and after a few moments the three of them gained equally large grins.

Naruto gasped as he felt his legs being pushed up slightly before widening his eyes at what Samui was about to do it was something Mei had done to him and he could honestly say it felt incredibly good but also incredibly weird.

Samui quickly sent her tongue out and licked Naruto's ass gaining a groan of approval. Yugito seeing Naruto's pleasure struck face grinned and caught Naruto's balls into her mouth and sucked on both of them meanwhile Karui had placed her mouth over the head of his penis and worked her mouth as best as she could.

After many minutes of swapping positions so Yugito and Karui had a turn to rim-job Naruto, and so Samui could suck him off Naruto moaned in approval before raising his hips forcing Yugito to stop licking his ass and Karui to stop sucking his balls.

"He's going to cum move over Samui" Yugito said and Samui released Naruto's penis out of her mouth and watched as a large burst of cum flew out and land on her face another shot out and landed in her opened mouth.

Seeing their friend getting all the action caused Yugito to grab the base of Naruto's penis as it shot out another load and caused it to splat all over her face and like Samui another shot came out and landed in her mouth.

Karui quickly snatched the penis and tugged on it sending one last load out and it covered the majority of Karui's face covering her eyes, nose and lips.

"Wow…that was quite the load" Yugito mentioned wiping Naruto's cum of her face with her fingers and licking them clean, both Samui and Karui mirrored her actions.

"I know but it still looks like it could go again" Karui stated looking at the still erected penis while Yugito grasped it and started to slowly pump it up and down sending shivers to Naruto as her long fingernails traced his skin.

"I think you should go first Karui…it is after all you're first time" Samui said getting a nod from the dark skinned red head, she stood up and removed her panties and bra before guiding herself over Naruto's shaft her pussy twitching in anticipation. Slowly she descended down his penis and after a few inches she felt him prod her hymen quickly steeling her resolve Karui pushed down splitting the hymen and sheathing Naruto into her fully while screaming out in pain as blood came out of her pussy.

"She turned into a woman" Yugito smiled noticing Naruto's pleasure stricken face and smiled before taking off her lingerie and moving over to Naruto's face.

"You know you don't have to keep me tied up…I don't think I'd want to run away anymore" Naruto groaned as Karui began to rock her hips scraping his penis against her insides. Yugito narrowed her eyes for a moment before reaching for a key in her drawer and released Naruto from his cuffs and as soon as she did it Naruto placed his hands onto Karui's waist and helped her lift herself up only to slam her back down with a large slapping noise.

"SHIT!" Karui screamed while Yugito smiled and crouched over Naruto's face showing him her dripping pussy getting the hint Naruto grasped both of Yugito's tight ass cheeks and pulled her pussy close to his face and licked along the slit gaining a moan of approval from her.

Samui seeing her friends being pleasured smiled before grabbing one of Naruto's hands and guided his fingers to her pussy and immediately he pushed two in getting a moan from her.

Karui screamed again as she felt Naruto thrust up and slam her womb it was like nothing she had ever felt before masturbating was nothing compared to this the feeling of his cock repeatedly stab her womb was something she could just die from however still being new to the art of sex Karui could feel an orgasm coming a powerful one at that and as she felt Naruto thrust up again she screamed this time however it was because the head of his penis had completely entered her womb and just like that sent her into a large orgasm.

Naruto moaned as he fucked Karui's tight pussy however on his last thrust he felt his penis penetrate Karui's womb sending her into an orgasm and feeling the tightening of her pussy Naruto groaned as he released his seed into her womb completely filling it up. Karui moaned as Naruto's cum sloshed around in her womb she was certain that her pussy would be sore and she'd be walking with a limp for some time but it'd be worth it she did feel slightly bad since she knew Omoi had a crush on her but right now if Naruto were to ask her to let him fuck her in front of Omoi she was certain she'd happily spread her legs.

Rolling off Naruto Karui smiled as she began to lose consciousness it was her first time after all. Seeing Karui lose conscious spurred Samui to quickly wrap Naruto's still hard penis with her breasts while lightly sucking on the head that had a few blobs of cum on. Once she was certain he was cleaned Samui like Karui hovered over Naruto and dropped on him moaned as he filled her up and stopping while slamming into her womb.

"S-shit so big" Samui squeaked getting raised eyebrows from Yugito who smirked.

"Well would you look at that you can show emotion all it took was a hard cock to do it" Yugito mocked while Samui ignored her and lifted herself up again and slamming down onto Naruto her ass cheeks colliding with his balls that where still coated with Karui's cum causing a loud squelching noise.

Samui like Karui also felt bad about what she was doing unlike Yugito or Karui she had been with two men in her life one was Darui a highly respected shinobi in Kumogakure as well as the right hand man to the Raikage and Bee the Raikage's brother, she had last hooked up with Darui a few months ago and it looked like he was now showing genuine interest in her however she was now becoming worried that Naruto was destroying her for other men she had licked his ass, sucked his balls and now she was repeatedly getting her womb slammed by him.

Changing position Naruto bent Samui over while fucking her from behind and behind him was Yugito who was licking Naruto's ass as he continued to thrust into Samui.

Groaning at the feeling of being rim-jobbed and doggy styling Samui Naruto wrapped his arms around Samui squeezing her breast while pinching her nipples and proceeded to hose down her pussy with large white ropes of cum.

Samui screamed as Naruto fondled her breast sending her on the verge of cumming but as she felt Naruto's seed paint her insides she tightened around him and came harder than she had ever before. Once Naruto finished cumming he pulled out of Samui and watched as she fell onto her back next to Karui and watched in amusement as the cum flowed out of Samui and trailed to her asshole.

"Wow…you're still hard after that" Yugito said turning Naruto around working her mouth around him cleaning his dick and his balls before pushing Naruto down and straddling him.

"Now let's see how you last against a Jinchuriki" Yugito smirked allowing Naruto to fill her insides both of them moaning.

"Well I'm up for a challenge" Naruto smirked flipping them over and slamming into Yugito causing her to mewl in pleasure she had only had sex once and that was once with Samui's brother Atsui of course he had asked her out but after his embarrassing pre-ejaculation Yugito had declined but as Naruto slammed into her with her legs over his shoulders his balls hitting her ass Yugito could certainly say this is what sex should be like.

Picking her up Naruto allowed Yugito to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck before slamming her into the wall causing her to hiss in both pain and pleasure his cock never leaving her snatch once as she continued to bounce on Naruto she felt a familiar feeling she was about to cum and there was no way in hell she was cumming by herself.

"Cum inside me…fill my womb with your seed" Yugito whispered playfully sending Naruto over the edge as he placed her on the bed again and pushed into her as far as he could until the head was peeking into her womb and released a large amount of cum sending Yugito over the edge and spraying Naruto's balls with her cum.

Yugito mewled as Naruto's cum filled her she'd have to remember to tell Samui and Karui to use the anti-pregnancy jutsu since she was certain if they never they'd all be mothers to Naruto's children and that was one thing she was not risking.

After they had both finished cumming Naruto pulled out of Yugito gaining a groan of disappointment and watched his cum leak out of Yugito's pussy.

"You're not done yet are you?" Yugito asked placing her lips around his cock and Naruto gasped as he felt another pair suck on his balls looking down he noticed Samui trying to suck his nuts off.

"Of course not" Naruto smirked one which was followed by Samui and Yugito while Karui slept and for the next several hours the only noises coming from Yugito's house where skin meeting skin, laughing and moaning as the three of them continued to pleasure each other.

* * *

**End of Lemon**

* * *

"How did I end up like this? Naruto asked himself as he lay on the bed under his right arm was a naked Karui who was had nuzzled into his neck while she was asleep. Under his left arm was Samui who had nuzzled into the other side of his neck, and on top of his chest was Yugito she had fell asleep with his penis still inside her.

Naruto fondly remembered what happened between the three of them after he had came inside Yugito he had spent a lot of his time with his genitals being sucked and kissed by Yugito and Samui. However after cumming in Samui for the third time she had passed out leading to both Naruto and Yugito to hump like rabbits and with Yugito's stamina she was easily to keep up with Naruto and it wasn't until the tenth time Naruto had came inside her until she passed out while he was still inside.

As Naruto laid there he couldn't help think that despite how great this felt these three women weren't able to compare to Tsunade…no woman had yet as with Tsunade Naruto would usually find himself struggling to keep conscious since she was so horny whenever they met, not to mention she was so stubborn that she wouldn't let Naruto see her pass out without giving him one hell of a fight.

While lying there Naruto wondered why he how the situation had escalated from being threatened to having a foursome, perhaps it was his need to feel close to someone since he had been dreading this day his birthday was one of the hardest days for Naruto as it always reminded him how long he had been out of Nimato's life and usually he would either isolate himself or he would find a woman to sleep with…but he had been planning to isolate himself before Samui had started to follow him and with the alcohol still being in his system Naruto had decided to seduce her.

Looking out of the window Naruto noticed it was dark and he had heard no word from Izumi which could either mean she was captured or hadn't made her move yet and Naruto assumed it was most likely the latter since Izumi was one woman who wouldn't allow herself to be captured quietly it was strange actually Izumi was probably the most quiet, calm and noble person he had met yet when she wanted to she could be extremely loud and motivational.

Naruto slowly pried Karui and Samui off of him and carefully removed himself out of Yugito before getting up luckily both Karui had clutched to Yugito while in their sleep. Carefully roaming Yugito's house to look for his clothes Naruto smiled when he noticed them folded up on a chair and quickly got dressed getting ready to look for Izumi.

Not knowing where she could be Naruto decided on going back to the bar he had last met up with her in and luckily enough there she was sipping on some sake.

"Hey" Naruto said walking in he was glad the bar was so rundown as it had no customers and the barmaid was asleep at the bar.

Izumi glanced at Naruto before sighing and drinking her sake again she was tired and quite frankly didn't have the energy to deal with Naruto's nonstop questions.

"So is everything ready?" Naruto asked put off slightly by how Izumi was acting in all the time he knew her she hadn't acted like this before it was like she had just given up on life.

"Yes…" Izumi answered while Naruto sat down and took the bottle of sake Izumi had and drank some and narrowed his eyes slightly at Izumi.

"So when will we make our move?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow morning" Naruto nodded at Izumi before sighing.

"So what's the matter?" Naruto questioned as Izumi looked up with annoyed and tired eyes and before she could answer a series of coughs came from her causing her to put her hand over her mouth and once she stopped coughing Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the sight of blood on her hands.

"Nothing" Izumi answered glaring at Naruto a glare that told him to leave it alone and for once Naruto's eyes softened before closing.

"Alright…it's your problem I understand…and I have no way of asking you without trampling on your pride or heart so for now I'll wait until you feel like you can trust me" Naruto said smiling making Izumi's eyes widen slightly.

"It's your birthday today isn't it?" Izumi asked and Naruto nodded at her raising his eyebrow.

"Happy birthday then…Naruto" Izumi said and despite fighting it a small smile made its way to Naruto's face and for the first time today Naruto felt genuinely happy.

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

Naruto nodded to Izumi as they walked towards the Raikage's tower before splitting up. Naruto hoped he wouldn't see Karui, Samui or Yugito it wasn't like he hated them it was more of the fact he knew they were only interested in his looks and not his personality.

He had been given the job to make sure Izumi and his escape route was clear however he found the fact that the exit to the village was to quiet it almost felt like a trap.

"**Ranton: Reizaa Saakasu** (Storm Element: Laser Circus)" A voice shouted and Naruto narrowly dodged an explosive charge that would have vaporized him if it had hit.

"Naruto Namikaze" The voice stated and Naruto looked at the man he was a tall dark skinned man with white hair he had the typical Kumogakure Jounin clothing and a black tattoo on his arm.

"And you are?" Naruto asked in annoyance this was definitively a hitch in the plan and he had to dispose of this man quickly.

"Darui…Jounin rank" Naruto nodded at Darui and dashed towards him and sending a kick out which was blocked by Darui's forearms however the impact sent him flying a few feet.

"Shit he's strong" Darui said to himself narrowing his eyes onto Naruto as he stood there impassive.

"I would like to know how you knew I was here though" Naruto said walking towards Darui who had not gotten himself to his feet and unsheathed his sword.

"We were informed by Samui…she told us about what happened and because of what you did…I'm going to reclaim her honor by beating you" Darui said with conviction while Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Was she your…wife?" Naruto asked unsheathing his blade.

"No…" Darui answered and before he could even see what happened blood spurted out of his chest making him kneel down in pain and clutch at his chest to stop the bleeding.

"You where to confident in your abilities…that you didn't see the attack" Naruto stated while Darui clutched his sword and went to slice at Naruto but soon found himself sent flying by a large gust of wind Naruto had sent off.

* * *

**'BOOM'**

* * *

Naruto turned his head towards the Raikage's tower as it was partially destroyed and after several seconds Naruto saw Izumi land next to him panting for breath.

"So…what's the situation?" Naruto asked staring in the direction of the explosion.

"Bad" Izumi answered clutching a scroll in her hand as no more than five seconds after Izumi had arrived a giant crater formed in front of them as well as a large cloud of dust.

"We need to get out of here" Izumi said and Naruto nodded and just as they were about to make their move a large shadow flew out of the smoke towards them and sent a punch shattering the earth beneath them.

"He's fast" Naruto muttered while holding Izumi in a bridal position and looking at the lone shadow standing up in the cloud of smoke.

"It's the Yondaime Raikage 'A' he's said to be the fastest shinobi alive" Izumi stated getting out of Naruto's arms and activating her Sharingan.

"Are you okay Darui?" 'A' asked looking at his right hand man's wounds they weren't life threatening so that was good however for the first time in years 'A' felt his blood pumping more than ever.

"Naruto Namikaze…we meet at last" 'A' said as the cloud of smoke disappeared showing the Raikage's large structure.

"Well I'm afraid it won't be for long" Naruto said preparing to Hiraishin out of there however after witnessing the technique so many times 'A' knew if Naruto used this technique he would be out of his sight and the last chance to test his strength would be gone.

"What do you mean are you planning on running away?" 'A' asked with a smirk as Naruto's eyebrows twitched.

"Then again that doesn't surprise me one bit your father was a coward just like you always running away from battle" 'A' remarked and Naruto's eyes widened slightly before his hair shadowed his eyes and he began to walk forward.

"Naruto!" Izumi shouted shocked at his actions was he planning on fighting the Raikage.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked the Raikage in a dangerous voice as more and more shinobi's started to swarm the area.

"I said like you your father was a coward" 'A' replied.

"Shut up" Naruto said quietly before 'A' started to laugh.

"That's right he was a spineless coward who died for no reason" 'A' laughed as Naruto stopped in front of him Naruto only came up to the Raikage's chest in height.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Naruto shouted drawing back his fist and punching 'A' square between the eyes and for several seconds it looked like it had no effect but slowly the Raikage stumbled back and held his head in pain.

"Don't bad mouth my father idiot" Naruto growled out however his eyes widened as 'A' launched towards him and punched Naruto in the face forcing his eyes to become completely white and sent him flying behind Izumi crashing into the ground creating a large crater.

"N-Naruto" Izumi stuttered looking at Naruto's downed body the force behind the punch was something she had never seen before any normal person would have been killed by an attack like that if it were to hit directly.

"Is it over already boy?" 'A' taunted cracking his knuckles while wiping the blood of his nose and eye, Naruto's punch was incredibly powerful he had been hit by iron in the face and it barely left a mark so for Naruto to cause this much damage proved the boy had some hidden potential.

"N-no…I'm just getting started" Naruto said standing up he was bleeding above his eye and his glare made the Kumogakure shinobi flinch.

"Then show me what you've got…EVERYBODY STAY OUT OF THIS FIGHT" 'A' demanded as he watched Naruto jump towards him and send a kick to his neck, to 'A' the kick felt like it had almost snapped his neck but his pride wouldn't allow him to show it so pulling back his fist 'A' threw a punch at Naruto who was able to dodge and send a kick to the Raikage's stomach sending the man skidding back a few inches.

Grinning 'A''s body soon became covered in lightning his hair began to spike up and the ground around him started to crack.

"**Raiton No Yoroi **(Lightning armour)" 'A' said his body now being surrounded by an electrical field and a blue aura surrounding his body. Quickly 'A' sent a punch which connected to Naruto's stomach widening his eyes and forced him to cough out a lot of blood and before Naruto could react the Raikage had back handed him sending him flying again.

"Is this all you have? I expected more from that man's son" 'A' muttered walking towards Izumi with a glare.

"Now you girl hand over that scroll" 'A' said and narrowed his eyes at Izumi's Sharingan.

"So you insist on fighting me?" The Raikage growled out and cracked the ground as he moved towards her in an attempt to land a punch and just as the punch was about to hit Izumi's Sharingan changed into the shape of a three pin wheeled Mangekyo Sharingan.

However before Izumi did anything the punch was caught by a hand surrounded in a white aura causing the Raikage to narrow his eyes at the owner of the hand.

"You're still alive?" The Raikage asked looking at Naruto half of Naruto's face was covered in blood however his glare was so intense even the Raikage would not underestimate him anymore.

"You…can attack me as much as you like but if you even for one moment try to hurt my friend…I'll kill you" Naruto said his body becoming surrounded by the same white aura as his hand and around him the wind began to shift and pick up causing everyone to cover their eyes.

"I call this…**Futon No Yoroi** (Wind armour)" Naruto said his wind aura destroying the ground beneath him.

"Be careful…I can't control this power fully yet…so I won't hold back" Naruto said and sliced his arm upwards surprising the Raikage as blood sprayed out of his chest leaving a giant slash on his chest.

* * *

**Okay done this will be the last we'll see Samui, Yugito and Karui in a lemon so don't worry the whole point was to show how Naruto has been able to seduce women so far and how different a simple happy birthday from a friend is better than a foursome…well in Naruto's opinion anyway.**

**Next chapter will be the conclusion of Naruto vs 'A' and Izumi will also have a battle next chapter so keep tuned.**

**Until next time.**


	22. A Promise and The Conclusion!

**I'm back with chapter 22 and it's the conclusion to Naruto vs The Raikage who will win between these two. Also I'd like to say Izumi is not scared at the situation she just knows that the likelihood of them surviving is pretty slim.**

**Also I know a lot of you will think my lemon last chapter was pretty pointless but I used it to show that despite how the girls made Naruto feel good, the simple words from a friend made him happier since the thing about Naruto is he hates being on his own…and so if he sleeps with women it will be because he's lonely however as you saw when Izumi said happy birthday to him he felt happier and please don't confuse this as Naruto gaining feelings for Izumi however it will be part of the reason he does start to develop feelings for her.**

**Another interesting fact just in case you didn't guess or could be bothered to I gave a hint to a character I based my Naruto from…and it was Kuchiki Rukia from Bleach and with this that makes 1 of the 5 characters I based Naruto's personality from try guess who the over 4 are.**

**Anyway without any further ado here is chapter 22**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

* * *

_**Chapter 22**_

* * *

"Urgh" The Raikage grunted in pain as he slid back blood flying out of his chest from a deep slice that had formed across his chest which would surely scar.

"Prepare yourself…this is the fight you wanted" Naruto said in a cold tone the wind aura still all around him as he shot off destroying parts of the ground beneath him and attempted to land a punch on the Raikage

Using his reactions 'A' moved his head to the side narrowly dodging the punch however a small cut appeared on his cheek and the area behind him uprooted.

'_I see he uses the wind to boosts his attacks not just in strength but in distance as well' _'A' narrowed his eyes at Naruto before sending a backhand towards him hitting him square in the face however it left a series of small cuts all over his hand.

Naruto flew back bouncing off the ground several times before finally stopping next to Izumi who rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" Izumi asked as she stared down at Naruto's bloody face anf he glared at the Raikage.

"Izumi…take the scroll and get out of here" Naruto said standing up and walking towards the Raikage again. Izumi narrowed her eyes at Naruto she wanted to shout at him for having too much pride as she knew even if Naruto won the fight he'd still be attacked by the Kumogakure shinobi…she wanted to help him however she couldn't afford to die here…her life was already meant to be taken by someone else.

Gritting her teeth Izumi gave Naruto one last look her Sharingan watching the wind chakra surround his entire body before turning around and making a run for the village gates.

'A' seeing Izumi run with the scroll growled he wouldn't allow someone to steal from him without being killed, charging up his lightning armor 'A' shot off towards Izumi however before he could make it halfway Naruto appeared in front of him and sent a roundhouse kick to his face that was narrowly dodged by the Raikage doing a back flip.

"Get out of the way boy…I'll deal with you after her" The Raikage shouted at Naruto his wound still bleeding heavily to the point it was pooling at his feet.

"That's why I won't get out of the way…if I let you go now you'll go and kill my friend…so that's why I'm not taking my eyes off of you" Naruto said his eyes piercing 'A''s.

"Then I'll just kill you first" The Raikage shouted his lightning armor destroying the earth around him before he jumped towards Naruto leaving a crater where he had stood.

"Not if I kill you first" Naruto shouted as his wind armor destroyed the surrounding area before jumping towards the Raikage also leaving a crater where he stood and cocking his arm back.

"I'll kill you Namikaze" The Raikage shouted as he threw a lightning armored fist towards Naruto who narrowed his eyes at the Raikage's fist before sending a wind armored punch straight back at the Raikage.

As the two punches connected a massive explosion occurred followed by a large shock wave destroying the ground beneath them.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

"What's happening?" Yugito asked while covering her eyes from the explosion caused by Naruto and the Raikage.

"I don't know but we must get to the Uchiha" Samui said as the two girls rushed in the direction Izumi had gone in.

"It would seem I have two followers" The two women looked up above them to see Izumi standing on a tree branch her Sharingan eyes staring at them coldly.

"Give us back that scroll" Yugito replied getting into a fighting position while Samui and Izumi stared at one another with an emotionless face.

"Stop…Yugito" Samui said getting a confused look from the Jinchuriki.

"W-what…why?" Yugito asked not moving from her fighting position.

"Because…Uchiha Izumi you are travelling with Naruto Namikaze are you not? Samui asked raising the Izumi's eyebrows.

"I would have thought that was obvious by now" Izumi stated dropping down from the tree was she in.

"Well…I've been wondering why you of all people would travel with him…but it makes sense if you were perhaps his lover" Samui said her facial features not changing one bit and Izumi stayed quiet so she wouldn't give anything a way about the Akatsuki.

"Then…what would you do if you were to find out he cheated on you with us?" Samui asked while Yugito grinned slightly understanding her friend's intentions of trying to get into the head of Izumi.

"Oh, and it was good…we may even be carrying his children" Yugito lied as like Samui and Karui she had used the anti-pregnancy jutsu shortly after waking up however Izumi didn't have to know that especially if could work to try get into her head.

"I see…" Izumi said not moving from her position her Sharingan still blazing.

"Not only that but…I'm sure we made a real connection" Yugito said lying again truthfully all three of them had thought of Naruto nothing more than a way to scratch an itch it was the same vice versa although it was embarrassing when the three of them woke up and had to explain to the Raikage that Naruto was in the village and what they did of course the faces of Atsui, Omoi and Darui all looked like they had been stabbed however Darui had quickly devised a strategy that they should allow Naruto and Izumi continue their plan and then strike them down when they thought they were safe.

However the Raikage had become inpatient when Izumi had put him in a Genjutsu before stealing the scroll and he exploded part of his tower, meanwhile Darui was meant to keep low and wait for Izumi to appear so they would have more numbers on their side but whether it was his ego or the fact that Naruto had sex with Samui he couldn't keep down and attacked Naruto.

"Well…then why don't I show you what fear really is" Izumi stated her Sharingan changing into her Mangekyo Sharingan.

"**Tsukuyomi**" Izumi stated and immediately the world around both Samui and Yugito turned red startling them both.

"What is this?" Samui asked and immediately her and Yugito's body was put onto a cross.

"For the next twenty four hours you will be pierced constantly by katana's" Izumi stated and as she said it a katana appeared in front of Samui and stabbed through her chest causing her to scream out in pain.

However Izumi's eyes widened when she noticed the smile on Yugito's face.

"Why are you smiling?" Izumi asked and around Yugito a blue flame surrounded her breaking her free from the cross gaining a gasp out of Izumi.

"Didn't you know? A perfect Jinchuriki like myself can't be caught in a Genjutsu…lets show her our power Matatabi" As Yugito said this the red world around her shattered bringing her back so they were just outside the village again.

"A Jinchuriki…" Izumi muttered and before she could day anything else Yugito's body exploded in blue flames leaving a giant blue flaming cat.

"**Amaterasu**" Izumi said her right eye started to bleed and immediately a black flame appeared and started to spread all over the giant flaming cat causing it to scream out in pain.

"So…your immune to Genjutsu…but these are flames to you could never beat" Izumi said as Yugito's form came back and she was lightly burnt from the attack.

"And just for your information Naruto and I aren't lovers we are friends I think for future references don't bring up how he gave you whores all you could ever want…because frankly it doesn't matter and I don't care" Izumi stated and just before she could take off again a giant tentacle came out of nowhere and smashed into the village wall and was closely followed by several more forcing Izumi to jump back towards the village.

"Look…Bee-sama has arrived" Izumi heard one of the many shinobi's surrounding the area and like Naruto she knew of all the Jinchuriki's names and Bee was the name of the eight tails Jinchuriki.

"I float…like a butterfly and sting like a bee! Cause I'm the eight tail's" Bee said as eight tentacles appeared from his body flying towards Izumi and she narrowly dodged each one thanks to her Sharingan.

"Pretty princess got some moves!" Bee said his tentacles flying widely just missing Izumi by inches as she back flipped over them.

"This is becoming an annoyance" Izumi said to herself ducking under the tentacles as it completely destroyed a section of the wall that surrounded Kumogakure.

'_I wonder how Naruto is holding up' _Izumi thought her Sharingan shifting back to the Mangekyo.

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

"Was this all there was to your power?" The Raikage asked his lightning armor now gone as he stared at the downed form of Naruto.

The Raikage was terribly wounded he himself thought it was amazing Naruto was even able to wound him while he had his lightning armor on not to mention take as many hits as he could and still be able to stand, however after they had collided fists the Raikage was able to overpower Naruto with his attacks.

'A' wiped off the blood covering his face looking at Naruto he was bleeding heavily and several large pieces of debris where covering Naruto's body.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"_Tou-chan…tou-chan" A four year old Naruto shouted happily as he ran to his father in a training ground in Konoha._

"_Naruto…what's the matter?" Minato asked turning around from his training to stare at his son who was smiling happily._

"_I did it…I finally did it" Naruto shouted causing Minato to raise his eyebrows in surprise before quickly smirking._

"_Show me" Minato said while Naruto nodded and ran and was closely followed by Minato._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Naruto's fingered twitch as he laid under all of the debris and he could feel his blood pooling under his body the power of a Kage was truly frightening even with the large wound running across his chest and the amount of blood he was losing The Raikage was still able to defeat him at his full power. Naruto had thought he'd be able to out power him whether that was his ego talking or he thought that wind could beat lightning in any situation.

However what was more important was Izumi had escaped he was able to protect his friend.

"The Uchiha will be caught as well…by now she'll have been intercepted by my brother and defeated soon you will both be killed" The Raikage said and Naruto's fingers twitched again as he fought unconsciousness.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"_I really did it this time tou-chan" Naruto said standing in front of a wooden dummy that he used for training in Taijutsu. _

"_I believe you…" Minato said with a smile as he stared at his son's concentrated face._

_Naruto nodded and bent his knees while pulling his right arm back bending it at the elbow, narrowing his eyes at the dummy he took a step forward with his right leg and releasing his right arm sending a strong right punch into the centre of the dummy sending his fist straight through the wooden dummy leaving a small circular hole._

_Minato stared at Naruto wide eyed he had only started to train him a few weeks ago and when he attempted this before Naruto had ended up shattering his hand so to see his son advance this much would make any father proud._

"_See…I told you I could do it" Naruto said smiling and holding his fist up in accomplishment not noticing the blood that had formed on his knuckles, while Minato narrowed his eyes at Naruto's fist._

"_Well…you've improved a lot but…you need to look after your body a bit more" Minato said kneeling down and taking his son's hand into his own and pulling out a piece of cloth and wiping the blood of Naruto's hand before placing a bandage around it stopping the bleeding._

_Naruto stared at his hand for a few seconds before his eyes widened._

"_It hurts" Naruto said while Minato grinned and stood up._

"_I can tell…but I'm proud of you…you must have trained really hard to have improved this much" Minato stated ruffling his sons spiky hair._

"_Well…I need to get stronger…" Naruto said shyly a slight blush forming on his cheeks._

"_Oh and why's that?" Minato asked._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Naruto's hand started to move as he formed a small smile on his face as he remembered that day it was the day he had decided he would protect everything he cared about, slowly the pain he felt in his ribs disappeared which surprised him a little since he was certain he'd broken a few of them from taking a punch from the Raikage in fact thinking about it his pain had subsided completely however he could still feel himself losing blood.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"_Well…I'm going to have a little brother soon and I want to protect him…I want to protect everybody I care about" Naruto said shyly finding it a little embarrassing admitting that._

"…_Me to" Minato said smiling at his son and Naruto smiled before looking at his bandaged fist and clenched it._

"_I want to become stronger…much stronger than I am now so I won't lose anyone…ever" Naruto said with so much conviction that Minato gasped slightly._

"_I want to become so strong that I'll be able to protect the people I care about from any enemies I make…I'll become so strong that I'll be able to defeat them in one punch" Naruto continued looking at the wooden dummy that had a small hole in it._

"_Naruto" Minato said gaining his son's attention._

"_You're very talented…and that comes naturally for you…but skill comes from constantly training and training on your abilities…remember when it comes to strength it's not about how hard you hit…it's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward…how much you can take and keep moving forward" Minato continued and carefully grabbed Naruto's injured hand._

"_Pain is only temporary…it doesn't matter how long it lasts it will eventually subside and from that you'll become stronger…so don't be afraid to get injured when you're fighting for something you want to protect" Minato finished and Naruto stared at his father in awe and more motivated than he had ever been to train. Lifting his injured fist up Naruto eyes shined with determination._

"_I promise I'll become strong enough to protect…"_

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Everybody I care for" Naruto said pushing a piece of a destroyed building off of himself and slowly stood up, his knees buckled slightly before he stood up fully blood was pouring down his chest and arms, the blood on his face covering the majority of his face and hair.

'A' gasped at Naruto not because of the wounds but because of his eyes they were shining brighter than when this fight had started it felt like he was standing face to face with the Yondaime Hokage again it was that feeling that he had always felt before he battled Minato…it was fear.

"How is he standing?" A Kumogakure shinobi shouted watching Naruto stand up.

"He's not human" Another said.

"There both not…how can they still stand with those wounds? Another said in fear.

"Why do you continue to fight? …Why stand back up?" The Raikage asked his breathing becoming a little hitched his wounds were taking their toll especially the wound on his chest.

"Because I still can…" Naruto said walking slowly towards the Raikage his wind armor surrounding his body again and his fists became wrapped in wood.

"Why try so hard when you're going to die?" The Raikage asked his eyes narrowing at the wood that had formed around Naruto's hands.

"Because I have a reason to fight" Naruto stated launching from his spot and cocking his fist back.

"Then show me…Naruto" 'A' said his lightning armor activating again and launching his fist towards Naruto and in a blinding light Naruto's fist connected with the Raikage's face smashing the wood and despite the lightning armor stopping his wind coated punch from causing too much damage a small series of cuts appeared on the Raikage's face.

Meanwhile the Raikage had punched Naruto in the stomach with his lightning armor shattering his ribs completely. After a few seconds the Raikage felt the pain of the punch Naruto had sent he was certain his jaw had been broken but he fought back the pain and sent a chop to the top of Naruto's head.

Naruto felt his eyes rolling into the back of the head at the chop but he quickly shook off any signs of unconsciousness and sent an uppercut to the Raikage's chin sending him back a few inches.

Shouting in rage Naruto quickly followed up with a punch at the same time 'A' had sent one that landed squarely in Naruto's face.

"You're one hell of a fighter" The Raikage said his lightning armor disappearing and his fist still connected to Naruto's face.

"So are you" Naruto replied his fist still stuck in the Raikage's face however after a couple of seconds his eyes rolled into the back of his head from the injuries and he fell face forward landing on his face.

"He'll be better than you one day Minato" 'A' said slowly falling forward however caught himself from collapsing and landed on one knee using one of his arms to support his weight and his breathing had become labored.

He looked up at the sight of another section of the village wall being destroyed by a large tentacle and from the rubble and uninjured Izumi appeared dodging a series of lashes from Bee's other tentacles.

Izumi glared at Bee as she landed he was an opponent on a completely different level to anyone in Kumogakure not to mention he couldn't be put into a Genjutsu and his fighting abilities were far above that than any opponent she had fought before.

Looking behind her she widened her eyes at Naruto who was lying face down in his own blood and at the Raikage who didn't look far off from doing the same.

"Naruto" She said jumping towards his body ignoring the Raikage's attempt to stand up as he couldn't move from the position he was in, grabbing a hold of Naruto's arm Izumi placed it over her shoulder before her Mangekyo blazed to life and a large red skeletal warrior appeared carrying a sword and shield.

"**Susanoo**" Izumi said

As quickly as she could Izumi jumped towards the entrance of the village fighting off Bee's tentacles with the giant shield she had. Izumi grunted slightly as the strain of the technique was completely wearing her out it felt like every cell in her body was being strained…not to mention _that _was straining her body already.

"I-Izumi" Naruto said his voice strained and hoarse.

"Just hold on we'll find a way to escape" Izumi said narrowing her eyes at the pure number of shinobi surrounding them.

Naruto opened one eye his vision was still blurry so he was struggling to see anything he had one chance of surviving this ordeal but he couldn't use the Hiraishin No Jutsu something was stopping him…and he knew there were certain seals that could be applied to block the technique and someone like 'A' who had seen the Hiraishin No Jutsu quite a few times would most certainly place a seal to block the Hiraishin No Jutsu.

"W-we need to get out of the village" Naruto said his one opened eye struggling to keep open, Izumi nodded pushing back the shinobi with Susanoo.

The Raikage's eyes widened when he noticed Izumi carrying Naruto out of the village and quickly tried to stand up only to groan in pain he couldn't move he'd lost to much blood from his fight with Naruto.

"STOP HER!" 'A' shouted gaining everyone's attention however he knew it was to late when the moment Izumi had carried Naruto outside of the village he smiled slightly.

"**Hiraishin No Jutsu**" Naruto whispered and both he and Izumi disappeared in a yellow and black flash leaving a partially destroyed Kumogakure.

"DAMN IT" The Raikage shouted as medical ninja's came to his aid and immediately started emergency treatment to try close his wounds.

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

Naruto and Izumi appeared in a yellow and black flash in an alleyway in front of a small bar in the fire country Naruto appeared and rolled slightly before passing out. Izumi on the other hand fell to one knee and grasped at her eyes as they throbbed in pain.

"Well what do we have here?" A voice said appearing at the entrance of the alley causing Izumi to look up and narrow her still throbbing eyes.

"It's you" Izumi replied groaning in annoyance at the person in front of her.

"Well that's no way to talk to someone is it little Uchiha" The person said causing Izumi to close her eyes in exhaustion before passing out as the pain in her eyes became unbearable.

* * *

**Done…I know your probably wondering who it is some of you will probably have a good idea, but anyway that was chapter 22…so Naruto vs The Raikage…it was pretty much a draw however I wanted to show the Kages where still a lot stronger than Naruto well all of them except maybe the Mizukage and the Kazekage since Naruto is still young I think having him being able to destroy Kages on the calibre of the Raikage, Tsuchikage and the Hokage would be complete character overestimation as Naruto still has room to improve but I'd say he gave 'A' a run for his money.**

**Anyway I hope you realize that the flashbacks in this chapter are needed as I want to show that Naruto wasn't always like the way he is now and what exactly caused him to turn like this.**

**Anyway thanks for reading.**

**Until next time…**


	23. Eighteen Months?

**Back again with chapter 23, last chapter we had Naruto and the Raikage fight in that fight I wanted to show that Naruto is just about on the power level of the Kages however even Naruto has to have people stronger than him be that through experience or whatever and he was lucky to escape and just for the record Naruto was never running out of chakra in that battle it was his wounds that had caused him to suffer and you'll see in this chapter how bad his wounds were.**

**On another note I've changed some things from canon. Plus I'm hoping that I'm showing part of Naruto's past before he became messed up in a good light I want to show part of his reasoning for thinking the way he thinks, acts the way he does and ultimately does what he does.**

**Also Izumi's fight with Bee was not shown mostly because it was pretty much just her dodging all his attacks also the reason I didn't show her using her full Susanoo was because she can't do it yet same with Tsukuyomi hers can still be broken at the moment and it's not as fast as it is in canon yet…so Izumi still has some ways to go.**

**Anyway enough explaining here's chapter 23 enjoy…**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

* * *

_**Chapter 23**_

* * *

Naruto groaned in pain as he struggled to open his eyes, his vision was still partially blurry and his body felt like every bone had been snapped even moving his fingers hurt tremendously. Taking those hits from the Raikage was reckless that man was known as physically the strongest man alive and every hit felt like his entire skeleton had been shaken to the core.

"You're awake" A familiar voice spoke out and Naruto smiled slightly since he was glad he heard her voice it was quite reassuring.

"Barely…but I'm glad to see you…Tsunade" Naruto admitted as the blonde haired woman walked around to the bed Naruto was lying on and sat down in the chair next to it.

"I bet…I wasn't expecting to see you for another couple of weeks, but by the looks of things you're not here for that" Tsunade said sighing at Naruto's condition.

"Yeah…how bad is it?" Naruto asked and Tsunade frowned slightly.

"Truthfully…you're in bad condition…you're body was pushed to its limit, all you're ribs are broken you suffered multiple internal bleeding's and you've suffered minor damage to your head…you're lucky really if it was anyone other than me treating you you'd be dead right now" Tsunade said placing her hand on Naruto's forehead.

"Thank you" Naruto said closing his eyes at the feeling of Tsunade now brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Out of curiosity who were you fighting?" Tsunade asked moving a little closer to Naruto her other hand interlocking fingers with Naruto.

"The Raikage" Naruto admitted and Tsunade gasped slightly she had met the man before he had even beaten her in an arm wrestle so for Naruto to even still be alive right now was truly a miracle if he had been taking hits from that man.

"Idiot, why did you fight him?" Tsunade asked.

"Well Izumi and I sort of had a mission and well…" Naruto opened his eyes for a few moments before gasping.

"Shit…where is she?" Naruto asked painfully turning his head to the side to look at Tsunade who frowned.

"You mean the Uchiha?" Tsunade asked with a little bit of distaste. However Naruto ignored it and nodded.

"She's in the other room…she was suffering from exhaustion other than that she should be alright…what are you doing hanging around her anyway she's bad news" Tsunade said while Naruto closed his eyes happy Izumi had made it and was safe.

"Where's Shizune?" Naruto asked and Tsunade frowned he was ignoring her questions but she knew Naruto was pretty tight lipped about a lot of things.

"I told her to entertain herself for a while when I felt you arrive, she's somewhere in town" Tsunade explained and Naruto nodded before the two of them sat in silence for a little while Tsunade played with Naruto's hair and held his hand.

"I was worried a little you know" Tsunade admitted and Naruto opened his eyes to look at her as she gazed at him.

"Why?" Naruto asked squeezing her hand as Tsunade looked away in shame.

"When I first saw how bad of a condition you were in I hesitated…I was able to well you…know eventually" Tsunade mumbled in shame as she looked at him apologetically.

"But you saved my life that's what matters" Naruto responded knowing that Tsunade was afraid of blood and he could imagine it must have been quite a shock to see him in that state.

"Naruto…" Tsunade whispered her head leaning down until her lips connected with his and she hungrily kissed him and snaked her tongue into his mouth so it could play with his.

After they finished kissing Tsunade laid her forehead on Naruto's their lips brushing slightly at their close contact.

"Thank you for surviving" Tsunade said pecking Naruto's lips before reluctantly leaving the room to tend to Izumi.

"You awake yet Uchiha?" Tsunade asked walking into the room Izumi was in however she sighed when she noticed the young Uchiha still lying in bed asleep, however she had to admit she did look peaceful and as she laid there Tsunade found herself slightly surprised by Izumi's figure.

She obviously tied her breasts down since her breast size where surprisingly big for her age it reminded Tsunade of her a little and Izumi's curves where also well-developed her hour glass shape forming…in a few years she'd become extremely beautiful…it sort of made Tsunade jealous a little but that was probably because she was a Senju while Izumi was an Uchiha both clans where well known for their rivalry and well if Izumi was sleeping with Naruto like she was then she'd have to prove to Naruto why the Senju where better plus she had her Uzumaki heritage as well which gave her a longer longevity and an incredible amount of stamina.

When she had first been treating Izumi Tsunade had wondered whether or not she should hand her over to Konoha but her loyalty to Naruto won out and she knew Naruto wouldn't have brought Izumi unless he trusted her.

"Senju" Tsunade looked at Izumi as she opened her eyes immediately both women glared at each other as if on instinct.

"Yes" Tsunade answered watching Izumi sit up in her bed and put her legs to the side.

"Where's Naruto?" Izumi asked standing up and picked up her clothes before putting them on the thought of being in only her bra and panties in front of Tsunade was humiliating even if Izumi was different from most of the other Uchiha she still had a certain rivalry with the Senju.

"He's in the other room he's in badly injured…his whole skeleton has been cracked I didn't want to tell him because I know he's wounded and his pride is wounded and being told of how badly he was beaten will only destroy him" Tsunade said sighing watching Izumi place the Akatsuki cloak back on.

"I see then shall we go see him" Izumi responded fully dressed now and Tsunade nodded walking back into Naruto's room with Izumi only to find Naruto trying to get out of bed.

"Naruto stop…you know you can't move" Tsunade said Izumi on the other hand watched as Naruto struggled to lift his arms.

Gritting his teeth Naruto pushed himself onto his elbows and fell out of bed head first smashing his face off the floor both Tsunade and Izumi gasped at his determination.

"I have to get up" Naruto groaned out using his chin to move himself.

"No…you have to heal, your body is healing itself but it's going to take some time" Tsunade said trying to reason with him.

Izumi stared at Naruto his entire torso was bandaged and she could see red spots where he had reopened his wounds his face was partially bandaged and his arms where to. Walking over to him Izumi grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm being careful not to touch any of the injured parts and slowly began to help him to his feet.

"She's right…you have to heal at your current condition you can't do anything" Izumi said plainly helping Naruto walk to the bed.

"Once you heal you can do whatever you want…don't let stubbornness kill you" Izumi stated as Naruto lay back on the bed a frown etched onto his face.

"Fine…" Naruto said painfully turning over facing away from both women.

Tsunade stared sadly at Naruto he had been hiding what he was really thinking he had acted happy when he had woken up because he didn't want any pity and so she didn't worry however the Uchiha had seen through him…was she just good at reading emotions or was it something more.

"Let's leave him" Tsunade said going back into the other room with Izumi and sitting down at the small table in the room while Izumi sat down as well.

"I understand you're most likely not going to tell me what you were doing in Kumogakure or why you were fighting the Raikage… so I'm going to ask why was he fighting still with those injuries I've never met anyone who can still stand after them injuries never mind fighting" Tsunade asked her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Perhaps he just doesn't feel the pain, I've never seen him cry or shout out after being hurt" Izumi said frowning while Tsunade narrowed her eyes even more.

"He…doesn't feel pain?" Tsunade asked knowing that couldn't be possible Naruto had always showed signs of pain…however…her eyes widened slightly as she had thought of something.

"Usually…but it's only when he's pushing himself too much…but that's a good thing right?" Izumi asked.

"Not…feeling pain is never a good thing…as pain reminds us we are still alive" Tsunade said frowning as she thought what could be wrong with Naruto.

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Tsunade and Izumi had left the room his body did feel a little better and he was able to move around a little better as well. Narrowing his eyes Naruto pushed his legs to the side with and with an audible groan he threw his legs off the bed so he was sitting up.

Placing his feet on the ground Naruto carefully stood up wincing as he felt a tingling sensation rack throughout his whole body. To think he could be wounded to this level he had always relied on the fact his body and the fact he was able to heal faster than most to keep him alive but his fight with the Raikage had shown him that he wasn't as safe as he had thought…even when he had went all out he couldn't knock the Raikage down…he was so…weak.

Gritting his teeth Naruto walked towards the window of the room ignoring the pain he felt after each step and opened it. Struggling to get his body over the ledge Naruto fell face first to floor he was grateful the room was only two stories high but what surprised him more was he actually didn't feel that much pain…ruling it off as the way he landed Naruto pushed himself up with great effort before limping off.

* * *

**With Tsunade and Izumi**

* * *

In the other room both Tsunade and Izumi had opened a bottle of sake and had talked for a quite a bit it was mostly about Naruto as both women where protective of their past and they still saw each other as rivals however after a lot of sake both women were pretty tipsy and were talking on relatively friendly terms.

"So…Uchiha are you and Naruto…Lovers?" Tsunade asked eyeing Izumi, Tsunade had always referred to her as Uchiha throughout the entire conversation.

"…No" Izumi said and Tsunade raised her eyebrows before laughing slightly.

"So he hasn't tried it on with you yet?" Tsunade asked wondering why Naruto hadn't made his move on Izumi granted she was an Uchiha but she was beautiful.

"It's not that he hasn't tried it's just I don't want to" Izumi stated thinking back to the night at the port where she had rejected Naruto.

"So what's the deal then you got another lover or something?" Tsunade questioned while Izumi sighed.

"No…nothing like that…I don't need those things it's nothing but extra baggage that I don't need" Izumi answered truthfully, in all her life the closest thing she had ever had to a lover was a boyfriend back in Konoha and the most they had done was hold hands however she felt nothing for the man it was meant to be an arranged marriage set up by her father…although she did have a crush once…but he was her best friend so nothing ever came of it.

"So you've never….?" Tsunade continued looking towards Izumi.

"Of course not…I'm not like you Senju I won't spread my legs for anyone" Izumi said causing Tsunade's eyebrows to twitch before scoffing.

"Please…don't act like you have honor after what you did" Tsunade replied and Izumi glared slightly before putting up her impassive face again.

"Honor is all I have left" Izumi said looking down at the table and Tsunade sighed the mood was becoming depressing.

"Why did you do it…anyway?" Tsunade asked however Izumi narrowed her eyes at the thought of something and stood up ignoring Tsunade's question. Opening the door to the room Naruto was meant to be in Izumi's eyes widened when she found the bed empty.

"Hey, why'd you get up Uchi…" Before Tsunade could finish her sentence her eyes widened as she to notice the bed was empty and the window to the room was open and that it was raining heavily.

"Idiot" Tsunade growled grabbing her Haori and jumping out of the window. Izumi stared at where Naruto had been lying and noticed the blood on the bed before and like Tsunade jumped out of the window into the rain.

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

Naruto glared in front of him in a field surrounded by rocks outside the town, he could feel the rain bouncing off him he was wearing a pair black shorts while the rest of his body was bandaged his bandages where now soaked with both water and blood.

"_Is this all you have?"_

Naruto closed his eyes tightly as he remembered the Raikage's voice it was infuriating that there was still people this far ahead of him he knew that the Raikage wasn't even classed as the most powerful Kage…and the Akatsuki...Pain…Madara they were all far above the Raikage's level…it wasn't that he thought he was the strongest but to think he'd overestimated himself this much over a victory at Kirigakure…when the fact was he was still not at the level he had to be to protect the people he cared about…when he was battling the Raikage it was like when he watched his parents die he felt so…helpless and weak.

'_Never again' _Naruto thought jumping forward his hair covering his eyes as he sent a punch towards a large rock completely shattering it, growling in anger he quickly turned around and sent a powerful kick towards another splitting it in half.

"It's not enough" Naruto said eyeing up a large boulder easily the size of the Hokage tower and as thick as three of them.

Activating his wind armour Naruto hissed in pain as he felt the strain on his body however after a couple of seconds the pain subsided and Naruto glared at the rock before cocking his fist back and sending it into the boulder and as he felt his fist crack the boulder he screamed in agony and as he felt his body ripping apart from the stress…however he wouldn't quit he had to get stronger.

"AHHH" Naruto shouted his eyes turning white and pushed his arm further into the boulder completely ripping a large piece of the boulder out completely obliterating the section however Naruto glared at the large boulder that was still standing up.

"It's still not enough" Naruto said activating his wind armor once again and jumped back before roundhouse kicking the boulder ripping out another section and obliterating it.

"WHY ISN'T IT ENOUGH?" Naruto shouted dropping to his knees his wind armor disappearing and slamming his fists into the ground making two small craters where his fists had hit.

"How can I protect anything when I can't even protect myself?" Naruto questioned hitting the ground as blood started to appear all over his hands however Naruto couldn't even feel it.

"I couldn't protect them and I can't even protect him…what's wrong with me?" Naruto whispered in frustration he felt like he could cry but he wouldn't…he couldn't he needed to be strong if he cried he'd lose everything he'd be no better than his four year old self who could only cry after the death of his parents.

"Why am I so weak?" Naruto said gritting his teeth in anger at himself before slamming his head off the floor multiple times cutting it open.

"NARUTO" The voice of Tsunade shouted through the rain making Naruto pause a moment before he glared back at the giant boulder it was like the Raikage no matter how many hits it took it wouldn't go down it just stayed there mocking him.

"AHHH!" Naruto shouted slamming his fists and head off the ground at the same time and immediately giant thick branches erupted from the ground and wrapped around the boulder and started to crush it. Eventually the branches dug into the boulder and smashed it into pieces sending large pieces of rocks everywhere.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the sight however he closed his eyes and put his arms in front of his face as a large piece of the boulder came flying towards him. Naruto grunted in pain as the large piece of boulder smacked him sending his body flying across the field crashing through several other smaller boulders before he finally stopped with a few bounces on the floor.

Naruto laid on the floor exhausted and bloodied his face had been cut open again his hands where completely red and his body was aching.

"Naruto" Tsunade shouted running towards Naruto coming to his side and gasped at his condition before placing her hands over him to heal him immediately.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked looking towards the worried expression of Tsunade as her hands glowed green.

"Idiot…that's what we should be asking you" Tsunade shouted at Naruto as Izumi appeared behind her gasping at the sight around her as there was destroyed boulders everywhere and large thick wooden branches standing thirty feet tall.

"Just…leave me alone" Naruto said looking into the sky as the rain fell on his face.

"And allow you to beat yourself up…you can think again…why are you fighting me on this…I told you before didn't I you can talk to me you're not alone" Tsunade shouted as tears had started to fall from her eyes over the man she cared about and it killed her to see him like this it was true she still wasn't over the death of Dan or Nawaki but when Naruto was around she could bare the pain even if it was only temporary.

"She's right" Naruto turned his head to Izumi who was looking at Naruto with an emotionless face before a small twitch in her lips appeared and Naruto could have sworn he had seen a smile.

"Tsunade…Izumi" Naruto said looking at them in awe before sighing and closing his eyes.

"Thank you" Naruto said opening his eyes and smiling a new found confidence making its way through, it was hard to believe his lover Tsunade was lecturing him it really showed him how much she had changed from that heartless cold bitch he had first met...looking towards Izumi he smiled at his friend she was a women of few words but the words she said could certainly inspire anyone.

"You've got friends and me…Naruto don't burden yourself with all these problems if you're weak then get stronger" Tsunade said and Naruto smiled at her before trying to make his way to his feet however his body collapsed on him but before he fell both Tsunade and Izumi had placed his arms over their shoulders keeping him up.

"Let's go back" Izumi stated and Naruto and Tsunade nodded before walking back to the hotel they were at.

* * *

"So what do you plan to do now?" Tsunade asked looking at Naruto as he was now lying back in bed contemplating on his next actions.

"Have you still got that scroll Izumi?" Naruto asked looking towards the black haired Uchiha, Izumi nodded reaching into her pocket and pulled out the scroll, Tsunade narrowed her eyes slightly at the scroll before looking away whatever they were doing they probably had their reasons.

"Okay we should deliver that and then there's something I want to do" Naruto said and Izumi nodded to Naruto.

"What's in the scroll anyway?" Naruto asked and for a few moments Izumi looked uncomfortable talking while Tsunade was still there but a small smile from Naruto made her carry on.

"It's…the report for everything in Kumogakure…money…shinobi…defensive tactics everything" Izumi said getting a gasp from Naruto and Tsunade.

"Why would he carry that around with him?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because he believed no one could protect it better than him we were lucky that he wanted to fight you badly otherwise he'd of never allowed anyone to steal that scroll…but he did so he could follow it back to you" Izumi explained and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"So who wanted it?" Naruto wondered and Izumi narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Iwagakure" Izumi said and Tsunade sighed.

"The old fart can't give it a rest can he?" Tsunade said to herself thinking about Onoki the old man was an opportunist and would use the information in case a war did break out she knew the old man wasn't as reckless just to start a war over the information he had but wait until the perfect opportunity.

"So how do you plan on getting it to him?" Naruto asked Izumi as she rolled up her sleeve and bit on her thumb.

"Like this…**Kuchiyose No Jutsu" **Izumi said slamming her hand to the floor and cloud of smoke appeared and out of it a crow flew out and landed on her shoulder.

"Izumi-hime how may I serve you" A small black crow asked while both Naruto and Tsunade raised their eyebrows at how the crow spoke to Izumi.

"Yes…I'd like you to hand this scroll over to the Tsuchikage and no one else" Izumi said eyeing the crow before it disappeared.

"Are you sure the old man will pay?" Naruto asked.

"Surprisingly yes…he's always paid in the past" Izumi answered before narrowing her eyes at Naruto making him gulp.

"What was it you wanted to do?" Izumi asked in a dangerous tone reminding Naruto of what he wanted.

"Ah…yeah, I'm planning on stopping the missions for Akatsuki for a while…let's just say recent events have leaded me to realize I'm not as strong as I thought I was" Naruto said his eyes narrowing and his hair shadowing his eyes slightly.

"So what are you saying?" Tsunade asked resting her chin on her hand while staring at Naruto intently.

"I'm going to lay low for a while, use the opportunity the Raikage gave me to make people think I'm dead…since I doubt anyone would think I'm alive unless I knew you and they don't know that I do" Naruto explained and Tsunade nodded.

"I see you're going to use this opportunity to train even harder" Tsunade assumed before looking at Izumi.

"And you Uchiha what do you plan on doing?" Tsunade asked and for a few moments Izumi looked like she was thinking.

"Well…I'm supposed to stick with my partner so I'll guess I'll follow him for now" Izumi said and Naruto gasped slightly before smiling.

"I…see that's good I guess at least you won't be alone but Naruto…how long do you plan on training for" Tsunade asked and Izumi also looked on in interest as Naruto looked up his eyes burning with determination.

"Eighteen months…by then I should be strong enough to take on anything that comes my way" Naruto said and Tsunade nodded with a frown and Izumi just stared on with an emotionless face…besides this was a good chance for her to train as well.

* * *

**Okay done Naruto will be officially going on a time skip next chapter but we won't see what he's like until chapter 25 so be prepared for one more chapter of a 15 year old Naruto…I hope I was able to show more to Naruto's character here and also a sort of rivalry between Tsunade and Izumi well for Tsunade she thinks Izumi is sleeping with Naruto as well and we'll see just how much of an effort she will put in the next lemon to prove that Senju's are superior in a certain way.**

**Anyway thanks for reading…**

**Until next time…**


	24. Eighteen Months and Naruto Dead!

**Sorry for the delay...CHAPTER 24…I'm getting excited on the time skip I have a lot of ideas on how Naruto will progress in both personality and skills same with Izumi now however we will see the last chapter of a 15 year old Naruto and the next time we'll see him he'll be…different that's for sure.**

**This chapter will be mostly just Naruto's thoughts and some reactions from various villages and people from them. So I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

**Warning Lemon Scene….**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

* * *

_**Chapter 24**_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Tsunade asked looking at Naruto as he prepared his bag, she was worried that he was rushing into this training since his body hadn't recovered yet granted the thick of it had healed dramatically but he still had bandages around his chest and arms also she was worried over something else as well.

"Yeah…it's now or never…I have to get stronger otherwise I'll lose everybody I care about" Naruto stated tightening the straps on his bag before throwing it over one shoulder and smiling towards the busty Sannin.

"You…know I can see it…I can see how much you truly remind me of your parents" Tsunade said while Naruto raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of topic.

"You're determination and drive to get stronger is the exact same as Minato and you're stubbornness and pride remind me of Kushina…I know you'll come back stronger and even more stubborn than before" Tsunade responded while Naruto stared at her for a few moments before smiling softly and place his hand on her cheek which she leaned in to.

"I will…I'll become strong enough to protect you all" Naruto said and before he knew it Tsunade had wrapped her arms around his torso bringing him into a hug.

"Just don't die…not before you've had the chance to actually live" Tsunade whispered into Naruto's ear pressing her body harder into him and from Naruto's experience with Tsunade he knew this was her sign of showing him she wanted him.

"We can't not hear" Naruto whispered and despite saying this, his hands had found themselves onto Tsunade's ass.

"Why?" Tsunade said kissing Naruto's neck and playing with the back of his hair.

"Because Izumi will be coming back soon" Naruto tried to reason, Izumi had went to collect supplies for the journey they would be going on however Tsunade didn't seem to care she wouldn't allow the Uchiha be the reason she was denied pleasure.

"Then we'll do it quickly…we won't be doing this again for a while so please just do this" Tsunade mumbled looking at Naruto and drawing her head closer to his until they met in a short kiss…however as their lips touched something in Naruto snapped and he grabbed Tsunade's ass lifting her off of her feet so she had to wrap her legs around his waist as his bag dropped to the floor.

Naruto kissed Tsunade passionately and she responded with just as much passion wrapping her arms around his neck while Naruto held her up.

* * *

**Lemon Warning**

* * *

"I knew you couldn't resist me" Tsunade purred kissing Naruto's jaw as he pinned her up against the wall groaning as his erected penis was confined in his pants.

"I'm going to miss this" Naruto said placing kisses all around Tsunade's neck and enjoying her moan his name. Tsunade gasped slightly as she felt Naruto's penis prod her through their clothing.

"You're hard" Tsunade stated as her hands traveled down Naruto's body until they found their way into his pants and she firmly grasped Naruto's penis giving it a few tugs making her pussy wet immediately.

"Well…what did you expect?" Naruto groaned as Tsunade played with his penis her fingers scraping his skin.

"I know…now get them off" Tsunade replied as Naruto let her down and before he could say anything she had pushed him onto the bed and pulled down his pants revealing his erected member for her to see.

"Hello…I've missed you" Tsunade whispered rubbing her face against his penis and closing her eyes enjoying the smell and feeling of Naruto's penis rubbing against her face causing Naruto to groan she knew exactly what to do in order to tease him.

Laying a long lick from his balls all the way to the top of the head Tsunade smiled as she watched Naruto close his eyes in pleasure if there was one thing she knew he liked it was her blowjobs and to be honest she enjoyed giving them to him she loved the feeling of her tongue tracing each and every vein along his shaft she also enjoyed the little things such as lightly scraping her teeth on his penis as well since she enjoyed his whimpers he would let off.

Catching his balls in her mouth Tsunade gave them a long hard suck while vigorously pumping his shaft, that was another thing she loved to do was suck Naruto's balls they were surprisingly warm and she loved the way they'd constrict just before he came but there was a down side such as having to witness the smirk he'd give when she sucked them the exact same smirk he was giving now.

Grinning mentally Tsunade slipped her finger into Naruto's ass watching the smirk he had disappear immediately and was replaced by a pleasured face, pulling away from Naruto's balls with one last suck Tsunade placed her lips right next to the head of his penis before looking at him.

"Fuck my throat" Tsunade ordered and Naruto nodded grabbing her ponytails and slamming his dick into her mouth so it was slamming into the back of her throat Naruto continuously did this picking up the speed every now and then enjoying the sounds of his balls smacking her chin.

Pushing her onto the bed Naruto removed her top exposing her giant breasts and smiled before placing his dick in between them. Tsunade catching on squeezed her breasts together and watched as Naruto began to rock his hips backwards and forwards pushing his penis back and forward through her breasts. Feeling something prodding her chin Tsunade smiled as she watched the head of Naruto's penis prod her, opening her mouth Tsunade allowed it to enter her while licking all around the head enjoying the taste of his pre-cum.

Tsunade could tell Naruto was close she had seen it so many times to miss the signals of his orgasm the way his penis would twitch or the change in his breath she knew every one of them so she closed her eyes while flicking the head of his penis with her tongue.

"I-I'm cumming" Naruto moaned and white ropes of cum flew out of Naruto's penis covering her face with some landing in her mouth.

"You can never make it a light load" Tsunade said feeling Naruto's cum all over her face and in her mouth she wasn't complaining in fact she loved the taste of Naruto's cum.

"I can't help it seeing you covered in my cum…just gives me the motivation…I think Jiraiya would kill to see you like this" Naruto replied while Tsunade covered the head of Naruto's penis again with her mouth sucking his remaining cum.

"We should hurry up the Uchiha will be back soon and I want this thing to pound my pussy so bad" Tsunade said tugging on Naruto's dick and doing as she wanted Naruto rubbed his dick several times on her pussy before entering her.

Tsunade moaned as she felt Naruto enter her and push his way deeper into her scraping her insides all the way until he bumped against her womb sending her screaming in bliss.

"F-Fuck it feels so good" Tsunade replied as Naruto pulled out slightly before slamming back into her smacking her womb while his balls slapped her ass.

"It's only going to get better" Naruto replied pushing Tsunade further back so she was resting on her neck while he was above her digging out her insides she was certain her pussy had shaped itself for his penis as it usually fit like a glove, snapping out of her thoughts Tsunade moaned as Naruto picked up the pace fucking her in ways Dan could only have wished…she hated to admit it but if she had to pick who's dick she preferred Naruto would win hands down.

"I-It's so tight" Naruto moaned into her ear as the noise of skin slapping skin echoed throughout the whole room.

"It's because you're so big" Tsunade replied fighting the familiar feeling she had coming an orgasm was approaching but she needed to drain Naruto's balls before she was allowed to finish.

"Give up" Naruto commanded pinching Tsunade's clit sending her wide eyed and she grasped to Naruto as tight as she could wrapping her arms around him and her ankles locked around his waist.

"NARUTOOO" Tsunade shouted placing a violent kiss on his lips trying to muffle the sounds of her screams Naruto on the other hand groaned as he felt Tsunade's pussy clamp down on him and start to milk him.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she felt the familiar feeling of Naruto's seed enter her womb this was the part she loved about having sex with Naruto the most the feeling of his warm cum entering her womb always sent her body tingling she loved the feeling of his cum sloshing around in her body.

The two laid there for several minutes kissing each other before Naruto pulled out gaining a moan from Tsunade as cum immediately leaked down her pussy trailing to her asshole. Naruto quickly looked for Tsunade's black laced panties she had thrown off in a hurry before placing them quickly over her legs and slid them up her thighs so the cum wouldn't drip out as much.

* * *

**End of Lemon**

* * *

"We only had time for that one time" Naruto said looking for his pants and quickly dressed himself before Izumi came back Tsunade did the same thing tightening the obi around her blouse she smiled a little as she could still feel the warmth Naruto had left in her womb.

"Well it was a great quickie" Tsunade said smiling with the glow of after sex but sometimes when both of them had quickies it was usually in public like in the toilets of a restaurant or in the hot springs.

Naruto smiled at Tsunade he knew she would be disappointed by not being able to have sex with him for over a year yet she wanted to seem supportive.

"I promise I'll make it up to you" Naruto said grabbing Tsunade's waist and pulling her into a kiss that she happily accepted however they were stopped by the sound of a cough and when Naruto looked at the source of the noise he was surprised to see Izumi standing there with stoic look on her face.

"Izumi…I didn't see you there how long have you been back?" Naruto asked wondering if Izumi had seen him and Tsunade doing the nasty.

"Just now…I'm sorry if I was interrupting" Izumi apologized in an emotionless voice causing Naruto to sigh Izumi had started to open up slightly she was still awkward with her emotions.

"Ah, no you weren't…have you got everything?" Naruto asked and Izumi nodded.

"Everything you asked for and some stuff for myself…I believe we are ready to leave" Izumi said and Naruto nodded before smiling.

"Thank you" Naruto responded as Izumi nodded and walked out of the room and just as Naruto was about to follow her Tsunade grabbed his arm.

"Promise me when we you come back you'll come see me" Tsunade said looking at Naruto seriously.

"I promise" Naruto responded before giving her one last smile and leaving the room and Tsunade alone with her thoughts.

As she watched him leave Tsunade frowned Naruto would be gone for eighteen months meaning she'd most likely revert back to her depressed self…sighing one last time Tsunade walked out of the room the heat of Naruto's seed still in her womb she'd have to be careful on several occasions she had found herself forgetting to use the anti-pregnancy jutsu due to being pre occupied with Naruto…that was the downside to the jutsu it had a time limit to be effective and if it wasn't used in time a woman could find herself carrying a baby for nine months but then again it went and showed every jutsu had a weakness.

As she looked for Shizune Tsunade thought to all the things she'd have to wait for a whole eighteen months before she'd be able to suck a penis or feel a man pound her pussy until it was red and sore…this was going to be a long eighteen months Tsunade thought before looking for a bar so she could forget all about her painful memories.

* * *

**Konohagakure**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi frowned as he read the recent report in front of him according to his sources Naruto had been killed in battle with the Raikage, why they were even fighting was lost on him but this news was massive and there was no doubt people all around the world where hearing about this since Kumogakure had now claimed Naruto's bounty for severely wounding the Raikage a feat Hiruzen was shocked by it was well known the Raikage's where known for the physical strength and how hard their bodies where it worried him how powerful Naruto had gotten and now with this revelation he'd dread telling Kakashi he was glad slightly he wouldn't have to tell Nimato the boy was so sweet he'd probably be devastated if Naruto were to die.

Smiling at the document in front of him Hiruzen happily signed it, the document was Kakashi's resignation from Anbu…and what perfect timing as both Nimato and Sasuke where both in the same academy class and their graduation would be coming soon perhaps this was a chance for Kakashi to find a new reason to keep on living.

"I wonder when you'll show up next Naruto" Hiruzen said out loud leaning back in his chair and smoking on his pipe before narrowing his eyes not truly believing Naruto's death.

* * *

**Iwagakure**

* * *

"Jiji did you hear the Namikaze you were talking about has died" Kurotsuchi said walking into her grandfather's office causing Onoki's eyes to widen.

"What?" Onoki asked in a hopeful voice however instead of answering Kurotsuchi dropped a piece of paper onto his desk. Onoki picked up the paper and smiled slightly at his spies information while discreetly thinking to stop his granddaughter from intercepting the spy so she could know about what was happening.

However as Onoki read the information of Naruto being able to escape with heavy wounds that would kill him without the help of a top medic he narrowed his eyes if there was a even a slight chance the Namikaze was still alive he'd treat it like that was the case until Naruto's head was under his foot he wouldn't give up ever since the end of the third ninja war Onoki had promised himself he would kill Minato and any family he had in revenge.

'_I'll be waiting for you brat" _Onoki thought as Kurotsuchi continued to talk.

"Shame…he went and got himself killed the things I'd have done to him…would make even the most perverted person blush" Kurotsuchi mumbled as if her grandfather wasn't even in the room.

"KUROTSUCHI GET OUT" Onoki shouted snapping the brush in his hand as his granddaughter rushed out of his office.

* * *

**Kirigakure**

* * *

Mei Terumi stared at the piece of paper tears falling from her eyes with a mixture of emotions sadness and anger being the two main ones at the moment.

Sadness that Naruto was dead…she'd thought even despite the bounty placed on his head he'd survive it was just his style of doing things he always seemed to make it out on the other side breathing…but to think he was dead shattered her heart.

She was feeling an intense anger at the Raikage, at Naruto and at herself if he'd only have stayed with her then she was certain he'd have been happy she'd have given anything to him, she had been prepared once everything had settled down in Kirigakure she would start a family with him…she also felt a slight bit of anger towards herself for putting that bounty on Naruto revealing him to the world.

Sighing Mei wiped away the tears in her eyes promising to never cry over Naruto again she had given him everything she had it was time to move on…well try to move on however it wasn't easy as most men found it off putting she had been so intimate with Naruto and avoided her…

"Damn…you Naruto" Mei whispered signing several more forms.

* * *

**Kumogakure**

* * *

"OW THAT HURTS" 'A' Shouted as he lifted his massive weights up his body was bandaged and he still had difficulty fully moving however he was content that he had killed Naruto he had shown his rival Minato that he would best him one day.

However the scar Naruto had left on him was quite shameful he had been wounded leaving a mark on his body that would never fade.

In another section of Kumogakure Samui, Yugito and Karui sat drinking in a bar the three of them where quite surprised by Naruto's death but it didn't affect them too much.

"Has Omoi started talking to you yet Karui?" Yugito asked looking to the red head who scoffed.

"Please he does his best to ignore me because I lost my virginity to some guy other than him…if he doesn't want me that's his loss" Karui declared.

"But you did suck and lick Namikaze's ass" Yugito said straight trying to remind her friend about how much jealousy must be going through Omoi's mind to know the girl he was crushing on was doing such nasty things with another man.

"So did you" Karui accused sending Yugito blushing as Karui was right both her and Samui had done things to Naruto they weren't proud of and like Karui the men who had crushes on them seemed to back off slightly Atsui had been ignoring Yugito ever since not that she cared but still and Darui he wouldn't even say three words to Samui without walking away…Bee on the other hand actually seemed quite calm about it all.

"Yeah…well…it's not like we can do it again" Yugito mumbled.

* * *

**With Jiraiya**

* * *

'_You better still be alive kid…I'd never forgive myself if you died" _Jiraiya thought travelling through the land of lightning hoping to find any answers he could.

He wouldn't allow Naruto death he had to make it up to his brother they all did.

* * *

**With Naruto and Izumi**

* * *

Both Naruto and Izumi stared at the island in front of them with narrowed eyes; the two of them had gone to the docks and stole a boat and began looking for a secluded island.

"So this is it?" Naruto asked staring at the giant mountain in front of him it was easily bigger than the boulder he had come across the other day.

"Yes it's said to be a dangerous environment no explorers will go here making it the perfect place to train" Izumi said in a straight voice.

Naruto smiled at her explanation thinking about all he had to do…he had to get stronger so he could protect Izumi…Tsunade…Nimato and many more he had to become the best.

"Eighteen months…and I'll be ready to take on anything" Naruto stated smiling at the idea of training.

* * *

**End of chapter god I'm tired anyway a little in-depth for you and next time we see Naruto he'll be 16 and a half nearly 17 so he's growing up fast…also Naruto and Izumi aren't lovers yet so don't get angry that Naruto is having sex with Tsunade or any future women I have the moment Naruto starts to fall for Izumi set out and it's not yet.**

**Anyway thank you for reading**

**Until next time…**


	25. The Return!

**Chapter 25 is here and it's going to be quite the chapter in my opinion were going to see a new sort of grown up Naruto however he will still have some growing up to do but he will show that he's grown up a little…another thing is Naruto will be powerful how powerful I'll let you decide on what you think.**

**Izumi will also be developed she will still for her most part be stoic…except at certain moments but I'll show why soon but her relationship with Naruto will have changed dramatically at some aspects.**

**Another thing I'd like to say just for a fair warning is that Naruto will have powers similar to Luffy from One Piece and for those of you have never watched One Piece it's basically a power called Haki however in this story the power will still be chakra like in One Piece Haki can be used to inflict more power in a punch, kick etc. Same with Chakra so you'll have to wait and see how I include this.**

**Also for those of you who are finding the story confusing…I don't really understand how it could be but I'll happily answer any queries you have as long as it doesn't involve giving out spoilers but generally if you don't understand something it will be because I haven't explained it yet.**

**Anyway here is chapter 25,**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

* * *

_**Chapter 25**_

* * *

The sun was shining the birds where tweeting happily in the trees and the area was all around peaceful the only signs of any destruction on the island was a missing mountain that had been reduced to nothing but a pile of rubble.

"Naruto…" A woman said walking through the trees.

The woman was around five foot nine. She had black hair that was split into three ponytails two laid across her shoulders and stretched down to the top of her chest and another ponytail down all the way to back of her neck. Her eyes where an onyx black and where quite narrow her lines under her eyes had become thinner but where still noticeable her beautiful pale skin blended perfectly.

Her body had grown into a hour glass shape and despite bandaging her breasts down they're shape could still be seen through the cloak she was wearing. Her ass had also developed nicely and was tight on her clothing.

Who was this woman exactly it was none other than Izumi Uchiha the only female Uchiha still alive the woman that had brought down the great Uchiha clan with her own hands, and now she was a young woman at the age of sixteen nearly seventeen and she had just finished her year and a half training and was ready to show why the Uchiha clan should be feared again.

"Yeah…I know" A deep voice said from a cloaked man as he sat on the left over rubble from the once giant mountain.

The cloaked man stood up standing at an impressive six foot three his cloak was dipping over his face hiding his facial features however the cloak was ripped at the shoulders showing his toned tanned muscular arms, his hand where bandaged up to his elbows with his fingers showing. He had rid himself of his top and was showing his defined six pack, he was sporting a pair of black pants with black sandals.

The cloaked person lifted their head up so their mouth could be seen and straight away a large grin grew on the person's face.

"I'm ready…" The man continued leaving behind the destroyed mountain and made his way to the boat to get off the island it had been eighteen months and Naruto Namikaze was ready to make his mark on the world again.

* * *

**Wave Country 3 hours later**

* * *

Kakashi looked towards the man in front of him…Tazuna was it he could feel his rage growing at the fisherman the man had lied to them from the get go, he had the feeling there was something more to this mission however he'd never expect it to be this.

At first he had thought that maybe it might just be a simple assassination mission but his gut told him there was something more the demon brothers Gozu and Meizu made that obvious to him.

He had watched the two brothers attack his student and he was tempted to save them when he watched Nimato fall down however he had to keep his position so he could tell what the demon brothers want.

The next revelation shocked Kakashi to his core to find wave had been taken over by Gato the famous business man all around the world for his shipping however the most shocking news was that both Naruto and Izumi had been part of the reason for this.

The news of Naruto's death at the Raikage hands had shocked him he had exploded in rage and was even tempted to try attack the Raikage it was only the words of the Hokage that had stopped him and reminded him that even if Naruto was dead he could still look after his sensei's legacy by protecting Nimato.

But to imagine his sensei's son would put a country in this much trouble was unthinkable and he vowed himself to straighten out Naruto's mess.

Nimato stared ahead of him he had been feeling uneasy the whole time and it wasn't the cut he had suffered from earlier that had turned out to be poisoned ever since old man Tazuna had explained what was happening in this country he had been feeling weird.

'_Naruto Namikaze' _Nimato thought he knew the name of the Yondaime Hokage and knew this Naruto was related to him somehow…how he had no idea but he was going to find out as if someone like him who was the son of a hero could turn evil he would certainly like to beat some sense into him.

Sasuke glared in front of him…she wouldn't stop would she, destroying lives one after the other hearing about the condition of Wave only intensified his rage towards Izumi he would make sure she would pay for all her deeds…Sasuke wasn't sure about this Naruto truthfully he had never heard of him but he knew he was related to the Yondaime Hokage somehow but if this man got in the way he'd make sure to kill him as well.

Sakura being one of the smartest in her graduation class studied on a regular basis she knew exactly who Naruto Namikaze was the famed son of the Yondaime Hokage who had gone rouge due to the mental stress of his parents death, the hero and then turned villain of the Kirigakure civil war, and then killed at the hands of the Yondaime Raikage there had been pictures of him all around when he had first made his name in the world however Konoha had quickly tried to hide them however from the picture people had seen the Konoha. academy girls and upcoming Kunoichi had fallen for Naruto's looks and his tragic story and stated how they wanted to fix him even Sakura herself thought Naruto was attractive and rivaled his looks against her crush Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei" Nimato said getting a look from the Jounin and everyone else.

"Who is…Naruto Namikaze?" Nimato asked getting an interested look from Sasuke and Sakura while Tazuna gritted his teeth and was about to shout something until Kakashi placed his hand on the old bridge builder.

Kakashi frowned under his mask at the question his first and initial answer was he's you're brother but Kakashi knew how much the Hokage protected that secret so for now he'd stick to what the Genin's where taught in the academy.

"Naruto Namikaze…he was the son of the Yondaime Hokage from reports he was said to be an exceptional upcoming shinobi…and after the death of his parents he left the village at the age of four travelling the world by himself…however he met his end at the hands of the Yondaime Raikage after an intense battle" Kakashi explained getting a nod from Sakura who had read as much, Sasuke narrowed his eyes a little if this man had been with Izumi just what level was his sister on.

"Ah…then what about his mother" Nimato asked with a stammer while Kakashi thought about Kushina for a second before smiling at Nimato.

"You…know I think she died just after he was born" Kakashi lied after the Kyuubi attack the Hokage had gone through a great effort to try hide Kushina's existence since she was a very proud woman and despite taking Namikaze as her last name she still kept Uzumaki as her name as well and it wouldn't have been long before people caught on about Nimato and Kushina's relationship.

While Kakashi was thinking this he missed the slight narrowing of Nimato's eyes. He knew what he had seen in that family photo of the Yondaime there was the Yondaime Hokage himself a little boy who Nimato could now confirm as Naruto but he had seen that pregnant red haired woman who was holding Naruto's hand…Nimato wondered briefly why his sensei was lying but quickly shook of the thought there was no way a Jounin like Kakashi would lie to him after all he was his student so he assumed Kakashi didn't know Naruto's mom.

"Please that monster is nothing more than scum" Tazuna raged before Nimato quickly threw a kunai that launched past his head and into a bush making a thud sound.

Everyone gasped at the sound of metal piercing fleshed and Sakura ran towards the bush and gasped once again when she noticed that the kunai had pierced a snow white rabbit.

"NIMATO-BAKA" Sakura shouted at Nimato who cowered in defeat as his crush shouted at him.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he stared at the rabbit everything felt off and the colour of the rabbit…no rabbit that colour could be found at this time of the year meaning…

"DUCK" Kakashi shouted and both Nimato and Sasuke jumped to the ground while Sakura pushed Tazuna to the ground with her narrowly avoiding a large blade that spun above them lodging into a tree Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly at the sight of a man standing on top of the blade.

"Well…well if it isn't Kirigakure's missing-nin Zabuza" Kakashi said in a serious tone looking towards the man standing on the hilt of the giant blade.

Zabuza was a tall man with bandages around his mouth and pair of stripy pants. Nimato stood there for a few seconds before realizing this was his perfect chance to show up Sasuke however as he took one step forward Kakashi placed hand in front of Nimato.

"I'll take this one…he's on a completely different level" Kakashi stated raising his hand to his headband.

"This will be a tough battle" Kakashi said lifting his headband revealing a three tomoe Sharingan.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

The cloaked man walked down the road of Wave country it had been over a year since he had last been here and he could see Gato's influence and it wasn't good, the reason he was in wave was unknown however Izumi had gone back to the Akatsuki base in Amegakure to report what the two of them had been doing the last eighteen months and for some reason the cloaked man felt some pull towards Wave.

The sound of fighting quickly caught his attention and out of a giant explosion of water came a slightly injured Zabuza and on the other side seemed to be an exhausted Kakashi who had his Sharingan out.

Smiling slightly Naruto began to whistle and walk forward towards the scene gaining everyone's attention.

Both Kakashi and Zabuza's eyes widened as they heard the sound of whistling…and it was close there was no way someone could get this close without them noticing in some way. Looking towards the source of the whistling both men narrowed their eyes at the sight of a cloaked man walking on the water towards them.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows as he watched the cloaked man stop right behind Zabuza as if waiting for the swordsman to make his move. Eventually after getting angry at the man's mocking Zabuza swung his blade around in an attempt to slice this cloaked man in half.

However both Zabuza and Kakashi gasped as the cloaked man caught the blade in his hand with no damage being taken…Zabuza tried to retrieve the blade and pull it back however the man's grip was so tight Zabuza could do nothing but stay there and narrow his eyes at the man who had caught his blade.

"Who are you?" Zabuza asked feeling the strain of his battle with Kakashi and if there was any chance he could delay this battle he would take it.

"Interesting question…Who am I? I'm afraid however I can't answer that since I don't know who I am myself not fully anyway" The cloaked man said a smile showing on his face angering Zabuza the man looked down towards the blade in his hand and grinned.

"Nice sword…I think I might take this" The man cheerfully said releasing the sword free from his grip.

"Over my dead body" Zabuza shouted bringing the blade above his head and bringing it down onto the cloaked man.

"That's exactly what I had hoped you'd say" The man said his voice taking a deeper and darker tone before side stepping the downward strike and landing a heavy punch in the ribs of the swordsman causing him to gasp in pain.

"B-Bastard" Zabuza grunted in pain jumping back to give himself some distance from the mysterious man…he wasn't normal Zabuza assumed dodging a swipe from him was extraordinary but his movements they were that of an experienced fighter and his hits he'd never been hit so hard before in his life.

Zabuza quickly went through hand seals before shouting.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan No Jutsu (Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**"

Immediately a large water dragon appeared and flew towards the man and surrounded him completely. The cloaked man watched in interest as the water surrounded him but what no one saw was the glow in the Azure eyes underneath the hood and immediately the water around him split apart destroying the technique.

"Tell me Zabuza-san do you have any regrets?" The man asked walking towards the stunned swordsman as he stood wide eyed, however after hearing the man's question Zabuza narrowed his eyes and in attempt to stall the man answered truthfully.

"Yes…" Zabuza admitted bringing his sword in front of him and pointed it towards the man however the action proved useless as the man grabbed the tip of the sword.

"Will you tell me them?" The man asked and Zabuza glared at him before smiling slightly.

"Maybe if we meet again" Zabuza said getting a raised eyebrow by the cloaked man however just as he was about to say something several senbon flew and hit Zabuza in the neck causing him to topple over but before he could sink into the water and Kirigakure hunter-nin appeared.

"Thank you for your assistance" The hunter-nin said and both the cloaked man and Kakashi narrowed their eyes but before they could say anything the hunter-nin disappeared via shunshinning with Zabuza and the sword.

"Interesting…" The cloaked man said before feeling the presence of three more chakra signatures he had originally ignored them since they weren't that powerful but now he got a look at the owners of the chakra his eyes widened slightly and his fists clenched, his thoughts where interrupted however as out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kakashi falling face forward.

"Idiot" The man said appearing in front of Kakashi and supporting the Jounin on his back.

"Hey you hood guy what are you doing to Kakashi-sensei" Nimato shouted pointing a finger at the cloaked man and the three Genin all thought they heard a gasp however they quickly shrugged it off.

"You're sensei isn't in the best of condition…I'd assume interrogation would be better after there was a place for him to heal" The man said and Nimato went shout again as the man ignored his question however a quick hit to the back of the head from Sakura quickly shut him up.

"Idiot can't you see he just saved our lives if he wanted us dead he'd have killed us already and you provoking him is not helping" Sakura ranted and Nimato held his head down in shame before grinning.

"Ah, right sorry" Nimato apologized.

"T-That's alright…but still is there anywhere I can dump this guy" The man said indicating to Kakashi.

"That's right follow me I'll take you back to my house" Tazuna stated walking ahead and was closely followed by the cloaked man, the three Genin stood there as they watched this mysterious cloaked man walk off carrying their sensei.

"I don't trust him" Sasuke stated and Nimato nodded in agreement.

"but he saved Kakashi-sensei's life" Sakura said before realizing that Tazuna and the man carrying her sensei had begun to get further away from them.

"We'll have to wait for Kakashi to wake up for the time being we'll follow and if that man tries anything funny we'll eliminate him" Sasuke stated causing Sakura to gain stars in her eyes and fawn over how cool Sasuke was while Nimato frowned at how Sasuke was getting ahead of him again.

"We can trust you right?" Tazuna asked as he gave a side glance to the cloaked figure.

"That's for you to decide" The cloaked man said re-positioning Kakashi on his back as he felt the presence of the three Genin run towards them. Tazuna on the other hand smiled slightly at the answer…he did trust this stranger he had seen first-hand that you couldn't judge a book by the cover.

"So do you have a name?" Tazuna asked and three Genin listened in to the conversation with interest.

"Ah…a name…I never thought about that" The cloaked man mumbled before widening his eyes.

"That's right just call me N" The now identified 'N' said while Sasuke and Sakura deadpanned at the man's answer it was a clear lie however both Tazuna and Nimato seemed to buy the name.

"Wow…your name's one letter that's awesome" Nimato said in awe while Tazuna nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…it's incredibly super…AH we're here" Tazuna stated as a house came into sight.

'N' eye's widened under his hood at the house but he quickly gained his composure as Tazuna knocked on the door and almost immediately Tsunami came and opened it with a smile however her smile vanished when she noticed the situation and quickly ushered everyone in.

'N' held his breath as he looked at Tsunami afraid at any moment she would recognize him and everything would be over.

"Lay him down here" Tsunami said to 'N' indicating towards the sofa and he nodded dropping Kakashi onto the sofa.

"He's alright he's exhausted himself he will be fine in a couple of hours" 'N' stated more to Nimato, Sasuke and Sakura as they most likely worried about their sensei. The three Genin sighed in relief however Tsunami narrowed her eyes slightly before walking into the kitchen.

"'N'-san…I think I should tell you now that I can't afford to pay you any money for this" Tazuna stated awkwardly worrying that 'N' might leave and abandon them.

"Don't worry about…that, I have my own reasons for being here helping you is a bonus" 'N' stated and Tazuna smiled and nodded gratefully.

"And what would those reasons be?" 'N' turned his head towards Sasuke who was staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Well…the thing is…" 'N' placed his hands on his chin before a large grin grew on his face as remembered something.

"I got lost" 'N' said and everyone in the room dropped their jaw at his answer no one could possibly believe that.

"Ahahaha…you're pretty stupid to get lost" Nimato laughed while Sasuke and Sakura stared at him in disbelief.

"You think so?" 'N' said with a chuckle before flopping down onto an unoccupied chair.

"Yeah but you're strong how did you stop that sword no eyebrows had?" Nimato asked and while Sasuke was peeved that the man had ignored his question he still was interested in this man's power.

"Now…if I told you that I'd have to kill you" 'N' stated getting a gasp from the three Genin however 'N' quickly laughed and waved his hand.

"I'm just strong" 'N' answered before Tsunami appeared in the door way she was wearing a blue top, cream pants and pink apron.

"Dinner's ready" Tsunami said with a smile and 'N' smirked making more than she had to…typical Tsunami.

As everyone except Kakashi sat around the table in the kitchen digging into their foods 'N' couldn't help but smile.

"You know 'N'-san you don't have to keep your hood up" Tsunami informed causing him to gasp on his food and begin to choke slightly while everyone around the table sweat dropped.

"I…prefer it up…I have horrible burn marks" 'N' replied missing Tsunami narrowing her eyes once again while everyone else felt sorry for him.

'N' quickly ate his dinner after that before excusing himself from the table since Tsunami kept on asking far too many personal questions and he was certain she knew who he really was.

Watching Kakashi groan made 'N' smile it had been to long since he had seen the man he had aged considerably but it was still the same Kakashi he remembered.

"How long do you plan on pretending to be asleep?" 'N' asked and sighed when he watched Kakashi sit up groggily his one lazy eye looking at 'N' for a second before flopping back down on the sofa.

"I wasn't awake for long…but it seems I should thank you for saving me and my team…'N'" Kakashi said narrowing his uncovered eye at 'N'.

"I'm sure you can repay back the favor one day…Kakashi" 'N' replied also narrowing his eyes the atmosphere in the room immediately changed and under his hood 'N's eyes glowed blue and a force crashed into the wooden walls cracking them.

Both Kakashi and 'N' where stopped however by the sound of shouting from the kitchen immediately 'N' stood up and Kakashi tried to follow but his body wouldn't allow him.

"Relax Kakashi…" 'N' stated and as he was about to walk into the kitchen he felt something bump into his legs looking down he gasped slightly as Inari was looking at him with fear in his eyes.

Quickly pushing past 'N' Inari ran upstairs and into his room, 'N' on the other hand walked into the kitchen to see the depressed faces of Tsunami and Tazuna and the shocked faces of Nimato, Sasuke and Sakura.

"What happened?" 'N' asked and immediately Tsunami glared at him while Nimato asked a question that had him interested.

"Who's Kaiza?" 'N' froze at those words and stared at Nimato…this was definitively the conversation he did not want Nimato to hear.

"Let's go into the other room…I'll tell you everything in there" Tsunami said and the Genin moved into the other room where their sensei was lying down awake however everyone stayed silent as Tsunami sat down in an unoccupied chair and sighed.

"As you most likely know a little over eighteen months ago wave was taken over by a man named Gato…" Tsunami started and she could tell she had the attention of the Konoha team and 'N'.

"However what you don't know is…was someone was standing up to Gato and that person was Kaiza he was…is my husband…for months he protected the borders of this country from Gato and exhausted himself everyday but he still found time to be a father to my son" Tsunami said with fond smile thinking about her deceased husband and her face turned to a sorrowful one.

"But then they came…" Tsunami stated getting interested looks from everyone in the room while 'N' looked out of the window his lips in a tight line.

"Izumi Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze" Tsunami said and both Kakashi and 'N' flinched while Sasuke's face turned into a glare at his sisters name.

"At first they seemed like good people they even said they were a couple…wearing matching clothing…I thought nothing of it but…he…Naruto began to flirt with me and…I…I didn't know Kaiza was working so hard to save wave and I ended up flirting back with Naruto" Tsunami admitted shamefully and Kakashi narrowed his eye while Sakura and Nimato gasped. Tsunami looked up to 'N' for a moment before turning back to everyone.

"One thing lead to another and I ended up cheating on my husband with Naruto…while he was working so hard to protect us Naruto and I…we were…well intimate…and after a week of this it happened both Naruto and Izumi lured Kaiza out and handed him over to Gato" Tsunami admitted tears leaking out of her eyes as she realized how much of a mistake she made.

"It was when I and Inari noticed a large crowd gathered we realized what was happening…Kaiza was being publicly executed and stood next to him was Naruto and Izumi just watching the man who had let them into our lives be killed" Tsunami continued wiping the tears in her eyes.

"After that Gato took complete control over wave and…perhaps because of guilt or maybe it was something else…Naruto made sure that Gato wouldn't attack me or my family…however after news of his death Gato left it a eighteen months before finally making his move on us" Tsunami explained and 'N' gritted his teeth slightly while Kakashi was wondering what made Naruto help Tsunami was it because he was grateful for the sex or was it something else…perhaps Naruto wasn't a loss cause after all.

"Do you think he's dead? Naruto I mean" Nimato asked and Tsunami sighed while placing her head in her hands.

"I wouldn't count on it…he's the type of person that would keep getting up even if he was wounded he wouldn't die in battle" Tsunami stated getting gasps from the three Genin while Kakashi sighed hoping what she said was true.

"Do you hate him?" Sakura asked confused that the woman seemed to still speak highly of Naruto.

"….No…I never did…angry yes but I never hated him, I realized that he never truly wanted to do it…and that he did care about us…and that he was in pain as well when Kaiza died" Tsunami explained and Nimato and Kakashi frowned at the thought of Naruto.

"So…uhm why does Inari hate…heroes" Nimato asked and Tsunami frowned.

"Because the only two heroes Inari has ever had were Kaiza and Naruto and they both left him and he believes heroes are worthless" Tsunami explained and Nimato stood up and began to walk away.

"Nimato, where are you going?" Sakura asked as Nimato stopped.

"To prove to Inari that heroes still exist" Nimato said before walking out.

"So what do you think about this 'N'-san?" Kakashi asked turning around to look at 'N' however he widened his eye as he noticed 'N' had already left.

'_When…I didn't hear or feel him leave…he's good' _Kakashi thought narrowing his eye before turning to Tsunami who smiled.

"It's alright 'N'-san must have been a little affected by my story don't worry" Tsunami said waving off the subject.

Tsunami sighed as she dropped the bag of rubbish into the trash can outside it had been a long day the Konoha team had made their way upstairs and Tazuna had gone to bed as well…it was a long day it was never easy bringing up painful memories like this and it took a lot out of her.

"I know you're here" Tsunami stated as 'N' was leaning on the wall outside the house his arms crossed.

"Why are you here…Naruto?" Tsunami asked and 'N' pushed himself off the wall before a small smile appeared on his face.

"I should have known you'd realize it was me" 'N' said pulling down his hood causing Tsunami to blush slightly.

Naruto's face had matured a lot his jaw had become more defined his eyes had narrowed and his hair had become more spiky while the red highlights stayed on his bangs.

"It's been awhile Tsunami…you still look as beautiful as before" Naruto said while Tsunami shook her head.

"I'm afraid flirting isn't going to work on me anymore Naruto…I plan on being faithful to my husband even if he is dead" Tsunami told Naruto and he smiled slightly.

"That's good…I'm glad" Naruto said with a sigh leaning back on the wall and Tsunami did the same as they stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"It's true you know…I don't hate you" Tsunami stated and Naruto sighed before looking into the sky.

"I wish you would…it would make things a lot easier" Naruto replied gaining a small smile from Tsunami.

"And that's why I won't…making things easy for you would be pointless" Tsunami said before frowning.

"Why did you come back here Naruto?" Tsunami sighed and Naruto glared slightly ahead of him.

"I have something that needs taken care of" Naruto replied and Tsunami shrugged.

"Whatever you're reasoning if it comes back on us I'll kill you…anyway goodnight Naruto" Tsunami said kissing Naruto on the cheek and walking back into the house leaving him standing there looking at the moon.

"I can't believe I'm here again" Naruto whispered looking at the moon.

* * *

**Done finally and where back in wave also I'd like** **to just say now that whenever Naruto has his hood up I will refer to him as 'N' as we may know his identity but the others don't and also I hope you like how Naruto was reintroduced since as I was writing it I was imagining him whistling the kill bill whistle also I want to add that even though Naruto is far above Zabuza now he was easily able to defeat him thanks to him already being weakened.**

**Next chapter it will be Naruto's interactions with Team 7 and he'll find it hard to keep his emotions down when it comes to Nimato. Also I wonder what Naruto has planned.**

**Until next time…**


	26. Wave is Free!

**Chapter 26 anyone…ah a few things first as usual I know it's probably annoying that even know we know who 'N' is the other characters don't so we have to be patient until they find out also Nimato, Sasuke or Sakura won't even know Naruto is alive until after the Chunin exams. Also Naruto does have his reasons to keep his identity undercover for more than just so he can hide it in front of team 7 and I'll explain this later and I'm sorry to say there won't be another lemon scene with Tsunami and this is why…**

**Naruto will be meeting a new set of women the only two that will stay are Tsunade and Izumi throughout this story the former will eventually part ways and I'm planning on having Naruto form a physical bond with Konan soon and of course he'll still have his one night stands when he's either drunk however I'm going to show how much Izumi affects his personality in a good way.**

**Finally Naruto and Izumi's relationship has developed but they are still only friends at the moment however they are very close in a best friend sort of way but that'll all change…in a while.**

**Anyway here's chapter 26.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

* * *

_**Chapter 26**_

* * *

'N' sighed as he watched Kakashi instruct Nimato, Sasuke and Sakura in a tree climbing exercise…it was really a miracle Konoha hadn't been attacked yet the standards where really falling behind from when he had been in Konoha the tree climbing exercise was taught in the academy perhaps the peace Konoha had seen had made them become more slack.

'_Peace at my benefit' _'N' thought a small smile playing on his lips as Nimato got two feet up the tree and landed square on his face.

Watching Nimato get up and rub his face in pain made 'N' smile even more despite his taste in clothing he could see both of their parents in Nimato the blonde spiky hair he had inherited from their father but unlike him Nimato had inherited their mother's face and personality by the looks of things.

There was so many things he wanted to say to Nimato just sitting there and watching Nimato train was all to surreal for 'N' it was the greatest thing he had ever seen to see the boy train and complain…he wasn't sure about Nimato's obvious crush for Sakura but…at least he was showing an interest in girls.

Looking at the other two Genin's on Nimato's team 'N' wondered exactly what type of bond they all shared the Haruno…Sakura was it well he didn't know what to really think of her the pink hair was pretty exotic but other than that he couldn't really see why Nimato was attracted to her. Both he and his father where attracted to the strong and strong willed women while Sakura on the other hand didn't seem that attractive to him anyway perhaps it was because she cared more about her appearance than actually being a Kunoichi…though she had pretty decent chakra control considering how fast she was able to pick up the tree climbing exercise but that was probably due to her low levels of chakra. Another reason he wondered why Nimato was so attracted to this girl was she clearly had a crush on the Uchiha.

Looking at Izumi's brother 'N' frowned he was so set on killing her that it worried him slightly he knew Sasuke didn't have a chance at killing Izumi at the moment but he was determined and knowing Izumi's personality 'N' knew certain things that would happen. Sasuke seemed to also be Nimato's rival…and by the looks of things was quite ahead of Nimato.

'N' sighed as he remembered Kakashi asking him to look out for his students while he was resting…it was starting to annoy him how lax Kakashi was being with the training of these three and knowing what was to come in the future these three where no were near the level they'd have to be at to beat the Akatsuki.

"You're doing it wrong" 'N' stated to Nimato and Sasuke as Sakura was sat in the branch above them.

"Oh…and how would you know that?" Sasuke asked in annoyance he had been beaten by his fan girl and the dead last wasn't far from keeping up with him…it was a disgrace especially if he had to get to Izumi's level.

"Well…for one I know how to do this" 'N' stated jumping towards the tree and landing his feet onto the tree and sticking them to the bark by channeling chakra to his feet.

"See…it's actually not that difficult but if you want I could tell you where you're going wrong" 'N' said jumping off the tree and landing on his feet in front of the two Genin as they looked at him in awe however Sasuke quickly snapped out of his awe and glared at 'N' but before he could say anything he was interrupted by Nimato.

"That was awesome" Nimato shouted causing 'N' to chuckle in embarrassment.

"You think?" 'N' asked it was quite a simple thing to do for him anyway.

"Yeah…walking up these trees are boring show us how to jump up them" Nimato said while 'N' dropped his jaw to the floor.

"Eh…that would be like teaching you how to walk before you can even crawl" 'N' replied back however Nimato glared at him.

"Then what was the point of showing us that?" Nimato argued back before he was suddenly hit in the back of the head by 'N' fist.

"Shut up you wanted me to prove I could do this" 'N' retorted while Nimato rubbed his head where he had been hit before glaring back.

"No I never you just made that up" Nimato argued back making 'N's eyebrow tick.

"So you're saying I'm wrong shorty?" 'N' asked grinning as Nimato's face turned red in rage.

"Yes I am weirdo" Nimato said back making 'N' raise his fist again.

"Are you two really arguing over this?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow at both 'N' and Nimato's similar actions.

"SHUT UP!" Both Nimato and 'N' shouted at Sasuke before turning back to glare at each other however if one was to look closely they'd see the small smile on 'N's face.

"Hn…I guess I'll just show the Uchiha how to do this then" 'N' said walking towards the tree and placing one foot on the bark and looking over his shoulder to stare at Sasuke while Nimato fumed.

"First it's not about sending chakra to your feet it's the quantity you send…having too much will cause you to blast off the tree while sending to little will lead to you slipping off" 'N' explained and Sasuke nodded paying attention, Nimato on the other hand crossed his arms and looked away however he was still listening to 'N's explanation.

"With those who have high chakra levels like you two this skill will be a lot more difficult as you haven't got that much control over your chakra" Sasuke once again nodded at the explanation while Nimato stared in confusion causing 'N' to sigh and try to think of another way to explain this.

"Gaining control of your chakra allows you to use techniques easier it can be used in many ways such as if you have enough chakra control you can release your chakra and potentially knock enemies out, having enough chakra control can allow you to sense other chakra signatures around you and it can also add strength to physical moves like punches and kicks" 'N' explained and this time Nimato perked up.

"So basically it gets you stronger to have this chakra control" Nimato said out loud and 'N' stared at him a few seconds before turning back around.

"Yes…however it takes hours and hours of practice if you have naturally large chakra reserves" 'N' explained slowly walking up the tree and then back flipping down.

"Understood?" 'N' asked getting a nod from the two boys.

"Good because this teaching…thing is hard" 'N' said before lying down on the grass as Nimato and Sasuke began to try run up and down the tree again.

"Uhm…'N'-san I was wondering what should I do now?" Sakura asked standing next to 'N'. Peeking through his hood he stared at Sakura for a few seconds before sighing.

"Well since you've completed this…do what you want I'm not your father or sensei you don't have to ask me what to do" 'N' stated and Sakura nodded before going to look for Kakashi.

Steeling his gaze back at the two boys in front of him 'N' narrowed his eyes as they were slowly reaching higher up the tree.

* * *

**Hours Later**

* * *

"I DID IT" Nimato shouted as landed on the ground with a giant smile next to him was Sasuke who was smiling as well.

'N' stood up and narrowed his eyes to the top of the tree and noticed a cut mark sighing he looked down at the two boys they were exhausted.

"Seems like you did do it…congratulations" 'N' stated getting grins from both Nimato and Sasuke however both boys quickly closed their eyes and began to fall forwards. Quickly catching them on his shoulders 'N' picked them up as they both struggled to keep awake.

"Get some rest you've got a long way to go before you become efficient with this skill…but with your chakra levels completing this in one day was pretty impressive" 'N' said walking back to Tsunami's house.

"Sasuke-kun…Nimato" Sakura said as 'N' walked through the door with both boys on his shoulders they were barely awake but they could still hear their pink haired teammate.

"They're fine nothing a good night rest can't fix" 'N' stated walking upstairs before placing the two of them into the room and before he left his gaze stayed on Nimato for a few seconds before smiling.

"How are they doing?" Kakashi asked as the two of them where sat in the front room while Tsunami was in the kitchen and everybody else had gone to bed.

"Considering one is an Uchiha and the other is a Jinchuriki and an Uzumaki they are doing exceptionally" 'N' said while Kakashi narrowed his eye no one was meant to know Nimato was a Jinchuriki.

"The pink haired girl…Sakura she has some potential as well but she needs to be broken out of her naive thinking" 'N' continued and Kakashi waved it off.

"Ah, all kids are like that at their age" Kakashi replied.

"I wasn't….and you weren't" 'N' countered back.

"A different era calls for different teachings" Kakashi replied and 'N' sighed the man was either delusional or plain lazy.

"So what's the deal with your team anyway they certainly are very interesting" 'N' stated and Kakashi sighed at the question.

"Well they've all had their problems especially Nimato and Sasuke…they were both turned into orphans at a young age…Nimato was born without parents and Sasuke well he…I'm pretty certain you know what happened" Kakashi said and 'N' thought about Nimato for a second an incredible amount of guilt seeping in.

"I've heard rumours" 'N' replied now thinking about Izumi…she never really talked about the Uchiha clan but he knew her reasons for murdering her kinsman but she still found it painful to talk about it and usually just changed the subject.

"What do you plan on doing when we confront Zabuza?" Kakashi asked out of the blue causing 'N' to sigh remembering Zabuza was still alive.

"I don't plan on doing anything that's your fight…I have my own reasons to be in wave and I might save you guys after that but for now you'll be the ones fighting them" 'N' replied and Kakashi frowned slightly.

"So you're not our ally?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"No…you should keep that in mind…we have a common enemy that's all" 'N' said before standing up and patting Kakashi on the shoulder as he walked past to go upstairs. As he walked past the room with both Nimato and Sasuke in, opening the door slightly 'N' smiled as Nimato was lying on his back snoring.

Shutting the door 'N' made his way to the window and jumped out before climbing onto the roof of the house and lying on it, he had been sleeping since he got here and to be fair it was quite relaxing.

* * *

**Six Days Later**

* * *

'N' frowned as he looked at the rising sun peeping its way over the large trees in the country of wave it was almost time to go, being here in wave again was nostalgic and being around Team 7 and Tsunami brought a lot of memories for him some good and a lot of bad one's…but it was never wise to live in the past as you begin to miss what's happening in the present...or so he tried to tell himself.

"'N'-san" 'N' turned around and gasped slightly as Nimato climbed onto the roof, it was still breath-taking for 'N' whenever he saw Nimato that face the hair and the personality it all made him feel so calm even though they tended to go from disagreeing on certain things and argue childishly with one another to laughing childishly with each other but throughout the week every day…no hour spent with Nimato was a privilege and he wouldn't swap any of it for a moment.

"Oh, Nimato…why are you up so early in the morning…you still have a few hours to sleep" 'N' said as Nimato still looked half asleep while trying to climb onto the roof.

"I couldn't sleep…" Nimato admitted sitting down next to 'N' drawing his knees to his chest.

"Any particular reason why?" 'N' asked glancing to the small blonde.

"No…not really…will you stay here for a bit?" Nimato replied and 'N' nodded and for a while both 'N' and Nimato sat in silence watching the sun rise.

"Say…'N'-san do you have anyone precious to you?" Nimato asked causing 'N' to raise his eyebrows at the question.

"Not as many as I would like" 'N' replied frowning before looking towards Nimato who had a similar looking frown on his face.

"Why do you ask?" 'N' asked making Nimato's eyes widen slightly.

"Well do you think it's true that we become stronger if we have a lot of precious people?" Nimato questioned while 'N' smiled at Nimato's question.

"I suppose…that's true…but the strength of the bonds you have with your precious people and the determination you have to protect those bonds will make you stronger" 'N' explained thinking about his own situation.

"That makes sense…" Nimato said yawning struggling to keep his eyes open.

"You think?" 'N' asked with a smile and Nimato nodded lying down on the roof closing his eyes.

"Yes…say 'N'-san do you class me as someone precious to you?" Nimato asked while 'N' stared at the sun as it finally made its way over the trees and after a couple of seconds the sounds of light snores dragged 'N' back to reality. Looking towards Nimato 'N' smiled as the young blonde had fell asleep and was now snoring.

"More than you'll ever know" 'N' replied standing up and picking Nimato up and jumped down through the window before walking into the room Nimato and Sasuke where sharing and placed Nimato down onto the bed.

"Get some rest kiddo, you've got one hell of a long day ahead of you" 'N' said ruffling Nimato's blonde spiky hair before giving one last glance at Sasuke and sighing. Walking out of Tsunami's house 'N' took one last glance at the house before walking away.

* * *

**Hours Later**

* * *

Walking through the forests 'N' narrowed his eyes at an old abandoned building this was the place he had met Gato a year and a half ago now though it seemed he had moved locations however 'N' still walked into the abandoned building and scowled at the rooms he could remember the girls where in as they were forced to be slaves as he made it to the office 'N' narrowed his eyes at the small rotating chair behind the wooden desk.

'_I must destroy this place_' 'N' thought his eyes glowing blue and the whole building began to shake before exploding in a large ball of flame.

Walking out of the fiery inferno 'N' growled while channeling chakra to his feet and disappeared in an instant.

After an hour travel 'N' found himself staring at a large building that was completely towering over wave village…thinking about it this would have been the most logical place to check for Gato but perhaps unconsciously he wanted to destroy that old building before anything else.

Pushing open the door 'N' sighed at the security a couple of bandits really, walking towards them both of 'N's arms glowed white and three wind rings formed around his hand.

"Hey stop" One of the bandits shouted however instead of answering 'N' swiped out his arm and cleaved the bandit in half showering the room with blood.

"I don't consider myself a…nice guy so if you come towards me you'll see why" 'N' stated as ten more bandits stormed into the room and charged at him, sighing 'N' swiped his hand horizontally and immediately body parts started to fly around the room while a large rips appeared in the solid concrete wall behind them.

Continuing his stroll 'N' frowned as near the top floor there was a room were women where tied to a bed by a chains attached to their neck, slicing the head of the bandit that was guarding the floor 'N' grabbed the set of keys in the bandits pocket and threw them to a woman lying on the bed before nodding and walking on.

Narrowing his eyes at a large wooden door that was painted black and gold 'N' kicked it through smashing it against the wall immediately 'N' noticed the pictures of Gato all over the room…it was definitively his room. Walking over to the desk 'N' picked up the small book and read the contents his eyes growing wider and wider as he read on and like before his eyes glowed blue before a large explosion occurred engulfing the whole building in flames while 'N' dashed out of the fire.

* * *

**With Team 7**

* * *

Both Kakashi and Zabuza glared at each other, Kakashi was more worried that the Hyouten user would kill his two students however it was never going to be easy to beat an enemy like Zabuza so trying to finish this battle quickly could lead to some costly mistakes and that would be the end of everything.

"Say Kakashi where's that hooded bastard?" Zabuza asked gripping his sword while Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Who knows" Kakashi answered angering Zabuza causing the swordsman to charge at him. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and blocked a slice that would have cleaved him in half he buckled slightly at the force behind the attack.

"It's useless you know…your students are going to be killed by Haku and I'll get my vengeance on that bastard" Zabuza said pushing more onto his blade forcing Kakashi to roll backwards and plant his feet into Zabuza's midsection getting a grunt from the man as he slid backwards.

Instead of answering Kakashi went through hand seals and immediately his hand became engulfed in lightening.

"**Raikiri**" Kakashi muttered before dashing forward and plunging his hand towards Zabuza unluckily however Zabuza dodged and Kakashi's hand went into ground shattering part of it.

"You can't hit me with that move Kakashi I can read you're movements" Zabuza stated with a grin however it soon fell when he noticed a large dark chakra sweep through the area coming from the direction Haku went.

"Nimato…" Kakashi whispered as he felt the Kyuubi chakra flow all around him quickly shaking his head he pulled out a scroll before biting on his thumb.

* * *

"H-Haku" Nimato stuttered looking at the man who had taught him an important outlook on life, he could feel his rage subsiding even after the death of his rival.

"Kill me" Haku said looking at Nimato as if he was broken.

"What?" Nimato questioned in shock.

"Please kill me Nimato-san…I am no longer useful to Zabuza-sama" Haku replied however the man's eyes widened as he looked towards the side and noticed Zabuza being tied up by a pack of dogs while Kakashi charged his signature move and prepared to strike Zabuza.

"I'm sorry Nimato-san…but Zabuza-sama requires my assistance" Haku said before disappearing in the ice mirror.

"HAKU" Nimato shouted attempting to give chase to the Hyouten user however he was quickly stopped by someone grabbing his shoulder preventing him from moving. Looking back he saw 'N' who shook his head however being as stubborn as he was Nimato tried to break free from 'N's grip and found himself put in a headlock to stop him from moving.

"Stop" 'N' said trying to calm down Nimato however his eyes widened when he felt an evil chakra leak out of Nimato, narrowing his eyes 'N' fingers turned into wood and immediately the chakra vanished.

"But he's my friend" Nimato whimpered as he watched Haku be impaled by Kakashi's signature move stopping the blow Zabuza would have taken. Kakashi picked up Haku and carefully jumped back with the young boy before placing him down around the centre of the bridge and resumed fighting with Zabuza.

"Then you should understand why he would do this" 'N' replied causing Nimato's eyes to widen as he remembered the speech he had with Haku in the woods.

'N's eyes narrowed as he felt multiple chakra signatures approaching them they weren't strong but he could feel the small traces of chakra each of them had.

'_Three hundred…and him' _'N' thought his eyes turning towards the other side of the bridge to see Gato and three hundred bandits approaching.

"Oh, what's this? The once big bad demon of Kirigakure getting his ass handed to him by a bunch of pipsqueaks" Gato mocked walking at the front of the bandits a smile plastered on his face.

"Gato…what are you doing here?" Zabuza growled and stopped fighting with Kakashi to stare at the small fat man.

"Don't give me that look you should have seen this coming…now that you have weakened the Konoha team to the point I can deal with them I no longer require you're assistance so I've come to take your head as well" Gato replied as he stopped in front of Haku's dead body and sneered.

"You deserved this for laying your hands on me boy" Gato said before booting the body of Haku in the face causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"BASTARD" Nimato shouted while still being held by 'N' to stop him from moving however seeing as he couldn't move Nimato turned his head towards Zabuza and glared.

"Are you going to let him just do that? Haku sacrificed himself for you, he saw you as a father and this is how you repay him…by letting that bastard do that" Nimato shouted while Zabuza frowned staring at the smug look Gato had on his face.

"You…know I think you're right…hey blonde kid throw me a kunai" Zabuza said while 'N' released Nimato so he could pull out a kunai and throw it towards the swordsman, he was wounded in both of his shoulders but that wouldn't stop him so he caught the kunai in his mouth before grinning.

"If there's something you want to do…do it and don't go back on your word" Zabuza stated before launching forward as Gato ran to the back of his bandits however what Gato wasn't expecting was for Zabuza to run straight past the bandits while being sliced by their weapons.

"Y-You're a demon" Gato stuttered in fear backing away as Zabuza suddenly gained a large smile on his face.

"And don't forget it" Zabuza shouted bringing the kunai in his mouth down to slice Gato's head clean off and fall to the floor before falling into the water.

"That was for you Haku" Zabuza smiled before falling to the floor his wounds slowly starting to catch up to him.

"Hey he killed the boss" One bandit shouted.

"Bastard that was our pay checks what are we going to do now?" Another shouted getting more and more aggressive.

"Let's finish the swordsman off and collect the bounty on his head" Another replied and the rest of the bandits cheered in agreement before preparing to attack Zabuza.

"Stop it…" 'N' stated waling forward past Nimato his hood shadowing every part of his facial features but immediately every bandit felt a chill go down their spine.

'N' continued to walk forward and past all the bandits as they seemed frozen in place he eventually stopped in front of Zabuza who was still smiling.

"That's quite the chakra you have there" Zabuza stated as he could feel the crushing power from 'N' and truthfully the only people who could sense 'N's chakra at the moment where Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Hey…stop…who do you think you are?" A bandit stuttered as he looked at 'N' however his eyes widened when 'N' snapped a quick glare onto him and for a brief moment the bandit noticed a light glow in 'N's eyes before he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and fall straight to his face.

"You're annoying" 'N' stated and immediately the atmosphere became denser and the whole bridge started to shake and once again the blue glow returned to 'N's eyes then a small ring of dust appeared around 'N'.

Everyone's eyes widened even the villagers that had appeared to fight off the bandits when one by one the bandits fell down their eyes rolling into the back of their head as they fell unconscious.

'_With just his…chakra?' _Kakashi thought in astonishment as he stared at 'N' he had never seen someone with such control over their chakra this was only a skill top tier Kages could accomplish Kakashi himself could use the basic reading chakra signatures with his control over chakra but to use a skill like knocking you're opponent out with pure chakra you had to have monster reserves.

"Who are you?" Zabuza asked looking up at 'N'.

"Naruto Namikaze" 'N' stated quietly so only Zabuza could hear causing Zabuza's eyes to widen.

"The hero of Kirigakure" Zabuza said in astonishment before he let out what seemed to be a chuckle.

"Quite ironic that the person who helped in destroying this place would help save it don't you think?" Zabuza chuckled while 'N' frowned.

"Why didn't you go back…to Kirigakure after the rebels won you could have gone back why didn't you?" 'N' asked seriously looking down at Zabuza as the light in the man's eyes began to dim.

"I remember when I heard the rebels won I was excited at the chance of going back…but Haku was frightened of the place it didn't matter who was in control he was petrified of the place…and after I found out that it didn't matter where I was as long as he was happy and felt safe" Zabuza answered his breath becoming shorter.

"Do you regret it?" 'N' asked.

"No not for one moment" Zabuza answered without a moment's hesitation and a small smile found its way onto 'N' face.

"…I see"

"Namikaze…carry me over to where Haku is…I want to die next to him" Zabuza stated getting a nod from 'N' as he picked up Zabuza and carried him towards Haku and placed him down.

"Thank you" Zabuza said and 'N' nodded and turned around before walking away from the two bodies and towards Sasuke.

'N' walked towards the body of Sasuke as it had multiple ice senbon sticking out of it he could still sense Sasuke's chakra but it was faint and he would definitively need treatment not to mention...she would kill him if he didn't do anything.

"He's fine" 'N' stated to Sakura as the girl was bawling her eyes out lying across Sasuke, 'N' smiled slightly when Sasuke coughed and gasped for air. Turning around 'N' walked towards Nimato and placed his on his shoulder.

"They died without any regrets…in this world most people aren't so lucky to be given such a thing" 'N' said and Nimato nodded before frowning.

"But…I don't like that" Nimato replied looking up at 'N' and saw him smile slightly.

"Me neither" 'N' replied ruffling Nimato's hair getting a small smile out of the young Jinchuriki while the civilians of wave rejoiced to have reclaimed their home back.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

'N' smiled as he looked down upon the village from a hillside the civilians had gone all out when it came to celebrating however despite helping save the village he didn't feel like partying.

"So this is where you're hiding Naruto-kun" Tsunami said sitting down next to him. Naruto smiled before pulling down his hood allowing his blonde spiky hair to come out.

"I'm not hiding from anyone" Naruto stated sighing and lying down to look at the stars in the dark sky.

"I don't blame you…for anything that happened" Tsunami stated and Naruto sighed once again.

"You should…I caused so much pain for you all first by seducing you and then the whole Gato thing I wish you wouldn't let me off so easy" Naruto admitted before Tsunami laughed slightly.

"If I remember correctly it was me who came to your room that day and it takes two to tango so they say" Tsunami said staring at the festival that was happening.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried coming onto me last time you were so determined to get me into bed" Tsunami said amused slightly when Naruto scoffed.

"I don't sleep with married women anymore…and coming onto you would be a dishonor to Kaiza and you and I have enough guilt at the moment" Naruto replied looking up as a firework exploded.

"You've grown up a bit haven't you you've gained morals but just for the record I would have knocked you back if you came onto me" Tsunami said with a grin.

"I don't know I can be quite persuasive" Naruto said looked towards Tsunami with a smile.

"I know…goodbye Naruto-kun" Tsunami said leaning forward and kissing Naruto on the lips for several seconds and pulled back before it could escalate anymore. Without a word Tsunami stood up and walked away with a sway of the hips leaving Naruto to shake his head at the sexy milf before pulling his hood back up and falling asleep.

* * *

"So this is goodbye" Kakashi said as he and his team stared at 'N'.

"So it would seem" 'N' replied before Nimato jumped forward.

"Will we ever see you again?" Nimato asked getting a small smile from 'N'.

"I'm certain you will one day…and when that day comes I expect you to be a competent shinobi" 'N' replied before Team 7 began to walk away waving to 'N' and the villagers of wave.

"Do you have a name for the bridge yet Tazuna-san?" 'N' asked as he watched Team 7 disappear into the distance.

"No" Tazuna replied with a frown since he couldn't think of a decent name.

"Well…how about the bridge of freedom" 'N' suggested smiling.

"Cheesy…but it sends out the perfect message" Tazuna said smiling thinking about his son in law and how finally wave was now free from Gato's control.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked upon wave one last time he had freed it from Gato's control and had met his brother and got the chance to watch him.

He'd have to be careful now however it wouldn't be long until Pain finds out one of his top funders had been killed…it wasn't all bad killing Gato he obtained something after all.

Looking at the scroll in his hand Naruto smiled it seemed he had the last laugh after all.

* * *

**Tsunami's House**

* * *

Tsunami smiled as Inari ran out with his grandfather the two of them had been hanging out with each other a lot more ever since Inari had took a liking to being a carpenter.

Noticing a small scroll on the table with a letter next to it that was addressed to her opening it the letter Tsunami smiled.

* * *

_Dear Tsunami,_

_On the table you will find half of Gato's money I collected from his office find this as my way of apologizing for everything and hopefully with this money Wave will be able to pick itself back onto its feet…this will probably be the last time we ever contact each other so…once again thank you for everything._

_Naruto._

* * *

Tsunami smiled as she read the letter Naruto was growing up from that flirty boy she had met and he was finally making it up to everyone in Wave.

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

Naruto appeared in a yellow flash in front of Izumi who was staring at him with an emotionless mask.

"So…how did it go?" Izumi asked with an emotionless voice.

"Great…everything went perfectly and Wave is safe" Naruto said with a smile and after several seconds a smile appeared on Izumi's face as well.

* * *

**Done and it was pretty difficult to write this chapter because I kept thinking how to show Naruto's and Nimato's relationship I don't want them to get to attached yet however this meeting will be a lot more important in the future.**

**I also wanted to show that Naruto is trying to hardest to make up for what he did…I wonder what he'll do with the other half of Gato's money.**

**Remember this: All characters in this story have chakra but civilians obviously don't know how to use it.**

**Now with Naruto's chakra he has trained to a point he can sense the chakra around him and predict people's moves (Most Jounin will have this ability) another skill is he can use his chakra to make his physical hits more powerful like how Tsunade does (This skill takes far more chakra control than the predicting the chakra) The final skill Naruto has is he can use his chakra to knock enemies out and send them unconscious and can damage surrounding areas (Imagine Conquerors Haki from One Piece and Imagine Naruto being able to use Shanks type of Haki)**

**Until next time… **


	27. Meeting Again and The Ice Queen!

**Back again with chapter 27 and last chapter we said goodbye too wave…is it forever…who knows the future is very unpredictable after all. Thank you to all of you who reviewed kindly to Naruto meeting with team 7 as I didn't want to have a happy go lucky meeting where everyone wrapped each other in hugs. I wanted to show that Naruto does care greatly for Nimato but since he couldn't give his identity away he had to restrain the happiness he felt meeting his brother however the two of them did act like brothers even if they didn't know it.**

**I'm going to start showing the relationship both Naruto and Izumi have now so you have a clear understanding of 'what' exactly they are and how they interact with one another now they've had some time to bond.**

**Anyway without any further ado…here's chapter 27…**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

* * *

_**Chapter 27**_

* * *

"So Wave is free?" Izumi asked and Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah…there where a few mishaps but Wave is now free and Gato is dead" Naruto confirmed causing Izumi to sigh.

"I had been worried you would mess things up" Izumi stated while Naruto furrowed his eyebrows at how she had stated that.

"You have no confidence in me do you?" Naruto questioned while falling back into the chair that was in the room, both he and Izumi had stayed in a wooden house he had created…she had stated several times that she was surprised by his ability to use Moukton so efficiently however each time she said it Naruto could hear the slight mocking tone she would use each time she'd say it.

"It's not that I have no confidence in you...it's just I have very little of it in you...you are a moron after all" Izumi said with a slightly amused tone while Naruto scowled when she said moron during their time on the island a certain event had him labelled with the word for life by her.

"So what was the mishap?" Izumi asked counting the money Naruto had handed to her, it was the money Naruto had acquired from Gato however if counting the fact he had given Tsunami and the wave country then he had taken part of the money for himself.

"I ran into team seven of Konoha that consisted of Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Nimato Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto said watching Izumi's eyes widen slightly.

"Oh…I see and how did it go?" Izumi asked her eyes turning back to the money on the table in front of her.

"It was strange…I felt like that I had known all of them for years and their gaining strength quickly especially my brother and your brother" Naruto answered noticing the way Izumi whole demeanor changed.

"That's good…I suppose" Izumi stated before standing up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked closing his eyes just as Izumi was about to leave the room.

"Bed…we have to be up early to meet up with everyone back at Akatsuki" Izumi muttered and Naruto turned around to look at the back of Izumi.

"You can't run away from this…not forever" Naruto told her and she sighed before opening the door to the room.

"I know I'll deal with it when the time comes…moron" Izumi replied walking out of the room and coughing heavily.

"Still won't let me in huh?" Naruto whispered thinking about Izumi's situation.

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

"You ready?" Naruto asked giving a side glance to Izumi while she nodded. Naruto had noticed Izumi being quiet ever since he had told her about the meeting with team seven he could understand on a level he knew she hated to know anything Sasuke related it's why he initially referred to the incident as a mishap…but he should have known she was to curious for her own good.

"Yes…what do you plan to do when we go there?" Izumi asked in an emotionless voice staring at the sun while Naruto sighed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied placing his hand to the floor and immediately the house he had created sunk back into the ground.

"Do you plan to fight him now?…Pain I mean" Izumi wondered while Naruto frowned at the question.

"No…I'm still uncertain of his abilities…he may be a pawn for Madara but he is still incredibly strong and it's a battle I can't be certain I'd walk away from…for now I'll continue with his plan" Naruto explained and Izumi nodded and watched Naruto hold out his hand for her to grab.

"I see…Madara also needs to be dealt with as well" Izumi reminded Naruto and he nodded.

"Yeah it would seem we both still need to get stronger" Naruto stated with a grin as Izumi grabbed his hand and they disappeared in a yellow and black flash.

* * *

**Amegakure**

* * *

Naruto and Izumi appeared in a flash immediately they were both assaulted by the downpour of rain this was easily the thing both of them hated the most about Amegakure…it was always raining.

"Do you think they'll be wondering where we have been for the last eighteen months?" Naruto asked and Izumi nodded.

"I had already sent word that you had been injured by the Raikage and it would take a while for you to recover" Izumi explained and Naruto could feel his eyebrow ticking.

"Did you have to give that reason?" Naruto asked humiliation coursing through his body as he could imagine the faces of the Akatsuki members especially Kisame.

"Why…yes I did" Izumi said and Naruto could hear the amusement in her voice signifying she knew what the other Akatsuki members would think.

"Bitch…" Naruto muttered missing the small smile on her lips.

"Moron" Izumi replied back making Naruto fume no matter what Izumi would always get the last word and she never even had to raise her voice she'd usually just outwit or defeat him in intelligence.

* * *

"It's been awhile…since we all have been together in this room" Pain stated looking around at Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu, Deidara, Konan, Zetsu, Izumi and Naruto.

"Not long enough" Naruto muttered however everyone heard causing Izumi to sigh an give him a look that shouted moron.

"Ah, Namikaze don't say that I was worried you had gone and died against the Raikage…by the way I heard you went running with your tail between your legs" Kisame laughed and Naruto tightened his fists while glaring at Kisame.

"What did you say fish face?" Naruto growled his eyes beginning to glow however Kisame glared back.

"Who are you calling fish face brat?" Kisame said back getting ready to unleash Samehada on Naruto.

"Enough…if you two want to sort out a personal grudge do it in your spare time right now we have more important matters at hand" Pain announced and both Naruto and Kisame continued to glare at one another for a few seconds before a large grin appeared on Kisame's face.

"You better watch out Namikaze the moment you let your guard down I'll rip you to shreds" Kisame threatened while Naruto smirked.

"Sure…I'll be looking forward to frying you" Naruto replied back before Kisame started to grit his teeth and looked away.

"As amusing as this is…our time to strike is approaching however before that we must assess the Jinchuriki's so we can see how much of a threat they'll become" Pain said while Kisame and Kakuzu frowned.

"Why are we waiting like pussies shouldn't we just kidnap them and take their Bijuu one by one" Kisame.

"It would be impossible for that method to work we just don't have the resources to go to war with all five of the great shinobi villages and taking the Bijuu takes a lot of energy, after we assess the Jinchuriki's we will decide on our next course of action" Pain explained and Kisame still frowned not liking the methods.

"Not to mention now that Gato has been killed our plans have been slowed down dramatically he was a large contributor in our goal we also need to find out who killed him and eliminate them" Pain stated while Naruto and Izumi shared a glance and for Naruto he was grateful Izumi had told him to wear a hood otherwise his identity would have been found out and the Akatsuki would have been all over him.

"So someone killed the tub of lard it's not surprising the man had more enemies than chins" Kisame laughed thinking about the times he had met the man.

"Moving on in a few weeks the Chunin exams will be taking place in Konoha both the Kyuubi and Ichibi Jinchuriki will be taking part and seeing as the Jinchuriki of Konoha is your target you two will be going…when you attack is up to you how things are done as I've also heard rumours of Orochimaru is planning an invasion" Pain continued making both Naruto and Izumi nod.

"That snake needs to be taking down as well" Sasori mentioned getting numerous agreements from the Akatsuki.

"In time he will but first we must capture the Jinchuriki's" Pain said and Naruto sighed seriously this guy had a one track mind, looking around the room Naruto noticed Konan sending him looks every now and then he had seen the look many times before when he was travelling on his own usually it was the look a woman gave him signifying she wanted him, feeling a little uncomfortable Naruto closed his eyes before looking at Pain.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked tired of being in this meeting Pain glared at Naruto for a few seconds before composing himself.

"Yes…I suppose it is however I want regular reports from all of you on the strength of the Jinchuriki's…dismissed" Pain ordered and the rest of the Akatsuki sighed in relief before exiting the room leaving only Pain in the room.

"Don't you think you gave him a little bit too much free will?" Pain asked as the air next to him started to warp and out of it came Madara his orange mask in place.

"Perhaps…but it does make things much more interesting it doesn't matter how he acts he'll eventually play into my plan" Madara laughed while Pain frowned.

"Don't you mean my plan?" Pain asked causing Madara to wave his hands around in the air with a childish laughter.

"That's what I meant your plan is my plan" Madara chuckled however Pain still didn't trust him and sighed.

"What will you do now?" Pain asked Madara who put his finger to his chin in concentration.

"Ah, you know me I'll find a way to keep myself busy" Madara stated disappearing in a small vortex.

"Soon…the bridge to peace will be built…Yahiko" Pain mumbled closing his eyes.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

As the rest of the Akatsuki walked out of the room both Kisame and Naruto stopped and glared at each other the rest of the Akatsuki sighed as the two were locked in a glare.

"Got something to say?" Kisame asked a grin appearing on his face.

"Depends…since to be honest with you I'm sick of talking to you…I'd much rather just kill you" Naruto stated he didn't know what it was about Kisame but every time he looked at the man he could feel the strength the swordsmen had and it sent him on guard each time.

"Oh…you talk big but can you actually do what you say or are you all bark and no bite" Kisame wondered making Naruto raise his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Let me ask you something back when you battled with the Raikage what made you think you could win…your strength…Your confidence in your abilities?" Kisame continued a larger smile forcing its way onto his face.

"And now eighteen months later aren't you going to just make the same mistake? You got stronger but so did everyone else you learnt more powerful techniques but you still don't have the experience in battle that's why you lost to the Raikage and that's why you would lose to me as well" Kisame finished with a laugh before glaring at Naruto.

"As much as I'd love to hear you beg for your life…I have my own duties to attend to but make no mistake when the time comes I'll be taking your head and life…so for now live in fear…that one day I'll come for you" Kisame snarled before turning away and walking off closely followed by Kakuzu who looked oddly amused by the encounter.

"Another touching moment for you two" Deidara said laughing and walking off with Sasori next to him leaving only Naruto, Konan and Izumi standing there as it had seemed Zetsu had snuck off on his own somewhere.

Naruto took his eyes off the door Kisame had went through and gave a glance to Izumi she looked terrible her eyes were struggling to keep open and her body looked ready to collapse at any moment.

"Are you all right?" Naruto asked looking towards Izumi and she nodded however before she could say anything she started to cough heavily making Naruto frown.

"I'm going to go to my room...I'd appreciate it if you didn't disturb me" Izumi stated pulling out a small green bottle and drinking it before making her way to her room coughing slightly.

"She seems a little under the weather" Konan said commenting on Izumi's health while Naruto never answered but he knew there was something wrong with her health ever since he had first heard her cough in wave eighteen months ago but she was hiding whatever it was.

"So what do you plan to do now you can't leave until Izumi is ready and by the looks of things that won't be for at least a day" Konan asked and Naruto frowned finding her words to be true.

"I guess I'll just wait" Naruto said and before he knew it he was shoved up against the wall by Konan and even though she only reached up to his neck in height she had a lot of strength.

"Well if your bored…I can certainly think of a few ways you can spend your time" Konan whispered while moving her hand up and down his clothed genitals and for Naruto this was quite the shock after all when he had first joined the Akatsuki Konan had barely even looked at him and yet here she was fondling him.

"And why would I do that…with you?" Naruto asked trying to fight the temptation Konan was giving him however his now raging boner proved that he was failing.

"How…cute you're still trying to act tough" Konan whispered and just as she was about to put her hands in his pants she quickly withdrew them when she heard the sound of a door opening.

"Come Konan we have important work ahead of us" Pain ordered walking past both of them his eyes narrowing slightly on Naruto.

"Of course Pain-sama" Konan replied giving Naruto one last look implying that this wasn't over between them.

After they had left Naruto sighed it looked like it would be another long night…he had spent over eighteen months sex free and it wasn't like he couldn't live without it but however after going from having it every two months at the latest to going well over a year it had become hard to not get turned on by the slightest of things especially when the only company he had for those eighteen months was Izumi and he had seen glimpses of her body and knew she had a tight ass and perky breasts...all in all a killer body.

So after eighteen sexless months with only a female as his companion Naruto had found it almost impossible to not get turned on by the slightest of touches by a woman not to mention women as beautiful as Konan.

Looking towards where Konan had left Naruto sighed how was he going to have the willpower to refuse her if she came again. Shaking his head from the blue haired woman Naruto walked back to his room in the tower it was nothing special a single bed with a small desk and chair…or maybe that was just his room however just looking at this place made him feel like he was stuck in a prison.

Lying on his bed Naruto readjusted himself until he was comfortable and sighed it was almost time for that…soon Nimato and himself would meet officially it was a little worrying he had heard the rumors of Orochimaru attacking Konoha but what was the old snake attempting to do what was he hoping to gain…revenge…was he after someone…Nimato?...Sasuke? Whatever the snake was after it was clear Naruto would have to keep a close eye on him.

However finding the snake was almost impossible it was obvious to Naruto at least that Orochimaru was suffering with some sort of illness, the medicines he had found back when he infiltrated the hideout proved that to him…yet why was he so confident he would be able to successfully invade Konoha.

Rolling over Naruto closed his eyes trying to forget everything that was to come into fruition in the next couple of months.

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

Naruto groaned as he heard the sound of knocking it was still early…well he thought it was you could never tell in Amegakure the clouds where always blocking the sun.

Opening the door Naruto raised an eyebrow as Izumi stood there fully dressed and looking better than she was yesterday.

"You're still not ready" Izumi stated and Naruto could feel his eyebrow twitching again over how straight forward she was.

"It would seem" Naruto responded his eyes meeting Izumi's he didn't know why but Izumi's eyes would always start to shine in these moments as if she enjoyed arguing or annoying him.

"Get ready moron" Izumi responded and Naruto scowled before turning around and walked back into his room to get dressed Izumi followed him into the room and again Naruto was sure he had seen a small smirk form on her face however he shook the thought off and continued to get dressed.

After he had finished getting dressed Naruto sat on the chair next to his table but soon frowned it collapsed immediately…it was clear now Pain was targeting him but he wouldn't lose so sitting on the floor with his legs crossed Naruto stared at Izumi as she looked on in amusement.

"Anyway…I've come up with a plan on when and how where going to infiltrate Konoha…do you have any questions?" Izumi stated and Naruto raised his eyebrow before sending Izumi a pierced stare.

"Why are you sat on my bed?" Naruto asked replied his eyebrows ticking he could almost see a smirk on Izumi's face as he asked the question.

"I meant useful questions…" Izumi stated and Naruto stayed silent.

"Okay the plan is…" Izumi started and Naruto's eyes began to widen after each passing second.

* * *

**A couple of hours later**

* * *

"So do you understand?" Izumi asked while Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yeah…I understand" Naruto confirmed while frowning and standing up.

"I understand that this will be difficult for you but if you want I cou…" Izumi started however she froze when Naruto turned around his blue cold eyes staring at her…no it was straight through her.

"No…I knew that it would come to this eventually I'll do it…we're partners after all right?" Naruto said and Izumi stared at him in shock before quickly shaking her head.

"Your right…let's do this" Izumi stated also standing up and for the first time in years Izumi smiled a genuine smile making her whole face light up.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

* * *

Naruto sighed while looking out of the window of the small house he had conjured up from his abilities both he and Izumi had figured it would be better to be close to Konoha for the time being so they had built the house a few miles outside of the village and it was concealed by a Genjutsu Izumi had placed…however both of them had run into a little problem when it came to getting into contact with Konoha.

"I'll be attacked on sight" Izumi stated in an emotionless voice making Naruto sweat drop.

"And I won't?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow staring at his Uchiha partner.

"I'm not certain…your crime was less…serious" Izumi said and Naruto frowned at her despite being able to see her point of view.

"Yeah but I doubt I would be able to just waltz into the village and hand over the information then walk out alive" Naruto pointed out and Izumi shook her head at his stupidity.

"You don't have to go into the village to tell them what we know…you only have to tell a Konoha shinobi the fact the information would come from you would make it much more important for whoever you give it to they would report whatever you say directly to the Hokage" Izumi explained while Naruto raised an eyebrow he knew what she was saying…but this was reckless even for his standards…this was something his brother would pull.

"Well where should I go?" Naruto asked and Izumi placed her thought for a few seconds before narrowing her eyes.

"That's up to you…You're a moron but you're not a child" Izumi responded and Naruto's jaw dropped at her harshness she was always like this she was never able to restrain herself when it came to telling others what she thought about them.

"B-bitch" Naruto stuttered in embarrassment over Izumi making him look stupid.

"Original…anyway don't contact me for a while I have something to do" Izumi responded angering Naruto at how easy she brushed off his insult however what she said quickly popped into his head.

"Wait we're are you going? ...Does it have something to do with your coughing?" Naruto asked and immediately Izumi glared at Naruto.

"It's none of your business…there's nothing wrong with me just do whatever you want I'll contact you when I'm ready" Izumi explained and before Naruto could say anything she exploded in a flock of crows leaving him alone in the small wooden house.

"She was never here" Naruto said with a sigh before heading out to the closest town making sure to keep his hood up.

* * *

**Otafuku Gai (Homely Woman Town)**

* * *

Naruto frowned as he stared at the room in front of him it was a small single bed room with a shower granted it was better than the room he had in Amegakure but this place it still felt like a prison and now he had to find a Konoha shinobi who wasn't an idiot so he could relay the information he had.

Lying on his bed Naruto sighed at the sound of women laughing he was tempted to mingle with the locals but his mission was more important so for now he'd be alone…well it wasn't like it was something new to him.

"Bitch…you knew this would happen" Naruto said before falling asleep.

* * *

**Several Weeks Later**

* * *

Kurenai Yuhi groaned in annoyance as she stared in front of her while the sun went down…this last month had been nothing but hell all her friends have been busy or preoccupied Anko had been in a mood ever since Orochimaru had appeared on the scene again and Kurenai knew better than anyone to try get in Anko's way when she was mad…usually she'd blow off a little steam by training or torturing someone and eventually she'd turn back to normal however Kurenai got the feeling it would take a lot longer this time.

When it came too Yugao…Kurenai didn't know what to do the woman had lost her lover Hayate and was literally working herself to death in hope of avenging him so seeing Yugao was almost impossible at the moment.

Hana…was even worst at the moment she had been tasked in training Kiba in his clan's technique after his embarrassing loss to the deadlast of Kiba's graduation class Nimato so hanging out with Hana was impossible at the moment and would most likely be that way for a while.

Finally Asuma her boyfriend…ex-boyfriend now actually had another argument with her. Asuma and her had been off and on for the last several months, being the ice queen of Konoha she wasn't used to hanging out with males…intimately things had been getting better she had actually had sex with Asuma…once but he was always to forceful when it came to…intimate actions which would always force them to break up for a little while until he came back apologizing for moving to fast...perhaps it was just her and she didn't want to move that fast with Asuma.

However this time they had split up over spending time with each other, seeing as it was the month intermission where the finalists of the Chunin exams would train or rest. Asuma and her had only one student that passed and hers was getting trained by his clan and Hinata was hospitalized by her cousin Neji. So all in all it had been a long month for Kurenai and she had suggested to Asuma seeing as their students were out of their hair for the time being they could use this time for relaxation and go on a little vacation…but Asuma had gone and said that Shikamaru was more important at the moment and he needed to teach him.

Eventually this had led to a big argument ending with Kurenai breaking up with Asuma and her going on a vacation on her own since she couldn't talk to any of her friends about this, so she had decided to go on her own and spend a few weeks in Otafuku and relax in the hot springs and forget everything that was happening in her life for the time being.

But just to add the final layer on what had been a bad month she had been intercepted by a group of Iwagakure missing-nins…easily 'A' rank if the chakra she was sensing said anything.

"Well aren't we lucky guys…Kurenai Yuhi the Ice Queen of Konoha 'A' rank" One of them said walking forward he had a black Mohawk and large scar running from his chin to the bottom of his neck and like the rest of the group he was wearing rags.

"Let's just kill her already and claim her bounty" Another one said he was a middle aged bald man with a scar on his eyebrow.

"W-wait don't be so hasty…I mean look at her long black hair exotic red eyes and just look at that body those curves, them tits and that tight ass it would be a waste to just kill her without having any fun first" Another one said this time it was a skinny man with red hair.

Kurenai cringed at the man he was disgusting they all where it was easy to tell these men had been living in the rough for a while but…why where they so close to Konoha.

"He's right a woman like that needs to be…played with" Another one said however it was easy to tell he was the boss he had a large build and straight black hair and around his waist was a katana.

Kurenai frowned as she sensed for the number of enemies…twenty she had calculated however it was the boss that worried her was his chakra was immense it was similar to Kakashi's level and Kakashi was known as the strongest Jounin in Konoha.

"Why are you here Iwagakure missing-nins?" Kurenai asked in hopes to stall them however their loud laughter made her cringe yet again.

"Hah, there is no reason to be honest other than killing off Konoha dogs" The leader said and unsheathed his katana immediately he was in front of Kurenai and sliced her arm off leading in a shower of blood however his eyes widened when the blood turned the world around him red and the Kurenai in front of him fazed into the background.

"So you're a Genjutsu user…how sneaky" The leader commented looking around the red world in front of him.

"No…sneaky was a group of men trying to ambush me…now I would appreciate it if you could keep quiet while I deal with your men" Kurenai's voice echoed throughout the world and a small smile appeared on the leaders lips.

"I'm gonna kill you bitch" The Leader said licking his lips.

Meanwhile outside the Genjutsu Kurenai was defending off attacks with a kunai each of the Iwagakure missing-nins where somewhat decent at fighting so trying to escape was out of the question and keeping the leader in her strongest Genjutsu would certainly drain on her chakra supply if she didn't finish this quickly.

"I've got you now whore" One of them shouted slicing Kurenai straight down the middle however just like before Kurenai fazed into the background and blood sprayed out of the man's back while Kurenai stood behind him in a crouched position the kunai in her hand dripping with blood.

"No…I got you" Kurenai commented as the man died before turning around to face the rest of the Iwagakure missing-nins.

"I'm going to show you all why now Genjutsu should be feared" Kurenai said the entire area turning dark and immediately the visions of all the Iwagakure missing-nins disappeared sending them in a state of panic while they were taking down one by one.

Kurenai was breathing heavily as she stared at the dead bodies of the men she had just killed…just another day in the life of a shinobi this was what sickened her about men…they were all deep down just pigs.

Looking towards the leader Kurenai sighed the man still hadn't moved her plan was to stall him while she took care of his men the leader was clearly stronger than the others so attacking him at the same time would have be suicide.

However Kurenai's eyes widened when she noticed the leader bringing his katana to the palm of his hand…rushing Kurenai brought out her kunai and attempted to slice the man however she was sent back by the man as he knocked the kunai out of her hand with one swing of his katana.

"You know when it comes to battles without experience you'll just end up dead" The leader stated in a cold voice the palm of his hand bleeding from using the pain to disable the Genjutsu.

Kurenai flinched as she hit a tree from the man's swipe there was no way she could fight back against him now she had used up most of her chakra to defeat his goons and she had underestimated him and now it would seem it would cost her.

"I told you I was going to kill you didn't I" The leader said punching Kurenai in the face and slicing her back so blood sprayed out.

"I was going to save you and have a little fun with your body but now…just get out of my sight" The man shouted bringing down his katana towards Kurenai.

Kurenai closed her eyes waiting for her end she never thought it would end this way…if only Asuma had come along this would never have happened. After a few seconds waiting Kurenai opened her eyes and they widened when a hooded person stood in front of her blocking the attack with his arm.

"Who are you?" The leader asked his eyes narrowing at the cloaked man in front of him he had stopped the blade with his arm but the leader could see it...the white aura around his arm that was preventing his katana going any further.

"You're death" Naruto said glad that he had brought his cloak his new improved control over his wind armor allowed him to control it over sections of his body now saving the usage of chakra and strength since he was able to compress it all into one section of his body.

Using his back left leg Naruto sent it forward striking the man in the stomach and used his other leg to knee the man in the face sending him back and flying to the floor.

"So you were the reason there hasn't been a Konoha shinobi passing through these parts in week's…how annoying to think if I hadn't heard something here then this would have continued" Naruto stated walking towards the man as he stood up.

"B-bastard…do you know who I am?" The leader shouted running towards Naruto his katana above his head but before he could move another step Naruto was in front of him.

"My prey" Naruto replied sending his arm back and launching it forward punching the man in the stomach the power of the punch sent Naruto's arm right through the man's stomach leaving a hole.

"Now die" Naruto said his eyes glowing blue as he placed his hand on top of the man's head and he erupted in flames immediately.

Kurenai stared in awe at the cloaked man in front of her he had defeated the leader of the group effortlessly truthfully Kurenai had figured out early on in a one on one with the leader when she was at her one hundred percent she could have won as well since the man was clumsy but still he was experienced.

So for someone to be able to just waltz into here and defeat him easily showed to her he was strong…also she remembered what the cloaked man had said about how Konoha shinobi had not been able to make it into the town up ahead.

Truthfully this had been her mission to investigate what was happening however Kurenai had assumed it was nothing serious and she'd be able to relax for a few weeks before going back to Konoha and watch the finals of the Chunin exam.

Widening her eyes Kurenai noticed the cloaked man walk towards her trying to put on a brave front Kurenai glared at him in hopes of intimidating him enough so he would back off.

"Why the fierce glare? I'm not going to hurt you" Naruto said stopping in front of her and crouching down so he was eye level with her.

"How do I know that you might be just saying that so I will let my guard down" Kurenai retaliated back and noticed how stupid that sounded considering she was still bleeding from her back and was still unable to stand up obviously the cloaked man had realized as well since he stared to laugh.

"At this point I don't think you really have a guard" Naruto stated and watched how Kurenai blushed in humiliation.

"Shut up" Kurenai shouted back a red tinge on her cheeks before the effects of the battle finally wore on her and she slowly closed her eyes and passed out.

"Well this is a problem" Naruto said carefully picking up Kurenai and jumping back towards town.

* * *

**Done that is chapter 27 and hello Konan and hello Kurenai I also hope I was able to show what level of friendship Naruto and Izumi are on with this chapter as they both view each other as friends but…there are still secrets between the two of them.**

**Now onto the woman I've introduced obviously these two are going to be lovers of Naruto at one point but I'd like to say both of them have an interesting part of the story…I have shown Kurenai to be quite reserved when it comes to emotions even with people she knows like Asuma so that's why she seems quite prude.**

**With Konan I'll develop that later…but she has her reasons for wanting to have sex with Naruto as well and that'll develop on somewhat for the story but anyway** **anyone else feel the tension between Naruto and Kisame…for a little spoiler these two will clash at some point and it will be…epic.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Until next time…**


	28. Relaxation!

**Chapter 28 WHAT! These chapters are what I like to call the calm before the storm Naruto…Kurenai what could be better…Also I want to state now that why is it in the canon Naruto that the older women are way hotter than let's say the 16 – 18 year olds in Naruto.**

**I mean the hottest women in Naruto in my opinion are Kurenai, Tsunade, Konan, Kushina, Mikoto, Anko, Yugao…I don't know why but I've never really seen why people think Hinata, Sakura or Ino are hotter than them but anyway that's enough of my thoughts back onto the story.**

**I gave a small hint as to what the meaning to the glow was in Naruto's eyes last chapter…Now though will Naruto melt the Ice Queen let's find out…**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

* * *

_**Chapter 28**_

* * *

Kurenai groaned in pain as she opened her eyes she could vaguely feel she was lying on a bed but she couldn't really remember what happened…there was the mission to find out what was happening to the recent Konoha shinobi that had been sent to Otafuku…then there was the ambush by the Iwagakure missing-nins and that leader with the katana who had broken out of her Genjutsu by slicing his palm and had proceeded to try kill her but she was saved by…that man! Kurenai gasped as she remembered what happened looking around Kurenai frowned as she noticed she was lying on a single bed and was wrapped in bandages.

"So you're awake" Naruto said walking into the room his cloak still on and in his hand was a bowl of water and some dry towels.

"Don't come any closer who are you?" Kurenai said trying to move however she frowned as she noticed her body wasn't responding properly.

"You still don't trust me?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrows as Kurenai glared at him.

"Of course I don't even know who you are" Kurenai replied back and Naruto blinked a few times before putting his hands together.

"Ah, that's right…but don't freak out all right" Naruto said and moved his hands towards the hood hiding his face and slowly began to pull it down.

Kurenai's eyes widened when she saw the blonde spiky hair, the tanned skin those azure eyes…she had seen this man before but he was supposed to be dead.

"B-but you are" Kurenai stuttered and Naruto quickly put his finger to his lips.

"Yes…so now you know who I am do you trust me?" Naruto asked and Kurenai turned her head to the side slightly…was he stupid or was he just acting.

"No…what would make you think that better yet how are you even alive Naruto Namikaze died due to his wounds at the hands of the Raikage" Kurenai stated while Naruto's eyebrow ticked at the reminder.

"Well obviously that information was false as I'm still alive" Naruto replied and he noticed Kurenai flinch slightly in pain and he sighed he was getting off track again.

"Anyway I'm going to need you to turn over and remove those bandages" Naruto said and Kurenai looked at him and then down at her bandages before a large blush grew across her cheeks.

"Pervert…you…you undressed me?" Kurenai accused causing Naruto to back away slightly in fear he hadn't really taken into account how Kurenai would act it wasn't like he got that much of a good look either.

"I had to you had been injured pretty badly and your top was making it difficult to heal you" Naruto shot back while Kurenai still glared at him.

"Excuses…and tell me why should I do what you ask?" Kurenai asked and gulped slightly when Naruto's face turned serious.

"Because if you don't the poison in your body will kill you" Naruto stated and Kurenai gasped at the implications had he poisoned her…or was it when. She gasped again in realisation that the leader of the group of the Iwagakure missing-nin's must have been using a poisoned katana.

"Fine but you better not try anything funny" Kurenai stated and turned around so Naruto could see her back.

Getting the idea Naruto sighed and walked over towards her and untied the bandages around her chest so he could see the cut, it wasn't life threatening yet but it was still quite deep however the poison that was a different story it was a type that was usually used to slow down the movements of someone and eventually make their body unable to move on its own before killing them.

Placing his hand over the cut Naruto's hand glowed green and he injected a small syringe into her getting a slight flinch from her.

"What was that?" Kurenai asked uncertain on what Naruto was doing however she saw this as a chance to question Naruto and find out what he had been doing these past years.

"Antibodies…they will fight the poison since it hasn't spreaded that much but I have to make sure it's all out before closing the wound" Naruto explained and Kurenai was quite shocked at his medical knowledge.

"How do you know all this?" Kurenai giving Naruto a side glance.

"Well…when you're on your own you have to learn this stuff" Naruto reasoned and smiled as he noticed the poison disappear and he began to close the wound.

"You'll be a little weak at the moment but you should be able to stand now" Naruto said standing up and walking out of the room leaving Kurenai to her thoughts.

"He wasn't so bad" Kurenai said to herself she had assumed Naruto would be some massive pervert since she had read he slept with the Mizukage however he didn't seem to be that bad…but why was he showing himself now he had been hidden for so long why was he revealing himself to her now.

Standing up Kurenai noticed her top was hung up on a chair she sighed when she realized it had a massive cut in the back…perfect she thought just what she needed to make this month even worst.

"In case you're wondering I put some new clothes on the table" Naruto said his voice coming through the other side of the door.

Kurenai picked up the clothing and sighed she was in his debt even more now however the clothes were daring, tight black shorts that covered only the top of her thighs and a white sleeveless top that did nothing to hide her cleavage.

"You can come back in" Kurenai stated now fully dressed and Naruto walked into the room with a serious expression.

"So…" Naruto started looking at Kurenai in concentration as if contemplating something.

So…?" Kurenai replied back frowning as it seemed Naruto was planning something.

"Want to go get something to drink I'll tell you everything you want to know" Naruto said and Kurenai quickly took the chance and nodded before following Naruto out of the room.

* * *

**Bar**

* * *

Kurenai narrowed her eyes at Naruto he had his hood down and she was certain people would have picked up on his appearance especially since they were so close to Konoha however nobody seemed to realize who he was…what was going on.

"It's because they think I'm dead" Naruto said as if reading Kurenai's mind.

"Think about it…who wants to remember the dead that they don't even know...when I first showed my fact to you, you didn't even believe it was me at first" Naruto said and Kurenai sighed he was far more complicated than she had first thought.

"So…why did you reveal yourself tonight?" Kurenai asked hoping to see Naruto squirm at the question surprisingly he smiled.

"Well…I've been thinking about it…and I'm going to return to Konoha" Naruto said and Kurenai's eyes widened he didn't really think it would be that easy, he had destroyed the lives of so many people and so many people would be willing to start a war with the country that took him in.

"Why?" Kurenai asked trying to rationalize this…it wasn't impossible for him to return to Konoha he was after all the son of the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina's son.

"Well…to pay a visit to my family" Naruto said and Kurenai at first was confused but she soon realized he must have meant his parent's grave.

"Oh…I see but why did you run away in the first place?" Kurenai questioned as the bar maid came over with two bottles of sake causing Kurenai to miss the frown on Naruto's face.

"Are you even old enough to drink that?" Kurenai asked as Naruto poured himself a cup before looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Please I've been drinking this stuff since I turned thirteen" Naruto replied back before watching Kurenai pour herself a cup of sake.

"It looks like you're quite the heavy drinker yourself" Naruto commented as Kurenai drank her cup.

"Well I think I need it after everything that's happened" Kurenai stated in a depressed tone causing Naruto to raise his eyebrows…she was opening up slightly she couldn't be this much of a lightweight could she...or was she leading him on here.

"Want to talk about it?" Naruto asked wondering just how drunk was she since she was already on her way to pouring herself another cup.

"Not really" Kurenai replied drinking the cup again before pouring herself another one.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

* * *

Naruto sweat dropped as Kurenai…was…what was the best way to put this…ah smashed out of her head she had ordered several more bottles of sake since arriving and was on the way to finishing her last one.

"Whye is it that men can't understand a woman's feelingsr huh Naruto I mean you ask for one little thring and then they just run away" Kurenai slurred and hiccupped.

"I'm sorry?" Naruto asked not really paying attention and Kurenai glanced at him a small blush on her face from the amount of sake she had drank.

"You're not the one who shwould be apologizing" Kurenai stated and Naruto tilted his head to the side…oh she was that drunk.

"I think that's enough for one night…don't you think?" Naruto asked as Kurenai finished her last bottle and sighed.

"Yeah…let's get outr of here" Kurenai said and struggled to stand up and began to walk to the exit but before she could make it someone grabbed onto her arm.

"What's the rush…I've noticed you all night want to have some fun?" The man asked and Kurenai squinted her eyes to get a better look at the man before frowning.

"No thanks" Kurenai replied ripping her arm free and the man growled in rage before attempting to back hand Kurenai but before he could Naruto punched him in the side of the face panning him against the wall.

"Let's get out of here" Naruto said grabbing Kurenai's arm leading them to the exit.

"I could have handled that" Kurenai said and Naruto could feel his eyebrows ticking…this woman seriously.

"Sure…now where are you staying?" Naruto asked but his eyes quickly widened when Kurenai looked like she was about to fall over. Rushing over he quickly put his arm around her.

"Whut duh youh thinka you're doing pervert?" Kurenai said however it was quite difficult for Naruto to translate due to how drunk she was however he was quite sure he heard the word pervert.

"Well if you can walk straight then go ahead" Naruto replied and was even more confused when Kurenai wrapped her arms around his torso and closing her eyes.

"I think I drank too much" Kurenai said and Naruto sighed of all the troublesome women.

"You still haven't told me where you're staying" Naruto replied.

"Just take me back to your place" Kurenai said and Naruto raised his eyebrow slightly before throwing whatever thought he had out of the window.

"Want to talk about it?" Naruto asked as he walked back to his room with one arm around Kurenai while she had hers wrapped around him…to an outsider it would have looked like a couple walking back after a night drinking.

"I don't understand…we've barely know each other and you expect me to just tell you what's bothering me…why would you think that?" Kurenai asked sounding depressed, Naruto was glad her slurring had eased up so he could actually understand her now.

"Because you want to talk about it" Naruto responded and Kurenai huffed and pouted.

"Fine…then tell me why is it when one thing goes wrong everything else seems to as well…You realize everyone has their own problems then it's jerks who care about their reputation more than their girlfriends…and I'm sick of breaking up with him only to get back together a week or two later" Kurenai fumed while Naruto listened.

"Perhaps you need to take life a little less seriously…do something different stop being caught up in the same circle" Naruto advised getting a glance from Kurenai before looking towards her and smiling.

"Besides...beautiful women shouldn't be worrying over such things" Naruto said and Kurenai blushed slightly whether it was the alcohol or perhaps deeper feelings Kurenai seemed weak to his words all of a sudden.

"Where you serious…when you said you were coming back to Konoha?" Kurenai asked and for some reason after Naruto had said she was beautiful the whole situation she was in hit her she was wrapped around Naruto in ways which would look intimate…she could feel his chest and muscles the warmth from his body…she couldn't smell smoke which was quite refreshing to her.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied and a small smile appeared on Kurenai's lips.

"Good…Konoha was missing it's Namikaze" Kurenai replied with a laugh and Naruto laughed slightly however the thought of Nimato quickly came into his mind however he suppressed the thought he couldn't be thinking like this now.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he laid Kurenai on _his _bed…seriously why where women always doing this to him…always making things harder for him.

"…Naruto?" Kurenai asked half asleep and still in her drunken state.

"What?" Naruto asked sitting on the chair in his room and closing his eyes all the lights in the room where off and the only source of light was from the moon reflecting into the window.

"Thank you…for listening" Kurenai whispered loudly enough just so Naruto could hear before falling asleep with a smile on her face glad that she was able to blow off some steam.

Naruto stared at her for a few moments before falling asleep as well, despite all the annoying stuff Kurenai had done today it was still enjoyable to have someone around again.

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

Kurenai groaned again as she woke up however this time it was because of the immense headache she had and the sun shining through the window did not help one bit.

"You're awake…I'm guessing your head is killing" Naruto said pouring a glass of water before handing it to Kurenai who was still in the process of remembering last night.

"You guessed right…" Kurenai rubbed her forehead in annoyance before taking the glass of water from Naruto and drinking it.

Naruto gulped slightly as he watched Kurenai drink, the water droplets that had slid down her chin slowly teased its way down to the valley of her breasts. Naruto cursed silently his nearly two years of no sex was coming back on him.

"Thanks" Kurenai said handing the glass back to Naruto and taking in her surroundings and remembering everything…she had met Naruto last night after he had saved her from the missing-nins and he had saved her from the poison in her system.

Kurenai cringed slightly as she remembered releasing some of her frustrations out to Naruto, she had known him for several hours and she was already making a bad impression.

"So what's your plan?" Naruto asked looking towards Kurenai.

"Well…if we set off now we can make it back to Konoha by the end of the day" Kurenai explained while Naruto looked in contemplation.

"Do we have to?" Naruto asked gaining Kurenai's attention.

"Come again" Kurenai replied in confusion didn't he want to go back to Konoha.

"I…mean do we have to leave straight away I mean I could use a few weeks of relaxation…and by what you were saying last night so could you" Naruto stated hoping to by some time for Izumi to get in contact with him.

Kurenai bit her lips at what Naruto said it was true she had been looking forward to spending some time in the hot springs and just relaxing before going back to Konoha and dealing with everything not to mention she had a month off. Plus Naruto did say he was coming back the question was how much could she believe in his word…he did save her when he had no reason to…twice also he hadn't bailed yet and he even looked after her when she was drunk and didn't try to take advantage to be fair he was quite the catch.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow on that last thought…it was true Naruto was quite the catch he was what now…sixteen nearly seventeen and he did seem mature not to mention he was incredibly handsome he also seemed to be intelligent and strong, he didn't have any bad habits like a certain person that came to mind. Blushing Kurenai mentally slapped herself and concentrated on Naruto.

"Well I don't see why we would have to go back straight away if you promise to keep your word and return to Konoha" Kurenai replied and Naruto smiled.

"Great then it's a date" Naruto said with a teasing smile as Kurenai gasped slightly before glaring at him causing him to put his hands up.

"I'm joking" Naruto teased again laughing.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

* * *

Both Naruto and Kurenai walked awkwardly around Otafuku for Naruto it was a bit weird as Kurenai was a little…shy perhaps maybe it was just she didn't like talking, whatever it was Kurenai wasn't really saying much.

For Kurenai she was actually pretty nervous she wasn't sure how to start a conversation with Naruto, she kept asking herself was she going to go with blunt and easy or was she going to hop around the questions and hope he said something.

"So…Kurenai any family in Konoha?" Naruto asked and shook his head at how stupid that sounded.

"No, not anymore both my parents died when I was young" Kurenai explained and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Ditto" Naruto said with a smile which to Kurenai seemed contagious as she to also found herself smiling and like that the conversation between the two of them flowed like water.

"Do you remember much of your parents?" Kurenai asked causing Naruto to falter slightly however his outward appearance still stayed the same.

"Certain parts…I suppose what about you?" Naruto replied hoping to try draw away from anything to do with his family.

"I remember my father, he was a man of few words but I'll always remember the last words he said to me" Kurenai said sighing while Naruto waited for her to continue.

"He said to me give him a grandchild" Kurenai said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure your boyfriend would be happy to hear that" Naruto stated causing Kurenai to sigh again.

"I don't have a boyfriend" Kurenai replied however before Naruto could reply Kurenai's eyes widened slightly as she looked ahead and the hot springs came into sight.

"Were here" Kurenai stated cheerfully and Naruto could only smile at her enthusiasm there was absolutely nothing that could go wrong now...

* * *

"What do you mean it's only mixed bathing today?" Kurenai complained to the manager of the hot springs.

"I'm sorry ma'am but it's like this everywhere in Otafuku Jiraiya-sama invested a lot of money into the hot springs around here and his only condition was to make them mixed bathing" The Manager explained fearfully.

Kurenai could feel her eyebrow ticking…Jiraiya…she should have known he was known as the biggest pervert in the world and this is exactly something he would do considering how close this town was to Konoha.

Naruto grinned slightly at his sensei's behaviour only he would do something like this so he could gain some valuable 'research' it was funny thinking back on how many times Jiraiya had roped him into spying on the women in the hot springs and usually chased away by said women however he couldn't deny that back then was really great having someone around to laugh with, after all there was no pain that could substitute that type loneliness.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Kurenai asked as she didn't want to have loads of men stare at her.

"Well we could open a private room for you two" The Manager offered causing Kurenai to bite her lip it was a better offer since there wouldn't be tons of people but could she trust Naruto not to be perverted he had shown some decency when he had wrapped her in bandages, he hadn't mentioned it so perhaps he could be trusted.

"Fine…but no funny business" Kurenai stated to both the Manager and Naruto.

"Of course right this way please" The Manager said as he lead both Naruto and Kurenai through a separate room that they both noticed was changing room.

"Enjoy your stay" The Manager said with a smile before leaving the two of them.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

* * *

Kurenai slid her changing room door open and peeked around the corner…good Naruto wasn't in sight that was a good thing considering the only thing she had covering her body was a towel allowing her womanly figure to be shown.

Quietly tiptoeing out of the room Kurenai slipped down the corridor and quickly made her way into the hot spring making sure her breasts where still covered and silently thanking the fact it wasn't made awkward by Naruto coming out…in only a towel.

"That would have been awkward" Kurenai stated this was a big thing for her, mixed bathing with a male had always been out of the question for her she couldn't have even imagine doing this with Asuma when they were together.

"What would have been awkward?" Naruto asked making Kurenai freeze up and with a slight bit of hesitation she turned her head to look at Naruto however the moment she did her entire body froze, her mouth became unusually dry and her body turned completely red.

The reason for Kurenai's sudden reaction wasn't because she could see Naruto's chest and his toned figure it was because he had the towel flung over his shoulder allowing her to see well…everything.

"W-What are you doing stupid c-cover up" Kurenai shouted a large blush covering her cheeks as the image of his…package stayed in her mind.

"Eh, why should I? The hot springs just don't feel the same unless I go in this way" Naruto explained walking into the hot water and sighing in relaxation before sitting down in the water.

"But it's perverted to do that in front of a woman" Kurenai voiced back trying to get Naruto to see that what he was doing was unacceptable especially when she was able to see his genitals.

"It's not that big of a deal, it's not like where having sex or anything like that so just relax" Naruto said closing his eyes causing Kurenai to glare slightly at his carefree expression.

"Why are you so impudent?" Kurenai asked tightening the towel around herself even more.

"I'd never have imagined you to be so prude, it feels so much better this way try it and find out for yourself…unless you're embarrassed about your body that is" Naruto said closing his eyes again hoping to bait Kurenai, truthfully he had been lusting after her for a while now and her appearance reminded him of someone not to mention she was actually quite fun to be around when she became aggravated.

Biting her lip at Naruto's words Kurenai waited several seconds before removing the towel and immediately wrapped her arms around herself to cover her rather large breasts.

Despite how much she would deny it Kurenai couldn't help but feel a lot better, the way her breasts where able feel the water directly touch her skin brought a slight smile to her face, he was right she did feel more relaxed now.

"See isn't that better" Naruto stated opening one eye to look at the dazed expression of Kurenai.

"Shut up" Kurenai replied lazing back enjoying being fully naked while in the hot springs.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kurenai asked with narrowed eyes.

After the relaxing in the hot springs Naruto had told Kurenai to go back to his room as there was a surprise waiting for her, as usual she had been cautious and questioned his intentions however after constant promises that he wasn't trying to do anything funny she complied to his wish but what she found surprised her as lying on the bed was a brand new backless black dress and a pair of black high heel shoes.

Understanding that this was the surprise Kurenai had spent several minutes debating whether or not she should either leave it or put it on and go meet Naruto eventually the latter had won out and she had put on the dress. To be fair she had been flattered when she had seen the dress since in all the men she had dated none of them had done this not even Asuma…and she wasn't even dating Naruto.

Of course it had fit and hugged to her curves perfectly, she had a guess to what Naruto was doing and groomed herself up slightly by applying purple eye shadow, red lipstick and even red nail polish to her toes and fingers before heading out.

"You'll see when we get there" Naruto stated as the two of them walked side by side and like Kurenai he was also dressed up in a black pants and a white dress shirt to an outsider they would look like a couple going out on a date.

However Kurenai's hunch had been right she had met up with Naruto as he was walking out of the hot springs dressed smartly, he had offered her his arm before walking however she had refused since she wanted to make things perfectly clear to him.

"We're here" Naruto stated snapping Kurenai out of her daze and she noticed they had stopped outside of a restaurant.

"You're planning on taking me out on a date and you didn't even tell me about it" Kurenai fumed as they both walked inside. She was even more surprised when they had been lead to a table…had he called ahead how was able to be at multiple places without her noticing…however the **Kage Bunshin **quickly came to mind when she thought about how he was doing it.

"Well surprises make life enjoyable" Naruto commented as he pulled Kurenai's chair out allowing her to sit down and took a seat for himself.

"That's not the point…" Kurenai said with a sigh brushing past the subject since she'd only find herself getting angry at him.

"Exactly so let's just have fun okay" Naruto said and Kurenai nodded.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

* * *

Both Naruto and Kurenai walked out of the restaurant laughing to Kurenai it had been a surprise, Naruto had been funny, charming and interesting throughout the entire time he seemed perfect…perhaps to perfect however she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face it had been a while since she had smiled like this in fact it had been awhile since she had enjoyed herself like this at all, from the relaxing hot springs to the date she could honestly say enjoyed today.

"and then what happened?" Kurenai asked still chuckling slightly.

"Well she punched him right in the face and he never said anything bad about ramen ever again" Naruto replied and immediately Kurenai started to laugh again.

"T-That sounds like Kushina-senpai" Kurenai said through her laughter fit and Naruto smiled faintly thinking back to his mother and how passionate she was at everything she did.

"Well shall we?" Naruto asked Kurenai holding out his arm for Kurenai, she looked at his arm for several seconds before looping her arm around his and leaned up against him before walking forward.

"Say…Naruto are the rumours true about you and the Mizukage?" Kurenai asked and felt Naruto immediately tense up. It wasn't like she was jealous or anything…so she thought but she was curious as to what happened.

"Well…some parts are however it's a lot more complicated than it was made out but it's true that I was intimate with…Mei but that's in the past, what's with the curiosity anyway?" Naruto asked as he felt Kurenai's body up against his.

"No reason…I guess I just want to know more about you I feel like you know everything about me but I know nothing about you" Kurenai stated just as they reached the hotel her eyes widened at the thought of how she hadn't even booked her own room yet and at this time she'd have to spend a lot of time looking around for one at this time of night.

"You can stay here again if you want" Naruto stated knowing her predicament and to be honest he was enjoying her company.

"Thanks" Kurenai replied as they walked into the room and she immediately fell backwards onto the bed and sighed in content.

"You seem happy" Naruto noted as he watched Kurenai on his bed.

"Well today's been very relaxing all that was needed to make this a fully relaxing day was the massage but I'm happy with how things are anyway" Kurenai commented and Naruto grinned slightly at Kurenai's carefree personality she was saying far too much.

"Well, I could give you a massage if you want" Naruto suggested and like he thought Kurenai immediately sat up with widened eyes.

"What?" Kurenai asked not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"A massage, I've been told I'm quite good at them" Naruto said thinking back to the time's he had practiced on Tsunade.

Kurenai bit her lip she knew she should refuse but…despite everything she wanted him to, perhaps it was everything he had done for her today but she was sure she had some…romantic feelings towards him besides it was just a massage right.

"Okay…I'll be back in a minute" Kurenai said standing up and walking into the bathroom. Naruto frowned the moment she was out of sight…he was doing it again he knew it but there was something about those red eyes and black hair that just turned him on, he was quickly brought out of his thoughts due to the sound of a door opening.

Naruto stood slightly wide eyed when Kurenai came out of the bathroom, there was only a towel covering her body making her look incredibly sexy.

Kurenai noticing Naruto's gaze and blushed slightly before making her way to the bed and laid flat on her stomach.

"Alright before you start…no funny business alright" Kurenai commanded as Naruto made his way to the bed and slowly unravelled the towel around her allowing him to have full access to the whole back of her body, he could even feel himself getting hard when looking at her plump ass.

"I promise…" Naruto stated placing his hands onto Kurenai's back and slowly rubbed his fingers into her skin emitting a small moan of approval from her.

"You are good…how did you get so good?" Kurenai said as Naruto moved his hands all the way down her back and up to her neck.

"Well…it was my job a few years ago" Naruto lied knowing that if Tsunade had heard that she'd be laughing at him.

"So what's been stressing you out so much?" Naruto asked rubbing the side of Kurenai's neck and she could only close her eyes in bliss.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked moaning slightly at Naruto's touches.

"Well…from the moment I met you, it seemed like there was something eating at you" Naruto explained carefully roaming his hands just above Kurenai's ass.

Kurenai thought for a few moments was it really that obvious she had been stressing out over everything back in Konoha.

"You…know friends, ex-boyfriends and missions really stress you out" Kurenai said and Naruto hummed in agreement and took a risk by placing his hands on Kurenai's ass gaining a large moan from her.

"Watch those hands" Kurenai commented truthfully she was enjoying the feeling of Naruto groping her ass but she didn't want him to ruin it by inserting any fingers in certain places.

"I will" Naruto replied his hands slowly cupping her ass cheeks before sliding all the way down her thighs.

"But you know you shouldn't keep looking at the past…keep moving forward and deal with whatever is happening at the time" Naruto continued running his hands up and down her legs all the while thinking about how much of a hypocrite he was.

"Is that your own personal philosophy…never looking back?" Kurenai asked curling her toes as Naruto made his way to her feet.

"It…seems to work" Naruto replied roaming his hands up and down her body one last time.

"Never looking back huh… I like that, alright how about this for moving forward what would you say to the idea of dating me?" Kurenai asked with a blush at the embarrassment of asking a man out, it was something she had never done before and Naruto's advice had really made her want to take risks instead of just over thinking everything not to mention she did really like Naruto now.

"I'd say it was a brilliant idea" Naruto replied a small smile appearing on his face one that was mirrored on Kurenai's.

* * *

**Lemon Warning**

* * *

Slowly Kurenai turned her head to the side to look at Naruto and gave him a small shy smile before Naruto slowly leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. She slowly leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck completely turning her body around crushing her breasts to his chest.

Naruto placed his hand onto Kurenai's left breast and gave it a small affectionate squeeze causing her to moan however the sound was muffled due to the fact both her and Naruto where tongue wrestling.

Pulling back Naruto pulled his shirt off and threw it away and immediately attacked Kurenai's lips with his own again while tangling his hands into her black locks.

"You're surprisingly good at kissing" Kurenai commented as Naruto started to lay kisses all around her neck and slowly began to make his way down to her breasts.

"I'm just getting started" Naruto replied confidently with a grin licking her nipples and cupped her breasts giving them a light squeeze gaining a moan of approval from her.

Making his way down her body Naruto was a little surprised by the giggle Kurenai let out when he dipped his tongue into her bellybutton but what really brought a large grin to Naruto's face was the sight of Kurenai's pussy as he could tell she was wet…really wet.

"D-Don't stare" Kurenai said trying to cover herself however she was quickly stopped by Naruto as he grabbed her hands and licked the opening of her pussy gaining a gasp out of her and caused involuntarily upwards movements in her hips although Naruto did use this to his advantage so he could place both of Kurenai's ass cheeks in his palms allowing him to have a firmer grip.

"It's dirty" Kurenai gasped out the feeling of oral sex completely new to her, she had always thought that allowing a penis to touch her lips or into her mouth would be degrading and for her it would be a blow to her pride, with the one time she had sex with Asuma it was nothing more than a five minute romp before he pulled out and released himself…far away from her, Kurenai remembered it was sort of another rule she had as she felt it was another thing that would damage her pride as to her a man spilling his cum on her body would be a sign of marking.

However for the first time she was having her pussy ravished by Naruto and she couldn't help but moan and groan at the feeling of Naruto's tongue dipping its way and lapping up her juices as it explored as much as it could of Kurenai's pussy. As she was succumbed to Naruto's oral work she wondered if Naruto would be expecting her to return the favor so to say…but she was still a little uncomfortable with the thought of someone's penis in her mouth her thoughts however where cut short as Naruto nipped her clit making her scream in pleasure releasing the orgasm she had been building up which was soon lapped up by Naruto.

Naruto smiled slightly as he watched Kurenai pant, her eyes glazed over from the powerful orgasm. Carefully removing his pants Naruto kissed his way back up Kurenai's body gently snapping her out of her daze, he hovered slightly below her so he could stare into her eyes those red eyes that seemed so familiar and then he slowly leaned down placing a soft peck on her lips and out of nowhere both of them wrapped their arms around one another before once again engaging in another lip lock.

Kurenai could feel her body heating up it was like both herself and Naruto where magnets and couldn't pull away from each other the feeling of her tongue exploring his mouth and his exploring hers was like no other, she gasped lightly however when she felt the tip of Naruto's penis prod the opening of her pussy.

Placing his elbows to the side of her head Naruto looked down and saw Kurenai give a slight nod of confirmation before sliding into her.

Kurenai gasped in pain as she felt Naruto enter her…he was big…very big she had seen his manhood slightly back at the hot springs but actually feeling him now he was much bigger than she had thought…much bigger than Asuma she thought vaguely as Naruto's penis stretched her pussy open and filled her up completely.

Naruto groaned at how tight Kurenai was it felt like her pussy had clamped onto him making sure it never left he was slightly surprised that he had already reached her womb when he wasn't even fully sheathed in…he knew he had gotten bigger but was it that much.

"S-So big" Kurenai gasped into Naruto's ear as her fingers left marks onto his back.

Naruto grinned at her compliment before pulling out slightly and immediately pushed straight back in slamming against her womb causing Kurenai's eyes to nearly roll into the back of her head.

"N-Not so hard" Kurenai complained as she was still trying to get used to Naruto's size, she was certain her pussy was going to be shaped for Naruto's penis if he wasn't careful. However instead of listening to her, Naruto continued to pound into Kurenai causing her to shout out in pain at the feeling of his penis slamming into her womb.

After a several minutes of non-stop pounding Kurenai noticed that the pain was subsiding and the feeling of pleasure was breaking through, every time she felt Naruto's dick slam her womb, stretch her pussy or even the veins on his dick pulsate while inside her sent a shock of pleasure into Kurenai's core.

At the sound of both hers and Naruto's juices mixing together and that of Naruto's large balls slapping her ass Kurenai had decided this had been one sided for too long and wrapped her legs around Naruto's thighs before flipping them over so she was on top, the movement itself did in fact send an unbelievable amount of pleasure to both of them.

"Not looking so tough now" Kurenai said sweat glistening all over her body as she sent Naruto a confident smirk while teasing his cock slowly by moving up and down ever so slightly.

"I suppose not" Naruto replied moaning while placing both of his hands on Kurenai's ass cheeks and pumped upwards into her making her eyes widen.

"Cheater" Kurenai said glaring down she was slightly intimidated that Naruto was already reaching the depths of her pussy yet there was still a few inches that didn't fit into her.

"Deal with it" Naruto replied rising his head to kiss Kurenai in which she happily complied and wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to pull her down and once again pump upwards making her moan.

For hours both Naruto and Kurenai continued like this, him pumping upwards into her while she crashed her body down to meet his all the while their lips never leaving one another.

However Kurenai was beginning to feel the strain if her panting and sweating showed anything her vision was turning white as she felt yet another orgasm coming…how many was this now she had lost count somewhere along five due to the pleasure.

"I'm close" Naruto commented like Kurenai he was ready to release his orgasm, over the time he had gone sex free his load had been building up and he was slightly worried how much he would release.

"M-Me to…together" Kurenai gasped her body drenched in sweat, usually the idea of anyone spilling their seed in her was out of the question…but whether it was the pleasure or perhaps she couldn't let go of Naruto's dick she had decided she would let it slide and allow him to cum inside her.

Naruto grunted as he slammed into her their fingers interlocking as his dick slammed into Kurenai's womb and like that Naruto released his seed he was surprised by how powerful the shots where but he let it go at the feeling of Kurenai's pussy milking him.

Kurenai gasped as she felt Naruto's shots of cum fill her womb there was so much cum…it was so warm and nice not to mention the powerful bursts of cum sent tingles all around her…her thoughts where cut short however as her orgasm splashed all over Naruto's thighs.

Panting Kurenai dropped down her head resting on Naruto's chest while his penis still remained inside her…this actually felt nice the feeling of his cum sloshing around felt really good not to mention it left a warm feeling inside her.

"That good huh?" Naruto asked causing Kurenai to raise her head her eyes were struggling to keep open but for some reason she found herself smiling at his cockiness and leaned forward placing an affectionate kiss on his lips before pulling back.

"Best I ever had" Kurenai said her eyes closing and eventually she fell asleep her face snuggling into Naruto's neck.

Naruto smiled at her comment and pulled the covers over them before placing a kiss to the top of Kurenai's head.

"I'm sorry" Naruto said closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Kurenai.

* * *

**End of Lemon**

* * *

**Done…okay I know this chapter is a lot of lemon but this chapter has some foreshadowing in both Naruto and Izumi's relationship…I've put some hints in there however Naruto's doesn't quite understand what it is yet. Not to mention I've always felt Kurenai was wasted on Asuma…I mean she's like top 3 in Konoha's hottest, don't worry though Kurenai does have a bigger reason in this than being Naruto's lover I'll explain it later. However I do want to know does anyone feel sorry for Asuma?**

**Anyway thanks for reading**

**Until next time…**


	29. One Month Lover!

**Back yet again with chapter 29, I know last chapter seemed pointless, however I want people to realize that it was a build-up chapter not to mention there's a reason Naruto has seduced Kurenai and that will come out in this chapter, also last chapter and this chapter will develop Naruto a little more and maybe some others.**

**I also want to explain both Kurenai and Naruto's position here, for Kurenai she's lonely, depressed and all round fed up and to her Naruto is exciting, comforting and different from everyone else, he's making her feel comfortable being around him so she doesn't have to put up a constant ice wall around herself, will she fall in love with Naruto…I don't know yet but she will carry strong feelings for Naruto now and even later on.**

**For Naruto, it's quite different actually he has a reason as to why he's now seduced Kurenai but also he's been in this village awhile and thanks to the Iwagakure-Missing Nins (This will also play in a little later in the story) he's not been able to get into contact with any Konoha ninjas and really he's on his own again with nothing but his own thoughts and memories and for Naruto that's not the best thing also Kurenai sort of reminds Naruto of someone that pulls a big factor into why he seduced Kurenai however he did that unconsciously as he still can't put a finger on who she reminds him of...I assume most of you will have noticed.**

**This chapter will be the last lemon for Naruto and Kurenai so for you NarutoxKurenai fans I added quite a few lemons for you this chapter.**

**Anyway enough of me explaining**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

**Lemon Warning**

* * *

_**Chapter 29**_

* * *

'_Warm…'_ Kurenai thought her eyes still closed from the exhaustion she felt not to mention she was so relaxed that she didn't even want to open her eyes. It felt like she could sleep here all day.

The feeling of her head rising up and down slightly caused her to narrowly open one eye and glance at what this sensation was, her eyes widened in disbelief slightly however as she saw the face of Naruto sleeping and noticed her head was resting on his bare toned chest.

Like that, all the events of last night replayed in her head from the day out with Naruto and going to the hot springs together, then going on the surprise date he had set up all the way to the massage and finally them having sex. It was different for her no man had done this for her and throughout it all she felt comfortable being around him no unnecessary worries at all.

It was certainly different to the time she had sex with Asuma he had rolled to the side straight away and fell asleep after barely making her orgasm and she was left there feeling a little dirty, however with Naruto she had been so exhausted by him that she had fallen asleep straight away, but she didn't feel dirty at all instead she felt surprisingly refreshed and laying on top of Naruto felt good…she'd admit that to herself at least.

Closing her eyes again Kurenai smiled before wrapping her arms tighter around Naruto and moving her body up so her nose was pressed into his neck snuggling into him, it felt nice to be with a man like this where she didn't have to worry about her friends or Asuma, she could just enjoy the moments with Naruto…her new boyfriend in peace.

"Are you awake?" Naruto asked surprising Kurenai as she looked at him. Breaking out of her trance Kurenai closed her eyes again and smiled.

"No…I'm still sleeping let's just stay like this" Kurenai said however to her surprise she felt Naruto kiss her lips.

Snapping out of her trance she returned the kiss and placed her palm on the side of Naruto's face and kissed him back with everything she had her tongue playing with his as they tasted each other's mouths.

"I wish I could wake up like this all the time" Kurenai stated pulling back, a line of saliva still connecting their mouths.

"Me to" Naruto replied trailing his hands down Kurenai waist while she trailed circles on his chest with her red fingernails.

"So what do you have planned today?" Kurenai asked not really caring what they were doing as long as she was around him.

"Well whatever you want I'm not really that fussy" Naruto said sending her a smile and for some reason she found herself blushing...had he always been this handsome.

"Okay, then I'm going to shower and get ready I've got a surprise for you" Kurenai stated an evil grin appearing as she thought about what she had planned.

"I like the sound of that" Naruto replied watching Kurenai reluctantly get out of bed and walk towards the bathroom completely naked her hips swaying and her ass looking completely irresistible.

As he heard the sound of the shower being turned on Naruto cursed as he had found himself with an erection from watching Kurenai. As the thought passed into his head, a grin appeared on his face and he jumped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

Kurenai hummed as the hot water splashed her body the thoughts of last night still lingering in her mind she had been pretty outrageous, allowing him to cum inside her should have been a big no but why was it she actually didn't mind the feeling of his warm seed splashing around in her. Running her fingers through her hair Kurenai sighed as she thought of how Naruto was making her do weird things, a gasp came out of her however as she felt two arms encircle themselves around her.

"N-Naruto…what are you doing?" Kurenai stuttered as Naruto kept his arms around her and began to place kisses around her neck.

* * *

**Lemon Warning**

* * *

"Showering" Naruto replied his hand cupping her breasts gaining a moan out of her.

"But…this is indec…" Whatever Kurenai was about to say was stopped as Naruto had spun her around and placed a kiss on her lips startling the red eyed woman.

"Relax, just do what feels right" Naruto said kissing her once again and after a couple of seconds her arms wrapped around his neck and she pushed her body closer to his and deepened the kiss, he was doing it again erasing all her worries and was allowing her to just her.

As they kissed with the hot water pouring on them Kurenai noticed something hard poking her stomach, breaking the kiss Kurenai glanced down and gasped slightly as she noticed that it was Naruto's penis and seeing him now in full light she was shocked at how big he was, she wondered slightly how she had fit that inside her last night however she was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Naruto's fingers graze her pussy.

"N-Naruto" Kurenai moaned her now wet breasts pushing on Naruto's chest as her hands rubbed his thighs looking for something to keep her steady.

"You can touch it if you want" Naruto said as he entered a finger inside of her and slowly pumped her pussy.

Kurenai bit her lip at the pleasure he was giving her, this was outrageous was he really thinking of doing this in the shower however unconsciously her hands had slowly wrapped themselves around Naruto's penis and had begun to pump him.

Noticing her hands Kurenai blushed as she realized she was touching Naruto's penis and was now giving him a hand-job…this was a first but to her surprise she actually enjoyed the feeling whether it was the heat of it or the feeling of his veins pulsating she found herself enjoying moving her hand up and down his shaft causing him to moan.

"You're pretty good" Naruto commented at the feeling of her handwork as he added another finger in her before slowly kissing her again.

At the feeling of another finger being pumped into her Kurenai tightened her grip on Naruto and tugged on him faster as she felt her orgasm approaching. As if an electric shock went through her body her pussy clamped on Naruto's fingers and she came all over them showering them with her juices.

However at the same time Kurenai's handwork had become to much the combination of her fingernails grazing his shaft and her hand tightly pumping his shaft finally brought Naruto to his orgasm, he grunted and came sending shots of cum that all over Kurenai's stomach and covered her hands.

Noticing her dazed expression Naruto turned her around snapping her out of it and bent her over gently while cupping both of her ass cheeks.

"Y-You're still hard?" Kurenai said in shock the feeling of Naruto's cum on her body slowly being washed off by the water.

"I can't help it, you're making it like this" Naruto replied running his dick through her ass cheeks enjoying the feeling of them surrounding his cock before pressing the tip of his penis at her pussy.

Instead of answering Kurenai blushed again he had just placed his dick in between her ass cheeks and he was now ready to fuck her again, she was honestly complemented by him being still hard because of her so to reward him she pushed her ass out a bit and allowing the tip of his penis to enter her.

Smiling Naruto took the hint and slowly slid into her enjoying the sound of her moans as he did, he felt bad for her ex-boyfriend in Konoha this was one woman he should have not let go.

Moaning himself Naruto sighed as he felt himself bump against her womb and quickly he pulled out before slamming himself in yet again causing Kurenai to scream.

"NARUTO, SLOW I'M STILL SORE" Kurenai shouted in pain however he ignored her and pounded into her grabbing her waist and enjoying the way her ass would shake when his hips made contact.

After a couple of minutes shouting Kurenai got used to the pain and again pleasure was breaking its way through…she was really being taken from behind in the shower what was next she wondered.

Turning her around Naruto picked her up and immediately Kurenai wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he entered his penis into her once again.

Placing his hands on her ass cheeks Naruto quickly began to lift her body up down emitting loud moaning noises from Kurenai as she was bounced up and down on his dick.

Enjoying the new position Kurenai kissed Naruto and wrestled his tongue with her own as she was constantly slammed back down on his erection.

After several minutes later Naruto could feel the oncoming of his orgasm so he pushed her up against the wall and groaned as he felt her pussy clamp his dick and begin the process of milking him again however her moans where silenced as she was kissing him so hard.

Grunting Naruto sent a deep thrust into Kurenai that made his dick enter her womb before firing his seed into her filling her up completely.

As the two stood there the water still hitting them Kurenai pulled back from the kiss and stared at Naruto for several seconds, the feeling of his cum in her sent a warm feeling throughout her body she pecked his lips before laughing out loud at what the two of them had done, her laughter was quickly followed by Naruto's as they rested their foreheads on one another sending pecks to the other's lips.

* * *

**End of Lemon**

* * *

Both Naruto and Kurenai walked out of the shower with one towel wrapped around the both of them Kurenai could feel Naruto's penis touching her ass however she didn't mind the high from being fucked by Naruto in the shower was still on her mind the warmth of his seed in her still making her relaxed.

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked pulling on his pants while Kurenai pulled up her shorts and threw Naruto's top over her it was a little too big but it didn't look ridiculous.

"You'll see" Kurenai teased smiling as she watched Naruto his lean and muscular figure turning her on slightly.

"I should be scared right?" Naruto said putting a top over himself worrying as Kurenai never answered his question.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Naruto's eyebrow ticked as he stared at the shop in front of him, next to him was a smiling Kurenai who had reapplied her red lipstick and purple eyeshadow.

"C-Clothes shopping" Naruto stated with a stutter as he knew immediately that the smile on Kurenai's face meant she was going to make him spend a lot of money.

"Of course, I can't spend all this time without any of my own clothes" Kurenai replied missing the slight increase in pace of Naruto's eyebrow took in twitching.

"Then why didn't you bring your own?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, I wasn't planning on bringing any, as I was planning on buying some when I got into the village" Kurenai explained while Naruto was baffled at her reason...wait was that even counted as a reason.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because it saves me from carrying them here" Kurenai stated bluntly her cheeks slightly pinking at how stupid that sounded however Naruto shrugged it off, all women where weird to him as they all had their unique traits…with Kurenai it was she was quite shy when it came to intimacy, she was normally calm but she was also the type of woman who when aggravated she would be incredibly feisty.

"So if you have money why do I have to buy you clothes?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"Well…it's the boyfriend's job to treat his girlfriend" Kurenai replied a blush staining her cheeks as she referred to Naruto as her boyfriend as she wasn't sure if she was being to forward however she preferred to be treated it was one of the good traits she could say her ex-boyfriend had.

Sighing Naruto knew he had lost the argument besides it was Kurenai how bad could this actually be.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

* * *

Naruto's eyebrow ticked as he waited outside a dressing room that Kurenai was in trying on…another set of clothes she had only selected a few of the hundreds of clothing she had tried on it was a little frustrating to hear her mutter "That's no good either" or "Maybe this one instead".

"N-Naruto?" Kurenai said through the curtain of her dressing room causing Naruto to look towards the dressing room and raise his eyebrows.

"Yeah" Naruto replied hearing Kurenai shuffle around slightly.

"Can you…ah come in here for a second?" Kurenai asked and Naruto could hear the nervousness in her voice.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Kurenai cursed at how nervous she was, she felt like she was back in her academy days when she had been crushing on the Yondaime Hokage.

Taking a breath she calmed herself down and willed the blush to go down, she had been thinking for the last hour and a half of a way to ask Naruto to check whether or not what she was wearing looked good on her.

Hearing the curtain open the blush immediately came back onto Kurenai's face and she quickly turned around and pulled Naruto in making sure to close the curtain again.

"Kurenai what's the matter?" Naruto asked however his eyes widened slightly as he took in Kurenai's appearance she was wearing black swimsuit that looked like her breasts where about to burst free from the bra and her panties where so thin that it barely covered her pussy and it shaped her ass nicely.

"S-So what do you think?" Kurenai asked blushing, refusing to meet Naruto's eyes this was embarrassing and mortifying she was at his mercy and she hated that whatever he said next could either make her happy or completely destroy her confidence.

"I like it" Naruto stated and Kurenai found a smile growing on her face and the embarrassment was also leaving.

"Really?" Kurenai asked fidgeting slightly she had never done this before however she had heard from Anko and Yugao that men liked it when a woman showed themselves like this to them.

"Yeah, you look unbelievably hot" Naruto stated with a smile placing his hands onto her waist and pulling her close.

Kurenai felt all nervousness disappear after Naruto had said that she wrapped her arms around his neck and waited for him to kiss her. Once he did she melted slightly into his arms however the feeling of him squeezing her ass brought her out of her bliss, she had to stop this she was getting wet and besides they had all night to do…that.

"We have to stop Naruto" Kurenai moaned as Naruto kissed all around her chin and neck.

"But I'm hard" Naruto stated as he took hold of Kurenai's hand and lead it towards his erection causing her to gasp at his boldness.

Kurenai let out a deep breath she could feel Naruto's erection through his clothing, the same erection she had felt in her hand this morning in the shower she could remember the heat and feel of it in her hands and again unconsciously she gave his penis a squeeze gasping at her actions she quickly thought of a way to bring this back.

"I know…but be patient I'll take care of it tonight" Kurenai whispered into Naruto's ear before giving him a quick kiss and shoving him out of the dressing room allowing her to get change and purchase all her new clothes.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

"I still think that was uncool" Naruto complained to Kurenai as they walked on the outskirts of the village, after they had dropped all of Kurenai's clothes off at his room she had decided it was best they went for a walk…so they could cool down a little.

"I told you be patient, is it really that difficult to wait a few hours?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto sighed…it wasn't that he couldn't wait it was more that he didn't want to wait after spending so long without having sex.

"No…I suppose not" Naruto stated smiling however he did raise an eyebrow at the scene in front of him.

"So…what do you think?" Kurenai asked with a smile on her face amused by Naruto's dazed face.

Naruto stared at the scenery in front of him his eyes widened, his usual dull azure eyes shining slightly as he took in the scenery in front of him.

There was a large lake in front of him the rays of the sun made the water sparkle, the water was clear enough to see all the way to the bottom and to Naruto it was…beautiful.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"_Naruto-chan, come on kick your legs" Kushina shouted happily as she watched her three year old Naruto swim…well attempt to swim anyway his arms would smack the water heavily as if trying to grip onto the water preventing him from going under while his legs would move slightly but not enough to make him move._

_Naruto nodded and kicked his legs however he ended up just moving his feet and slowly began to descend into the water. As the water engulfed him Naruto took panicked slightly however his eyes widened as he looked ahead of him._

_The rays of the sun shined through the water illuminating the deepest parts of the lake he was swimming in he could for the first time see the water shine and in a matter seconds the view disappeared as he was lifted out of the water his head resurfacing from the water._

"_You nearly had it there Naruto-chan" Kushina said as she held Naruto up by under his arms._

_Naruto turned around and smiled at his mother before trying again the image of the rays of light shining in the water stuck in his mind._

* * *

_**Later**_

* * *

"_Naruto-chan, are you ready to go?" Kushina asked to Naruto as the sun went down the once clear blue lake painted orange by the reflection of the setting sun._

_Instead of answering Naruto continued to lay down at the edge of the lake, the grass felt nice on his bare skin and he stared at the lake thinking about his first time here, after he had asked to learn to swim his parents had happily agreed to teach him, at first he had been expecting both his parents to be here but his father hadn't been able to come due to been called into the office for work._

_However his mother had still agreed to take him and teach him, he had never actually tried to swim before but he thought that it couldn't be that hard…that had been his first thought however when it came to it the reality was quite different it took time to synchronize his arms and legs to allow him to keep balanced and move._

_He had eventually grasped it whether it was his pride or pure stubbornness he wouldn't give up until he had learnt it, it was something his father had mentioned a lot about his personality._

"_Are you listening to me?" Kushina asked sitting down next to Naruto she was wearing a red swimsuit with a white towel wrapped around her waist._

"_Sorry" Naruto apologized continuing to stare at the lake causing Kushina's eyebrow to tick and in a blink of an eye she had Naruto in a headlock giving him a nuggy while he tried to break free from the grip._

_Laughing Kushina let go of Naruto and sighed while laying back feeling the soft breeze past through the air opening one eye to stare at Naruto she grinned slightly as he stared at her with a pouty expression, she may have become a mother but she was still as playful and childish as ever._

"_Do you like it here Naruto-chan?" Kushina asked her son watching as his face brightened up slightly._

"_Yeah" Naruto admitted staring back at the water admiring how clear it was._

"_Me to…when I was younger I'd always come here, I don't know what it is but whenever I see the water I always feel like I've come home" Kushina said causing Naruto to stare at her in wonder._

"_Now should we go, I'll cook you you're favourite ramen for dinner tonight since your addicted to the stuff" Kushina stated standing up._

"_You're the one with the crazy ramen addiction" Naruto argued back however he missed the twitching of Kushina's eyebrow again and found himself in another headlock getting a nuggy from his laughing mother._

"_Let's go we can come here again so don't worry" Kushina stated with a kind smile and Naruto soon grinned at his mother's smile before turning to give one last look at the lake...that was the last time he had watched the beautiful lake with his mother._

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Feels like home" Naruto mumbled staring at the lake his azure eyes shining as memories floated in his mind.

"Did you say something?" Kurenai asked as she also looked at lake in awe.

Naruto widened his eyes slightly before his shining azure eyes went back to their usual cool dull colour, however he turned to Kurenai and smiled.

"No, it was nothing, why are we here?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"Well…I thought it would be nice if we went for…a swim" Kurenai replied the last part a little quieter due to the blush on her cheeks...she was a confident attractive woman she should not be blushing like this she tried to argue with herself.

"Oh…great" Naruto said with a smile and Kurenai nodded and removed her top and bottoms revealing to Naruto her black swim suit she had bought.

"Shut up and hurry up into the water" Kurenai stated running towards the water all the while Naruto watched her beautiful figure, he wondered slightly if she would ever have a kid to show something as beautiful as the lake to.

Immediately the smile on Naruto's face dropped and he looked towards the sun and sighed.

'_What am I doing here?' _Naruto thought his dull blue eyes seeming to look for answer he quickly shook his head and stripped down to his boxer shorts.

Stepping into the water Naruto was a little surprised by how cold it was however he didn't have time to ponder as he felt someone grab his feet and trip him making him fall flat on his face into the water.

Resurfacing the water Naruto wiped the water out of his face only to see a laughing Kurenai who was also soaked in water.

"I suppose you think that was funny" Naruto stated in calm and serious voice his hair shadowing his eyes.

Kurenai stopped laughing when she noticed the expression on Naruto's face and begun to wonder whether she had gone too far…of course she had she was acting childish…she was a grown up doing things like this was…to immature for her even if it was fun and made her laugh she should have seen that any grown up would be annoyed by what she did…Asuma always was.

However before she could ponder on her thoughts any longer a large grin grew on Naruto's face and he rushed over towards Kurenai and picked her up in a bridal position, she let out a large squeal as she felt Naruto's hand on her ass and his other on her back while her body was pushed closely to his chest.

"Payback time" Naruto laughed diving into the water with Kurenai in his arms, several seconds later the two of them resurfaced laughing.

Kurenai for the first time in… she had forgotten how long it had been since she had laughed like this and she couldn't stop not even she tried.

"See it's not that nice is it" Naruto stated as the two of them where pushed flushed against each other.

"No it isn't" Kurenai replied with a smirk on her face while wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Slowly both of them leaned in and shared a passionate kiss in the water.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

"Naruto…you don't talk about you're past much do you?" Kurenai asked as she laid on the grass hill with Naruto her head resting on his chest while her fingers interlocked his.

Naruto frowned at the question as he looked at the sun it was true he had never mentioned anything at all remotely personal to her about his past while she on the other hand would always mention stories about how her friend Anko would get her into trouble or how she was proud of her students especially the Hyuuga girl what was her name again?…Hinata that's right. He could easily see how much Kurenai had back in Konoha.

"I suppose I haven't…anything you're particularly interested in?" Naruto asked with a straight voice.

"Well, I have always wondered what type of person Kushina-senpai was…of course that's if you don't mind?" Kurenai replied and for a few seconds she was worried Naruto had taken offence to the question however before she could say anything Naruto wrapped his arm around her tighter and sighed.

"Well…I don't remember much about her to be honest you probably know more about her than I do, but to me she was annoying, kind and at the same time a woman I loved more than any other" Naruto explained hoping to satisfy Kurenai's curiosity, he wasn't going to spill everything he had been holding in for the last decade, he had trained himself not to, no matter who it was.

"I…see she sounded like a brilliant woman" Kurenai commented satisfied for now she assumed it would be hard for Naruto to open up to her so for now even if it was baby steps she'd be satisfied.

"She was and so are you" Naruto said back to her dragging her so she laid on top of him, her still slightly damp hair tickling his chest while she positioned her knees so she was straddling him.

"To cheesy" Kurenai stated with a smile slowly leaning down to Naruto and instead of answering a grin grew on his face as he met her in another kiss and proceeded to make out with one another for several minutes.

Kurenai moaned as she felt Naruto's tongue assault however her eyes immediately widened as she felt Naruto's hand disappear into her panties.

* * *

**Lemon Warning**

* * *

"Naruto we should stop" Kurenai moaned out as she felt Naruto's fingers trace along her womanhood.

"Why no one's around" Naruto whispered into her ear entering one finger into her now dripping pussy.

"B-b-but" Kurenai moaned out as Naruto continued to pump his finger into her. Naruto smiled at the way Kurenai had her head drooped down and panting she was submitting to him.

"Show me what you want" Naruto said blowing into Kurenai's ear and slowly her hand reached into Naruto's still slightly damp boxer shorts and pulled out his penis.

Kurenai moaned as she felt the heat of Naruto's penis in her hand once again he was hard like a rock, had her teasing really made him this…turned on. Moving her swimsuit out of the way a little Kurenai lined up Naruto's penis with her opening and slowly pushed down, moaning all the way.

Naruto grunted at the feeling of Kurenai's tight pussy, all his previous thoughts about his family and past was now being erased by the pleasure he was feeling now.

Kurenai gasped as she felt Naruto buck up…she couldn't believe it she was having sex outside where anybody could just walk past however she was getting excited at thought that someone could catch them in the act.

Kurenai gasped once again as she felt Naruto smack his hands on her ass cheeks and use them to increase the speed of her bouncing; she stifled a moan and widened her eyes as Naruto moved his fingers to her anus…he wasn't was he?

"Ah…Naruto" Kurenai moaned as Naruto entered a finger into her anus while his penis continued to stretch her insides and slam against her womb completely re-shaping her insides.

"Tou-chan…Kaa-chan, what are those two doing?" Both Kurenai and Naruto's eyes widened at the sound of a little boy's voice, luckily however they were in a position where it was impossible to see what they were doing exactly making it look like she was just lying on top of Naruto.

"T-Their just…cuddling…let's get out of here and leave them alone" Naruto and Kurenai heard the mother say as she could easily tell what they were doing.

"But why are they cuddling" Naruto stifled a laugh as he heard the boy while Kurenai bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning at the fact they were being watched, she was nearing her orgasm and to scream out now would be humiliating.

"Come on, when two people cuddle like that…it means there in love and are making a baby" The father said as the family walked past on the path above the hill Naruto and Kurenai were on.

Kurenai's eyes widened as she felt her orgasm however before she could say anything Naruto had covered her mouth with his to prevent them from making any noises. Grunting at the sudden tightening from Kurenai's orgasm Naruto felt his own arrive and he gave Kurenai several powerful thrusts spraying his seed into her womb in the process.

* * *

**End of Lemon**

* * *

Kurenai's head drooped as she panted heavily next to Naruto's ear her hair was covering her facial expression but Naruto could tell she was blushing…or so he thought.

The small smile on Kurenai's lips stunned Naruto momentarily before she turned to face him her smile growing larger before finally she started to laugh hysterically.

Unable to gain control over her laughter Kurenai buried her face in Naruto's chest to stop it.

"C-Cuddling" Kurenai managed to get out through pauses of giggles and Naruto finally understood what she was laughing at and chuckled a few times with her.

"So you enjoyed cuddling that much?" Naruto asked with teasing tone before meeting the shining red eyes of Kurenai as she stared at him with what seemed to be lust, playfulness and happiness all rolled into one.

"I think I could go for another round of cuddling" Kurenai replied with a slight giggle before leaning down to passionately kiss Naruto.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Kurenai asked as Naruto stared at her, she was in the process of drinking of a cup of sake before she had realized Naruto had been staring at her.

"I…don't know you seem different" Naruto replied with a smile, it was true Kurenai seemed different from when he first met her she was more…confident. When he had first met her she was shy in any type of intimate contact, embarrassed to be seen with someone in an intimate matter however during the last two days she had slowly become playful and even dare he say outgoing.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai questioned with a smile resting her chin on her hand.

"I don't know…but it's different in a good way" Naruto replied taking into Kurenai's appearance. After their little session earlier they had gone back to Naruto's room and got ready to go out to eat where they proceeded to flirt with one another all night, sometimes Kurenai would spend a few extra seconds eating her food while throwing him seductive looks not to mention intimate contacts like rubbing each others thighs.

After that they had went to a small bar to have a few drinks and looking at her now Naruto couldn't help but grin at her appearance she had applied her usual purple eye shadow and crimson red lipstick. She had tied her hair into a ponytail with two bangs framing her face, she had decided to wear a backless red dress that pushed her breasts together and fit tightly to her curves showing her figure.

"I'm glad, I feel a little different…do you one to get out of here?" Kurenai asked a little uncomfortable at the amount of people staring at her in the bar as it seemed everyone's eyes were on her, it was either the woman who were glaring at her in jealousy because she was drinking with someone as handsome as Naruto or because she looked more beautiful than them.

With the males they were either staring in jealousy or lust, jealousy at Naruto that he was talking to someone as beautiful as Kurenai or they were staring in lust at her as if they were trying to undress her with their eyes.

"Yeah sure" Naruto answered standing up closely followed by Kurenai as they left the bar.

"So what did you have planned now?" Kurenai asked as Naruto threw his arm around Kurenai's shoulders and pulling her in close and in turn she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I have a few ideas" Naruto said with a suggesting tone while rubbing Kurenai's arm missing the large grin that came to her face.

"Anything I'd like?" Kurenai wondered enjoying the warmth of Naruto's body.

"I could think of a few things" Naruto answered trailing his hand down her body until it reached her ass and gave it a squeeze.

"Sound's interesting…do you promise to do these…'things' to me when we get back to Konoha?" Kurenai moaned as Naruto continued to feel her up in the middle of the street they were walking on.

Instead of answering her Naruto wrapped his arms around her and kissed her before they disappeared in a flash.

* * *

**Naruto's room**

* * *

Laughing both Naruto and Kurenai appeared on his bed and continued to kiss each other as passionately as they could.

* * *

**Lemon (Last one this chapter)**

* * *

Pulling back Kurenai got off the bed and unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor leaving her in her bra and panties.

"That was hot" Naruto said as he stared at Kurenai's slightly tanned skin, her bra pushed her bosom together while her panties where almost see through.

"Well it's about to get hotter" Kurenai responded unclipping her bra letting her breasts free. Naruto had honestly been surprised by the size of Kurenai's breasts when he had first seen them they were quite large maybe just a little smaller than Mei's.

Wordlessly Kurenai motioned Naruto to the edge of the bed and got on her knees untying the straps on Naruto's pants before pulling them down.

"Are you sure about this Kurenai?" Naruto asked knowing what she had planned. He knew she hated doing these types of things through the conversations they had not to mention the actions she displayed the night before showed she was a little put off by oral sex.

"Well…I'm still a little uncomfortable doing this but…for some reason when I think about doing it to you it doesn't feel that weird" Kurenai replied with a smile and once again he found himself feeling guilty…like he was scum.

However he was soon brought out of his thoughts by Kurenai as she grasped him through his boxer shorts giving his flaccid penis a squeeze. Pulling down his boxer shorts and throwing them away Kurenai stared at Naruto's penis as if she was studying it.

After a few seconds Kurenai reached out her red fingernails traced along his now hardening penis. She stared in awe as she watched Naruto's penis become erect the change in size was something that really intimidated her however remembering she had already had it inside her she wrapped her fingers around the shaft and slowly pumped her hand up and down.

Enjoying the moaning noises Naruto was making Kurenai stopped and placed her thumb on the head of his penis scooping up some of his pre-cum. Pulling back her hand Kurenai moved her thumb and finger watching as Naruto's pre-cum stuck to them hesitantly she brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked off the juices on them.

"That was surprisingly better than I had thought" Kurenai said to herself as she swallowed, grasping Naruto's penis again Kurenai slowly lowered her head so her lips were just brushing the head of his penis.

Taking a deep breath Kurenai pressed her lips against Naruto's penis before using her tongue to lick at it she used her tongue to trail up and down Naruto's shaft, she was surprised that it didn't feel as dirty as she thought it would be.

Naruto groaned at Kurenai's actions of course there were moments in which he wanted to grab her head and skull fuck her but he knew she wasn't ready for that at all, letting her work at her own pace was for the best.

Trailing her tongue all the way back up the shaft Kurenai gave the head a few flicks with her tongue before pushing his dick through her lips. She moaned almost immediately as her taste buds where filled with the taste of Naruto's penis. Cupping his balls with one hand Kurenai sucked on the head and slowly pushed her head down as far as she could go. She could feel Naruto's dick pressing against her throat her other hand went to his balls as well and she began to play with them rolling them around in her fingers.

Pulling back Kurenai slightly grazed his head with her teeth causing Naruto to arch his back slightly. Looking down at her fingers Kurenai watched his balls in fascination before kissing down his shaft and placing her mouth over them and giving them long hard sucks

Trailing back up Naruto's penis Kurenai placed it back in her mouth and resumed her previous actions of getting as much of it in her mouth as she could.

"Kurenai…I'm going to cum" Naruto warned however instead she sucked harder while working the base of his penis with her hand.

Arching forward Naruto grunted as he came. Kurenai moaned as she felt Naruto spray his seed into her mouth her lips tightening around the shaft after each spurt that hit the roof of her mouth.

After Naruto's orgasm died down Kurenai slowly pulled back and swallowed the load he had given her, it wasn't bad but it wasn't exactly something she'd say she craved for.

Naruto was surprised by Kurenai's oral skills she was actually quite talented if that was her first try however he'd have to remind her not to suck so hard especially if the faint red marks from her lipstick on his dick where anything to go by.

"Now for the best part" Kurenai said climbing on top of Naruto as her panties where now removed, quickly positioning his penis at her entrance Kurenai smiled.

"What are you planning?" Naruto asked with a grin as he noticed Kurenai's smile.

"Nothing…where just going to cuddle" Kurenai said dropping down on Naruto's dick screaming in pleasure as she felt her pussy being stretched open and for the rest of the night and early hours of the morning grunting and moaning could be heard from Naruto's room as the two humped away like rabbits.

* * *

**End of Lemons (I Promise)**

* * *

Kurenai yawned as she slowly woke up in the arms of Naruto their night of 'cuddling' was intense and was quite the work out, pushing her head closer into Naruto's neck and placing a kiss to it, Kurenai allowed sleep to claim her once again as she knew she was safe in his arms.

For the rest of her vacation both Kurenai and Naruto continued to their act Kurenai had even become more daring going so far as to have sex in the hot springs and once in an alley however the biggest change was how she became used to giving Naruto blow-jobs, considering she would have thought the idea of having someone's genitals in her mouth as filthy but as she got used to Naruto's she could honestly say she didn't mind it anymore in fact she and Naruto had done everything together.

For Naruto the weeks flew by…quicker than he would have liked, he hadn't grown attached to Kurenai to much but he did like her, she had that mature air around her and she was easy to talk to not to mention her red eyes where so beautiful, his two favourite colours where black and red so seeing them combined on her was sexy to say the least.

However guilt flooded into him every time Kurenai mentioned when they get back to Konoha, he hadn't anticipated she would get so attached to him in such a short period of time perhaps it was just because he was there when nobody else was, despite the lingering thoughts in his head during the time spent with Kurenai Naruto had found himself enjoying his time with Kurenai a lot of memories to take with him…but he kept asking himself was this is it? Was he going to spend the rest of his life just sleeping with woman and moving on…every time he thought back to his parents he kept telling himself he wanted that with someone, companionship, he wanted…

'_Stop…I can't have that' _Naruto thought slapping the sides of his head. Hearing a groan Naruto looked to the side of the bed to see a naked Kurenai sleeping peacefully, sighing he stood up making sure to drape the covers over Kurenai before putting his boxer shorts on,

Sensing a small burst a chakra Naruto narrowed his eyes at the window in the room however the sight of a small black crow made him relax slightly. Walking over to it Naruto noticed a small scroll attached to its leg.

Once he had removed the scroll Naruto sighed at the contents…now she was ready what was wrong with her whenever it came to a big mission that would involve fighting she would take rests for long periods of time.

Nodding to the crow Naruto watched as it exploded in a cloud of smoke before finding some paper and walking to the desk in the room. Inking up his pen Naruto began scribbling words he was so used to saying.

After finishing his letter Naruto pulled out another separate scroll and placed it next to the letter there was still four days before the finals of the Chunin exams so the scroll should make it on time if Kurenai left today and for some reason he suspected she would.

Getting dressed was to quiet it felt like he was just leaving the last few weeks here, as if a part of him was being kept here…whatever was left to keep that is.

Putting his foot on the window ledge after having everything packed up Naruto took one last look at Kurenai's smiling face and frowned…he was the worst person in the world, it wasn't like he had never wondered what if he had stayed…he always wondered that however Nimato was his number one priority and if that meant the world would be after him just so he could protect him then so be it.

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

Kurenai frowned as she woke up, for the last few weeks she had woken up in Naruto's arms and proceeded to have very vigorous morning sex yet why was it she couldn't feel his presence.

Looking up to the other side of the bed Kurenai's eyes widened slightly when she noticed Naruto wasn't there, things where weird now usually Naruto would be pestering her for shower sex…which she would usually cave into yet today felt different.

Standing up fully naked Kurenai walked towards the bathroom perhaps he was getting in the shower, she was used to him jumping in with her by now so he should be used to her getting in with him, however when she opened the bathroom door she frowned he wasn't in there either. Turning back Kurenai noticed something on the table next to the bed.

Walking over to it she frowned when she noticed the letter picking it up her eyes widened as she began to read it.

* * *

_Kurenai,_

_I suppose I should start with I'm sorry… that's if it means anything to you, I can't return to Konoha with you…I have demons of my own I cannot face back there. I would have liked to have gone with you and do all the things we had planned but…I just can't…_

_I had been trying to find a way to bring this up without causing you any pain…but I can't imagine that there was any way that I could prevent that, however I want you to know none of this was you're fault, I'm the one who's lost out here. Thank you for everything…_

_Naruto…_

* * *

By the time she had finished the letter her hands were shaking and tears had begun to fall from her eyes, her legs were beginning to give out and it felt like someone had punched her in the stomach causing her to become breathless.

"Idiot…I love you" Kurenai said through sobs as she fell to her knees grasping to the letter.

* * *

**Miles away**

* * *

"So are you ready?" Naruto asked as he stopped on a branch meeting face to face with Izumi she seemed healthier...at least that was good he's still like to know why she wouldn't tell him what the problem was.

"Yes, sorry for the delay" Izumi apologized, Naruto nodded as they set off towards Konoha village.

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked as they hopped from branch to branch.

"We'll wait until the Chunin exams are over then we'll infiltrate the village" Izumi stated getting a nod from Naruto as they continued their way to Konoha in silence.

* * *

**Several Hours later**

* * *

Both Naruto and Izumi sighed as they entered a small wooden cabin Naruto had built. They were a few miles out from Konoha so it was a safe location not to mention the surrounding trees helped cover the area.

"So what were you doing?" Izumi asked as she sharpened a kunai interested in Naruto's time away also she was a little worried since he was being unusually quiet.

"The usual being stupid" Naruto answered back his eyes closed as he leaned back on a chair and entered the stage of silence for several hours, surprisingly it wasn't awkward at all it was like both of them where just preparing for what was to come.

"Hey Izumi" Naruto said after a while getting her attention causing her to look up with an annoyed expression.

"What?" Izumi replied lying on the only bed in the cabin she had of course made him sleep on the chair straight away she was always making sure he knew their boundaries.

"Make sure I never get into a relationship with a woman again" Naruto said causing her to raise an eyebrow; he enjoyed his single life as a bachelor where he'd spend days on end dating different women.

"Why?" Izumi wondered did he really expect her to stop him from starting up romantic relationships, it was impossible to stop him from even having sex.

"I…I don't want to care for something I'm just going to end up leaving anymore" Naruto replied his face becoming sad as the faces of many countless woman popping into his head.

Seeing him depressed made Izumi wonder perhaps he was finally growing up, him not wanting to get emotionally connected with a woman must have meant his guilt had finally caught up with him and was weighing him down.

"I…suppose, someone has to stop you making them decisions…moron" Izumi said with a small smile before quickly pulling her lips in a straight line and lying down.

"Thanks" Naruto whispered the images of Mei, Kurenai and many others still plaguing his mind.

* * *

**Okay Chapter done it's a long one and quite depressing I felt bad for Naruto a little he doesn't mean to be a screw up and he is actually trying to make everyone he comes into contact with happier but due to his burden he can't do that…I'm still contemplating whether or not I'll have Naruto live or die…so you'll have to see I wonder if I'll be able to continue the story with Naruto dead...**

**Anyway thanks for reading**

**Until next time…**


	30. Returning to Konoha!

**Alright I'm back with chapter 30! Last chapter we had Naruto say goodbye to Kurenai also I'd like to add that last chapter marked the last real relationship type thing Naruto will be in before he falls in love, now I'm not going to say that won't stop his let's say physical activities but he won't be getting emotionally involved with any other woman now...other than the sexy Senju he know's.**

**For me every time I write Naruto in this story I always feel sorry for him he's a mixture between depressed, hopeful, lonely and ashamed, he feels like he doesn't know where his place is yet in the world and the only thing driving him forward is the protection of his brother and a few friends.**

**Now…onto the chapter…**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

* * *

_**Chapter 30**_

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he watched the moon from on top of the Hokage monument. It was surprisingly quiet considering the finals of the Chunin exams were tomorrow…however it was quite relaxing. He had lived a long enough life to know that these type of nights don't come around often it was the type that made him feel that he was at peace.

Looking to his hand he smiled at the small scroll inside it he frowned however when he remembered how he had retrieved it.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Hiruzen yawned while signing the papers in front of him, he had lost count how many he had gone through._

_However a knock on his door made him look up and he smiled slightly when he noticed his secretary walk in._

"_Miss Yuhi, has arrived she has finished her mission" The secretary said and Hiruzen nodded to her motioning her to bring Kurenai in, he had been meaning to see her anyway since she had been dating his son and once he had heard they had broken up again he had sent Kurenai on the mission in hopes Asuma would go with her. Yet his son had declined her allowing her to go on her own because he had thought Kurenai would come running straight back to him._

_As Kurenai walked through the door Hiruzen immediately narrowed his eyes. Kurenai was standing there a frown on her face her eyes downcast and the whites of her eyes were red, her hair was all messed. He had been alive long enough to know Kurenai was about to break down any moment. _

"_Kurenai, I'm glad you're back how did the mission go?" Hiruzen asked and immediately Kurenai flinched before walking forward and raising her head and telling him everything._

_Hiruzen sat there shocked as Kurenai explained the situation a mixture of emotions going through him. She had met Naruto out on the mission he had saved her…and apparently they had even started a brief romance not to mention it seemed that Kurenai had fallen for Naruto…fallen hard. However he was shocked that Naruto had just left playing with Kurenai's heart. Hiruzen did have his hopes up when she had said Naruto would come back but lied just to get Kurenai into bed._

_A brief image of his son came into his head and he frowned as he imagined how hard this would hit him as despite what Asuma said he did love Kurenai more than anything.._

_Noticing the scroll in her hand Hiruzen took it off her as she had explained it was addressed to him he was not worried in the slightest that it could be a trap or anything like that since he knew Naruto and he knew what Naruto wanted to protect most._

"_Kurenai" Hiruzen said as he noticed her leaving the room. She turned around with a confused expression._

"_About you and Naruto…I'm sorry but I'd like you not to spread that information around…in fact it would be better if you pretend you didn't meet Naruto" Hiruzen said and Kurenai frowned slightly her fists clenching as if she was holding something back._

"_Hai…Hokage-sama" Kurenai stated before turning around again leaving Hiruzen to sigh at the problems Naruto was causing._

_Opening the scroll by adding a bit of his blood Hiruzen proceeded to read the contents._

* * *

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_If all has gone to plan you will be reading this letter. I wanted to write to you to warn you of the invasion Orochimaru plans for the finals of the Chunin exams…however I have a feeling you already know about this thanks to Jiraiya-sensei, I also have a feeling you already know what you're going to do tomorrow and this might be my last chance to thank you for everything you've done up to now for me and Nimato I am forever in your debt. I also want you to make sure Kurenai will be alright I truly am...sorry._

_I have recently joined a group of S class criminals called the Akatsuki there mission is to collect all of the nine Bijuu, I'm not sure how much Jiraiya-sensei knows about them but right now I am teamed up with Izumi and from what I have seen Konoha…no the whole world will be in danger. I needed to get this information to you so no matter what happens you'll be able to help prepare Konoha for what's to come._

_Again…I wish I didn't have to use Kurenai to get this information to you, I regret what happened as living like that with her had made me long for something I can't have…not in this lifetime…it would be best for her to believe I used her as if she ever found out I did have growing feelings for her she would chase after me and get trapped into my dangerous life._

_Again thank you for giving Nimato a childhood and not using him as some weapon…thank you for everything you've done for me and my family._

_Farewell…_

_Naruto_

* * *

_Hiruzen closed his eyes he was happy that Naruto hadn't just used Kurenai for sex and that he had begun to feel something for her…what that was Hiruzen had no idea but there was definitively something there but then again he frowned at the thought of what Naruto was actually saying he was pushing away anything that got close to him to protect them._

_Pulling out some paper Hiruzen began to write down information Jiraiya would be interested in. Of course had known about the group but he had only known about the name not of their motives. _

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Sighing again Hiruzen leaned back looking at the sky…the future was looking bleak however he knew within everyone in Konoha stood the will of fire a fire that could never be extinguished and as long as that flame continued to burn then no matter what Konoha would prevail.

He was grateful to Naruto…he had been feeling bad for not being to do much for Nimato's loneliness but he could see the affects Naruto had suffered giving up his childish thoughts he had become cold and harsh when it came to protecting and he would do whatever it took to protect Nimato…even sacrificing his own dreams and happiness.

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

Naruto smiled as he felt the soft breeze of the night air brush across his face he was lying on the grass several meters away from the cabin.

"What are you doing?" Izumi asked coming up behind him.

"…Thinking…" Naruto replied.

Izumi sighed and sat down next to Naruto…the breeze did feel nice and she was not going to start worrying about her health now…as…it couldn't get any worst at this point.

"I think you're thinking about how your life could have been if you had gone back to Konoha with Yuhi-san" Izumi stated as Naruto had told her the story she began smiling slightly as Naruto grunted.

"Really you got all that from one word?" Naruto asked sitting up before smiling himself.

"You're wrong actually it's not like I haven't thought about that but I'm not thinking about that now" Naruto corrected.

Izumi narrowed her eyes slightly before slapping Naruto in back of the head causing him to scream out.

"I was teasing moron…I know what you're really thinking about but you shouldn't worry about him, he's you're brother after all so he'll be alright" Izumi said moving a strand of hair away from her face.

"But he's stupid and reckless, I can't help but worry over him" Naruto admitted wondering slightly how Izumi knew pretty much all the time what was bringing him down. He knew it wasn't exactly hard to guess but she always knew exactly what the problem was and what to say to help him.

"How's that different from you…remember no one starts off strong however Nimato carries the same determination you do…I've seen it, trust him a little bit okay" Izumi said standing up and began to walk back towards the cabin it was getting cold.

"Thank you" Naruto said his worries gone, it wasn't like he thought Nimato was weak but he had been protected him all his life and having Nimato in this situation worried him as he couldn't be there to protect him.

"No problem what are friends for" Izumi said a smile on her face.

"You…know I'd never leave my partner…for anyone right?" Naruto said and Izumi heard the questioning tone in his voice.

"Yeah…I know" Izumi answered walking into the cabin missing the small smile on Naruto's face.

* * *

**With Kurenai**

* * *

Kurenai glared at the picture in front of her. Both Naruto and she were in it and she was sat on top of Naruto's shoulders laughing with him, to an outsider this picture would look like a happy couple…Kurenai herself had thought that…but Naruto must have had different feelings.

He had seemed so happy and it wasn't just during the sex either but she had seen the sad expressions he would give every now and then when he had thought she wasn't looking but she had figured she would help him when they got back to Konoha.

Standing up Kurenai walked towards her bedroom and sighed when she noticed how tidy it was…this is where she and Naruto would have had sex Kurenai thought however she quickly smacked her head to try and forget she couldn't keep remembering this.

However the more she tried to forget the worst it got…she could still remember everything about him from his smell, to the way he tasted and how he tasted her. Sitting down on her bed Kurenai thinking about it all…how she wanted all of those things back even for him to just hold her would be enough, to just kiss him would satisfy her.

Some people may call her stupid for feeling like this but in all her life she hadn't connected with anyone like Naruto, even though it was normal for ninja's to fall in love quickly and develop relationships Kurenai herself couldn't believe how fast she had fallen for Naruto…when was it she had realised she loved him...was it the first or second week.

Lying down and burying her head into the pillow Kurenai tried to remove the image of the blonde who had captured her heart…she did hope at the very least Naruto hadn't forgotten her so easily and that he was still thinking of her a little at least then it would prove to her that his feelings with her were actually genuine even if they weren't love.

* * *

**With Jiraiya**

* * *

Jiraiya laughed as he downed another cup of sake the woman next to him were also laughing as well.

"Alright ladies I'll be with you in a minute" Jiraiya smiled at them as the two woman beside him walked towards the room he had booked for the night however as soon as the two left the smile left Jiraiya's face tomorrow was the day his friend…no it was ex-friend now would be attacking Konoha not to mention there was a good chance his Sensei wouldn't make it out of this alive.

However a smile played on his lips as he thought about the last month and how he had taught Nimato some things, of course he had been planning on teaching him some things anyway but Nimato had surprised him with that jutsu what was it again…**Oiroke No Jutsu **(Sexy Technique) that had been an eye opener for him it seemed Nimato had the potential to be as much of a pervert as his brother if trained right.

What did worry him though was the teacher Kakashi had left Nimato with the guy was still trying to teach him water walking while a seal was disrupting his chakra…Jiraiya had told Kakashi he would be training Nimato but he didn't think he would leave him with…that.

That had been another worry for Jiraiya the seal Orochimaru had placed on Nimato he had been surprised the boy could even fight let alone win against an Inuzuka he could already see the potential Nimato held especially if he could gain control of the Kyuubi's chakra the boy may not be as smart as his brother but if he could gain control of that power he would certainly be a power house in the future.

Speaking of Naruto Jiraiya frowned he had heard Naruto had joined the Akatsuki and from the letter he had received earlier from his sensei it seemed he was doing it to protect his brother…now he wasn't angry at him but he did wish Naruto would have come and talked to him about it first he was his godfather after all he had seen Naruto grow up from a little kid and no matter how strong Naruto got that little kid would always be Naruto to him so he couldn't help but be worried about his godson…especially after the whole Raikage incident he had a feeling Naruto was still alive but at the same time he had been worried about the brat.

"Well…I shouldn't keep them two waiting much longer…the great Jiraiya-sama has another conquest to complete" Jiraiya said with a perverted voice as he imagined what was to come tonight.

* * *

**Next Day**

* * *

Hiruzen glared at his student Orochimaru…he had killed the Yondaime Kazekage and disguised himself as the man.

The day had been going so great as well…Hiruzen had thought he had seen many aspiring shinobi and watched them accomplish impressive feats his favorite had been watching Nimato defeat Hyuuga Neji no one had been expecting the blonde haired Jinchuriki to pull out a victory and he had managed to defeat a genius of the Hyuuga clan as well not to mention exploited an unknown weakness Neji had since the Hyuuga couldn't see at a three-sixty vision.

After that he had even devised a plan to attack the Hyuuga boy from underground surprising everyone with his uppercut knocking Neji out. Hiruzen had smiled at the outburst of cheers from the crowd. Nimato was finally getting the acknowledgement he deserved.

Spitting out some blood due to the sword that had been lodged into his chest Hiruzen let off a brief smile despite everything that had happened today he could die in peace knowing the future generations of Konoha would be even better than the last.

Of course today there had been a lot of problems with Sunagakure and Otogakure invading and even Orochimaru summoned the first and second Hokage Hiruzen could honestly say he was happy…he'd be able to reunite with his wife and watch the story unfold knowing he did the best he could.

"This is it" Hiruzen said his hands placed firmly onto Orochimaru's shoulders immediately his arms where sealed off thanks to the work of the **Shiki Fujin **(Dead Demon Consuming Seal) Hiruzen was grateful he was able to at least seal of the arms of his once student since he knew how much he cared about his arms and without them his obsession with Jutsu's was pointless.

"Fool, Konoha is finished" Orochimaru shouted out as he lost feeling in his arms.

"You should know by now Orochimaru…not to underestimate the shinobi of this village" Hiruzen replied with a smirk.

"Konoha shinobi's are protecting the village…they fight with all their life…true strength is not the mastery of Ninjutsu" Hiruzen continued startling Orochimaru.

"I was never able to teach you that…when they are protecting something important that's when a Shinobi's true strength appears" Hiruzen carried on a small image of Naruto popped into his head while the smile on his face grew.

"A boring speech" Orochimaru said glaring at his sensei that seemed to be happy at the current situation.

"Perhaps…but in a moment you are going to lose all of your precious Jutsu's" Hiruzen replied causing Orochimaru to widen his eyes.

"STOP IT!" Orochimaru yelled at his sensei.

"SEAL!" Hiruzen shouted and the Shinigami cut the connection between the teacher and student and dragged Orochimaru's arms and Hiruzen's soul into himself.

As Hiruzen began to fall he noticed the despair look on Orochimaru's face…and even now he felt sympathy for his once student.

"When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall…bud anew" Hiruzen whispered his body crashing into the ground a large smile plastered on his face as he heard the last muffled shouting from Orochimaru to release the barrier around them.

* * *

**With Nimato**

* * *

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Gaara shouted towards Nimato as the blonde haired Jinchuriki pushed himself towards him with only his chin, the sand Jinchuriki's usual red hair was muddied and his face was bleeding slightly and he was staring at Nimato in fear.

"The pain of being alone…is not an easy one to bear…why is it…that I can understand your pain so much" Nimato wondered tears in his eyes as he continued to push himself towards Gaara their battle had left both Jinchuriki's completely exhausted however as Nimato stared at Gaara the image of all those times he was insulted, ignored and laughed at came back.

"But…I have many people who are important to me now…I won't let you hurt those people important to me now…if you try to kill them I will stop you" Nimato said glaring at Gaara his icy blue eyes freezing Gaara…the eyes only the Yondaime Hokage and Naruto where known to possess.

"Why…do you go so far for…others?" Gaara questioned staring at Nimato in awe.

"They…saved me from my hell of being alone…they acknowledged me that's why there so important to me" Nimato whispered out before falling unconscious he faintly recognised the voice of Sasuke but he couldn't tell what he was saying.

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

Naruto removed his hand from the surface the shadow from his hair covering his eyes, his expression was unclear for anyone to see.

"So what's the situation?" Izumi asked as she stared at her old village the place was a mess, buildings where collapsing, houses where on fire and there was bodies of shinobi's all over.

"Sandaime-sama…is dead…but Nimato defeated the sand Jinchuriki" Naruto stated his face still unreadable.

"Shouldn't you be happy then?" Izumi asked looking towards her partner while his hair still shadowed his eyes.

"Yeah…I suppose I should be…but for some reason I'm not" Naruto replied turning around preparing to jump of the wall surrounding Konoha.

"Why?" Izumi questioned worried over Naruto's behaviour.

"Who knows" Naruto replied jumping off the wall the image of Nimato using his chin to move while tears where in his eyes clouded Naruto's thoughts…the words Nimato said each one played in his mind.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

* * *

"So we make our move today?" Naruto asked with a serious tone.

"Yes…we've given Konoha long enough to grieve" Izumi replied eyeing Naruto carefully his attitude had gotten a lot better but she wasn't sure how he was really feeling one moment he could go from emotionless…then the next he'd go to happy and smiling…however Izumi was almost certain that neither of these was the emotion he was feeling.

"So…who do you think will become Hokage?" Naruto asked as the two of them stood on top of a tree out of sight from everyone.

"It's difficult to say, I wouldn't be surprised if Danzo tried to get his hands on the title…however I assume the council and the fire daimyo will choose Jiraiya-sama" Izumi explained and Naruto nodded his sensei may have been a pervert and act stupid but he knew his sensei was not a stupid man.

"What if he refuses?" Naruto wondered thinking about how his Sensei was not the type to want to become Hokage.

"You think he would?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah…I do" Naruto replied back thinking about how much his sensei enjoyed wondering around the world.

Izumi frowned for momentarily thinking about whether Danzo would be able to take the title of Hokage if Jiraiya refused…she was worried slightly about how that could turn out.

"Knowing Jiraiya-sensei he probably has a plan…I hope" Naruto said with a slight smile and after a few seconds a small smile broke out on Izumi's face before her face became emotionless and both Naruto and her disappeared into a store making sure the straw hats they were wearing covered their faces.

"It's been a long time since we came back here" Naruto stated a cup of green tea in his hand and Izumi nodded.

Naruto briefly recognised the chakra of Kakashi standing outside he narrowed his eyes slightly wondering if he knew about them being here.

The voice of Kurenai made Naruto look down a little she sounded depressed and even the light teasing Kakashi gave her for being with Asuma was met with no reaction.

"What are you doing here?" Asuma asked Kakashi.

"I'm waiting for Sasuke" Kakashi answered and Naruto noticed the slight tightening of the cup in Izumi's hand and from the looks of things so did Kakashi, nodding to her Naruto grabbed Izumi's wrist and stared at the entrance of the shop.

* * *

"That was close" Naruto said as he appeared in a yellow flash.

"What was close?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the voice of Asuma granted they hadn't traveled far from the shop but…he had underestimated the Sarutobi.

"Looks like the gigs up…I'm surprised you let them track you…could it be you're losing your touch?" Izumi asked hiding the smirk on her face knowing what she said would annoy Naruto.

"Of course not…I underestimated them that's all" Naruto said tempted to argue with Izumi but held back knowing now was not the time…besides he'd let her win this one…despite the fact she always seemed to win.

"Who are you?" Kurenai asked as she and Asuma stared both Naruto and Izumi down. There was not much they could see about Naruto and Izumi other than the straw hats they were wearing that covered their face and the black coat with red clouds

"It's been awhile Kurenai-san…Asuma-san" Izumi stated lifting her hat up a bit showing her face slightly her Sharingan was blazing to life causing Asuma and Kurenai to gasp.

"You are…there's no doubt about it you're Izumi Uchiha" Asuma stated a small blush on his cheeks as he looked at Izumi's face. She was beautiful there was no doubt about that.

"It's been a long time Asuma-san…but I was expecting to see you so soon again Kurenai" Naruto said lifting up his hat causing both Asuma and Kurenai to widen their eyes.

"N-Naruto" Kurenai said in shock a mixture of feelings coursing throughout her body.

"The one and only" Naruto laughed taking off his hat before doing a courtesy bow while Kurenai bit her lip in anger at how carefree Naruto was…when she had been so…depressed.

"You broke you're promise" Kurenai stated getting raised eye brows from Asuma while Izumi stayed as impassive as always.

"Oh…which one did I break?" Naruto asked while scratching his head thinking back.

"You promised you'd come back to Konoha" Kurenai said glaring however the traces of how actually hurt she was could still be found in her voice.

"I did come back" Naruto replied back in a serious tone.

"You know what I mean…I meant come back with me" Kurenai said taking a step forward while Asuma began to put together the pieces.

"What are you talking about Kurenai?" Asuma asked hoping he was right and Kurenai didn't know Naruto that well.

"This is taking too much time, we would appreciate it if you could move out of the way Asuma-san…Kurenai-san" Izumi's emotionless voice cut through and she began to walk forwards with Naruto.

However as soon as Naruto and Izumi got within a few inches of Asuma and Kurenai they were forced to defend themselves.

Asuma quickly pulled out his trench knife out and immediately a wind aura appeared around it before he attempted to strike Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he raised his arm and a wind aura also appeared around his arm and to Asuma's surprise the knife was stopped in its track.

"You seem surprised Asuma-san…with high enough control over one's chakra you can use elemental affinities as armor and even weapons…however it seems you can only use this technique with the help of special metal that absorbs you're chakra am I correct?" Naruto questioned his arm feeling no strain at all from Asuma's attack while the bearded man gritted his teeth in frustration.

* * *

**With Izumi**

* * *

"Naruto...Asuma!" Kurenai shouted but before she could move Izumi had appeared in front of her.

"Out of the way" Kurenai said attempting to kick Izumi however she jumped backwards and threw several shuriken's that Kurenai was able to deflect away with a kunai.

"Out of curiosity…what makes you think you could stop either of them?" Izumi asked her Sharingan still blazing.

"I don't need to answer to someone like you since you wouldn't understand you've mastered you're emotions and have become emotionless" Kurenai said back while Izumi raised an eyebrow at Kurenai's outburst it seemed she was having trouble holding back her feelings.

"I suppose you don't have to answer me…but I find it interesting you assume I have mastered my emotions because I don't show them…I can admit I'm far from mastering them, in order to master you're emotions you need to show the exact opposite of what others would expect you to show...and make it believable" Izumi stated her emotionless Sharingan eyes burning into Kurenai's coal black.

"What…what are you talking about?" Kurenai asked in confusion.

"Nothing…nothing important" Izumi answered however that seemed to be the last straw for Kurenai as ever since both Naruto and Izumi had revealed themselves she had been feeling a deep feeling of jealousy towards Izumi due to her being around Naruto…questions such as how does she know him?...What are they to each other? these question had been constantly floating around her head and one way or another she was going to find out, going through hand seals Kurenai smiled slightly at the chance of showing up the infamous Genjutsu mistress and proving to herself she had surpassed those with the Sharingan.

"**Magen: Jubaku Satsu **(Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death)" Kurenai said and immediately Izumi found herself pinned to a tree and branches wrapped around her midsection.

"It's over" Kurenai said appearing out of the tree above Izumi preparing to land a hit in with her kunai.

However Izumi looked up her Sharingan burned into Kurenai's eyes and before she knew Kurenai found herself pinned to the tree while Izumi walked towards her with a kunai in hand.

"You never stood a chance in defeating me with Genjutsu" Izumi stated her Sharingan still active while Kurenai widened her eyes.

'_She had me caught in a Genjutsu from the start!' _Kurenai thought in fear and humiliation at being bested in her field of specialty so easily.

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

"KURENAI" Asuma shouted noticing her situation and attempted to rush to her aid however he was quickly sent back flying by a roundhouse kick to their chest from Naruto.

Asuma slid across the water holding his chest while glaring at Naruto this boy was stopping him from helping the women he loved.

"Asuma-san…taking your eye of the enemy that's quite the rookie mistake" Naruto said with a nonchalant look.

"Shut up" Asuma retorted back trying to think of a plan to help Kurenai.

"Do you really think you can beat me with such mediocre abilities?" Naruto asked placing his hands on his hips and tilting his head to the side.

"Whether I can beat you or not is irrelevant…you are an enemy of Konoha so I must give everything I have to stop you" Asuma replied his pride a little broken from Naruto's insult however he'd show that little brat not to underestimate Konoha shinobi.

Naruto stopped smiling his lips becoming a straight line and he sighed.

"I see…that's a wonderful way of looking at things…but do you have the ability to back it up?" Naruto asked and instead of answering him Asuma rushed towards Naruto with both of trench knives out and attempted to hit him however he quickly became frustrated when Naruto was easily evading them.

Bending his arm Asuma decided to change the pattern and attempt to stab Naruto underneath his head and through his chin however what he wasn't expecting was for Naruto to grab his wrist and with a painful grip he tossed Asuma through the air and away from the water and back onto the path were he rolled several times.

"Give up" Naruto said as he placed his foot on Asuma's back preventing him from rolling anymore.

"N-Never" Asuma coughed out feeling as if he had broken a few ribs while glaring heavily at the blonde above him.

"Why not?" Naruto asked in a childish voice sending Asuma completely off guard he couldn't keep up with Naruto he'd change emotions all the time.

"Tell me what you did to Kurenai" Asuma grunted out before he was suddenly picked up by his collar and kneed in the ribs causing him to yell out in pain.

"So…this is why you were fighting me…you were trying to beat information out of me huh? Alright I'll tell you what I did to Kurenai" Naruto said his voice was emotionless and he leaned his head down towards Asuma's ear a large grin forming on his face.

"I fucked her…I fucked her so good, in her pussy in her ass and even in her mouth and do you know what she loved every minute of it" Naruto whispered out Asuma's eyes widened and his heart felt like it had been crushed it all made sense to why Kurenai had been so depressed lately and why she was rejecting every single one of his date requests…it was because she loved Naruto.

"Oops did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow as he looked at the dejected look on Asuma's face.

* * *

**With Izumi**

* * *

Kurenai watched in shock as Izumi approached her quickly thinking of a way to break the Genjutsu she bit her lip and immediately her body was free from the tree and she was stood face to face with Izumi again.

"Bitch" Kurenai panted feeling the strain of the Genjutsu Izumi had put her in.

"Thanks I've been called that before" Izumi appeared in front of Kurenai and kicked her fortunately Kurenai had been able to raise her arms cushioning the blow however she was still sent flying onto the water.

"Are you done yet?" Izumi asked looking towards Naruto as he held a beaten up Asuma up by his collar.

"Yes…I suppose I am" Naruto answered throwing Asuma towards the water luckily Kurenai had been able to grab him and place his arm over her shoulder before he began to sink.

"Why are you doing this Naruto…I love you" Kurenai said causing Naruto's eyes to widen slightly however he quickly narrowed them and turned away.

"I take it you can finish this?" Naruto asked Izumi and she nodded before walking onto the water and went through hand seals.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan No Jutsu **(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)" Immediately a water dragon appeared out of the water and flew towards both Kurenai and Asuma.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan No Jutsu**" A voice shouted and another water dragon formed and collided with Izumi's resulting in an explosion of water.

"Looks like I got here just in time" Kakashi said walking on the water in front of Kurenai and Asuma with a kunai in hand and his forehead protector rose revealing his one Sharingan eye.

"Kakashi Hatake" Izumi said her Sharingan's glaring into Kakashi's singular Sharingan her Uchiha pride was burning at seeing this...Uchiha wannabe.

"Well things are getting interesting" Naruto said with a grin jumping onto the water and landing in a crouched position.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said quietly grasping the situation it felt unreal how much Naruto looked like Minato.

"It's been awhile Kakashi…" Naruto said in a serious tone his eyes narrowing.

"I did not think those two suspicious people in that shop would be you two…how far you've fallen Naruto…your father would be ashamed" Kakashi muttered in sadness.

"You think…well I don't need his approval to do what I'm doing so I suppose it doesn't matter" Naruto replied back and was about to jump forward however he stopped as Izumi had raised her arm in front of him.

"Stop we'll need to conserve our power for later…besides this one's a pest" Izumi said closing her eyes and opened them again however this time her Mangekyo Sharingan came blazing to life.

'_No way that's…' _Kakashi thought as he stared at Izumi's Mangekyo.

"Kurenai…Asuma close your eyes don't look into her eyes" Kakashi warned as he glared at Izumi while the two Jounin nodded and closed their eyes.

"What makes you think you're so safe copy ninja?" Izumi asked and the whole world around both her and Kakashi became red and before he knew it Kakashi had been tied to a cross while Izumi walked towards him with a katana in her hand.

"This is the world of Tsukuyomi. All of space…all of time…everything is under my control…Now for seventy-two hours you will be continuously stabbed by these Katana's" Izumi stated stabbing Kakashi in the chest with the Katana causing him to scream in pain.

"What happened Kakashi?" Asuma asked as he heard Kakashi fall forward onto his knees.

'_Damn…I see though it felt like three days all of that happened instantly' _Kakashi summed up panting.

"Oh…you used that move…I'm surprised he's still standing…however remember that move does damage to you as well" Naruto warned looking towards the state Kakashi was in hoping the copy ninja would just fall unconscious already.

"What do you want…its Sasuke isn't it?" Kakashi managed to gasp out while Izumi narrowed her eyes.

"No…where looking for the Yondaime's legacy" Izumi responded causing Kakashi to widen his eyes as he remembered what Jiraiya had said to him earlier.

"You're target is the Kyuubi inside of Nimato isn't it?" Kakashi asked sharing a brief glance at Naruto who seemed to not care.

"You've begun to move…do you think we do not know the name of your organization…its Akatsuki isn't it?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto…take these three out" Izumi ordered the strain of her Sharingan usage coming up on her as the adrenaline from battle had disappeared.

Launching forward Naruto narrowed his eyes as he noticed a shadow in the corner of his eye he sent an axe kick to the area in front of him and was surprised to Gai using both of his feet to prevent the kick from coming down.

"My…my...what's this?" Naruto question using Gai's feet as a springboard to jump back and stand next to Izumi.

"Maito Gai…Taijutsu expert" Izumi said identifying the man.

"Kurenai…Asuma open your eyes as long as you don't stare at the Sharingan you can't be caught in any Genjutsu" Gai said and the two Jounin opened their eyes and quickly stared at the ground.

"Kurenai…I need you to take Kakashi to the hospital…Asuma I need you as my support" Gai ordered helping Kakashi onto Kurenai's shoulders.

"I've already arranged reinforcements…for now we will take them on here" Gai said indicating for Naruto and Izumi to attack them.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say he was mocking us" Naruto stated pointing towards Gai, he wasn't sure what freaked him out the most was it the haircut, the eyebrows or maybe it was his choice of attire that green jumpsuit was definitively not going to help him with the ladies that was for sure.

As Naruto prepared to fight Izumi raised her hand again.

"Stop it…we did not come here to start a war this is nothing but a waste of time" Izumi said making Naruto sigh this would have been a good chance to see how far he had gotten with his Taijutsu but it seemed work came before fun…as usual.

Grabbing onto Izumi Naruto pulled her into a hug and disappeared in a yellow flash causing the Jounin's to sigh those two could be anywhere however they had a good idea where the two were going to be and Nimato was in danger.

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

"So he's under the protection of Jiraiya-sensei…that's good" Naruto said taking his hand off the floor.

"Still we'll have to make ourselves known to them so they have an idea what they're up against" Izumi said while Naruto frowned.

"True"

* * *

**With Kakashi**

* * *

"He still hasn't woken up yet…" Asuma said staring at Kakashi…however the words Naruto had said to him were still stabbing at him…Kurenai…the women he loved had fallen for Naruto she had even been much more intimate with him than she ever was for him…as a man his pride had been shattered by a sixteen nearly seventeen year old brat.

What did Naruto and Kurenai do…was it just sex, where they laughing at him all the time they were together and did she still yearn for Naruto even now.

Rubbing his hand over his eyes Asuma sent a glance to Kurenai as she stared out of the window a frown etched on her face.

Sighing Asuma frowned as the image of Kurenai and Naruto popped into his brain again…the last few days had been hell for him.

* * *

**With Nimato**

* * *

"AHHH" Nimato and Jiraiya said looking towards a stunning black haired woman who turned towards them and winked.

"My pulse has sped up...here's the room key go up there and continue your training" Jiraiya said practically throwing the key into Nimato's hand while the young Genin protested.

"Stupid Ero-Sennin" Nimato muttered sitting on the bed in his room however the sound of knocking coming from his door made him smile slightly.

"Already been rejected huh?" Nimato asked opening the door however his eyes widened when he noticed who was there as there staring at him was cold Sharingan eyes of Izumi Uchiha.

'_She sort of reminds me of Sasuke' _Nimato thought as the door fully opened and he gasped when he noticed another guy stood there he had spiky blonde hair like himself and azure eyes much like himself…he knew who this was he had seen to many pictures not to know who this was.

"Naruto…Namikaze…" Nimato stuttured out causing Naruto to grin and wave at the young Jinchuriki.

"Hey…do you mind coming with us we really need your Kyuubi power" Naruto said with a bored expression making Nimato gulp.

"Or if you like we can do this the hard way" Naruto said his voice becoming darker and his playful expression disappearing making room for an emotionless facade.

"You're choice" Naruto finished looking down on Nimato.

* * *

**Ah, end of chapter 30 it's quite long but I feel like it's got through a lot of points I wanted to get through this chapter…I wanted to show Naruto did have growing feelings for Kurenai but killed them off so she wasn't dragged into his life filled with criminal activity…I also I guess showed some brief build up for Naruto and Izumi.**

**Anyway what do you guys think…I'm trying to portray Naruto as sort of unpredictable with his emotions as it confuses the enemy not to mention I hope people realize Naruto and Izumi were toying with the Jounin's it's just they didn't want to seriously injure them.**

**Next chapter we'll see some family reunions…**

**Until next time… **


	31. Siblings and Devastating News!

**Chapter 31…wow made it over 30 chapters that's quite an accomplishment…for me and now it looks like we have a chapter where siblings are going to be reunited. Will Naruto be able to hold it together and how will Naruto and Nimato act to one another? Naruto at the moment is acting pretty goofy so it's hard to understand what he's really feeling unless of course you've been paying close attention to the story. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…**

* * *

_**Chapter 31**_

* * *

Nimato stared in fear as he looked into the eyes of two of the most famous criminals in the world.

Naruto Namikaze the man Nimato both envied and feared, he envied him because he was the son of the late Yondaime Hokage and he feared him due to his known cruelty such as his actions in wave.

Izumi Uchiha a woman Nimato had never seen however she did feel slightly familiar to him whether that was because she reminded him of Sasuke or something else Nimato couldn't be certain however he did know that this was the woman who killed off all her family except Sasuke and was extremely dangerous.

"W-What did you say?" Nimato stuttered out in shock wondering how the two in front of him knew about the Kyuubi in him.

"We're going to have to ask you to come with us Nimato-kun" Izumi said in her emotionless voice.

Before Nimato could answer a small grin made its way onto Naruto's face and his eyes moved so he could see the end of the corridor.

"Oh…he's glaring at you" Naruto said with an amused tone looking towards Sasuke Uchiha as his two tomoe Sharingan burned into the back of Izumi's head as if trying to light her on fire with just his glare alone.

"I…know" Izumi replied turning around to face Sasuke…her younger brother who wanted nothing more than to kill her.

"It's been awhile...Sasuke" Izumi said looking into her younger brothers eyes and she could see the hatred in them.

"Uchiha Izumi…I will kill you" Sasuke said his eyes glaring at his older sister all the memories of how his family had been killed rushing into his head.

"I've been waiting for this day…I've lived hating you and I have only lived so I could kill you" Sasuke said a lightning aura appearing around his hand.

'_Look's similar to Kakashi's technique' _Naruto thought as he witnessed the scene always making sure to keep one eye on Nimato.

"DIE!" Sasuke shouted running towards Izumi his hand destroying the wall as he made his way towards her.

"...Chidori..." Izumi said watching Sasuke attempt to thrust his lightning covered hand at her. Unfortunately for him his eyes widened as he realized Izumi had disappeared, looking towards Naruto Sasuke gritted his teeth as he saw him smiling however Naruto motioned his head to behind Sasuke causing him to turn around and gasp as Izumi grabbed his wrist nullifying the Chidori.

'_Crap…this is bad' _Nimato thought putting his hand in a seal and immediately everyone could feel the chakra fill the room it felt a little different from last time but Naruto could easily sense the chakra of the Kyuubi.

"That's some fearsome chakra you have there" Naruto said clenching his hand while Izumi looked down at her brother in annoyance.

"You're in the way" Izumi state emotionlessly to Sasuke as she snapped his wrist without hesitation causing him to scream out in pain she immediately followed up by kicking him into the wall at the end of the corridor.

"You're still too weak" Izumi stated letting go of Sasuke and turned towards Nimato.

"SASUKE!" Nimato shouted rising his chakra again however Naruto appeared in front of him and in an instant his hand turned to wood and he placed it on top of Nimato's head.

"Too bad" Naruto said the absorbing the Kyuubi's chakra causing Nimato to gasp…he had seen this before back in wave.

"You…you are…him" Nimato stuttered in shock staring at Naruto…it wasn't possible.

"Who are you talking about?" Naruto asked in confusion while looking at his little brother.

"'N' from wave it was you…you have that same technique" Nimato stated and Sasuke's eyes also widened at the revelation.

"So…you're not as stupid as you look mister, I'll have to break your legs so you don't come up with some smart get away" Naruto said in a cold voice making Nimato take a step back however seeing his hesitation Naruto leaped forwards and attempted an axe kick on Nimato but he soon found his eyes widening at the feeling of his leg being stopped by a large frog with armor plates on its arms…well now destroyed armor plates anyway.

"You don't seem to know much about me…I'm better at getting girls then they are trying to get me…even though it doesn't look like me it's my specialty" Jiraiya said with the women who had tried flirting with him flung over his shoulder as he stared at his old student and the Uchiha.

Naruto smirked as he looked at his sensei before stretching his leg he still couldn't say anything to his sensei since Nimato and Sasuke where still there.

"Like hell that girl just winked at you and you where scampering after her and now you're just trying to look cool and classy you Ero-Sennin" Nimato shouted pointing his finger at Jiraiya while Naruto grin grew even larger.

"Stop calling me that in front of others" Jiraiya argued back in a comically fashion.

"Screw that it's those guys you should be worried about" Nimato said pointing towards Naruto and Izumi.

"So…you were actually able to resist the advances of a woman…I'm surprised" Naruto amusingly said looking at the woman on Jiraiya's back…perhaps it wasn't his sensei's type Naruto had picked her due to the black hair and eyes he'd always had a thing for that so he assumed his sensei would have been attracted to her as well...but perhaps he should have picked a blonde haired hazel eyes woman.

"Of course…I taught you everything you know about women after all" Jiraiya replied back his eyes meeting Naruto's before he turned to Izumi and fought down the blush he had from seeing how beautiful she was.

"You two tried to draw me away putting a Genjutsu on this woman to seduce me…that's not a thing a beautiful woman like you should be doing Izumi" Jiraiya said and both Naruto and Nimato's eyebrow ticked at their sensei trying to chat up women even now.

"So you're really after Nimato" Jiraiya confirmed in a serious tone staring at Naruto wondering what he was thinking.

"No wonder Kakashi knew about us…you where his informant" Izumi summed up while Sasuke glared at his older sister from the floor.

"To abduct Nimato…that was our orders given by the higher ups of our organisation" Izumi explained making Nimato gasp and step back in fear while Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the information Izumi was giving him…there where people even stronger than Naruto and Izumi that was preposterous.

"You won't get Nimato" Jiraiya stated as the frog that protected Nimato exploded in a cloud of smoke.

"Why not?" Izumi asked in her cold tone.

"Because right here…right now you two will die by my hands" Jiraiya threatened glaring at both Naruto and Izumi…it was true he was not going to hold back any punches against these two.

"Don't do it…this bitch is mine" Everyone turned to face Sasuke as he struggled to use the wall to get himself up and he stared at his sister through half lidded eyes struggling to keep them open.

"I have no interest in you…go away" Izumi responded coldly glaring at her little brother while Nimato took a step forward.

"NIMATO…keep out of this…this fight is mine" Sasuke said the curse seal starting to become visible on his skin.

Izumi narrowed her eyes at the curse mark before walking forward towards Sasuke. Jiraiya also narrowed his eyes at Izumi wondering what she was going to do.

"COME ON!" Sasuke shouted at his sister and before he knew it she had punched him in the stomach smashing him into the wall.

"Yikes…that was cold" Naruto admitted watching as Izumi picked Sasuke up by his neck. Naruto noticed Izumi's Mangekyo Sharingan again and he frowned she was over using it especially when she had no need to use Tsukuyomi on her brother…but he supposed it was her way of making Sasuke hate her more.

Sasuke screamed in pain while Nimato had seen enough and ran forward however before he could make it any further a foot smacked him straight in the face sending him into the wall with a crash.

"Jeez don't rush into these situations" Naruto said bringing his foot down and looked towards Jiraiya who had now put his hands in a seal.

"**Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari **(Summoning toad mouth bind)" Jiraiya said hitting his hand to the ground and immediately the whole corridor turned into the inside of a mouth and Sasuke was completely absorbed by the mouth getting him out of harm's way.

Naruto noticed his feet immediately get trapped and activated his wind armor on them cutting the binds that where trapping his feet looking towards Nimato Naruto noticed the blood coating his brothers face and decided it was time to leave.

"I-I hate…you" Nimato coughed out at Naruto still shocked from the kick he had given him.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly before going back to normal…it was time to get out of here.

"Too bad Naruto…Izumi you can't get away" Jiraiya said grinning at them.

"You are still too weak" Izumi whispered to Sasuke as he finally sunk into the wall. Naruto turned towards Izumi and nodded.

"Let's go" Izumi said dashing off and Naruto took off after her however Jiraiya would not let them go that easily.

"No one sneaks away without my awareness" Jiraiya stated the walls quickly being covered by the inside of a mouth where ever Naruto and Izumi ran to.

"There closing in on us" Naruto said looking towards Izumi and watched as her eye changed to her Mangekyo Sharingan once again and immediately black flames shot out destroying the wall and the mouth surrounding it allowing both of them to jump out.

"Shit" Jiraiya said cracking his hand against the wall he had wanted to talk to Naruto a little more to see if he could get some more information…it would seem he'd have to wait.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Both Naruto and Izumi could be seen hopping across the water Izumi was panting and Naruto was quiet with a small frown on his face.

"We should hurry up" Naruto said overtaking Izumi his voice void of any emotion causing Izumi to raise her eyebrow, Naruto rarely spoke in an emotionless voice it was usually when he was struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"Are you alright?" Izumi asked knowing he wasn't however at the moment there was nothing she could do her body was under a lot of pressure and she needed to rest and take her medicine…and quickly.

"Yeah…I will be" Naruto replied as he remembered his little brothers face glaring at him with so much hate.

Izumi frowned before she felt a single drop of water land on her cheek looking up she knew it wasn't raining and her eyes narrowed on Naruto as he continued to move forward.

'_Is he…' _Izumi couldn't finish her thought as it seemed stupid to even think Naruto would do that.

* * *

**With Nimato**

* * *

Nimato frowned as he kicked a stone in front of him…it was certainly not his day today Sasuke had been injured and sent into a comatose state just like Kakashi-sensei not to mention he still felt embarrassed how Naruto had kicked his ass…but now he had to go on a training trip with Ero-Sennin to find some woman.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked turning around to Nimato who looked like he was in deep thought.

"Ero-Sennin…what did those two want me for…you know don't you?" Nimato questioned his azure eyes locking onto Jiraiya.

"It's not aren't really after you…more like what's inside you" Jiraiya answered and Nimato widened his eyes in understanding…so it was true they were after the Kyuubi sealed within him.

"They want that power for some reason…I can't tell you why as I don't know myself but those two are going to keep coming after you but I'll be there to protect you so don't…" Jiraiya continued however he was interrupted by Nimato.

"That's why I'll have to become stronger" Nimato said with determination the exact same determination Jiraiya had seen in both Naruto and Minato catching him off guard a little as the two faces shadowed next to Nimato's.

"Okay, let's hurry and find this Tsunade person" Nimato shouted causing Jiraiya to smile he was looking forward to spending time with Nimato his second godson.

* * *

**With Naruto**

* * *

"We're here" Naruto said as he noticed the cabin they had been staying in ahead of him. Izumi nodded it felt like her body was on fire as if she could collapse at any moment.

As the two of them made it towards the door Izumi's vision became blurred and she could faintly feel her legs giving out.

Naruto stared ahead of him…after today he wanted to vent…scream…do something that would get rid of what he was feeling now however the sound of Izumi's body hitting the floor caused him to turn around as fast as he could and rush towards her.

"Hey Izumi…hey can you hear me?" Naruto asked turning her over and resting her head in his arms while he watched her struggle to open her eyes.

Thinking quickly Naruto lifted Izumi up into his arms so he was carrying her bridal style and rushed into the cabin and quickly placed her on the bed.

"Come on keep your eyes open" Naruto said lightly tapping Izumi's cheek making her focus her eyes slightly.

"P-Pocket" Izumi gasped out and Naruto nodded before reaching into her coat pockets and pulled out a green bottle he had seen Izumi drink from time to time.

Pulling the cork off of it Naruto tilted Izumi's head up and slowly began feeding the liquid that came out into her mouth. For several seconds Naruto was worried it had no effect however he sighed in relief when he noticed Izumi's breathing even out. He watched as her eyes slowly closed and now he was certain there was something seriously wrong about her.

"Idiot…I was worried there" Naruto admitted in a worried tone as he watched her sleep after removing her Akatsuki coat. He placed a hand to her forehead, noticing she was a little hot he stood up and prepared to get some cool water and a towel.

After he had got the water and towels Naruto kneeled down next to Izumi and dunked the towel into the water before rinsing it out and gently placing it on her forehead. Seeing as she was resting peacefully now Naruto sighed in relief and removed his Akatsuki coat and made his way towards the desk in the cabin.

Thinking back to all the times Izumi had went off on her own Naruto wondered if Izumi had been dealing with this all by herself…she had literally been keeping herself alive literally through willpower and medicine.

Turning his head towards the medical book he had seen Izumi reading every now Naruto stood up and retrieved it before planting it onto the desk and sitting down.

"What have you been hiding from me Izumi" Naruto said to himself as he opened the book immediately on the inside of the cover he noticed a hand written address.

'_Tsuchi No Kuni _(Land of Earth)_…14 miles south-west of Iwagakure No Sato _(Hidden Stone Village) _search for the cave next to the spiky boulder…Naoru' _Naruto frowned as he read the note it wasn't Izumi's handwriting he knew that much but who was this Naoru person.

Creating a shadow clone Naruto stood up and threw his Akatsuki coat over himself again it was time for answers seeing Izumi like this was certainly something he would not call a good time seeing her in pain like this actually felt like a punch to the stomach and whoever this Naoru person was they knew what was wrong with Izumi.

Naruto wasn't exactly sure why he was feeling a little jealous at this point he knew he should be worrying over Izumi's health but he couldn't help but feel Izumi had trusted this person over him with her secret.

Walking over towards Izumi Naruto took a hold of her wrist and watched as his Hiraishin marker appeared on her.

Placing his hand into a seal Naruto scanned for his Hiraishin marker in Tsuchi No Kuni as he had finally now placed Hiraishin markers in all five of the great lands not only did this make travelling easier it was also useful for when he needed to be somewhere quick.

'_Got you' _Naruto thought locating his marker and disappeared in a yellow flash leaving his clone to watch over Izumi.

* * *

**Tsuchi No Kuni**

* * *

Naruto appeared inside a small cave he had found behind a waterfall during his days travelling constantly, it had been quite the safe haven for him when he had been trying to gather information and when he had been chased by patrols.

Jumping through the waterfall Naruto quickly set off towards the location he had read he was quite fortunate that his marker had been quite close to where he actually needed to be but he'd still have to be careful he was after all in the one place everyone hated him.

After several minutes running Naruto widened his eyes as he reached his destination however his eyes where widened because in front of him was hundreds of boulders varying in sizes.

"You've got to be kidding me" Naruto said out loud to himself looking at all the boulders in front of him he wasn't even sure to call them boulders as most of them looked like mountains.

Narrowing his eyes Naruto looked to the side and noticed a small rock fall from the edge of a large boulder.

Quickly channeling chakra to his feet Naruto leaped up onto the top of the boulder that stood at least twenty feet. Quietly he moved around the top and looked down on the other side and noticed a small boy standing on the edge as if hiding from someone.

Waiting patiently Naruto decided to see where the boy would go he couldn't see the boy's face properly due to the cloak he had on.

Watching the boy move after he had thought it was safe to move again Naruto quickly made sure to keep on his toes making sure to not reveal himself after all he was still a ninja. After several minutes of running Naruto noticed the boy run past a small spiky boulder and smiled it seemed like he was on the right tracks.

Ducking down behind a rock Naruto watched the boy approach a fairly large rock boulder that went straight up it was more like a rock pillar Naruto thought however he quickly shook that thought off as he noticed the boy push onto the pillar and a small oval shaped opening became revealed.

'_Smart…using the scenery as camouflage to make sure no one would realize it's a door' _Naruto thought watching the boy climb into the pillar and push from the inside closing up the opening once again.

Finally making his move Naruto walked towards where the boy had been and pushed on the pillar he was surprised by how easily the door actually opened however he was happy none the less. Making sure to close the door once again Naruto scanned the area thoroughly there where candles attached to the roof that just missed hitting Naruto's head.

Walking further in Naruto noticed another room it seemed it was separated into two circular rooms however in this second circular room there was a large sofa. Looking to the side Naruto noticed a spiraling staircase that went by the looks of things all the way to the top of the pillar. Taking his time Naruto ascended the stairs making sure to look out for any traps, as he made it to the top he heard the faint sounds of two people talking so pulling out a kunai Naruto opened the door that was at the top of the stairs and noticed two people talking to each other. As Naruto walked into the room the two people stopped talking, Naruto recognized the boy from earlier hide behind someone even smaller than him.

"Who are you?" Naruto heard it was the voice of an old woman that was for sure however he wasn't going to let his guard down yet.

"I'm here regarding Izumi Uchiha" Naruto stated and immediately he heard the smaller form sigh.

"Oh thank god...I thought you were someone else there please sit down" The old woman said motioning for Naruto to come forward however Naruto still took caution when moving forward causing the old woman's eyebrow to tick.

"Sit down for crying out loud you're giving me a headache" The old woman shouted causing Naruto to gulp slightly and nod before quickly moving towards her.

"So what can I help you with young man?" The old woman said the boy behind her still using her as a shield.

"I was hoping I could find someone called Naoru" Naruto stated and immediately the old woman pulled her hood down revealing what Naruto could only describe as a wrinkly prune the woman was old no doubt about that.

"Looks like you found her" The now confirmed Naoru said with a cackle before coughing a few times making Naruto's eyebrow twitch…he could already tell this was going to be an annoyance.

* * *

"Ah…what a surprise it is…for the son of the Yondaime Hokage to come visit me" Naoru laughed as she and Naruto sat down together at a table.

"It's important" Naruto stressed out hoping the old woman would just get to the point and tell him what was wrong with Izumi so he could help her.

"Ah…Izumi-chan, am I correct?" Naoru asked her tone taking a more serious edge while Naruto nodded glad she was getting to the point.

"Well…ah tea is here" Naoru chirped up as she noticed the young boy from earlier walk into the room with a tray and two cups.

"I forgot I haven't introduced you two yet have I this is my grandson Yotogi he's generally quiet and is quite shy" Naoru continued laughing as Yotogi flushed in embarrassment under his cloak before rushing away.

"Such a sweet boy" Naoru said watching her grandson with worried eyes as he walked away before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto…you wanted to know what's wrong with Izumi-chan right?…I have no problem telling you despite the fact I'll be breaking the trust of Izumi-chan…however before I tell you I'd like you to do two things for me" Naoru stated making Naruto's eyes narrow slightly.

"Depends on what you want me to do" Naruto answered as both Naoru and he entered a staring match before she suddenly burst out laughing...well it was more of a cackle really.

"You're cautious I like that it means I can trust you with Izumi's secret and don't worry I don't want you to do anything weird" Naoru said still laughing slightly while Naruto still had his doubts.

"Okay…what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked placing a bit of trust in the old woman true she may seem a little mad but she still had a little bit of sense left.

"Hold your hand out" Naoru said causing Naruto to raise his eyebrows for a second he wondered whether or not he should comply but seeing as he needed answers he would listen and comply to her for now.

Placing out his hands Naruto watched Naoru smile for a minute before she placed her hands over his, immediately Naruto noticed a faint green glow surround their hands however he noticed a small frown grow on her face after a few seconds.

Pulling back her hands Naoru stayed silent for a few seconds before looking at Naruto her face showing an expression of sadness.

"What was that?" Naruto asked looking at his hands as if checking them to see if she had done anything.

"My power…it allows me to see the past, the present…and even the future it allows me to understand a person a more" Naoru said with an expression of sadness.

"You can see the future?" Naruto asked with disbelief here had never been the type to believe in destiny or fate so someone telling him that his future had already been set put him off a little.

"I can see parts of the future only the parts where the person dies…nothing more of course when told most people can avoid this fate however…you seem to be a special case…do you want to know what I saw?" Naoru asked looking Naruto dead in the eye making him take this slightly seriously.

"Sure" Naruto said wondering why Naoru sounded so sad.

"What I saw was…your death…it will happen in three years…however that wasn't what was special about you're death what I saw was either way you will die your case is similar to Izumi-chan however it will be you're decision how you die" Naoru said making Naruto raise his eyebrows rise again…was this woman serious there was no way she could see his death.

"Okay…right can you tell me what's wrong with Izumi now?" Naruto asked and Naoru frowned it seemed he wasn't going to believe her there wasn't much she could do either way so deciding to allow him the freedom of not believing in his fate Naoru put a smile back on.

"You've still got to do one thing for me" Naoru argued back standing up and walking to a shelf attached to the wall and opened a small chest, she then pulled out a small vial with a clear liquid stored inside.

"It's quite fortunate you actually decided to visit me…I was planning on giving this to Izumi-chan when she visited again but since you're here I'm assuming she's fallen ill again…however I would like to know how you know where I lived" Naoru said walking towards Naruto.

"I saw your location in the book" Naruto admitted and Naoru smiled in understanding after all she was the one that had given Izumi the medical book.

"I see…it's fortunate that you came actually" Naoru stated showing Naruto the vial in her hands.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked taking the vial from Naoru and examining the contents there was barely any liquid in the vial but he could still see it.

"Ah that doesn't matter now but do you know what that is in your hands?" Naoru asked gauging Naruto's reaction.

"No…not a clue" Naruto answered honestly causing Naoru to chuckle.

"That is an actual remedy for aging" Naoru stated laughing as she watched Naruto's eye widen.

"How did you get this? Better yet why haven't you used it?" Naruto wondered causing Naoru's eyebrow to tick.

"Why would I need something like that? I've had a happy life what would be the point in me using something like that besides there's barely any left at most it would take maybe five to ten years off" Naoru said, Naruto on the other hand narrowed his eyes when she never stated how she got it.

"I…see what do you want me to do with it?" Naruto questioned.

"Anything you want…I have no need for it and besides it will be much safer with you" Naoru answered walking back and sitting down on her chair.

"Okay…now can you tell me what the problem with Izumi is" Naruto said placing the vial in his pocket.

"Ah…yes Izumi-chan…well there is something wrong with her…however there is nothing that can be done to save her" Naoru said making Naruto hands clench…what did she just say?

"What?" Naruto asked wondering if this old woman was going crazy.

"Izumi-chan is suffering from a disease and there is no cure for it…none that has been found yet" Naoru explained while for Naruto it felt like a ton of bricks had fell on him, this was why she was keeping to herself, this is why she was always going off...it couldn't be possible.

"You're lying" Naruto said standing up his voice raising a little startling Naoru.

"You think so?" Naoru asked back not even flinching at Naruto's tone.

"Of course I do…what you thought I'd just believe you when you said the closest person to me is dying, fuck that" Naruto shouted his eyes a blaze with fury at the thought of Izumi dying.

"I understand you're upset…but ask yourself do you truly not believe me or is it you just don't want to believe me?" Naoru asked trying to calm Naruto. She succeeded as Naruto stopped glaring at her and took a pained look.

"A bit of both" Naruto admitted and Naoru smiled she was right about Naruto's personality after all he was kind.

"You're a good man Naruto…Izumi-chan talked a lot about you whenever she came here and I can see why" Naoru stated catching Naruto off guard for a moment.

"Yeah I can imagine…let me guess it's all bad what she says" Naruto said with annoyance as he could imagine what Izumi would talk about whenever it concerned him.

"No…actually whenever she talked about you a smile jumped to her face all the time…you're the closest thing she has to a friend Naruto and she knows this…however she did utter the word moron about you every now and then" Naoru explained shocking Naruto…wow for the emotionless Uchiha ice queen to smile while talking about him showed him she was softening up.

"I…see what exactly has she told you about me?" Naruto asked the dropping his barriers he felt like he could trust Naoru now she knew so much about Izumi it made him slightly jealous though.

"Well…where to begin…" Naoru said with a fond smile as both she and Naruto talked for hours about what Izumi would say about him.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

"Thank you…for the information Naoru-san" Naruto said as he made his way to the entrance of the giant stone pillar with Naoru.

"Ah…no it was my pleasure it's rare we get any visitors the company is always appreciated" Naoru waved off before her eyes suddenly widened.

"Ah…Naruto-chan could you perhaps give this to Izumi-chan?" Naoru asked reaching into her pocket and pulling out several green vials and a piece of paper however Naruto's eye twitched when she added the chan suffix to his name.

"What's this?" Naruto asked taking the items from Naoru and examining them.

"That is the medicine Izumi-chan has been taking, it slows down her disease…but all it does is delay it not cure it" Naoru answered solemnly.

"And the paper" Naruto said looking at it there where several items written on it.

"The ingredient's to make the medicine" Naoru stated.

"Why didn't you give her this in the first place?" Naruto wondered.

"Because I enjoy her company…I know it's selfish but without the medicine she would have no reason to come here" Naoru explained feeling guilty while Naruto smiled in understanding.

"You know she would have probably visited you either way…out of curiosity why are you giving her this now?" Naruto asked and for a moment he wondered if he saw Naoru hesitate.

"Ah…no reason, it just feels like the right time" Naoru replied laughing causing Naruto to face fault at her response.

"Naruto-chan, take good care of Izumi-chan, she may act strong but she's broken more so than she lets on you need to be there for her" Naoru said her voice strangely serious.

"Don't worry I will" Naruto said trying to ease her fears.

"Well…goodbye Naruto-chan I'm sure we will meet again someday" Naoru stated as Naruto nodded and smiled before disappearing in a yellow flash missing the frown that grew on her face.

* * *

**With Izumi**

* * *

Naruto appeared in the cabin and he noticed Izumi was still sleeping however her face looked a lot more peaceful compared to the pain filled face she was showing earlier.

Placing all the items he had been given from Naoru on the table in front of him Naruto sighed and sat down there was a lot running through his head at the moment so he'd have to calm down for now. Picking up the green vial Naruto wondered how long Izumi had been suffering from the disease, how did she get it? Was it something she picked up or had she always had it.

Izumi was still a mystery to him one he was certain he would never truly find out but at least now he knew what was wrong with her and he'd be able to help her even if it was the littlest of things.

"Idiot…" Naruto said placing the green vial onto the table again as one lone tear dripped from his eye and landed on the table.

* * *

**Done jeez these chapters are getting hard to write…but anyway the plot is moving Naoru and the little boy will have a part to play soon so don't think I'm adding them for no reason.**

**Now Naruto has finally figured out what's wrong with Izumi how will he react to her now? You'll have to wait and find out.**

**This chapter I tried to show Naruto more emotionally such as when Naoru told him Izumi was dying he completely thought she was lying because the idea of her dying was…unthinkable to him and the end where he let out a tear I wanted to show that Naruto does care for her considering everything that has happened Naruto hasn't cried since Jiraiya confronted him back when he was 4 and Naruto crying is a big thing here as it shows the emotions he's bottling up can't be contained despite how much he is trying.**

**I also liked Naruto and Nimato's interaction as it showed that Naruto is actually serious in having his brother hate him in order to make him safe and I thought having Naruto release a tear there as well would be good since it showed that despite the fact Naruto is playing the villain he still feels sadness that comes from it, don't worry thought the next time these two meet Nimato will not hate Naruto…but that's the only spoiler you're getting.**

**Another thing is that anti-aging elixir or whatever you want to call it will also play a part and it all links back to Naoru and the little boy but you'll see soon where exactly it comes in.**

**Finally I hope you've all been paying close attention to the story so far as I like to leave foreshadowing and when you read I like to leave little hints in what could happen.**

**Until next time… **


	32. TsunadeHokage?

**Back again for chapter 32…I wonder where Naruto will be going this chapter, I wonder what plan he will be cooking up this chapter also how will he handle Izumi's illness now that he knows about it? The next couple of chapters will have canon events in and then I will be starting a new arc which is completely separate from the canon Naruto series, don't worry I won't be adding to many OCC's and the one's I do add won't play that much of an important part to the overall story…however I will give you lot a spoiler and that is the arc will involve Naruto and Iwagakure…so that should be great to see.**

**I DO NOW OWN NARUTO…**

* * *

_**Chapter 32**_

* * *

Naruto yawned while opening his eyes he had slept for the last few hours but he still couldn't get much sleep due to worrying over Izumi. The idea that she was dying had still not fully sunk in yet but…he was going to find a cure for her no matter what.

Picking up the medical book Izumi had been reading Naruto began flicking through pages to find any hint to what she had it was obvious it was a rare disease if Naoru couldn't produce a permanent cure for it of course she was no Tsunade but he had his doubts even she wouldn't be able to cure Izumi.

After several hours of reading through page after page Naruto came across a page he found quite interesting.

"Anti-Pregnancy Jutsu" Naruto muttered of course it had nothing to do with Izumi however he still found the page interesting due to the fact he had seen it so many times.

* * *

_Anti-Pregnancy Jutsu_

_**History**_

_The Anti-Pregnancy jutsu is a technique developed in order to prevent Kunoichi's getting pregnant it was first perfected by Tsunade Senju. Eventually the technique was taught worldwide and has been in use for all Kunoichi._

_**How the technique works**_

_The technique is used by forming a chakra bubble in the womb and it absorbs the semen out, there can be some problems and the technique won't work if the wrong hand seals are performed._

_**Weaknesses**_

_There a few weaknesses in this technique, such as if it is not used 12 hours after sexual intercourse the effects will be reduced by 85% however the main weakness for this technique is after each use it becomes less and less effective._

* * *

Naruto smiled slightly noticing the creator of the technique he could imagine how much this must have helped Kunoichi who had to go on seduction missions however like every jutsu it had its weaknesses and for Naruto he had learnt something new about this technique at least.

Hearing a slight groan Naruto closed the book and looked over towards Izumi as she seemed to be waking up.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked walking towards Izumi with a glass of water.

Izumi groaned again in pain her body felt like it was on fire, she could hear vaguely the sound of Naruto's voice however she couldn't put together a sentence her head was hurting too much.

She had been trying so hard to keep her condition secret from Naruto as she knew he would constantly worry about her and she didn't want to hold him back with her condition however in order to do this she had to take risks when it came to taken her medication in order not to rise Naruto's suspicion, of course there had been times when she was unable to be discreet about taking her medicine but she had been able to play it off luckily.

Now however she had collapsed in front of him there was no way he wouldn't know what was happening now…she had hoped to go out quietly leaving no one hurt from her death.

"Yeah…what happened?" Izumi asked knowing exactly what happened however she was hoping to fool Naruto into believing there was nothing wrong but what she didn't see was the narrowing of Naruto's eyes and his fists tightening.

"I know you're dying" Naruto stated out and Izumi looked to the side to see his face.

"How?" Izumi questioned she was tired and was in no mood to play games.

"Naoru…I went to visit her…she told me everything" Naruto answered walking forward and crouching down next to Izumi.

"She…told me you were dying from a disease that was incurable" Naruto continued taking the towel of Izumi's head and rinsing it out before putting it into the cold water again.

Izumi stared at Naruto as he took care of her…he was her best friend she'd be lying if she said there was no romantic feelings for him however she couldn't pursue them only to leave him in pain…she cared about him too much to do that.

All her life she had been alone…even when she was in Konoha she had been pressured by her father to become an excellent Kunoichi, being pushed into training at a young age had caused her to have no friends or any type of companionship with anyone.

There was of course exceptions such as her little brother Sasuke who she loved more than anything, she could still remember the smile on his face whenever she'd come home from a mission. Her mother Mikoto Uchiha had also been there when she could, but being married to the head of the Uchiha clan she could only help her daughter every now and then due to the pressure of her father Fugaku Uchiha. Then of course there was _him _the closest thing she actually had to a friend in Konoha however the problem was he was several years older than her so he only viewed her as a little sister while she on the other hand had an enormous crush on him.

"Why did you hide it from me?" Naruto asked placing the now cool towel back onto Izumi's head and stared at her.

"Because it's none of your business" Izumi replied trying to put on a cold tone however she could hear the crack in her voice and she was certain Naruto could as well.

"But I want it to be my business…I want you to be able to trust me" Naruto said as he sat on the bed next to Izumi.

"Don't bother…I've survived long enoungh on my own so far I don't need you to look after me" Izumi argued back her usually cold eyes betraying her words since in those dark tired black eyes was a pool of emotions.

"…Izumi" Naruto said wondering just how much pain holding this secret in must have caused her, she had lived her life in complete darkness and had become accustomed to relying on only herself as she did not know how to rely on others.

"J-JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Izumi shouted at Naruto however she quickly found herself pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm not going…anywhere" Naruto said as Izumi's head rested on his chest, he had one hand on the back of her head while the other rested on her back.

Izumi gasped when she felt Naruto hug her, she had been tempted to push him away however she couldn't…in fact her hands slowly rose twitching as they did but eventually she found herself grasping to Naruto's clothing and dived her head into his shoulder trying to muffle the sound of her sobs.

As Naruto heard Izumi crying he smiled slightly, she was finally letting years of pain and anguish out, as he felt the tears soak into his cloak he felt like Izumi was crying for both of them…When was the last time he had cried fully he thought, he had lost the ability to cry like Izumi was now...he truly had lost the ability to just release everything and cry.

As he stayed there and allowed Izumi to just cry he promised himself he would make it his duty to help her, whether it was because she was his friend or something more seeing her hurt like this felt like a punch in the stomach to him.

'_I promise I'll save you' _Naruto promised to himself as he sat there hugging Izumi as she cried her eyes out.

* * *

"Are you okay now?" Naruto asked Izumi while she still had her head buried into his chest. Izumi nodded causing Naruto to smile he knew of course she wasn't fully okay but even if she was feeling a little better it made him feel a better as well.

Pulling back from her Naruto was quite surprised by how vulnerable Izumi looked, the cold emotionless mask was gone and all he could see now was the sad and lonely woman who had been bottling up all of her emotions. Watching her now Naruto could tell what Naoru meant by looking after Izumi she had no one to rely on no one to turn to, Naruto vowed himself from this day forth he would be that person and would put her troubles above all else.

"Thank you" Izumi whispered her voice quiet due to how exhausted she was however Naruto still heard it and smiled at her.

"No problem…partner" Naruto said causing Izumi smile shyly and for the first time in years she felt like a true woman.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

"So what do you think we should do now?" Naruto asked Izumi as she was now sat up in her bed her face had returned its color and she looked a lot healthier now, the two of them had remained from talking about Izumi's disease due to how sensitive the subject still was.

For Naruto…he knew she had it, but having Izumi not say anything about kept the fire of hope a lit inside of him and he had decided when she had broken down that he would wait for her, he would be patient with her until she felt like she could emotionally trust him.

For Izumi she had refrained from talking about her disease because the two of them had bigger problems to tackle…well in her mind that is and she knew it would distract Naruto if they got into that type of conversation now.

"We need to hurry" Izumi stated and Naruto nodded thinking about their current predicament.

"The way I see it there are only three possible candidates for the Hokage position, my first pick would be Jiraiya-sama…he was a student of the Sandaime Hokage and sensei to the Yondaime Hokage…it makes perfect sense that he is the first choice" Izumi continued and Naruto nodded in agreement, fool his sensei might be but an idiot was not a word Naruto would describe his sensei's true nature.

"However…he's not the type to take the position I think if offered he would most likely refuse" Naruto countered back and Izumi nodded in agreement knowing that the pervert preferred his life on the road.

"Then there's Danzo" Naruto said and Izumi narrowed her eyes at the name she detested the man with everything she had.

"He would certainly use that power to do more bad than good…not to mention both mine and your brother would be in a lot of danger" Izumi added on.

"Yeah…he must never be allowed to become Hokage nothing good will ever come from that…so that leads us to…" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence due to Izumi cutting him off.

"Senju…" Izumi muttered thinking about the blonde haired Senju…there was no question out of all the Kunoichi in the world Tsunade was her true rival.

"Jiraiya-sensei will have recommended her straight away and she's got the heritage and background to be a Hokage" Naruto added on thinking about his blonde haired lover/friends with benefits would react to the news of becoming Hokage.

"However the question is whether or not she would accept the position" Izumi questioned knowing how much the Senju hated going into Konoha.

"I agree she's still not moved on from the past she'll most likely reject the offer" Naruto summed up knowing all too well about Tsunade's opinions on Konoha and to be honest he'd be lying if he said he hadn't felt them at all.

"Unless someone can persuade her…" Izumi said trailing off looking at Naruto hoping he would get the hint and by the looks of his face she assumed he had.

"Before you say anything…think about it with Tsunade as Hokage both Nimato and Sasuke are safe and Danzo will be forced to retreat into the shadows once again" Izumi explained and Naruto frowned…he understood what she was saying but…it all felt a little off he couldn't just use Tsunade like that.

"All right…I'll go but I'm not going to trick or force her…I'm not going to use Tsunade like that she deserves better" Naruto argued causing Izumi to bite her lip slightly…why was he so emotionally attached to the Senju, she knew Tsunade had been there when Naruto had been broken she was even there to help him gain his confidence back…but hearing him speak like that about Tsunade sparked a glimmer of jealousy through her…he was her partner right? That should come before some meaningless fling the two had.

"I'm not saying you have to…just try and help her move on, so she can go back to the village as Hokage" Izumi argued back making Naruto tilt his head in confusion.

"Are you not coming with me?" Naruto asked and Izumi sighed due to her incredible fatigue she was finding it difficult to be patient.

"No…I'm still not feeling up to it, I'm certain I would pass out if I even tried to stand up…it will take a few weeks before I regain my strength" Izumi stated and Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"Then I'm staying here until you get better" Naruto said stubbornly, now it was Izumi's turn to narrow her eyes at her partner…who did he think he is? She was not a child she did not need him to look at her like some child who couldn't protect themself.

"I'm not some weak princess who has to be watched over constantly" Izumi said coldly causing Naruto to flinch slightly.

"I never thought of you as weak" Naruto tried to argue back but he knew it was hopeless he could see the fire burning in Izumi's eyes and he knew she wasn't going to back down.

"Then stop treating me like I am" Izumi said a lot more softer as she saw Naruto's down expression…he was the one man who carried more on his shoulder than her and she knew he was worried.

"Please just do this…for me" Izumi finished as she put her entire trust in him, the sake of her brother's life rested on Naruto's decision and for several seconds he stayed quiet before standing up.

"Fine…" Naruto said sending Izumi a smile and in a blink of an eye he disappeared in a yellow flash leaving Izumi to herself.

Izumi watched Naruto disappear and sighed he had obviously spoken to Naoru and found out about her condition…but what worried her the most was why would Naoru give Naruto the instructions on how to make the medicine? Unless of course she wasn't planning on making anymore, Izumi frowned slightly she had a foreboding feeling and she did not like it.

"Moron…"

* * *

**Konoha**

* * *

Asuma sighed as he walked into his apartment the last few days had been hell to him, first his father had died, then that Akatsuki group had infiltrated Konoha looking for Nimato…and then finally he had found out that the love of his life…loved someone else.

Stepping onto his balcony Asuma gritted his teeth before placing his hand on the railings, it tore him apart even thinking about it the thought of Kurenai and Naruto being intimate made his stomach churn but the worst part was he still loved her despite how distraught she was over Naruto. He regretted the breakup he had with Kurenai he had been so certain they'd get back together that he had pushed her to the back of his mind and paid more attention to Shikamaru and while he did this she had gone off and fallen in love.

Pulling out a cigarette Asuma quickly lit it up before putting it in his mouth and inhaled, the smoking was at least making him feel a little better but still the image of Naruto and Kurenai kissing and passionately holding each other ran through his mind.

"What should I do Tou-san?" Asuma asked looking up towards the Hokage monument.

* * *

On the other side of Konoha Kurenai sat facing against her door a sad frown still present on her face.

"Come on Nai-chan, talk to me…I know you're in there" Anko said as she sat on the other side of the door a frown on her face as well as she could not get her best friend to answer after twenty minutes of knocking on her door.

"Just leave me alone…I don't feel like talking" Kurenai replied pulling her knees to her chest.

"Well we don't have to talk we could just get wasted" Anko argued back knowing how stubborn Kurenai was.

"Haven't you got work tomorrow Anko?" Kurenai replied in a sour tone remembering how she got into this situation due to having no one to talk to…and now Anko did want to talk after the damage had been done.

"So…work comes second you come first" Anko said causing Kurenai to growl and shoot up and throw the door open.

"NOW LISTEN HOW CAN YOU THIN…" Kurenai didn't get to finish her sentence due to seeing Anko stood there with a sheepish grin and two bottles of Sake.

"I knew that would get you to open up, for what it's worth I'm sorry I have no excuse for not seeing you" Anko said with an apologetic look and being her friend Kurenai could tell when Anko meant it, she had seen so many times when Anko would apologize and not mean it to know when she really did.

"So let's get wasted" Anko shouted walking past Kurenai into her apartment with a stomp. The red eyes Jounin sighed at her friend's behavior and despite everything a small smile played its way onto Kurenai's face.

* * *

"So…what's got you so down lately?" Anko asked sipping on her Sake bottle after seeing Kurenai hurt earlier she had ditched interrogating some sound Kunoichi to spend time with Kurenai.

Kurenai frowned again thinking of Naruto…she loved him so much, he was the only man to keep her interests and what he could do sexually still made her feel a little wet. Looking towards Anko Kurenai bit her lip she could trust Anko she was her best friend.

So Kurenai told Anko the story and explained how everything happened of course Anko had come out with the most unusual response to such a heart breaking story.

"What do you mean you had sex with Naruto…I dibbed first romp with him" Anko said pouting while glaring at Kurenai however Kurenai could see the playful glimmer in Anko's eyes.

"That's what you got from that story?" Kurenai deadpanned while Anko looked like a light bulb had went above her head.

"So what was it like? Was he huge? What did you two do?" Anko asked in curiosity while Kurenai's eyebrows twitched while drinking out of her Sake bottle a small blush forming on her cheeks as she remembered her time with Naruto, she would answer Anko only because she would not stop asking until she got her answer.

"It was wonderful...we'd hold each other almost all the time and we'd end every night with him inside me happy now?" Kurenai answered gaining a slight blush from Anko…oh Kurenai was being a lot more saucier than usual perhaps the drinking had been a good idea it helped loosen her up a little.

"How big…Like this?" Anko asked holding out her fingers as if gauging the size of Naruto's penis. Kurenai on the other hand widened her fingers causing Anko to moan.

"Fuck he must have reamed you, what else did you do?" Anko asked finding herself getting turned on. Naruto had been lucky it was Kurenai who had found him otherwise she would have sucked him dry constantly.

"Well…I was reluctant at first but I gave him a blowjob after the first time I found I kind of liked it…we also…seemed to have a lot of public sex" Kurenai stated thinking back to the time she and Naruto fucked everywhere they could.

"Did you do anal?" Anko asked with a grin and when she noticed Kurenai blush and turn away, Anko laughed out loud at her friend's embarrassment.

"You totally did, jeez that must have felt amazing" Anko said with a day dream expression however Kurenai narrowed her eyes slightly.

"And what if he did, he tricked me, he led me on thinking we could have a future together" Kurenai snapped her fists clenching.

"I don't think he was intentionally trying to trick you" Anko stated and Kurenai stood up in anger.

"How would you know you've never been…" Kurenai gasped as she thought about what she was about to say and who she was about to say it to.

"I'm sorry" Kurenai quickly apologised knowing how much Anko had been hurt by her sensei Orochimaru.

"it's alright Nai-chan…it's because of that I can understand what you're going through, however there's a major difference Naruto tried not to hurt you while that bastard kicked me away for not believing in what he wanted" Anko muttered sourly.

"I wish he would have done that at least then I would have got the point" Kurenai admitted and Anko narrowed her eyes.

"Believe me you don't Naruto cared about you enough free you from a life that would lead to crime, suffering and death while if he had kicked you away you'd find yourself changing who you are to suit him" Anko said a sad smile appearing causing Kurenai to widen her eyes.

"I-I still love him" Kurenai cried crashing into Anko for a hug. Anko smiled and allowed her friend to cry.

"I know…but it'll get easier in time" Anko said a singular small tear falling from her eye.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

Naruto appeared in a yellow flash in the middle of a street, it was dark so he was lucky that everyone was off the streets, however now he had to look for Tsunade...she was close he could tell.

Suddenly a large crash could be heard and soon followed was a man flying out of a building and straight into the wall behind Naruto.

"Well I guess I found her…" Naruto assumed looking at the man his jaw looked broken and his whole face was swollen.

"Come on Shizune were leaving" Naruto heard Tsunade as she walked out of the whole she had created in the building, closely followed behind her was Shizune holding her pet pig Ton-ton.

Naruto smiled as he watched the two walk away they had caused quite a scene considering the number of people who had gathered to see what was happening. Watching the two turn around a corner Naruto decided he'd take action now so he jumped onto the rooftops and watched above Tsunade and Shizune.

"I can't believe I lost again" Tsunade muttered in annoyance thinking about how much money she had lost.

"Tsunade-sama perhaps we should go back to our rooms" Shizune suggested honestly she was tired dealing with Tsunade today had been exhausting, she had reverted back to her cold, uncaring personality and it was difficult to deal with.

The sound of a kunai soaring through the air caused Tsunade to narrow her eyes and take a step back allowing the kunai to dig into the ground missing her by inches.

"Who's there?" Tsunade called out looking at the rooftops her eyes glaring at a hooded figure crouched on them.

Instead of answering the hooded figure dropped down and landed in front of Tsunade startling her.

'_I didn't even see him move…I couldn't even sense his presence…he's good…really good but whom is he?' _Tsunade thought in surprise for this man to be able to make himself undetectable to her proved he was strong not even Jiraiya could do that.

"Who are you?" Tsunade said narrowing her eyes as she watched a cocky smirk form on the hooded persons face, she was a little intrigued by his cloak…red clouds seriously. Shizune watched carefully as her master and this man stared off the tension was literally so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Becoming sick of his quietness Tsunade launched a punch towards the cloaked man she expected him to dodge since taking the attack would be suicidal, Tsunade had always been the most talented at chakra control and she had the strongest hits in the Shinobi world thanks to this.

However to her surprise he stood there and in a blink of an eye he kicked her forearm causing Tsunade to widen her eyes as her arm bent forcing her punch to aim back at her. Luckily she had enough time to stop the flow of chakra to her fist and ended up sending a normal punch to her face that caused her to stagger back a little.

"You know usually…hitting yourself is something you should find embarrassing" The hooded figure mocked infuriating Tsunade but his voice did sound familiar.

"Shut up" Tsunade retaliated gritting her teeth in anger at the hooded man.

"But it's been awhile since we've seen each other…I suppose I could forget it ever happened" The hooded person said reaching up and pulling back the hood causing Tsunade to widen her eyes as she took in the man's appearance…blonde spikey hair with faded red tips, narrow azure eyes and not to mention that cocky smirk.

"…Naruto" Tsunade whispered taking in his appearance he had grown a lot in his eighteen months of training, he looked older a lot more handsome now that was certain however what she noticed the most was that confident look in his eye.

"Long time no see…legendary sucker" Naruto smiled however before he could react he felt a punch to his ribs, it caused no pain but he assumed it was because Tsunade did not enhance it with chakra.

"You little brat" Tsunade growled stepping back a scowl on her face.

"Naruto-kun" Shizune whispered as she noticed her masters expression she was pissed plain and simple he'd be lucky to survive what she was about to do to him now.

"Who do you think you are you could have killed me" Tsunade shouted slapping Naruto across the head, surprisingly he felt the hit and stumbled back a bit and as he did he noticed a pain shoot through his ribs causing him to gasp.

"What do you mean, that punch was aimed at me it would have killed me if it had hit" Naruto argued back as he tried to steady out his breathing.

"Yeah…well that's your own fault and that's why you're suffering from a few broken ribs right now" Tsunade said placing her hands on Naruto's chest, she was impressed how toned he felt now…however she concentrated on fixing his ribs, in her opinion he had deserved it…no one humiliated her by hitting herself no one.

"I thought you didn't enhance your punch with chakra" Naruto said the pain slowly fading away as Tsunade healed him.

"What made you think that?" Tsunade asked as she finished healing him. Naruto on the other hand frowned…why was it he felt no pain until he moved, that couldn't be normal right.

"I…don't know" Naruto murmured putting the thought to the back of his mind he had to persuade Tsunade to become Hokage for Izumi…and for Nimato and Sasuke.

"Well you're here now let's get back to our room you can explain the reasoning for your visit there more quietly" Tsunade stated sending Naruto a glance that he knew all too well. Shizune on the other hand was more interested on the reasoning for Naruto's visit.

* * *

"So…why did you find us?" Tsunade asked as the three of them stepped into her room, she immediately took of her green haori.

Naruto took in the room…and felt his eyebrow twitch…there was no way Tsunade was paying for this room it looked like something that was reserved for a daimyo especially with that king sized bed.

"This is where you're staying?" Naruto asked giving Tsunade a deadpanned look Shizune looked away in shame while Tsunade grinned.

"Of course for looks like mine I have to sleep in the best conditions" Tsunade reasoned and Naruto wondered whether or not he should mention without her Genjutsu she'd look like an old hag, but for her and his own mind he kept quiet besides even if it was a Genjutsu the outer appearance still felt good.

"Of course…" Naruto said sarcastically missing the narrowing of Tsunade's eyes.

"Well…get on with it tell us why you're here…especially since the last I heard you were killed by the Raikage" Tsunade said she knew he hadn't died but she needed to keep Shizune in the dark.

"Ah…well I had a really good healer…really good, but…I wanted to you up on that offer" Naruto stated and Tsunade smiled slightly at his description, while Shizune looked confused.

"What offer?" Shizune asked looking between her master and Naruto.

"Well, you two did say I could travel with you didn't you?" Naruto questioned Shizune gasped in realization of course she had been drunk when her master had offered Naruto the chance of travelling with them. Tsunade on the other hand narrowed her eyes, he was still travelling with the Uchiha wasn't he, not to mention his main goal was to protect Nimato…so why was he really here now?

"Ah, I did say that, I don't see any problem with you travelling with us but you cause us any problems and I'll deal with you myself okay?" Tsunade explained and Naruto nodded while Shizune smiled at least now she wouldn't be alone when it came to dealing with her master.

"Good now that's all sorted out I'm going to bed" Tsunade said sending Naruto a discreet look.

"Well Naruto-kun you can share my room, I mean there's a sofa you can sleep on" Shizune offered.

"No…Naruto will be staying in my room he can sleep on the couch right here besides I can't trust you two won't start humping like rabbits the moment my back is turned" Tsunade pointed out besides in her mind Naruto had already had a place to stay…and it was her bed.

Shizune blushed as she remembered when she and Naruto had sex the images of their sweat covered bodies smashing together and looking at him now she blushed even more he was a lot more grown up he was likely to be a lot bigger than he was back then. Naruto shook his head at Tsunade's hypocrisy but he wasn't going to say anything he had told Tsunade that he wouldn't have sex with Shizune ever again and besides he had fairly good idea why Tsunade wanted him to sleep in her room.

Shizune nodded and gave the two of them a wave before going to her room. Naruto turned around to look at Tsunade however he noticed her narrowed eyes and he could tell what she wanted to know.

"So…tell me why you are really here?" Tsunade asked and Naruto sighed it was now or never.

* * *

**Done chapter 32 is done a lot of build-up and a little hyping for Naruto…remember I have not shown Naruto's full power yet. Now we'll have Naruto trying to persuade Tsunade to become Hokage will it work? You'll have to see however this arc will last a few chapters with Naruto travelling with Tsunade and Shizune.**

**Until next time…**


End file.
